


Alegorías

by Yessibolson



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 80,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessibolson/pseuds/Yessibolson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras conocer la muerte de Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney es encontrado muerto en extrañas circunstancias. Despertando en un lugar "extraño" para él, Brian descubre que el alma de Justin está cerca por lo cual irá en su búsqueda. </p><p>Mientras tanto, los demás intentan llevar sus vidas como buenamente pueden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está basado en la novela "La divina comedia" de Dante Alighieri. Constará de 3 partes: Infierno, Purgatorio y Paraíso. Cada uno de los mismos está dividido por "cantos", así que no encontraréis nada sobre "capítulos".

INFIERNO

**_ Acto I _ **

“Somos la consecuencia de nuestros actos”.

Agosto de 2002. La prensa local se hace eco de un terrible suceso acaecido en la bella ciudad de Pittsburg. Una de las bellas promesas del mundo del arte, Justin Taylor, aparece muerto en la bañera de su casa. Presenta profundos cortes en ambas muñecas. La policía sopesa el suicido como causa principal de la muerte. Todos están consternados por dicha noticia.

Días después otro suceso acaecido en la discoteca de ambiente, Babylon, salta las alarmas sociales de toda la ciudad. Un joven aparece muerto en uno de los denominados “cuartos oscuros” por sobredosis. Se desconoce la identidad del mismo.

Se levanta lentamente dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la cocina. Rebusca en el primer cajón de la alacena para sacar unas tijeras. Vuelve a sentarse y recorta lentamente el artículo del periódico de ese día. Sonriendo tristemente, acaricia con cariño el rostro del joven que aparece la foto. Aguantando las lágrimas recoge los recortes y sube a su habitación. Abre el armario y de entre varias mantas saca un pequeño cofre. En el guarda ese recorte junto con los demás.

-¿Por qué Justin? ¿Por qué hijo mío…?  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Se siente pesado. Muy pesado. Aún con los ojos cerrados siente una presión inmensa. Se obliga poco a poco a abrir los ojos. Todo está oscuro o eso le parece, puesto que unas luces tenues comienzan a acercarse hasta él. Como buenamente puede se incorpora mirando fijamente las luces. Dos hombres, de mediana edad, se presentan ante él. Ambos portan dos candelabros. Pasando su mirada de uno a otro puede ver cómo uno de ellos lleva colgado al cuello una gran llave. El otro porta en su mano libre un pergamino. Sus ropas son viejas y raídas y sus miradas frías como el hielo.

Intenta hablarles pero su voz queda atascada en la garganta. Un par de intentos más y empieza a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Justin Taylor?

Al oír su nombre siente un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Tan sólo asiente mientras fija su mirada en ellos. Sonriendo socarronamente, el mayor le tiende la mano.

-Bienvenido al infierno.  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Aguantando estoicamente las ganas de llorar, termina de arreglar el ramo que él mismo ha preparado. Un gran ramo de flores silvestres como recuerdo de sus amigos. Tras colocar el papel decorado con unas minúsculas rosas, cierra el mismo con un gran lazo rojo. _“Conociéndole nos llamaría a todas bolleras”._ El sonido de su móvil le saca de sus pensamientos y tomándolo entre sus manos fija su mirada en la pantalla durante varios segundos. Finalmente descuelga.

-¿Todo listo?

-Sí. Cuando vosotros digáis.

-Bien. Espéranos en la puerta ¿vale? Ma está terminando de vestirse. En unos diez minutos estaremos ahí.

-De acuerdo cielo. No corráis.

Tras colgar vuelve a revisarlo todo. Las ventanas están cerradas, la llave del gas también así como los grifos. Suspira pesadamente y va a su habitación. Siente que se olvida algo e inspecciona la habitación para recordar qué es. Tras agitar las manos y desistiendo en su empeño ve el objeto de su búsqueda sobre la cama. Un precioso pañuelo blanco con sus iniciales grabadas en el mismo. Tomándolo, lo guarda en su bolsillo. Justo al salir ve su imagen de refilón en el espejo. Vuelve sobre sus pasos y se enfrenta a él. Traje negro, camisa gris pues detesta el color blanco y un deje de inmensa tristeza en sus ojos. Atusándose las solapas va hacia el salón, coge el ramo y sale.  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Sus ojos, azules como el cielo, se abrieron de par en par. “ _Suicida… Estoy en el infierno… ¡joder!_ ”

-Ey, no chilles.

Justin se gira hacia el más joven quien se tapa uno de los oídos a la vez que menea la cabeza.

-Puedes… ¿puedes oírme?

Los tres se miran a la vez. Justin se sorprende al oír su propia voz. Poco a poco va tomando más conciencia de sí mismo y del lugar en el que está. Una espesa neblina cubre todo y apenas puede ver el fondo del lugar donde se encuentra.

-Claro que puede oírte. Incluso sin que hables. Aquí todo es posible. Bien, ¿por dónde iba…? Ah, sí. Justin Taylor. Bienvenido al infierno.

-Vaya… ¿esto es el infierno? Pensaba que…

-Que todo eran llamas, cenizas y lava… -agregó el joven.

-Invenciones. Todo una mierda. –añade el mayor.

Contrariado, Justin pasa su mirada de uno a otro. Apoya una de sus manos en el suelo, sintiendo algo parecido a tierra bajo su palma, para levantarse. Una vez lo hace ve que la diferencia de altura no es tan considerable entre ambos.

-Y… ¿Y cómo es que estoy aquí en el infierno?

-Te suicidaste. ¿No lo recuerdas?-pregunta el joven acercándose a él.

-Yo… -dijo confuso mientras comenzaba a mirarse.  


Llevaba puestos los vaqueros que más le gustaban, aquellos que estaban raídos en las rodillas y parte del trasero, sus vans y una sudadera gris. Levantó una de las mangas y vio un corte profundo en una de sus muñecas. Rápidamente levantó la otra manga certificando que su otra muñeca también presentaba un corte similar. Poco a poco una sucesión de imágenes desordenadas comenzaron a vagar por su mente con una rapidez asombrosa. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. _“Los suicidas no iban al paraíso, se quedan en el infierno en espera de…”_  


-Y… -comenzó a titubear- bueno… ¿No se supone que debo ser juzgado o algo así?

Los dos hombres se miran entre sí para luego mirar curiosos a Justin quien siente encogerse ante sus miradas.

-¿Tú no sabes una mierda verdad?

-Eh, esos modales joder. No ves que es… nuevo. Ag, que coño. Ven siéntate aquí.

Justin vio como el mayor le indicaba una gran piedra así que con paso vacilante se acercó hasta ella y se sentó.

-Veamos… estás muerto. Cosa que habrás supuesto porque es más, tú así lo decidiste. Y se da el caso que tanto en el paraíso como en el infierno pues hay ciertas normas.

El más joven se adelantó y desenrolló el pergamino que portaba.

-Aquí están todas las reglas pero como no vamos muy bien de tiempo iremos directos al grano.

-¿No vamos bien de tiempo? –preguntó Justin algo contrariado- Pensé que aquí uno está por toda la eternidad aunque ya puestos…

El joven iba a contestar cuando el mayor le dio una tremenda colleja consiguiendo que Justin sonriera.

-Imbécil. Mira Justin seamos claros: tu destino no era éste. Como suicida no puedes ser juzgado sin antes haberte liberado de semejante pecado.

-Quieres decir…

-Sí –dijo el joven sobándose el cogote- Los suicidas van directos al infierno. Pero tu caso es diferente. Alguien ha mediado por ti para que puedas subir al paraíso.

-Y no tenemos mucho tiempo que digamos –añadió el mayor. Al ver el gesto de Justin éste prosiguió.

-Verás, el infierno tiene varias zonas y nosotros hemos sido los encomendados para sacarte de aquí y llevarte hasta el purgatorio.

-Llegados a ese punto no podremos acompañarte pero habrá otra persona esperándote. Así que debemos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes.

Ambos comenzaron a andar hacia el frente dejando a Justin aun sentado en aquella piedra. Sonrió al verles marchar, uno al lado del otro. Pero algo comenzó a llamar su atención. Unas voces…  


-¡Eh! Esperad. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Y qué son esas voces que oigo de fondo?  


Al ver que no le contestaban, bufó y dando un salto fue corriendo tras ellos. Cuando casi les dio alcance el mayor se giró haciéndole detenerse bruscamente. Sintió su mirada traspasarle el alma. _“Esas voces son suicidas como tú que aun no han purgado sus pecados. Si te quedas atrás sufrirás tortura como ellos durante toda la eternidad”._ Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Tragando saliva no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar tras ellos.  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Camino del cementerio, Emmett sostenía el ramo que había preparado. A su lado, Ted iba más serio que de costumbre. En esos momentos hubiese deseado que alguien hubiese dicho algo para poder romper así el silencio que les acompañaba desde hacía más de media hora. Mirando por la ventanilla pudo ver una hilera de cipreses mecidos por el viento. _“Al menos no vamos a pasar un calor asfixiante”_ pensó mientras el coche se adentraba en el aparcamiento del cementerio. Bajaron todos y se dirigieron hacia el pequeño grupo que se había formado a lo lejos. Michael, acompañado de su madre, encabezaba el grupo que lentamente iba acercándose hasta el punto de encuentro. Allí una visiblemente emocionada Joan se erguía ante el féretro, portando un rosario entre sus dedos. Al llegar a su altura, Emmet no pudo evitar llorar. Abriéndose paso entre los presentes, consiguió dejar su ramo encima del féretro mientras Debbie daba las correspondientes condolencias.

Una vez comenzada la ceremonia y apartándose un poco del grupo, Emmet buscó apoyo en Ted, quien se acercó a él.

-¿Sabes? Sabía que este día llegaría… pero no así. De esta forma.

-Ya… la vida es injusta a veces. ¿No crees?

-Demasiado. Pero ya sabíamos cómo era Brian. Siempre jugando con fuego…

-Te recuerdo, Ted, que tú tampoco has sido un santo. Y estuviste al borde de la muerte. Tuviste mucha suerte.

-Emmet, aquello fue un error. Pero Brian siempre, siempre tomaba esas mierdas. Y mira que le advertíamos pero…

-Él siempre hacía lo que quería. Y allí donde esté ahora, hará lo mismo.

-Tenlo por seguro. El día que nos encontremos lo veremos rodeado de tíos a cual más bueno y follándoselos.

-Ted…

Éste tan sólo se encogió de hombros pasando su mirada por cada uno de los asistentes, centrándose finalmente en Michael quien no parecía tener consuelo.  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Poco a poco va abriendo los ojos. A pesar de sentirlos pesados todo lo que le cubre es oscuridad. Siente frio bajo su cuerpo y tanteando con la mano ve que está tumbado, pero no en su cama.

-¿Qué coño?

Se incorpora un poco, aun a oscuras. Sus ojos tardan más de lo que él quisiera en hacerse a aquella oscuridad. Deja caer su mano y siente algo parecido a tierra bajo él. Desorientado, se levanta y cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad reinante descubre que no sabe dónde está.

-Joder con la mierda de Anita… Cuando la encuentre, le voy a dar tal patada en el culo que no va a poder sentarse en una semana.

Se revuelve el pelo y se da un vistazo. Aun lleva la misma ropa con la que salió a Babylon. _“¿Dónde coño me he metido?”_ Da un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo para intentar ubicarse pero no le suena para nada ese lugar. Ninguna calle, nada asfaltado. Sabe por el terreno que está en una montaña y todo a su alrededor parece estar seco. Solo tierra y oscuridad. _“Ja, seguro que esto es producto de la mierda de Anita. Claro, es un sueño. Me despertaré y todo volverá a ser como antes”_ pensó mientras caminaba sin saber bien hacia dónde ir. Siguió andando hasta que unas pisadas tras él le hicieron volverse. Un joven de su misma edad y alto como él le mira fijamente. Brian alza una ceja y le repasa sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Completamente de negro, su vestimenta tan solo la conforman unos vaqueros y zapatos. Su torso, bastante musculado, queda al descubierto dejando a la vista unas feas cicatrices. No ha reparado mucho en su rostro pero al sentir su mirada clavada en él decide encararle de la misma forma.

No es mal parecido. Castaño, piel algo oscura y… “ _A este tío le conozco…”_

-Brian Kinney…

Su voz resuena tan hueca que siente un leve escalofrío al oírle. Se obliga a mantener su postura aunque ese tipo no le da muy buena espina.

-Soy yo. Pero si buscas… ya sabes… no me interesa.

Se da la vuelta con la intención de pasar de él y darle esquinazo pero sin saber cómo, cuando vuelve su vista al frente se topa de nuevo con ese tipo.

-¿Cómo…? Oye ya te he dicho que no me interesa.

-¿Quién te ha pedido nada Kinney?

Brian resopla fuertemente. Ese tío además de tocarle las narices le está poniendo muy nervioso. -Entonces ¿qué quieres?

-Darte la bienvenida.

Incrédulo, alza la ceja. _“¿Bienvenida?”_

-Sí, Brian. Bienvenido… al mismísimo infierno.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Acto II _ **

Se deja caer pesadamente en el sofá. Ante sus ojos ve como Ted junto con Michael rebuscan por todo el loft aquellas cosas que Brian tenía y que sin duda, pondrían en serio apuro a Joan.

 

-Esta zona está limpia –les indica Emmet levantando a la par una bolsa de basura negra con varios dvds porno y alguna que otra revista.

 

-La habitación también –dijo finalmente Michael saliendo con una bolsa similar.

 

-Creo que ya está todo limpio –dijo Ted dando una última vuelta por el loft- Oh, lo más importante.

 

Sin más, Emmet vio como se dirigía hacia el cuadro del hombre desnudo para intentar descolgarlo. Se levantó rápidamente y le echó una mano.

 

-¿Cómo no hemos caído antes en eso? –preguntó Michael mientras sacaba las bolsas.

 

-Cariño, somos gays. Ver un cuadro de un hombre desnudo es de lo más normal…

 

-Como verlos follar en el cuarto oscuro de Babylon. 

 

-Bueno –dijo Michael intentando poner fin a una posible discusión- ya está todo. Los consoladores, el porno, las revistas, el cuadro y las drogas. Podemos irnos.

 

Cogiendo sus cosas, dieron un último vistazo a todo para salir de allí. Bajaron por las escaleras para evitar así cualquier encontronazo.

 

-Y bien… -dijo Ted mientras llevaban las cosas a su coche- ¿qué hacemos con todo esto?

 

Los tres se miraron sin decir nada hasta que Michael habló.

 

-Me los quedaré yo hasta que les demos un… mejor uso. Desde luego, Brian no querría que fuesen subastados o dados como caridad.

 

Los tres sonrieron ante el comentario y pusieron rumbo a casa de Debbie.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Que te jodan.

 

El tipo sonrió socarronamente mientras veía como Brian le daba la espalda de nuevo para ir… quien sabía dónde.

 

-Ya. Pero sabes…  me han jodido bastante. Ahora al que joderán es a ti.

 

Brian se volvió al no entender el doble sentido de sus palabras. -Sabes, no soy pasivo. Así que si alguien ha de joder… soy yo.

 

-Te equivocas, Kinney. En el Infierno las cosas no van así. El ser torturado es una de ellas…

 

-Gilipolleces. Y no estoy en el infierno, ¿te enteras? Estoy… -dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz- no sé dónde coño estoy pero ese no es el problema. Mi problema es que necesito volver a MI Loft YA. Así que… ¡nos vemos!

 

El tipo esperó que anduviese  un par de metros para seguirle sin decir nada. Brian sentía su mirada pegada en el cogote, consiguiendo que se pusiese más nervioso.

 

-Eh, Kinney. ¿Puede saberse a dónde vas?

 

No le contesta. Brian sabe que algo raro sucede. Aquello no es Pittsburg, lleva la misma ropa con la que salió a Babylon y ahora aparece en un lugar recóndito. “ _Al mismísimo Infierno. Ni que tuviese razón Joan diciendo que ardería aquí por la eternidad…”_

 

-Ten por seguro que lo harás si no me sigues.

 

Girándose sobre sí ve como ese tipo está de nuevo delante de él mirándole seriamente. Sus miradas luchan durante unos segundos así como sus pensamientos. _“¿Puedes oírme? Esto es demasiado. Jodida Anita y su mierda…”_

-La mierda de Anita es lo que te ha llevado hasta aquí. Digamos que… te pasaste un poco con la dosis diaria.

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Joder Brian tomaste casi para drogar a un elefante, que esperabas. Pues morirte, como lo has hecho.

 

-Que no estoy…

 

-¡Mírate imbécil! Y cuando digo mira, es mira. Observa tú alrededor. Joder hasta que no seas consciente de tu propia muerte no puedo hacer nada contigo. Sera gilipollas…

 

-Oye ¿qué coño vas a hacer conmigo?

 

Se acerca a él sintiendo como éste desliza su mano por encima de su camisa hasta rozar la trabilla de sus pantalones. Le mira de forma lujuriosa y Brian no acierta a hacer nada más.

 

-Sacarte de este lugar, antes que esos de ahí se ceben contigo. Y créeme. Tienen más ganas que yo de follarte.

 

Alzando una ceja, como era costumbre en él,  miró por encima del hombro del tipo y vio a lo lejos un par de sombras difíciles de definir. Tragó saliva y cogió al tipo del brazo.

 

-Creo que lo he pensado mejor…

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Llevaba un buen rato andando y no sentía cansancio alguno. Al menos no el típico que podría haber sentido si estuviese vivo. Sus dos guardianes apenas habían dicho algo en cuanto comenzaron a caminar. Ni siquiera le dijeron donde iban a descansar. Tan sólo siguieron andando por aquel bosque que cada vez le parecía más tenebroso. Los árboles tenían formas extrañas, algunos de ellos parecían tener rostro. Cabeceó un par de veces, negándose esas visiones y siguió tras sus guardianes.

 

-Justin…

 

La voz del mayor le sobresaltó.

 

-¿Sí?

 

-Vamos a parar aquí. Cuida de acercarte a cualquier árbol o arbusto. Ese llano de ahí nos valdrá.

 

Accediendo sin mucho entusiasmo se sentó tal y como le indicaron. Ojeando todo a su alrededor, volvió a sentir la mirada de sus guardianes sobre él.

 

-Eres muy joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

 

-Veintidós. Aunque más bien podría decir que tenía…

 

-Ya, perdona. Es la costumbre.

 

-¿Qué te llevó a suicidarte? No pareces un chico lleno de problemas o que haya llevado una vida… -dijo el joven para acto seguido recibir un codazo por parte del mayor.

 

-Aún es pronto. Justin, no contestes si no quieres.

 

Sonrió levemente. Tampoco él lo sabía, aunque en ese momento no le veía realmente sentido a lo que había hecho. _“Me dejé llevar. Una cosa llevó a la otra y me sentí sin fuerzas. Nada tenía sentido para mí. Todo el éxito que tenía me absorbió, sintiéndome solo y vacío.”_

 

-No estabas sólo. Tenías a personas que te querían. Que te amaban.

 

Justin sintió el peso de esas palabras y decidió cambiar de tema.

 

-¿Es normal que aún no nos hayamos topado con nadie? ¿Siempre suele estar esto tan… solitario?

 

-¿Quién ha dicho que estemos solos?

 

Justin miró al más joven que le indicaba varios árboles. A simple vista no parecían tener nada fuera de lo normal pero cuando dejo de prestarles atención, éstos comenzaron a moverse fuertemente lanzando alaridos que poco a poco inundaron aquel espantoso lugar. Prestando atención poco a poco pudo oír las quejas y lamentos de algunos árboles más cercanos.

 

-Afortunado tú que saldrás de aquí. Sin embargo nosotros permaneceremos por toda la eternidad. Nuestros sueños fueron quebrados por nuestras propias manos y así Dios quiso despojarnos de nuestro destino.

 

-En mi otra vida fui una persona responsable, trabajadora. Pero el juego me hizo perder todo lo que tenía y con ello la locura se apoderó de mí. Decidí ahorcarme y mil veces lo haría, porque no era feliz… no lo era…

 

Justin acabó levantándose y se acercó un poco más, manteniendo las distancias. Lo que antes parecía un árbol, mostraba ahora el rostro deformado de un hombre de mediana edad. Iba a decir algo cuando el más viejo le detuvo.

 

-No les hagas caso Justin. Verborrea pura y dura. Se lamentarán por toda la eternidad y de nada vale que les digas algo. Si intentas calmarles o te apiadas de ellos, mal lo llevamos.

 

Retrocedió un par de pasos y se incorporó a sus dos guías, que volvían a retomar el camino.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Con el mejor semblante del que podía llevar se encaminó a su casa. Sonrió nostálgicamente. ¡La de veces que había ido allí para verle y pasar las tardes juntos! Como aquella vez que decidieron aprender a fumar y casi queman el edredón. Aun recuerda el estropicio que se formó. Frente a la puerta, respira hondo y llama. Segundos después una muchacha de unos catorce años aparece frente a ella.

 

-¡Daphne!

 

-Molly… ¡estás enorme!

 

-Gracias… ¡Ey mamá, es Daphne! –gritó mientras dejaba la puerta abierta para que pudiese pasar.

 

Hacía unos meses que apenas pasaba por allí. Llamaba de vez en cuando para preguntar por ellas y por Justin. De sobras sabía por el estado en el que se encontraba la última vez que le vio. Unas inmensas ojeras bajo sus impresionantes ojos azules, que apenas mostraban el brillo que siempre le caracterizó. Aun sabiendo como estaba, no quería preocupar a su madre. Según le contaba, siempre se excusaba mandándole cartas o postales desde lugares diversos. _“Sabes Daph, si llamo a mi madre sabrá que estoy mal y querrá venir. Y no. No puedo consentirlo. Debo pasar por esto  yo solo”._ Así que entre ambos hicieron un pacto: ella llamaría por él y así sabría de ellas. En el fondo le dolía que las cosas estuviesen así entre ellos.

 

Ojeando un poco la sala de estar, los pasos de Jennifer le hicieron volverse. Ante ella tenía a esa mujer que tanto había luchado y que ahora soportaba una gran pena.

 

-Daphne cariño, ¿qué tal estás?

 

-Bien señora Taylor. He venido a pasar unos días aquí en casa y he aprovechado para ver cómo estaban.

 

-Oh, por favor. Tutéame. Nos conocemos de hace tiempo. Ven, siéntate.

 

Ambas se sentaron juntas en un mullido sofá, cubierto por un foulard bastante suave. Tras rechazar varias veces el tomar algo allí no pudo evitar el mirar un retrato de Justin que había colgado en la pared. Jennifer, al darse cuenta se levantó acercándose al mismo.

 

-No lo entiendo Daphne. Qué ha podido llevarle a hacer eso… Conociendo a Justin… no sé, no me entra en la cabeza.

 

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo señora… perdón, Jennifer. Justin siempre ha sido una persona muy fuerte.

 

-Tenía éxito, nos tenía a nosotras. Tenía a sus amigos…

 

-Sólo él sabía realmente que es lo que le pasaba.

 

_“Ni siquiera me lo dijo a mí. Aunque se quien ha sido el causante de todo…”_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Caminando a la misma altura, Brian no dejaba de blasfemar.

 

-Joder, muerto. ¡Estoy muerto! ¡Mierda de Anita! Aunque al menos habré dejado un cuerpo bonito y joven…

 

-Sí. Como siempre habías querido, ¿no?

 

Brian se mordió el labio y no contestó. Simplemente continuó caminando observando cuanto tenía a su alrededor. Una espesa neblina comenzó a formarse de nuevo impidiéndole ver con claridad que había al fondo. El joven se adelantó un poco y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Por el camino que iban siguiendo, Brian intuyó que iban descendiendo. El camino era muy abrupto y de difícil acceso. Pero si hubo algo que le llamó la atención, fue los innumerables gritos y blasfemias que comenzaba a oír. En principio, como leves susurros que conforme iban descendiendo se hacían más y más fuertes. Brian no podía apartar la mirada del horizonte, el cual poco a poco iba ofreciéndole una imagen horrible. Cientos de cuerpos caminando en grupos, todos desnudos y desgarrados, lamentándose mientras iban en una misma dirección. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un valle que mostraba a lo lejos un gran río.

 

-Condenados… serán arrastrados al otro lado, donde serán juzgados. ¿Ves aquella barca? –dijo señalando una pequeña barcaza conducida por un hombre bastante alto- es Carón. El encargado de llevar las almas malditas ante Dios.

 

-Joder… ¿y qué han hecho?

 

-Pecar. De cualquier forma… Oye, ¿por qué te crees tú que estás aquí?

 

Brian iba a contestar cuando su guía le detuvo.

 

-No todos consiguen pasar al otro lado. Algunos deambularán aquí por siempre. Pero mejor sigamos, éste no es tu lugar. Nosotros vamos más lejos.

 

-¿Y puedo saber dónde?

 

-Al purgatorio. Pero antes debemos pasar por varios círculos. Lo siento pero… es lo que hay.

Brian se encogió. _“Ya que estoy muerto qué más da… nadie se preocupaba por mí. No lo harán ahora”._

 

El guía le echó una ojeada rápida y siguieron caminando. Una vez bordeado el río, llegaron al primer círculo. En él, Brian pudo ver a muchísimos espíritus: hombres, mujeres y niños. Presentaban un aspecto demacrado, pero nada que ver con lo visto anteriormente. Todos lamentaban su suerte, algunos en susurros pero aun así podían ser oídos.

 

-Son los no creyentes. Personas que han renegado la existencia de Dios. Paganos, podríamos decir.

Brian tan sólo asintió. Su mirada iba de unos a otros, reconociendo a más de un espíritu que por allí había. Sin embargo aquel lugar le parecía cada vez más tétrico así que decidió no decir nada más. Poco después, le llamó la atención como un grupo de almas era golpeado continuamente por un viento incesante que les hacía soltar alaridos constantemente. Contrariado, Brian miró aquellas almas y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

 

-Ahí, Kinney, es donde deberías estar tú.

 

-¿Yo? A ver… déjame adivinar. ¿Pecado carnal?

 

-Bingo. Los lujuriosos: aquellos que sucumbieron a la lujuria en cualquiera de sus formas. Llegando incluso a matar.

 

-Guau… es que cuando las ganas aprietan…

 

El guía bufó.

 

-Si no fuese porque alguien ha intercedido por ti… juro que te daba una patada en tu precioso culo y te mandaba directo al remolino.  Y no bromeo.

 

La sonrisa que pintaba en su cara se esfumó en el momento que el remolino golpeaba de nuevo aquellas almas. Conforme iban avanzando numerosos pecadores iban saliendo a su encuentro. Todas ellas atormentadas por algún tipo de pecado cometido antaño y por el cual estaban condenadas. Casi sin darse cuenta poco a poco los recuerdos iban apareciendo ante él como flashes fugaces. Parpadeó un par de veces y siguió caminando, sin embargo alguno de esos recuerdos comenzaron a ser tan fuertes que acabó desvaneciéndose en el suelo firme. Su guía se acercó a él.

 

-Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Acto III _ **

Pararon para descansar. De hubiese sido por él habrían continuado pero vio a Justin cansado así que decidió darle tiempo. Sus emociones comenzaban a aflorar y debían tener cuidado. Si se dejaba arrastrar por ellas acabaría inmerso en el bosque y su tarea quedaría incompleta. Mientras Justin dormía, ambos vigilaban su sueño para impedir cualquier tipo de alteración.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó el más joven al verle serio mirando a la nada.

-Presiento que algo no va bien.

-Crees que… ya sabes… que está aquí…

-Sí. Ha llegado antes de tiempo. Mierda. Eso puede traernos problemas.

-¿De qué tipo? Aun no lo hemos visto. Y por mucho que corra…

-Shhh. No debe saber nada. Además… no quieras despertarle. Recuerda, puede oírnos.

-Está dormido. Profundamente dormido. ¿Con qué estará soñando?

-No sueña. Tan sólo recuerda…

_“Una cálida luz le envuelve. Se siente rodeado de todas las personas que más quiere. Sonríe. Se siente feliz. Su primera exposición. Su primer gran paso hacia el éxito. Daphne, su madre y Lindsay que tanto le ha apoyado. Copas y más copas. Y entre todos, sus miradas se cruzan. Siente algo revolotear en su estómago y una sonrisa sale de sus labios.”_

Se despierta sobresaltado. Una sensación de calor le inunda el pecho y sonríe ante los recuerdos que ha vivido tan intensamente. Sus ojos tardan de nuevo en hacerse a aquella neblina pero al verse de nuevo en aquel lúgubre lugar esa sensación se torna fría y su gesto cambia por completo.

-Estate atento –susurra el mayor al joven al ver cómo Justin se levanta y comienza a andar sólo.

-Justin…

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué hago realmente aquí? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no está?

-Eh, tranquilo. Respira hondo. Y no pienses. ¿Vale? Tú fuiste quien decidiste poner fin a tu vida… y nadie más. ¿Alguien te obligó a suicidarte?

-No pero… si hubiese estado, si hubiese sido más…

-shh.

El mayor le atrajo hacia sí abrazándole. Pudo sentir fluir a través de su cuerpo toda la angustia, el miedo y dolor que jugaban con su alma. Justin se aferró fuertemente a él al comenzar a sentir como poco a poco los recuerdos se amontonaban creando pequeños flashes en su cabeza.

-Aguanta…

“ _Una noche como otra cualquiera. Mensajes en el contestador sin recibir respuesta. Un dolor punzante en el pecho y lágrimas. Roza con la yema de sus dedos el agua caliente que comienza a llenar la bañera. Cuando la temperatura es la deseada, se sumerge unos segundos dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbre. Mecánicamente, toma una cuchilla que tenía preparada en el estante donde se agolpaban unos botes de champú y gel de baño. Observa la misma, con la mirada ida. Hace tiempo que su mirada dejó de ser la que era. Con decisión realiza el primer corte, sintiendo como la sangre brota a borbotones de su herida. Con dificultad, realiza el siguiente en su otra muñeca. Su mano pierde fuerza dejando caer la cuchilla dentro del agua. Su mirada comienza a perderse, vidriosa, entre el blanco de los azulejos_ ”.

Pero tras varios segundos Justin cayó inconsciente entre sus brazos. Asustado, el joven se acercó para coger el candelabro del mayor facilitándole así el poder cargar a Justin. Sin decir nada más, comenzaron a caminar.

-Ya te dije que traería problemas.

-¿Sientes su presencia?

-Sí. Y cada vez más cerca. Sigamos.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

El sonido de la tetera le hace volver a la cocina. La aparta del fuego y busca un par de tazas. Vierte el contenido en las mismas, las coloca en una bandeja junto un plato de galletas y se dirige de nuevo al salón. Mel repasa los papeles entre varios bufidos y algo parecido a una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Va todo bien? –pregunta Lindsay mientras deja las tazas y el plato de galletas sobre el mueble auxiliar.

-Sí. Hasta ahora todo bien. Es sólo que…

-¿Qué?

-Joder puede sonar un tanto… feo y casi desconsiderado por mi parte pero… la muerte de Brian ha beneficiado enormemente a Gus. Las tres cuartas partes del beneficio obtenido por la venta del loft pasan a ser de él y bueno…

-¡Mel! Oh por favor, lo dices como si te alegrases de que haya muerto.

-Lindsay no seas dramática. Me duele que Brian haya… muerto de esa forma. Me duele por ti pero sobre todo por Gus. Aunque pensándolo fríamente nos ha venido de perlas.

Negando con la cabeza, vuelve a dar otro sorbo a su té. Desde que Gus supo que Brian había muerto se había encerrado en su habitación. Salía para lo justo. Ir al colegio, comer, sus necesidades y poco más. A simple vista parecía estar bien pero Lindsey sabía que había algo más. Sonreía solo y dibujaba mucho. Siempre aparecía Brian en ellos.  Pero cuando le pedía que los enseñara se negaba en rotundo, guardándolos en una carpeta que llevaba siempre consigo.

-No sé qué hacer con él…

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta Mel tomando su taza y una galleta.

-A Gus. Está… muy raro. Hay veces que tengo la sensación de que se ha tomado… demasiado bien la muerte de Brian. No se… es extraño.

-Bueno… ha ayudado mucho el hecho de que Brian apenas le ha visitado. Lo que no quita –añade al ver la mirada que le dedica Linds- que no sienta dolor por su perdida. Mierda es su padre. Si quieres… podemos llevarle a un especialista.

Lindsay resopla mientras toma una galleta. Echa tanto de menos a Brian que no se siente con fuerzas para afrontar su pérdida con Gus.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Despertando poco a poco, tardó en reconocer el nuevo lugar donde se hallaba. Se vio sentado, más no era así como recordaba estar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tus recuerdos… pugnan por salir pero no pueden hacerlos todos a la vez.

-Joder… menudo viaje…

-¿Recuerdas algo?

Brian se mordió los labios con fuerza y miró a su guía. Intentando no pensar en nada pasó por su lado.

-Y a ti te lo voy a decir…

El guía se encogió de hombros y le siguió, adelantándose. _“La música resonando en Babylon, su gran santuario. Cientos de cuerpos semidesnudos bailando al son que marcaba la música. Drogas por sus cuerpos, alcohol recorriendo sus venas y un olor a sexo inundando el cuarto oscuro. Su polla enterrada en el culo de ese moreno que llevaba toda la noche poniéndole cachondo hasta que finalmente y de malas formas, lo arrastra hasta el cuarto oscuro. No hay besos. Política de la casa. Pero sí una buena mamada y su consecuente polvo. Escucha los gemidos de los que allí se encuentran tan cerca de su oído que siente el orgasmo llegarle de forma brutal. Sale sin ningún miramiento y tras tirar el condón en una papelera se dirige a una esquina para tomar su pequeña dosis. Tras eso siente su boca seca, por lo que va a tomar una copa. No da ni tres tragos a la misma cuando tiene otro objetivo a la vista. Se relame nada más verle y sin más va por él. Nadie se le ha resistido, nunca. Por eso todo es más fácil. Vuelta a lo mismo, olor a sexo, jadeos y una increíble mamada. Siente como el aire comienza a faltarle, porque el tío es bueno. De los mejores. Pero aun habiendo acabado se siente aun más ahogado. Su pecho retumba con fuerza y se siente flaquear. Los gemidos se mezclan con la música mientras, tambaleante, acaba en un rincón”._

Siguiendo de cerca a su guía sintió a lo lejos una presencia escalofriante. Miró con recelo pudiendo ver al monstruoso Cerbero. Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, su alma luchaba por irse mientras que su cuerpo parecía estar paralizado. Éste no apartaba la vista de Brian, y dejando escapar su aliento lanzó segundos después un alarido terrible. Miedo. Por una vez sintió verdadero miedo. Más que el que le infundió él. Dejándole atrás prosiguieron su camino, encontrándose más almas condenadas: avariciosos, que por querer conseguir posiciones más altas se encontraban allí. Entre algunos de ellos, Brian logró distinguir a uno de ellos. Uno que se atrevió incluso a denunciarle por acoso sexual para ganar un puesto en Vangard…

-Vaya… algunos sí que tienen su merecido.

-No merece la pena, así que será mejor que sigamos.

Conforme iban bajando y acercándose al nuevo círculo Brian pudo ver cómo una neblina espesa y nauseabunda llenaba aquel lugar. Llegados al tramo final, Brian pudo ver cómo debían cruzar un pantano completamente negro y lleno de cuerpos.

-Vamos, sube –le indicó su guía mientras subía a una barca que había a un lado apartada.

No sin recelo, Brian aceptó, intentando no prestar atención al barquero que la custodiaba. Conforme iban avanzando Brian no dejaba de ver aquellas almas que se golpeaban mutuamente, a base de patadas, cabezazos e incluso mordiscos.

-¿Qué coño están haciendo?

-Son aquellos a los cual la ira les ha condenado por toda la eternidad.

-Mmm…

Siguiendo en silencio, Brian miraba de reojo pues esperaba encontrarle entre aquellos cuerpos. Cada paliza que veía reflejada en ellos le recordaba las que recibía por parte de Jack. Cuando borracho, todas las noches llegaba para pegarle con alguna excusa tonta. Pero por más que miraba no daba con él. Su guía le miraba de vez en cuando, entendiendo el porqué de tanta curiosidad.

_“Pronto Brian, pronto le verás”._

Una vez cruzado dicho pantano llegaron hasta una torre enorme. Brian no salía de su asombro: dentro del mismo las llamas lo hacían parecer un gran horno, así como el calor que desprendía la zona. Ladearon la misma y siguieron su camino para seguir por los círculos restantes.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Mascando chicle, como es costumbre, toma nota a un par de muchachos que se han acercado al Dinner a desayunar. A pesar de seguir llevando su chaleco multicolor, la alegría que siempre le caracterizaba parece haberse esfumado. Kiki le ayuda a servir el resto de mesas mientras ella sirve algunos cafés. Volviendo a la barra puede distinguirle entre algunos clientes y los famosos bocaditos de limón. Tras dejar la jarra en su sitio se acerca a él, apoyándose en la barra mientras le mira fijamente.

Emmet, al sentirse observado levanta la mirada de su taza de café y sonríe a Debbie.  -¿Cómo va eso corazón?

-Bueno… el trabajo bien, cada vez son más las propuestas para organizar fiestas. Y, gente que si las vieses dirías… ¡oh dios, de dónde demonios salen! Pero pagan, y muy bien…

-Me alegro. Al menos las cosas parecen ir bien…

-¿Cómo está Michael?

-Bien… supongo. Ha sido un palo muy gordo Emm.

-Ya… pero… es raro. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero? Todos, bueno, dan por hecho que fue algo… accidental. Algo que se esperaba… y ¡dios me perdone! Yo también lo pensé en su día pero no es algo que sea de su estilo.

-Brian no hacía nada que no quisiese hacer Emm, pero… quizás tengas razón. Últimamente estaba… ausente.

-Desmadrado.

-Descuidándose mucho. Por lo poco que pudo decirme Michael…

-Estaba hecho una mierda.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, sonriendo después.

-No creo que sea muy ético criticar a los muertos, ¿no?

-No estamos criticando cariño, pero creo que vamos muy bien encaminados… ¿o me equivoco? –dijo mientras le guiñaba.

Emmet la miró divertido y se alzó para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.  -¿Sabes? Creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Justin…

Poco a poco fue sintiendo pequeños golpes en su cara que le hicieron recobrar poco a poco el sentido. Casi por instinto, levantó las mangas de su sudadera para comprobar que sus heridas seguían ahí. Suspiró pesadamente al verlas.

-En ocasiones los recuerdos son muy intensos. Debes controlarlos, más aun en el sitio donde nos encontramos.

-No deberías dejar que la desesperanza se apodere de ti. Vas a estar en un lugar mejor que éste.

Sonrió como pudo aunque no fue capaz de mostrarse más alegre. Sintiendo como el tiempo apremiaba, el mayor se sentó junto a él sujetándole la mano.

-Es necesario continuar, pero no en tu estado. Quizás vaya siendo hora de ordenar un poco todos tus recuerdos.

-¿Qué te llevó a hacer semejante locura?

-El desengaño. El no sentirme querido. Por más que lo intentaba, Dios solo lo sabe, no conseguía nada. Estaba rodeado de gente pero no sentía su aprecio por mí. Me fui de allí buscando un futuro mejor y lo que encontré…

-¿Seguro que no te sentías querido?

-No por quien yo quería ser realmente amado…

-Los desengaños pueden ser dolorosos, pero no tanto así como para quitarse la vida. ¿Amabas profundamente a esa persona, no?

-Demasiado. Y sé que hubiese dado su vida por mí pero… no pudo ser…

Esto último lo dijo en un pequeño susurro, que no pasó desapercibido por sus guías. Se sintió un poco aliviado al dejar salir parte de su angustia, pero pronto comprendió que a unos extraños no les podía contar todo. No. Era demasiado complicado. No lo entenderían.

-Debemos seguir. Advertido quedas que lo que veas a continuación puede que no sea de tu agrado. Quizás, incluso puede que te encuentres con alguien conocido.

Quedándose con las ganas de preguntar quién podría ser, se incorporó para acompañarles y así salir de aquel maldito bosque. Conforme iban avanzando, pudo ver como en el horizonte asomaba un gran valle que a diferencia del bosque que estaban dejando atrás, se encontraba desierto. Piedras de inmenso tamaño y nula vegetación iban encontrando conforme sus pies le adentraban en el mismo. En el mismo los lamentos de los sufridos condenados iban colándose por cada rincón de su corazón, haciéndole estremecerse más de una ocasión. Altivos, les miraban pasar mientras se desgarraban y otros simplemente, se lamentaban. De entre todos, salió a su encuentro un chico joven y moreno. Justin no se fijó mucho en él pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Siguiéndole con la mirada según andaban pudo oír cómo le llamaba.

-Espera… no te vayas aún…

_“Esa voz…”_

Girándose más miró atentamente al joven que se acercaba a él. Su guía más joven levantó el candelabro para facilitarle la tarea de reconocerle, aunque éste permanecía cabizbajo.

-¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí? Justin…

Conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones sus palabras salieron cual susurro de sus labios.

-Ethan…


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Acto IV _ **

 

No puede evitar el sonreír al verle. Está exactamente igual a la última vez que le vio. Su pelo negro, algo más largo y sus profundos ojos mirándole. Todo lo que tiene alrededor parece evaporarse quedando solo ellos dos.

 

-Justin… es… guau, ¿qué haces aquí?

 

-Yo… es una larga historia pero… ¿qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó dándole un mayor matiz a cada palabra.

 

Vio como se mordió el labio para poco a poco acercarse un poco más.

 

-Accidente de tráfico. Me dirigía con mis compañeros hacia el conservatorio. Íbamos a ensayar la nueva composición cuando  el autocar se desvió y caímos por un desnivel.

 

-Vaya… lo siento.

 

-No pasa nada. ¿Sabes? Te ves hermoso.

 

Justin no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, con timidez.

 

-Siempre has sido hermoso. Además de ser el mejor pintor de todo Pittsburg. Iba a acercarme a tu próxima exposición pero… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo… no estoy seguro, estaba mal. Tú mejor que nadie sabes de qué está hecho ese mundillo…

 

-Pero Justin eres, eras grande. El mejor de todos. Ambos somos los mejores en lo nuestro.

 

Justin siente un pequeño escalofrío al ver la mirada de Ethan. Sus ojos…

 

-Justin te echo de menos… aun te amo… quedémonos juntos ahora. Para siempre…

Sintiendo cierto recelo, Justin dio un paso atrás.

 

-No puedo… Ethan de veras que no puedo. Este no es mi sitio… ¿sabes? Alguien ha intercedido por mí… quieren que vaya al paraíso…

 

Diciéndolo con toda la cautela que podía vio como los ojos de Ethan tornaron rojos y su expresión se volvió ruda.

 

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, sabiendo cómo te amo Justin? Nadie nos comprende… allí nadie te comprenderá. Quien mejor que yo para hacerlo, ¿eh? ¡Dime!

 

Sus palabras fueron impactando sobre él a la par que veía cómo Ethan se acercaba a él. Pero entonces una luz se hizo entre ellos. Su guía, el más joven, alzó entre ellos uno de los candelabros haciendo que Ethan se volviese sobre sí tapándose la cara con las manos. Sujetándole del brazo, tiró de Justin hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de él. Sentía sus labios temblar y una sensación de lastima.

 

-Sabía que traería problemas. Recuerda esto Justin, no te pares nunca con un alma perdida.

 

-Ven… vámonos.

Asintiendo Justin dejó atrás a Ethan quien no dejaba de blasfemar. Conforme avanzaba sintió algo húmedo correr por su rostro y al tocarse vio que eran lágrimas. Estaba llorando.

-La soberbia le tiene encadenado en éste círculo. Suerte que hemos llegado pronto y has sabido mantenerte fuerte, pues si te hubiese convencido ahora no tendríamos nada más que hacer.

-Gracias… yo… bueno él nunca ha sido así…

-Puede, pero su soberbia terminó por traerle hacia aquí.

No dijo más. Tan sólo siguió caminando entre ellos, viendo una extensa llanura seca a lo lejos. Mientras, los recuerdos seguían brotando. _“Un beso suave, labio contra labio. Una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos traviesos. Palabras que suenan a deseos lejanos. Un ramo de rosas rojas y un anillo. Promesas por cumplir… Un futuro mejor.”_

-Pronto llegaremos al lugar donde nos hemos de separar.

La voz del mayor le sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndole detenerse al instante.

-¿No me seguiréis? ¿Entonces quien me va a acompañar? ¿Tendré que ir yo solo?

-No, no –se apresuró el joven- no irás sólo. Allá, a lo lejos, está esperando otro guía. A nosotros no nos está permitido entrar en el purgatorio.

-Normas de la casa.

-Está bien… pero en ese caso… decidme algo. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer en el purgatorio?

-Buena pregunta –dijo el mayor mientras le incitaba a seguir caminando- Allí deberás purgar tus pecados.

-¿Pecados? ¿Qué pecados?

-Tu orgullo por ejemplo.

Sonrió mecánicamente pues no le encontró sentido. ¿Él orgulloso? Bueno, era algo que le venía de familia pero nunca había sido tan determinante como para acabar con su vida. _“No. No es eso.”_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Ted Schmidt al habla.

-¡Teddy! ¿Cómo va eso?

-Bien, bastante bien. ¿Qué tal tú, Emm?

-Bueno, no puedo quejarme. ¿Tienes un rato libre? Me gustaría hablar contigo…

-Creo que puedo pedir algo más de tiempo para el desayuno. Nos vemos en el dinner.

Colgó sonriendo gratamente. Siempre se había llevado bien con Ted, aunque fuese tan pesimista. A pesar de ello y a raíz de que Michael se sumergiese en la venta de comics, poco a poco habían conseguido mantener el contacto casi a diario. Tras contonearse como la gran diva que era, llegó al Dinner con una magnífica sonrisa. Eligiendo la mesa que había al fondo, hizo su pedido para minutos después ver a un apurado Ted llegar hacia él.

-¿Llevas esperando mucho?

-Oh no, acabo de llegar. Pero vamos, siéntate. Y relájate. Te veo cansado…

-Demasiado trabajo. Faltando el cabecilla… las cosas no es que vayan… demasiado bien.

-Imagino.

Iba a continuar justo cuando Kiki le trajo su pedido. Anotó el de Ted y volvieron a quedarse solos.

-Ted… ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? Y espero que seas sincero.

-¿Acaso no lo soy siempre?

Emmet alzó una ceja a la par que movía una de sus manos.

-Está bien. Pregunta.

-¿Por qué tanto secretismo con la muerte de Brian? Medio Babylon vio como se desplomó en el cuarto oscuro y… no me cortes –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano al ver como Ted iba a adelantársele- los periódicos ni siquiera mencionaron su nombre. Un desconocido… Brian nunca habría querido caer tan bajo.

Tras varios segundos en silencio, Ted decidió hablar pero para entonces Kiki llegó con su pedido. Dándole las gracias, tomó una porción de su hamburguesa. Le dio un gran bocado y masticó despacio, mientras meditaba bien lo que iba a decir. Mientras tragaba veía como Emmet esperaba pacientemente. Sabía que no se iba a librar.

-Verás… Brian dejó algo así como… un testamento. Esto lo supe por su abogado, que fue a llamarme para que me hiciese cargo de parte de sus papeles.

-¿Tú? No lo entiendo…

-Ni yo –dijo para luego darle un sorbo a su cocacola- pero en ese testamento pedía que si pasaba algo, nadie, absolutamente nadie supiese la verdad. Que le diesen por desaparecido o algo así pero que nada de esquelas. Nada de tragedias. Claro excepto su familia y allegados.

-Pero… no se… espera. ¿Brian tenía intenciones de palmarla?

-Joder dicho así… no. Bueno, todos nos moriremos algún día pero…

-Ted, Brian siempre andaba con la coña de querer morirse joven para dejar un bonito cadáver. Pero tú y yo bien sabemos que tras tener a Gus, ese pensamiento se volatilizó como sus caros perfumes.

-Emmet, yo no sé nada. No sé qué coño se tomó esa noche Brian. No sé qué andaba haciendo todos estos meses atrás. Hasta Michael se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien…

-Y no le dijo nada, para variar.

-Em, Brian pasaba de todos nosotros. No le hacía caso a nadie. Tan sólo a Lindsay y creo que ella tampoco estaba muy puesta…

No quedando muy convencido, comenzó a picotear el filete con patatas fritas.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Ya queda menos. Pronto llegaremos al bosque y tras cruzarlo, deberemos ir con más cuidado.

-¿Más todavía? Hubiese preferido la versión que nos enseñan en la Iglesia… fuego, llamas…

-Ya… eso dicen todos. Una vez pasado el bosque llegaremos al desierto. Lo cruzamos y a partir de ahí te guiará otro.

-¿Qué? Vaya… ¿tan pronto te has cansado de mí?

-Sabes, eres un gilipollas Kinney. Pero un gilipollas con suerte.

Brian tan sólo se encogió de hombros. _“Si estar en el infierno es tener suerte… debo ser jodidamente afortunado”._

Siguieron caminando durante un rato. Aun a pesar de tener consciencia, Brian sentía que el tiempo allí no existía como tal y comenzaba a impacientarse. Iba a preguntarle algo a su guía cuando vio como éste se paró de repente.

-¿Qué coño haces ahí? Déjanos pasar.

Acercándose a su guía, Brian dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que frente a ellos se erguía. No pudo ver su rostro pero su presencia le hizo regresar casi veinte años atrás. Sintió como su corazón se encogía por momentos.

-Sonnyboy…

_“Que mierda… no puede ser…”_

-Papá…

Sus palabras salieron solas. No era consciente siquiera de que toda la fachada con la que siempre había cubierto sus sentimientos se quebraba ahora bajo sus pies. Parpadeó un par de veces para ver a Jack frente a él, tal y como le recordaba. _“Joder… si le viese mamá…”_

-¿Qué haces aquí, sonnyboy? ¿Has venido a ver a tu viejo, eh?

-No… yo… joder esto es demasiado.

-Bueno, supongo que era de esperar que acabases aquí, conmigo. ¿Sabes? Sé que no he sido un buen padre. Nadie me enseño a serlo. Ni siquiera tu madre me ayudó pero… eres mi hijo. Un Kinney. Y estoy orgulloso de que lo seas.

Brian sentía arder sus entrañas ante cada palabra de su padre. Ni aún en el infierno dejaba de ser como era.

-Así que dabas por hecho que acabaría en el infierno. Muy considerado…

-Oh vamos sonnyboy, no te enfades. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglar nuestras diferencias y…

-Y una mierda.

El guía no pudo más que sorprenderse ante la actitud de Brian. _“Le echa cojones… sí señor. Sabrá apañárselas bien sin mí”._

-¿Hijo que manera es ésa de hablarle a tu padre?

-La que te mereces. Y sabes qué, tú te pudrirás aquí en el infierno pero yo, no. Así que… ¡que te jodan Jack Kinney!

Tras darle un empujón que le hizo trastabear, Brian siguió adelante aguantando las ganas de llorar. Su guía le siguió no sin antes lanzar una mirada fulminante a Jack quien cabizbajo, se marchó de allí. Yendo a su misma altura no dejaba de mirar a Brian de reojo. Estaba tenso, sentía como intentaba canalizar toda su ira mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar. Le conocía bien. No le dijo nada. Simplemente fue a la par suya mientras dejaban el último círculo. Poco a poco, fue relajándose. El encontrarse con Jack era algo que esperaba, puesto que ¿dónde si no podría haber acabado? Pero el corroborar que seguía siendo tan insolente como lo era en vida había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Sin querer poco a poco más recuerdos volvieron a él.

“ _Había salido disparado del loft. Tras recibir la llamada de Melanie, casi desesperada, llegó al hospital. Gus tenía fiebre y había estado vomitando. No recordaba la de veces que le había pedido a Dios en susurros que no le pasara nada a su hijo. Al llegar pudo ver a Melanie gritando a una de las enfermeras. Tras calmarla y mantenerse lo más sereno que pudo fue donde Lindsay. Al llegar y ver ese pequeño cuerpecito en aquella cama, rodeado de máquinas y médicos a su alrededor sintió miedo. Lindsay le sujetó la mano fuertemente y supo entonces que debía ser fuerte. Él no era Jack. No sería un mal padre, no sería Jack. Atrayéndola hacia sí la abrazó fuertemente._ Todo saldrá bien…”

Siguieron caminando a la par. Juntos pasaron por el siguiente círculo sin detenerse demasiado. Homicidas, injuriosos y violentos se agolpaban dejando una huella en él que pensó, jamás podría olvidar.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Oh venga, decidme quien es.

El más mayor comenzaba a cansarse. Durante el tramo que llevaba recorrido Justin no había parado de preguntar por su intermediario.

-Ya te hemos dicho que no podemos decirte quien es.

-Una pista solo… por favor…

-No –dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Joder. Ni se quien ha intercedido y encima no me decís quien me va a guiar a partir de ahora. Menudos aguafiestas.

El más joven comenzó a reír al ver la actitud tan infantil de Justin pero el mayor sabía que era su escudo. Estaba aterrado. Sabía que en el fondo de su alma, temía que alguien conocido y muy querido hubiese muerto y fuese ese intermediario desconocido. “Cuan equivocado estás, Justin”.

-Deja de ser tan infantil, Justin. Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás. Además, nosotros no podemos ser tus guías por una simple razón.

-¿Cuál?

-Somos paganos. Negamos la existencia de Dios y aquí estamos…

-Oh…

-Y ya que estamos con preguntas, ¿Nos dirás la verdad sobre tu suicidio?

-Er…

-Podemos ser tan perseverantes como tú, Justin.

-Ya os lo dije… no… no estaba bien… yo…

-Tú amabas a alguien, tanto que te dolía el corazón. ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué…? Oh yo… no… ¡no! No fue eso yo…

-Los mentirosos también deben purgar…

Justin palideció, más aun si podía. Mirando al cielo, vio como comenzaban a caer pequeñas llamas para dar paso a una lluvia incesante de fuego. Protegidos por la luz que emanaban los candelabros no pudo evitar recordarlo.

_“La suavidad de las sábanas descubriendo su pálido cuerpo mientras se despereza. Siente su aliento recorrer todo su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas. Sonríe cuando sus labios se entretienen con su lóbulo, haciéndole cosquillas. Besos suaves, tornados salvajes. Sus dedos entre los suyos, caricias más prohibidas que consiguen sacar su lado más lujurioso. Le siente duro entre sus piernas y solo desea ser suyo. Lametones, succiones y le siente tan adentro que desea que el tiempo se pare. Sin tiempo para más sus cuerpos comienzan a moverse juntos, sus jadeos se entremezclan y sus almas acaban siendo una sola”._

-¿Por qué… por qué ahora? No se merecía que hubiese hecho esto.

-Pero lo hiciste, aun sabiendo que te ama. Que siempre te ha amado y siempre lo hará.

-Pero me engañó. Nunca fue claro, nunca… oh mierda.

-Quédate con lo bueno, Justin. Si te atormentas pensando aun en él difícil lo tendrás.

-Mmm, ¿no hay nadie a quien eches más de menos? ¿Alguna amiga… o amigo?

-Daphne… era mi mejor amiga. Dios la echo tanto de menos…

-Ella también te extraña. Puedes estar seguro de ello. ¿Nadie más?

-Mi madre… y Molly. Era tan pesada… pero la quiero mucho.

El mayor quedó conforme por un tiempo. Sentía como poco a poco Justin se había calmado un poco y se alegró por él. Aun les quedaba un trecho hasta llegar al próximo guía, quien ya les estaba esperando.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Aun no salía de su asombro. Veía como cogía los lápices de colores y dibujaba sin cesar mientras su madre intentaba darle algo de merendar.

-Vamos Gus, deja eso. Tienes que comer algo.

-Solo un poco más…

-Gus, haz caso a tu madre.

Daphne sintió la mirada del pequeño fija en ella y sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo dejó sus colores para coger un trozo de pastel de chocolate. _“No puede negar que es hijo de Brian”._

-No sé qué hacer con él…

-Es pronto Linds. ¿Puedo? –Preguntó a Gus mientras cogía uno de los dibujos que habían encima de la mesa.

-Mmm ¡fale!

Daphne sonrió abiertamente y tras revolverle el pelo tomó uno entre sus manos. Su especialidad no era la psicología pero siempre había tenido mano con los niños. Sin embargo ese dibujo tenía algo extraño…

-¿Quién es éste Gus?

Con los morros llenos de chocolate y la mirada vivaz, se acercó a Daphne y miró justo donde le señalaba.

-Ese es papi.

-Ah y ¿Dónde está?

-En un sitio muy bonito. Pero yo no puedo ir porque está muy lejos, ¿sabes?

-Ajá. Y… ¿Qué es esto?

Gus comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa y negó con la cabeza. -Es secreto.

-¿Un secreto?

-Gus… -replicó Lindsay.

-Chi.

-¿Me lo puedes decir? Prometo no decir nada.

Gus la miró poniendo morritos. Luego ladeó la cabeza, mientras golpeaba su mejilla con uno de sus deditos.

-Mmm ¡vale!

Antes de que le llenase la cara con los churretes de chocolate, Lindsay se le adelantó para limpiarle la boca con una servilleta. Una vez lo hizo, subió al sofá donde estaba sentada y agarrándose a ella le susurró algo al oído. Lindsay, pendiente de ellos, pudo ver como los ojos de Daphne se abrían de par en par. Un sonriente Gus se despegó de ella llevándose un dedito a la boca.

-shh es secreto.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_“Esas últimas semanas… por no decir los últimos meses, habían sido una mierda. Mucho trabajo, demasiado, pocas horas de sueño y drogas para aliviarse. Polvos bastante aceptables y alguna que otra mamada patética. De vez en cuando le carcomían los recuerdos pero entonces los callaba a base de alcohol y drogas. Michael hacía de vez en cuando haciendo su entrada estelar. Llegaba lleno de comics y con mil ideas para hacer mayor publicidad y cómo no… que le echase una mano. Qué patético podía resultar a veces”._

Aumentando el ritmo, su guía decidió llevarle lo más deprisa posible ante su próximo destino. Pasaron por otro círculo donde hipócritas, aduladores, ¿hechiceros? y traidores hacían de las suyas, intentando además no dejarles avanzar.

-Mierda si no fuesen tan pesados hubiésemos llegado ya.

-¿Tanta prisa tenemos? Si hay alguien esperando… no creo que vaya a irse corriendo. Aunque ganas no creo que le falten.

-No es que vaya a irse pero… tenemos que llegar pronto.

-Vale, vale…

-Hagamos un trato –dijo deteniéndose de repente- Dejo de molestarte si a cambio aceleras más el paso. Debemos llegar pronto al bosque. Así que cuanto menos nos entretengamos, mejor.

Brian tan sólo bufó y comenzó a caminar. Tras esquivar a más de un alma que pretendía llevarse a Brian con ellos llegaron al bosque. Brian no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro, pues una sensación extraña le recorría el cuerpo desde que se internaron en él.

-Guau… árboles. Al fin algo que merece la pena, pero… ¿aquí hay alguien no?

-Sí. Podríamos decir que si…

-¿Y esos susurros? ¿Quién cojones está hablando?

-Tan descortés como siempre. Suicidas. Éste es el bosque de los suicidas. Personas que deliberadamente han decidido poner fin a su vida… como tú.

Brian puso una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo nada. Tan sólo siguieron caminando, adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque cubierto de una espesa niebla.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Acto V _ **

Por más que lo intentaba, Justin no conseguía que sus guías le dijesen nada. En parte comenzaba a enfadarse, porque lo quisiese o no, les había cogido cariño. Si podía decirse así. Pero además se sentía protegido. Demasiadas cosas terribles había visto y según le comentó el más joven, aun les quedaba un último tramo.

_“El más frío de todos. La llanura de hielo de los traidores. No sientas piedad por ellos, tal y como has hecho hasta ahora. Pues lo que ocurrió con ese chico… Ethan, no es nada comparable con lo que podrás ver aquí”._

Frunciendo el ceño, no dejaba de darle vueltas a su encuentro con él. ¿Cuánto hacía que lo habían dejado? Aquello le dolió en el alma pero la ayuda de Daphne y el estar envuelto entre lienzos y exposiciones lo hizo todo más fácil. También su madre y Linds le ayudaban. La una llamándole cada dos por tres para preguntar cómo estaba y aparecer sin avisar en su casa. Linds sin embargo era algo más sutil. Con cualquier excusa relacionada con las exposiciones le preguntaba por su estado anímico. _“Todo bien… sí… no me merecía, pero… ya, claro. Todo llega. Bien, más exposiciones. ¡Oh, sí, genial! Os echo de menos… “._ Fin de la conversación. En ocasiones todo era tan superficial que sentía arcadas. Y era entonces, en momentos así cuando toda su rabia e impotencia salía de él plasmándola en los lienzos.

-Cuidado, este último tramo es peligroso.

La voz del mayor le sacó de sus pensamientos justo antes de ver como un gran abismo se abría ante ellos. Retrocedió como pudo y giraron hacia la izquierda. Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía controlar sus recuerdos y sin saber por qué, cada vez eran más intensos. Y así, dejando atrás aquel desierto se internaron poco a poco en una llanura totalmente cubierta de hielo… y una espesa neblina.

No pudo evitar el mover las manos intentando mejorar su visibilidad sin conseguirlo. Las luces de los candelabros de sus guías apenas se distinguían. Prácticamente fue guiado por sus voces, así que confiando todo lo que su corazón le dejaba, les siguió. Conforme se iban adentrando los susurros comenzaban a hacerse notar. En principio eran leves para luego ir aumentando, llegando incluso a confundirle. Nervioso, comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que sintió una mano sujetarle. Al no ver de quien era intentó zafarse pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más apretaban.

-Suéltame…

-Justin… soy yo…

“ _Oh, mierda_ ”.

-¿Hobbs? ¿Chris Hobbs?

-Sí… joder, te acuerdas de mí. Tío, tú… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Es… una larga historia. Sí.

-Vaya… bueno lo mío fue una larga historia también. Pero ¿sabes? Me alegro de saber que al menos alguien a quien conocí está aquí. Porque… ¿te quedas, no?

Justin comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Sabía de los cambios de humor de Hobbs, del odio que sentía hacia él por ser homosexual y por lo que años atrás hicieron en aquel gimnasio del instituto.

-No… no me quedo. Alguien… ¿sabes? Alguien, quien no conozco, ha intercedido así que…

-Maldito maricón con suerte –dijo mientras sujetaba a Justin fuertemente por el cuello- por tu culpa estoy aquí. Por tu culpa, siempre con cara de niño bueno pero sabes que… te quedarás aquí. No pienso dejarte escapar ¡te enteras!

Sentía como el aire le faltaba, aun a pesar de estar muerto. Hobbs infligía una fuerza sobre él que no había conocido antes. Forzando con él, empezó a arañarle, patalearle sin conseguir soltarse. Poco a poco la consciencia fue abandonándole bajo los continuos insultos de Hobbs.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Suicida. Él era un suicida. _“Hay que joderse”._ Sí, pero ahí el jodido era él, como bien se lo había recordado su guía. En esas andaba cuando cayó en la cuenta. Parándose en seco comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Entre la niebla intentaba distinguir los rostros deformes de aquellos árboles. Su guía, al verse sólo volvió la vista atrás.

-¿Ocurre algo Brian?

-Has dicho que éste es el bosque de los suicidas, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Así es. Toda aquella persona que acaba con su vida viene aquí, de una forma directa o indirecta, según haya llevado su vida…

Meditando sus palabras pronto se dio cuenta. “ _Justin. Dios si se suicidó… está aquí. En éste bosque…”._

-¿Dónde está Justin?

Su guía le miró extrañado.

-¿Justin? ¿Quién cojones es ese?

-Dime donde está.

-Oye Kinney no sé de qué coño me estás hablando. Entra demasiada gente todos los días, como quieres que sepa quién es Justin.

-Tiene que estar aquí. Se suicidó. Le… -siente como la voz empieza a quebrarse- encontraron en la bañera de su casa, con cortes en las muñecas. Eso fue días antes… antes de que yo…

-No jodas. ¿Te suicidaste por él?

Las carcajadas de su guía le molestaron y mucho. _“Tú no le conocías, no conocías a Sunshine… tú no sabes una mierda”._

-Que te jodan.

Siguió caminando prestándole atención a todos los árboles y arbustos. Entre sus lamentos intentaba distinguir el suyo. _“Justin, ¿por qué, por qué?”_

Pasado un rato su guía parecía haber mantenido el trato que acababan de hacer. No le molestaba si andaba más rápido. Y eso estaba haciendo precisamente. Prácticamente le faltaba salir corriendo de allí. Pero el camino no era fácil. Esos árboles, o _“jodidos árboles_ ” intentaban sujetarle y hubo alguno que a punto estuvo de conseguirlo. Suerte que aún le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para poder escapar. Y ninguno de ellos era Justin. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso. No sabía porqué pero… había algo. Su corazón a ratos latía con fuerza, como aquella noche. Como esa jodida noche…

“ _Las noches en el loft eran insoportables. Arrastrando los pies y apenas sin quitarse la ropa caía rendido sobre la cama. Eso si tenía suerte, porque una vez se vio a sí mismo en el suelo, entre el sofá y la escalerilla que daba a su habitación. Nadie sabía nada. Nadie tenía porqué saber nada. Pero entonces ¡zas! Llegaba el bueno de Mickey y con sus ocurrencias quería arreglarlo todo. “Oh, Brian te ves tan mal. Tómate un descanso. Duerme. Despéjate”. Eres patético, ¿lo sabías? Pero eso daba igual, porque tenía una imagen que mantener. El gran Brian Kinney no podía sucumbir a un simple niñato, un rubito de buen culo, con una sonrisa que podía derretir el mismísimo Polo Norte, unos labios que siempre deseaba besar y sobre todo… la devoción que le tenía. Él veía más allá de su máscara. Él fue el único que logró destrozar toda esa fachada a base de insistir e insistir… Pero no. Él no estaba preparado para eso. Nunca lo estuvo. Nadie le enseñó a estarlo. Y fue esa mañana cuando Cynthia le trajo el periódico cuando por primera vez quiso desaparecer. Volatilizarse, dejar de respirar. Cambiarse por él. Pulsó el botón del interfono llamando a Cynthia. No más llamadas por  hoy, ni visitas. Su única luz se había apagado._ ”

No le quitaba ojo de encima. Sabía que el recuerdo de ese muchacho le estaba carcomiendo, pero aun así tenía la suficiente entereza como para poder esquivar aquellas almas atormentadas. Sintió lastima por él. Toda esa fachada que se había creado era pura y llanamente una farsa. _“¿Por qué entonces todo este circo Kinney? Podías haber sido alguien mejor… de lo que ya fuiste. De lo que eres ahora.”_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Boqueando, se despertó parpadeando continuamente intentando recuperar el aire. Instintivamente llevó sus manos a su cuello donde minutos antes había estado apretando Hobbs. “ _Maldito desgraciado…”_

-Soltadme, malditos. Sois unos maricones como él… ¡soltadme!

-Ya sabes cuál es el castigo para que el que se interpone en nuestro camino, ¿verdad Hobbs?

-Me da igual, porque este cretino está muerto. JA JA JA JA ¿ahora quien va a venir a salvarte, eh? Tú asqueroso novio, ¿eh?

Tomándole con fuerza, el mayor le arrastró a un lugar apartado no sin antes darle unas instrucciones al más joven.

-Llévatelo de aquí. En cuanto rinda cuentas me reuniré con vosotros. Y… cuidado. Está cerca.

El joven tan sólo asintió y ayudó a Justin a levantarse. Una vez lo hizo comenzaron los dos  a caminar. Oleadas de viento helado impedían ver con facilidad lo que al otro lado les esperaba. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás. Su pecho latía con fuerza y temía que se le saliera por la boca.

-Estará bien. Dentro de nada vendrá con nosotros y llegaremos hasta él.

-¿Hasta quién?

-Tu próximo guía. No queda mucho, allá, detrás de aquel montículo –dijo señalándolo- se encuentra el camino hacia el purgatorio. Deberéis cruzar otro camino pero no te preocupes. Todo está preparado.

-Vaya…

Volvió a mirar atrás. Ésta vez el mayor les seguía presuroso y sonrió. Les echaría de menos, de eso seguro. A pesar de la situación se sentía cómodos con ellos, aunque no se terminase de abrir del todo. _“¿Qué me llevó a suicidarme…? Todos lo sabían, lo saben. Fui un cobarde, lo sé. Pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Incluso Daphne…”_ Cerrando los ojos y siguiendo el ritmo de sus guías sus recuerdos volvieron de nuevo a él.

_“-Te ama. No seas idiota Justin. Sabes que te ama y mira cómo estás… ¡cómo estáis!_

_-No insistas Daphne. Por más que lo intento Brian sigue siendo el mismo…_

_-Gilipolleces. Justin no lo ves, ¿Verdad? Está hecho una puta mierda. Y está tanto o más dolido incluso que tú porque no os veis._

_-Fue su decisión Daph. Sabía lo que quería, y no quiso dármelo._

_-A la mierda Justin. Sabes como es y lo que podías esperar de él. Desde luego a veces no os entiendo._

_Se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras su amiga rebuscaba en su bolso para sacar un cigarro. Últimamente sus discusiones siempre acababan igual. Él peor de lo que estaba y ella fumando.”_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Contoneándose de la única forma que sólo él sabía hacer se plantó en aquella casa. Echó un vistazo al jardín y vio unas hermosas rosas decorar el mismo. Sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió ante él.

-Cariño…

-Mi Reina…

Sonriendo hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara. No terminó de cruzar la puerta cuando le dio dos sonoros besos.

-¿Sabes? Si no fueses gay ya te habría tirado los tejos…

-Lo sé. Siempre lo haces.

Ambos rieron hasta que Debbie le arrastró hasta la cocina.  -Lasaña para comer. ¿Algún impedimento? –dijo al ver la cara de Emm.

-Oh no. Ninguno. Adoro tu comida. Sólo es…

-No está. Vía libre –dijo cruzando los dedos.

-Bien –dijo dando palmaditas- oh, no quiero que te molestes. Ya sabes que quiero mucho a Michael…

-Y yo. ¡Es mi hijo! Pero entre dos reinas… no hay medias tintas. Así que, siéntate y dispara.

-A ver… -hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuar- ¿Por qué nadie quiere hablar de él?

-¿A quién te refieres Emm?

-A quien va a ser… Justin…

-Ni idea –dijo plantando la fuente de lasaña sobre la mesa para tomar un plato y comenzar a servir- Michael, nunca ha querido hablar de él desde que lo dejaron. Decía que Brian no quería ni oír hablar de él…

-Eso es mentira. Se de alguna que otra conversación en la cual salió el nombre de Justin.

-Sí. Hasta Ted se extrañó pero tú sabes cómo era Brian…

-Pero eso no quita que, no se… que hablen de él. Oh vamos, si ni siquiera hicieron por ir a darle el pésame a Jennifer. Si es un encanto.

-Pero su padre no. Ya sabes lo que pasó Justin por su culpa. Si hubiésemos ido… bueno… no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato a Jennifer. Y así se lo hice saber.

-¿Cuándo fuiste a verla?

-Días después, antes de que Brian… bueno… ya sabes. Hablamos largo y tendido y… comprendía nuestra posición. Es más, aunque le dolía, fue lo mejor.

-Sigo sin entender el porqué de tanto silencio. Vale, apenas he pisado el Dinner últimamente y Babylon no era el mejor lugar para hablar pero… es que… todos parecían temer hablar del tema. Es muy frustrante Deb.

-Y que lo digas cariño –dijo mientras tomaba su vaso y daba un sorbo- pero como te digo, cada vez que sacaba el tema, Michael se ponía hecho una fiera.

-Brian ya era grandecito para saber qué hacía. Y si decidió eso es porque… es muy cabezota.

-Demasiado, aunque Justin no se quedaba atrás.

-Creo que se han amado tanto… que no han sabido canalizarlo, es… extraño. ¿No crees?

-Em. Estos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Conozco a Brian muchísimo mejor que vosotros. Dios sabe que ha sido un hijo para mí. Siempre obcecado en no demostrar sus sentimientos, como si eso le hubiese valido de algo… Sabes Em. Le quería, muchísimo. A vosotros puede que no os dijese nada o consiguiese ocultarlo pero… mataría por él. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que sentiría cuando leyó el periódico…

-Si ya se sentía mal… dios… estoy convencido de que fue algo premeditado.

-Emmett, estás intentando decirme… que Brian…

Asintió. No hicieron falta más palabras.

-Bueno, al menos espero que ese par de cabezotas estén juntos y sean capaces de amarse. Porque de no ser así, pienso ir donde estén a patearles a ambos el culo.

Emmet no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Debbie, quien enfurruñada, comenzó a comer.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Salieron del bosque sin más, hasta llegar a un desierto igual de desolado. De vez en cuando, veían algún cuerpo cubierto por las llamas, que caían constantemente del cielo. Sin saber cómo, tanto su guía como él podían pasar sin recibir daño alguno. Pero ya nada le impresionaba. Tenía la mente ida, buscando a Justin. Por un lado respiró tranquilo. _“Si Justin no está aquí, quiere decir que está en otro lugar mejor”_. Pero aún así sentía de vez en cuando su corazón latir con mucha fuerza. Tanta que parecía explotar. Hacía varios minutos que veía como su guía había aumentado más el paso. Iba muy acelerado y se estaba empezando a cabrear.

-Oye ¿por qué coño corres tanto? No estamos en las putas olimpiadas.

-Tenemos que llegar pronto. Además no es buena idea pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

-¿Malos augurios…? –dijo en tono burlón.

-Ja. _“Imbecil tenemos que llegar pronto…”_

Apenas habían cruzado la mitad cuando Brian sintió una presencia tras de él. Se giró pero no vio nada. Mosqueado, siguió adelante para volver a sentir esa sensación pero esa vez al girarse si vio de quien se trataba. Sintió la rabia recorrerle el estómago y un sabor amargo llegar a su boca.

-Vaya… ¿tú también, Kinney?

-Qué curioso… no esperaba encontrarte aquí, Ian.

-Ethan. Aunque no me extraña que hayas acabado aquí… siendo como eres. El semental de Pittsburg, ¿no? Aunque no creo que sea para tanto.

“ _Tú no me has visto la polla, jodido gatinista”._

-Ya, eso suelen decirlo aquellos a los que no me he follado. Pero no te culpo. Soy muy selectivo.

Brian sonríe al ver la mueca que se le queda a Ian. Su guía no puede evitar oír la conversación, aunque de buena gana le daría una patada a los dos.

-Ya… pero Justin te dejó, plantado. Como ahora…

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso… Justin vino a verme, ¿puedes creerlo? Sigue siendo tan hermoso…

Ethan sonrió al ver el gesto de Brian. Sabía que estaba hurgando en la llaga.

-Vete… a… la… mierda… Además… ¿por qué no está Justin contigo, eh? Si tanto te quiere…

Los ojos de Ethan comenzaron a tornarse rojos a lo cual Brian sonrió. _“Nadie le toca las narices a Brian Kinney y menos tú, gatinista”._ Sin más, Brian le hizo un gesto bastante obsceno con el dedo corazón para marcharse de allí, sintiendo la mirada del moreno clavada en su espalda.

-Otro retraso más, Kinney y te quedas aquí. ¿Entendido?

-Eso díselo a ese gilipollas… yo no tengo nada que ver.

“ _Que Justin había bajado a verle… Cínico. ¿Aun pensabas que seguiría contigo? Nunca te amó. Conseguiste prendarle con aquellas palabras y tus gestos ridículamente románticos. Pero no le culpo. La culpa la tuve yo. Puedo estar seguro. Pero lo que él nunca sabrá es que yo…”_

Su mirada se veló de tristeza y entre aquellos lamentos, su guía pudo escuchar su dolor.

_“Cada noche sentía como la soledad se apoderaba de él. Ni las botellas de Beam le ayudaban a olvidarle, a llenar ese vacío que se instaló en su loft, en su corazón. Que no aguantando más ese día lo comenzó tomando algo. Al salir del trabajo apenas cenó para darse otra dosis y cuando su cuerpo comenzó a notar los efectos fue a por más alcohol. Un tío bastante follable para pasar el rato, abriéndole más en canal, dejándole más expuesto. Más dolor. Más drogas. Más alcohol y de nuevo en esa espiral de sexo. Y comenzó a sentirse mal, tanto que pensó que su corazón reventaba pero le daba igual. Nada tenía sentido porque él no estaba, no estaría jamás”._

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Corrió todo lo que sus zapatos de tacón le permitían. Otra llamada en esa semana. Lindsay no pudo ir así que tuvo que salir corriendo del despacho para ir al colegio. Al entrar en el aula pudo ver como la profesora mecía a Gus entre sus brazos mientras éste lloraba desconsolado.

-Oh cariño… ¿qué ocurre?

-Señorita Marcus, menos mal que ha podido venir. No sé que le ha pasado. Estábamos dibujando cuando de repente se ha puesto a llorar.

Mel acogió a Gus entre sus brazos mientras sentía como el niño seguía llorando.

-Gus, vida… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algún niño te ha molestado?

-No… -dijo mientras seguía haciendo pucheros- es papá…

-¿Papá? Gus… papá… ¿qué ocurre con él?

-Está triste…

Mel miró con curiosidad a Gus, pasando luego la mirada a su maestra que parecía tan sorprendida como ella.

-Gus cariño…  papá no está triste. Seguro que está en un lugar muy bonito y está feliz. Pero si te ve llorar se pondrá triste.

-No. Papá está triste porque no lo encuentra.

-Dios mío Gus… ¿Qué no encuentra papá? Oh, bueno no pasa nada. Mira, papá es muy listo así que sea lo que sea, lo encontrará. Pero no llores más, ¿vale?

Gus tan sólo asintió mientras se sorbía los mocos. Entre lo que Lindsay le contó días atrás y esto no sabía que pensar. Cuando consiguió calmarle le dejó al cuidado de la maestra para una vez fuera, llamar a Lindsay.

-Cariño soy yo. Sí. Todo bien. Oye ¿hay algo que no me hayas contado?

-¿Algo como qué?

-Gus estaba llorando a mares, compungido. Y adivina qué me dijo cuando le pregunté por qué lloraba tanto. Me dijo que estaba triste porque su papá estaba triste.

-¿Qué Gus te dijo qué?

-Lo que estás oyendo. Oye nena, deberíamos llevarlo al especialista. Esto ya no me está gustando nada.

-De acuerdo, en cuanto pueda pido cita. Nos vemos en casa.

Colgando siente que las cosas se le van de las manos. Sabe que Gus echa horriblemente de menos a Brian pero…

-Joder, esto es demasiado.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Estaba asombrado. Ya habían dejado atrás el “dichoso desierto” para llegar a una llanura que resultó ser todo lo contrario.

-Venga no jodas… ¿esto qué es ahora, el puto polo norte?

-La llanura de los traidores. Y vamos bien de tiempo, muy bien. Así que aligerando, Kinney.

-No me llames tanto por mi apellido, joder. Lo vas a desgastar.

-No tanto como de desgastada estará tu polla, ¿eh?

Brian le lanzó una mirada asesina a lo cual el guía sonrió para sí.

-Por si quieres saberlo… esta es la llanura de los traidores. Queda de más el avisarte pero… hemos llegado al último tramo.

Esas últimas palabras llaman la atención de Brian.

-¿El último?

-Sí. Una vez lleguemos al final habrá un guía esperándote. Yo no puedo acompañarte más lejos. Pero no te preocupes, está todo listo.

-Vaya… ahora tendré que molestar a otro. Qué pena… -dijo sarcástico.

-Ya, y yo encantado de que sea otro al que jo… fastidies.

El camino no fue más fácil que los anteriores círculos. Los lamentos y en ocasiones, chillidos, se colaban en su cabeza constantemente. Los cuerpos eran cada vez más horrendos y las miradas más frías. Cuando llegaron a la mitad de la llanura creyó divisar entre todos esos cuerpos uno que le llamó realmente la atención.

-Pasemos de largo y no, ojo Kinney, ni te detengas.

El guía vio la mirada de odio que le echó a uno de ellos que permanecía encadenado a una piedra con los ojos vendados y blasfemaba sin parar. _“Puto Hobbs_ ”.

-Tranquilo… estoy deseando dejar este maldito lugar.

El guía asintió mientras se acercaban al último tramo. “Sólo quiero encontrar a Justin, si es que aun sigue aquí”.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Lo intuía. El final estaba cerca. Poco a poco las placas de hielo por las que pasaban iban haciéndose menos gruesas y la niebla dejaba de ser tan espesa. Aguantando la respiración e intentando controlar los nervios llegaron le vieron. Aquel que sería su próximo guía o al menos eso intuyó Justin.

-Allí está. Él será tu nuevo conductor. Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Cuanto más avanzaba mayor era la sensación que tenía de ir a cámara lenta. Sus movimientos, sus voces, todas las blasfemias que dejaban atrás. Y fue entonces cuando un pensamiento cubrió su mente.

_“Echados en el sofá, acaricia suavemente su hombro mientras con su mano libre comienza a juguetear con su pelo. Le encanta enredar sus dedos en ellos, más que nada, por el ronroneo que sale de sus labios. Sabe, que aunque lo niegue bajo tortura, a Brian le encanta ese gesto. O el hecho de dormir enredado junto a él, usándole de almohada. Y lo peor es que pasaría media vida así, pegado a él. Sin importarle lo que dijesen los demás”._

Negándose a sí mismo llegaron justo donde se encontraba el nuevo guía. El mayor se acercó a él. Vestido con una gran túnica, que cubría su rostro, se puso a la altura del mayor. Intercambiando algunas palabras ambos miraron a Justin. Éste sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-Vamos Justin, el Purgatorio espera.

Sonriendo de medio lado, se dispuso a despedirse del joven cuando una voz a lo lejos le sobresaltó.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué coño pasa aquí?

Los dos guías se alzaron más para ver quién llamaba su atención.

-Maldita sea… Él va primero. Nosotros llegamos antes así que él va primero.

-Ah, no. De eso nada. No puedo estar más tiempo con éste alma. Él también va al purgatorio.

-Y la nuestra. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto es un simple paseo, eh?

Los tres guías comenzaron a discutir entre ellos mientras Justin no salía de su asombro. Fue a intervenir justo cuando el nuevo apareció, llamando a su alma.

-Eh, ¿Dónde coño te habías metido?

-Joder, con las prisas… ya estoy aquí.

Apenas hubo terminado de decir aquellas palabras sintió como el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Delante de él, a escasos metros estaba…

-Oh, que desconsiderados somos. ¿Os conocéis?

Justin miró al guía para luego volver a mirar a Brian.

-Como no… el legendario publicista… Brian Kinney…

Su voz había sonado más fría de lo que había pretendido, sin embargo sentía su cuerpo temblar como una hoja.

-El nuevo Andy Warhol… Justin Taylor.

El guía que acompañó a Brian les miró por unos segundos y sonrió de medio lado. “Jodido cabrón, así que éste es Justin…”

-Bien, hechas las presentaciones tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo. ¿Quién va primero?

-Dejad de discutir. Me acompañarán los dos. Fin de la discusión.

La voz ronca del nuevo guía les hizo volver la mirada entorno a él. Justin y Brian se miraron y sin mediar palabra se acercaron a él. Al acortar las distancias, Brian no pudo evitar el acercarse a él y susurrarle al oído: ¿por qué?

Justin se estremeció al sentir su aliento. _“¿Por qué? Eso debería preguntártelo yo Brian… ¿por qué estás aquí?”._ Se miraron durante largo rato hasta que la voz del guía les sobresaltó.

-Vamos, aun nos queda mucho camino por delante.


	6. Chapter 6

PURGATORIO

 

**_ Acto I _ **

“Por surcar mejores aguas alza las velas  
ahora la navecilla de mi ingenio,  
tan cruel mar detrás de sí dejando;  
y cantaré de aquel segundo reino,  
donde el humano espíritu se purga  
y se hace digno de subir al Cielo.”

La túnica raída le cubría por completo. La capucha apenas dejaba ver su rostro y la oscuridad hacía ese trabajo más complicado. Sus pies desnudos apenas levantaban polvo del suelo mientras caminaba. Brian no apartaba su mirada de Justin. Presentaciones… algo le decía que Justin estaba cerca. Si no ¿a qué venían esos latidos tan fuertes? Pero entonces… porqué. ¿Por qué estaba Justin allí? No concebía aún la idea del suicida. No quedaría tranquilo hasta que ese por qué saliese de sus labios. Esos que tanto había echado de menos. Pero sabía que estaba enfadado, no hacía falta preguntarle. Le conocía tan bien que podría decir que incluso si pudiese, le echaría la bronca a la más mínima. Pero esperó. No quiso atosigarle, no era el momento. Así que volvió su mirada hacia el guía. Sentía curiosidad por saber quién podía ser. Apenas terminó de despedirse de sus guías minutos atrás, comenzó a caminar sin decir nada más. “ _Al menos el otro tuvo la decencia de decirme algo… aunque ahora que caigo… no me dijo su nombre. Será cabrón_ ”.

-Cuida esos modales.

Alzando una ceja vio como el guía continuaba sin siquiera haberse girado. Intentando no pensar muy alto, decidió entonces entretenerse con el objeto de su desdicha.

Justin sentía su mirada clavada en él. Apenas habían comenzado a caminar y no conseguía reponerse: esas palabras, ese susurro le había hecho estremecerse como si fuese un quinceañero. Pero no quería contestarle, no aún. Porque… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué qué hacía allí? Intentaba por todos los medios no pensar pues sabía por su experiencia anterior, que podría oírle. Podría leer sus pensamientos y no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Pero Brian no ayudaba. Nunca lo hacía. Un par de veces le miro de reojo y vio su mirada clavada en él, apartándola lo justo para no tropezar por el camino o seguir las indicaciones silenciosas que hacía el nuevo guía. Así que pensó en algo que pudiese cortar la tensión. Al menos debía probarlo.

-¿Quién es usted?

Esperó unos segundos a que contestara, pero en vez de eso el guía continuó caminando. Justin frunció el morro ofendido y Brian no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. _“Me encanta cuando estás enfurruñado”_. Justin se giró hacia Brian lanzándole una mirada bastante fría. “ _Vete a la mierda, Brian”_. Sorprendido, no pudo evitar ahuecar la mejilla. Para ser un comienzo, la conversación iba mejorando mucho. Por no decir bastante.

-Si dejáis de comportaros como quinceañeros, os lo digo. Si no ya podéis volver por donde habéis venido.

-Y una mierda. Me niego a volver atrás después de haber visto lo que he visto.

-Brian…

-¿Qué?

Sin más el guía se paró obligándoles a frenar en seco mientras ambos veían como éste se giraba hacia ellos. Sin decir más, se quitó la capucha dejando ver sus cabellos blancos. Su rostro, arrugado por el paso de los años, barba espesa y unos ojos que denotaban sabiduría.

-Mi nombre no os interesa o al menos así debería ser. Seré vuestro conductor de aquí en adelante. Largo camino os queda por recorrer, más si no estáis preparados… no saldréis de aquí.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

El conductor lanzó una mirada fulminante a Brian quien sintió encogerse al momento. Justin al verle supo que, de nuevo, había metido la pata.

-¿Qué puede decirnos del Purgatorio? Nuestros anteriores guías apenas nos…

-No tenían por qué… ellos conocen el infierno mucho mejor que yo. Pero no estamos aquí para debatir tiempos pasados. Más, se paciente. Aun nos queda un trecho para hacer el primer alto en el camino. Una vez lo hagamos, contestare a todas tus preguntas.

Justin asintió y justo cuando Brian iba a contestarle el guía se dirigió a él.

-Y tú, más vale que te comportes, jovencito. Pues esto no es un paseo al campo ni mucho mejor que el mismísimo infierno.

Forzando una sonrisa, Brian vio como el guía se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo. Justin comenzó a seguirle sin hacerle el más mínimo caso. Así que sin más se mesó el pelo y aceleró hasta quedar a la altura de Justin.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Era la cuarta vez que revisaba de nuevo aquel pedido. La primera vez pensó que había sido un despiste suyo y volvió a revisarlo. Así hasta tres veces más para darse cuenta de que todo estaba bien. Todo  excepto él. Habían pasado ya un par de semanas tras la muerte de Brian y no conseguía levantar cabeza. Los chicos velaban porque estuviese contento, saliese e incluso ligase en Babylon pero todo era diferente. _“Sin Brian todo es diferente”._  Terminó de guardar los nuevos comics en su caja cuando el tintineo de las campanitas indicó la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Al alzar la mirada vio a un Ted sonriente esperándole cerca de la puerta.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, dame un segundo… acaba de llegarme este pedido y…

-Deja eso y vámonos. Michael no hay nadie, por cinco minutos que cierres no pasará nada. Es tu propio negocio…

-Está bien –dijo a regañadientes mientras tomaba las llaves del local y salían juntos- ¿Sabes algo de Emmet?

-Sí, me dijo que se pasaría si le daba tiempo. Hace días que no nos ve y ya sabes como es.

Michael sonrió y juntos se dirigieron al Dinner. Nada más entrar, pudo oír el grito estridente de su madre llamándole desde el otro lado del local mientras agitaba las manos. _“Ma siempre igual…”_

-Ey, chicos. Mirad quien ha venido.

Teniendo a Ted delante no pudo ver de quien se trataba. Pero nada más se apartó hubiese deseado no estar allí.

-Oh… hola… ¿Jennifer, verdad?

-Hola Michael. Ted.

Ted la saludó dándole un par de besos, seguido de un reticente Michael. _“Esto ha sido una encerrona de Ma, seguro”._

Sentándose frente a ella pudo ver lo estropeada que estaba. Las pocas veces que la había visto siempre le había parecido una mujer de buen porte, con una gran entereza. Pero sus ojos estaban tristes, vacíos.

-¿Qué tal os va, chicos?

-Bien la verdad –contestó Ted al ver que Michael no abría la boca para nada- con mucho trabajo pero bien. Em… bueno yo… se que quizás no es el mejor momento pero, siento mucho lo de Justin.

-Lo sé, gracias. Yo soy la que siento el que no hayáis podido asistir. Pero con Craig de por medio…

-Yo también lo siento.

Jennifer no pudo evitar mirar a Michael durante unos minutos. Sin decirle nada, siguió con su café. Debbie mientras tanto les observaba de reojo, pendiente de la conversación. Tras la charla que tuvo con Emmet decidieron comenzar a arreglar las cosas. “ _Si no es por las buenas, será al estilo Novotny_ ”.

-Chicos –dijo acercándose a su mesa para sentarse al lado de Ted- tengo pensado acercarme luego al cementerio a dejar unas flores.

-¿Para el tío Vic? –preguntó Michael con doble sentido.

-No cariño, son para Brian y Justin.

Al oír su nombre Michael casi se atraganta mientras Ted dejó el tenedor en el aire, intentando asimilar la nueva. Jennifer miró entre asombrada y divertida a Debbie, quien mascaba sin parar pasando su mirada de uno a otro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Algún problema en acompañar a tu madre a llevar unas flores?

-Maa…

 -Perfecto. Entonces quiero veros a todos, ojo, a TODOS en mi casa a las 5. Y nada de excusas.

-Pero Ma yo…

-Michael Novotny –dijo en voz alta señalándole- Como a las 5 no estés en la puerta de casa juro arrastrarte hasta el cementerio por las pelotas.

Como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, Michael puso una mueca de disgusto mientras Ted miraba divertido.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Ambos siguieron al guía, el cual en ningún momento se volvió a dirigir hacia ellos. Brian le observaba de forma intermitente, danzando su mirada entre Justin y el conductor. Demasiadas emociones y encima… tenían que hacer el viaje juntos. Intentaba pensar en voz baja, lo suficientemente baja para que Justin no le oyera pero a veces le era imposible. Teniéndole cerca sólo conseguía hacerle recordar todo lo pasado juntos. _“Justin…”_ Pero Justin no le hablaba. Seguía caminando con su mirada puesta en el frente o en cualquier cosa que no fuese él.  Bufando, decidió entonces prestar atención a su alrededor. El lugar por donde caminaban era totalmente diferente a lo dejado atrás. Alzó la vista y pudo ver a lo lejos una playa, donde una gran barca estaba atracada en la orilla. Mirando al frente vio un inmenso mar, completamente diferente al encontrado en el infierno y al fondo del mismo una montaña se alzaba ante ellos. Haciendo cálculos pensó en cómo subirían por la misma. Supuso que habría algún sendero por el cual poder subir. Sin embargo, unos pasos después su guía se detuvo haciéndoles parar al momento.

-Es mejor que hagamos un alto ahora. Podréis aprovechar para descansar.

-¿Podría…? –preguntó Justin titubante.

Asintiendo, le indicó que se sentara. Girando sobre sí, decidió sentarse sobre una piedra mientras el guía permanecía de pie. Brian aprovechando el momento se sentó al lado de Justin.

-No entiendo aún el porqué estáis aquí pero visto que alguien ha intercedido por vosotros no me queda más remedio que ayudaros. El Purgatorio es mi dominio así como cada una de las siete zonas que cada condenado debe recorrer.

-¿Siete? –preguntó Brian intentando parecer interesado.

-Cruzando el inmenso mar iremos a aquella montaña. De forma ascendente, deberéis ir subiendo por cada una de ella, en las cuales purgaréis vuestros pecados. Sean cuales sean éstos. Una vez hayáis cumplido vuestro objetivo iréis al paraíso.

Brian no pudo evitar mirar a Justin una vez pronunció esas palabras. Sabía de sobras que Justin lo conseguiría pero… ¿y él? ¿Lo conseguiría?

-Aprovechad para descansar. En cuanto pongamos rumbo no habrá vuelta atrás. Seguiremos la luz del sol que por aquel lado asoma. Apenas amanece así que… ¡descansad! Aclarad vuestras ideas pues el viaje, va a ser arduo.

Viendo como el guía se apartaba de ellos, Brian aprovechó para hablar con Justin. Si tenían que aclarar las cosas, ese sería el momento. Se acercó más a él sintiendo como el rubio le miraba de reojo. En esos momentos echaba de menos un cigarro.

-¿Vas a decirme el porqué?

Justin le miró serio antes de contestar.

-Sólo si antes hacemos un trato.

Brian bufó. Echaba de menos sin dudas la cabezonería de Justin.

-Está bien. ¿Qué me propones?

-Nada indecente –dijo serio mientras veía la mirada que Brian le estaba dedicando- Te contaré el porqué cuando tú me digas porqué estás aquí.

-Justin es evidente. Estoy muerto. ¿Dónde esperabas que estuviese?

Justin no puede evitar mirarle con mala cara.

-Vale. Me pasé con la mierda de Anita, ¿Contento?

-Deberías recordar que no es bueno tomar drogas que no te haya prescrito el médico.

-Y tú deberías saber ya que las cuchillas son para afeitarse y no para cortarse las venas.

Justin sintió su dolor en aquellas palabras. _“Desde luego sabes cómo hurgar en la llaga…”_

-Ahora tú y no remolonees. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Justin?

A pesar de lo coloquial, Justin sintió sus palabras menos hirientes. No habló en seguida. Pasó sus manos por su rostro, tomó aire y continuó.

-Aquello no era lo mío. Demasiada hipocresía, todo el mundo… alabando lo buen artista que soy, las posibilidades que tenía…

-Y es cierto. Bueno, era cierto. ¿Sabes? Ahora ganarán una pasta a tu costa.

-¡Brian!

-¿Qué? Es cierto joder. Y óyeme, eras bueno. El mejor. El nuevo…

-Andy Warhol, ya. Me cansé de todo eso Brian.

-Mmmm

-¿Y tú? –preguntó algo receloso a pesar de que la conversación estaba yendo mejor de lo que había comenzado- Siempre has tomado drogas pero…

-Se me fue la mano. Y digamos que… -siguió mirándole fijamente- me cansé de todo eso.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Su guía, quien les observaba de reojo no pudo evitar sonreír. “ _Aun os queda mucho por perdonar…”_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Abrigándose, se dirigió de nuevo a casa de las chicas. Algo preocupada, Lindsay la llamó para contarle la última batallita de Gus. Dándole una última calada a su cigarro, lo tiró en el suelo para luego apagarlo con la suela de su bota. Expulsando el humo llamó al timbre. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando oyó un grito procedente del interior de la casa y luego unas pisadas corretear hasta la puerta. Una vez ésta se abrió pudo ver un sonriente Gus tras ella.

-¡Tita Daphne!

-Gus cariño –dijo mientras le daba un beso.

-¡Gus! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no habrás la puerta así…? ¡Oh, Daphne!

-Hola Melanie.

-Pasa por favor, no te quedes ahí. Vamos Gus, adentro.

Haciéndose a un lado, Mel dejó pasar a Daphne quien no dejaba de reír al ver a Gus tan hiperactivo.

-¿Está mejor?

-Bastante o eso parece. Aunque no hemos conseguido nada.

-Solo lleva un par de sesiones Mel, hay que esperar.

La voz de Lindsay le sobresalta. Aparece ante ella con una bandeja que porta galletas y cafés. Sonríe y sin más se sienta en la butaca mientras Gus corretea por el salón. Mel y Linds se sientan frente a ella en el sofá y sirven algo.

-Entonces… ¿a qué esa llamada de preocupación? Pensé que las cosas no iban mejor.

-Oh, no. Verás es que… Gus no suelta prenda.

-¿Cómo?

-Verás, le llevamos a la especialista. Una bastante reconocida pero… no hay forma. Gus se cierra en redondo y se niega a hablar con ella. Contesta a sus preguntas pero cuando llega al tema de Brian –esto último apenas fue un susurro- se niega en banda y no colabora.

-Lo ha intentado de todas las formas posibles, incluso con dibujos. Pero el niño se niega a explicarlos.

-Pero ella os habrá comentado algo sobre los mismos, ¿no?

Lindsay miró a Melanie y tras asentir, se levantó en busca de una carpeta que había sobre la mesa. Sacó de la misma un par de dibujos y se los tendió a Daphne quien no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

-Oh…

-La psicóloga no ha sido capaz de decirnos nada. Solo sacamos en claro que éste –dijo mientras señalaba uno de los monigotes pintados por Gus- es Brian. Que se supone, está en un lugar mágico… ¿dijo eso, verdad cariño? Y que esto de aquí, es un secreto.

-¿Un secreto?

Al decirlo en voz alta no cayó en la cuenta de que Gus se había parado en la puerta y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y negando con la cabeza.

-Oh… bueno… si es  un secreto… supongo que no se podrá decir.

Mel la miró extrañada y Lindsay al ver la dirección de su mirada descubrió a Gus escondido tras el butacón.

-¡Gus! Ven aquí ahora mismo.

Éste salió corriendo para su sorpresa y Linds se vio obligada a perseguirle escaleras arriba. Mel aprovechando la ocasión tomó a Daphne de las manos.

-Aprovecha, ahora. ¿Qué es secreto?

-Más bien… quien es ese secreto.

-¿Qué? ¿Se supone que es una persona?

-Sí… y esa persona es…

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Justin…

Susurrado le llamó un par de veces, siendo completamente ignorado por el rubio. Frunció el ceño y de nuevo volvió a llamarle.

-Ey, Justin…

Pero el rubio no le contestaba. Sentado en la arena, con su espalda apoyada en la roca, parecía ignorar completamente a Brian.

-Que mierda… Justin no seas crío. –dijo mientras se levantaba de la roca para acercarse a él- Sabes que no me gustan que me ignoren.

Cuando estuvo a su altura toda la rabia contenida se evaporó al momento. _“Está dormido…”_ Su piel blanca, como siempre la había recordado, sus pestañas largas y sus labios sonrosados. No pensó. Directamente se acercó a él, arrodillándose intentando no despertarle. No pudo evitar el rozar su mejilla con sus dedos y sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Al ver que no despertaba cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente con la suya. _“Quiero saber qué estás pensando… no te cierres otra vez…”_

“ _Sonreía. Todos a su alrededor también lo hacían y no era para menos. Su baile de graduación. En principio dijo que no quería ir, ¿para qué? Brian no iba a estar ahí… no sería especial. Pero Debbie hizo de las suyas y su madre también… Así que, ¿por qué no? Él se lo perdía. Además iba a ir con Daphne y eso significaba cero aburrimiento. Las luces se mezclaban con la música. Todo iba bien hasta que apareció él. Dios, si ya era guapo de por sí… esa noche estaba radiante. Se hizo el encontradizo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron creyó morir. Más aún cuando le sacó a bailar y medio instituto les observaban, con recelo y hasta con envidia. ¡Eso no podía estar pasándole! Pero fue entonces, en ese justo momento cuando le besó y ahí quiso morir. Sentía cada una de sus neuronas derretirse porque aquello no podía estar pasando, no a él. Y entonces entre susurros le oyó…”_

-Justin…

Abrió los ojos despacio, aun saboreando los recuerdos para toparse de frente con Brian  a escasos centímetros de su cara. Aguantando el aliento echó la cabeza hacia atrás, confundido. Al sentir cómo se movía, Brian abrió los ojos para toparse con el inmenso mar de sus ojos. Por una vez no supo qué decir, ni qué hacer. Le echaba tantísimo de menos que de buena gana le haría suyo sin rechistar pero los recuerdos pasados y su orgullo se lo impedían. Justin cerró los ojos fuertemente, luchando contra sus deseos. No podía ceder, le había hecho tanto daño…

-Vosotros dos, ¿estáis listos? Tenemos que partir ya.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Brian se separó de Justin y se levantó dejándole allí sentado. Soltando todo el aire que retenía se levantó como pudo y siguió a Brian bajo la atenta mirada del guía. Los tres llegaron a la orilla, el guía subió primero y les indicó que subieran. Brian subió primero, pues la altura era considerable. Luego Justin intentó subir pero al no poder, Brian le tendió la mano. Al sujetarla, la manga de la sudadera se deslizó lo suficiente dejando ver la fea  marca de su muñeca. Brian no pudo evitar mirarla mientras Justin terminaba de subir. Al darse cuenta, éste bajó la manga tapando la herida al instante. Buscó un hueco entre los dos y se sentó al instante. Al sentir moverse la barca bajo sus pies, Brian decidió permanecer también sentado. De alguna forma había recuperado a Justin y no pensaba dejarle escapar. Estaba decidido. _“Aunque tenga que pasar por las siete zonas… volverás a ser mío”._

Justin al oírle no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. El viaje no hacía más que empezar.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Acto II _ **

Siempre la recordaría de la misma forma: rezando y con su inseparable rosario. Decía que ir a misa era una obligación y al ver que no pasaba por el aro comenzó a decir que su alma quedaría condenada. Debía ser una buena cristiana y aguantar el destino que Dios todopoderoso había puesto para ella. Si eso conllevaba aguantar un marido borracho que todas las noches pegaba a su hijo, aguantaría. Porque así lo había decidido Dios. Eso y que su hermana pasase de él en el mismo momento en que ese chico, un tal Brad apareció por casa. Ella vio la luz y el siguió viendo golpes. Pero el más duro fue cuando ese saco de mierda, o técnicamente, sobrino le acusó de acosarle. _“Pervertido, desviado, arderás en el infierno. No puedo creer que seas mi hijo…”_

Sonrió de medio lado. Aquello aún escocía. ¿Qué habría hecho Joan el día de su entierro? ¿Habría llorado o por el contrario habría rezado por salvar su alma? De seguro la exagerada de Claire habría montado un numerito tal y como lo hizo con Jack. Aun podía recordar los lloriqueos exagerados y como Michael, en su casa, contó aquella historia que sólo tenía de verdad la partida de bolos.

-Ojalá ardas en el infierno maldita bruja.

No cayó en la cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que vio como Justin se giraba hacia él mirándole extrañado. Su guía sin embargo no pareció inmutarse. Justin mantuvo su mirada clavada en él. A pesar de no saber exactamente a qué se refería si podía ver en sus ojos el dolor que aquello le estaba causando. Entonces y sin saber porqué, unos recuerdos volvieron a él.

“ _Era la cuarta o quinta vez, ya había perdido la cuenta, que estaban follando. No habían parado desde que fueron a visitar a las chicas y Ted se plantó allí totalmente empalmado. Cosas de la viagra y una cita fallida. Vio un brillo en los ojos de Brian que le hizo sospechar de sus intenciones y sonrió pícaramente. En ello estaban cuando oyeron golpear la puerta. A regañadientes y sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría el culo más que escocido, vio como Brian se ponía un pantalón de chándal y se dirigía refunfuñando hacia la puerta. No pudiendo ver quién era, rebuscó su pantalón y se lo puso. A penas conseguía distinguir algunas palabras de aquella conversación pero por la voz supo que era una mujer. Y no era Debbie, ni Linds, ni Mel, ni su madre. Bajó los escalones como medianamente pudo y al verla su gesto cambió. Esa mujer tenía algo. Cuando Brian la presentó como su madre deseó que la tierra se lo tragara. Su madre, allí plantada con un pastel. No hicieron falta más palabras. Lo había descubierto todo y con ello su desprecio hacia Brian fue cada vez mayor. Nunca más habló del tema, al menos delante de él_ ”.

Una luz brillante les sacó de sus pensamientos impidiéndoles ver con claridad. En ese momento, el guía se giró hacia ellos alzando una de sus manos.

-¡Mirad! Aquellos que veréis ahora en el cielo son ángeles mandados por nuestro Señor. No temáis por sus grandes alas pero de algo he de advertiros. Siempre que veáis a uno de ellos debéis arrodillaros y juntar vuestras manos.

Justin sonrió al ver el gesto de Brian. Sabía que podía ser diplomático según qué circunstancias, pero arrodillarse y juntar las manos frente a un ángel… Aunque Brian no dijo nada, Justin no pudo evitar pensar la situación. _“Brian no se arrodilla, se arrodillan ante él y siempre para lo mismo…”_

Brian le miró sonriendo. _“Claro que me arrodillo, recuerda que alguna que otra vez lo he hecho y tú has sido el beneficiado…”_ Nada más terminar pudo ver como Justin enrojecía resaltando así el azul de sus ojos. Carraspeó un poco al ver la mirada que el guía les dedicaba a ambos.

-¡Arrodillaos! Éste es el primero de los muchos oficiales del Señor que veremos a lo largo del camino.

Y así, tal y como habían sido ordenados, los dos se arrodillaron juntando sus manos. Juntos, pudieron ver cómo éste batía las alas fuertemente mientras les miraba con compasión. Se alzó ante ellos durante unos segundos para luego adelantárseles. No pudiendo apartar la vista del ángel vieron como éste subía en una pequeña barquita en la cual se encontraba un centenar de almas. Todos entonaban una canción y una vez ésta hubo acabado, las almas se dirigieron a la playa, situada en la falda de la montaña mientras el ángel se marchaba.

La sensación que quedó tras aquello fue extraña. Sentándose de nuevo, Brian vio como Justin permanecía aun de rodillas, con la vista fijada en aquella montaña. Sin duda tenía ganas de saber qué les esperaba allí. Poco después de llegar, repitieron la operación. El guía bajó primero seguido de Brian, quien volvió a ayudar a Justin. Evitando el ver de nuevo su herida, Brian desvió la mirada haciendo que Justin sonriera levemente. El sol ya estaba en lo alto y sus rayos comenzaban a calentarles. Caminando con recelo, pasaron delante de todas aquellas almas que les miraban con recelo. Algunos murmuraban y otros les miraban de soslayo. Fue entonces cuando el guía habló.

-¿Qué hacéis aun ahí parados? ¡Subid! Pues vuestros pecados tenéis que purgar ya que éstos molestan a Dios.

Como si de alguna amenaza se tratara, todos comenzaron a dispersarse hasta dejarles solos. Comenzaron a caminar tras el guía. Brian miraba todo a su alrededor mientras Justin parecía distraído. El camino, menos escarpado de lo que creía, se ensanchaba a medida que avanzaban. Aprovechando el momento de tranquilidad, Brian se pegó más a Justin quien volvió su mirada hacia él.

-¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que… bueno. Que no se mucho de ti. Quiero decir –dijo al sentir la mirada sorprendida de Justin- que no hablamos…

-Bueno, nuestro fuerte nunca fue precisamente la comunicación.

-Ya pero sabíamos el uno del otro.

Justin sonrió. Pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos pero aun así continuó.

-Es raro que me preguntes. Daba por hecho que los chicos te habrían hablado de mí lo suficiente como para aburrirte.

-Bueno, si cuentas a Emmet –aquí vio como Justin sonreía- Incluso Ted o Debbie. Las chicas también pero no mucho.

-¿No las visitabas? ¿Ni siquiera para ver a Gus?

-¡Eh! He ido a visitar a mi hijo, ¿quién te crees que soy?

-No eres Jack. Siempre lo supe.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó intentando retomar la conversación en el punto donde la habían dejado.

-Mmm bien. Podría decirse que bien. Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo pintando. Varias exposiciones hasta que aquella galería se arriesgó a hacer una exposición con mis obras.

-Sabía que lo conseguirías. Eres muy bueno.

-Ya, pero todo empezó a ser tan… superficial. Todos intentando ganarme a base de alabanzas, dios, era atosigante la manera  que tenían de lamerme el culo.

-Ey, te recuerdo que en más de una ocasión te hice algún que otro rimming y nunca te quejaste…

-¡Brian!

-Vale, vale.

-Ni muerto vas a cambiar, ¿eh?

Resignación. Eso es lo que Brian sintió al oír esas palabras salir de su boca. ¿Acaso Justin se había resignado a perderle? ¿Pensaba que no había cambiado lo más mínimo? Se mordió el labio para pensar su respuesta, pero para entonces su guía paró en seco. Delante de ellos se interponía una roca de un inmenso tamaño, impidiéndoles el paso.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Portando dos grandes ramos de rosas, Debbie se dirigió con sus chicos al cementerio acompañada de Jennifer. Decidieron primero ir a la tumba de Justin ya que de algún modo se sentía en deuda con él. Al llegar, Debbie no pudo contener las lágrimas más aún al ver la foto que Jennifer colocó en un pequeño portarretratos de la lápida.

-Ey Sunshine… -dijo mientras se arrodillaba para depositar uno de los ramos sobre el mismo- siento mucho no haber podido venir antes pero… supongo que ya sabrás cómo estaban las cosas. ¿Sabes? Espero que allí donde estés encuentres la felicidad que aquí te faltaba. Te echamos mucho de menos.

Emmet, aguantando las lágrimas, se sujetó fuertemente del brazo de Ted quien parecía más afectado de lo que todos pensaban. Michael sin embargo estaba unos pasos detrás de ellos, incómodo. Jennifer suspiró pesadamente. No entendía la actitud de aquel chico. Lo poco que pudo saber por boca de Justin es que siempre había estado enamorado de Brian pero que éste nunca le prestó la atención que Michael imploraba. “Brian me ama mamá, y eso Michael no lo consiente”. Torció un poco el gesto a ver como Michael la miraba fijamente para luego darle la espalda y salir de allí.  Aprovechó para llegar antes que los demás a la tumba de Brian. Al contrario que la de Justin, no había retrato alguno en la lápida. Las flores que permanecían sobre su tumba estaban ya secas así que comenzó a quitarlas despacio.

-¿Cómo va eso? Supongo… que mejor que aquí. Ma nos ha obligado a venir… no es que no quisiera venir. Pero ahora mismo está donde Justin.

Tras quitar todas las flores hizo una pausa. Respiró hondo y continuó.

-No lo entiendo… Brian ¿por qué lo hiciste? Tenías todo cuanto querías, nos tenías a nosotros, me tenías a mí… ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tenía de especial? Antes todo iba genial, no te importaba nada y desde que llegó…

-Desde que llegó Brian encontró la horma de su zapato.

Girándose rápidamente, Michael pudo ver a Jennifer a escasos metros de él.

-Sé qué no es correcto el oír conversaciones ajenas pero… de algún modo, se que Brian quería a Justin. A su modo, porque nunca terminó de serle claro pero…

-Justin siempre le manipuló. Brian dejó de ser el mismo por culpa de su hijo.

-Michael, ni tú ni nadie tiene la culpa de que Brian se enamorase de Justin. Y Justin no le cambió, en absoluto. Si algo hizo, fue quererle. Y Brian tan sólo aprovechó el momento.

-¡Brian no es ningún aprovechado! No hable mal de él, no puede defenderse.

-Al igual que mi hijo –dijo en un tono más alto de lo que hubiese deseado- Mira Michael no voy a culpar a nadie de la muerte de mi hijo ni de la de Brian. Ambos sabían lo que hacían puesto que nadie les amenazó, según se. Pero si algo tengo claro es que Justin nunca hubiese querido que le pasase algo a Brian.

-Pues para ser tan considerado bastante daño le hizo…

-Se hicieron daño los dos. Pero ¿sabes? Más daño le hiciste tú con tu actitud. Pensé que eras más maduro, que te alegrarías de que tu amigo hubiese encontrado por fin algo de felicidad. Pero veo que no.

Jennifer dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

-Qué sabes tú de Brian. ¡No sabes nada!

Girándose, Jennifer le encaró. -Sé que amaba a Justin y con eso, es suficiente.

Frunciendo el ceño, Michael vio como Jennifer se marchaba cruzándose con su madre y los chicos.

-Jennifer, ¿Dónde vas…? –preguntó Debbie al ver cómo se marchaba.

Ted y Emmet miraron a  Michael y éste antes de que pudiesen decirle nada, se marchó por otro lado. Cuando Debbie vino a darse cuenta, Michael se había marchado. Llegando donde los chicos pudo ver cómo había un rastro de flores secas alrededor de la tumba de Brian. Colocó el ramo que llevaba y suspiró pesadamente.

-Te lo tenías que haber follado y haberle roto el corazón. Maldita sea…

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Con los brazos cruzados, Justin vio como el guía permanecía pensativo delante de la inmensa roca. Dada las dimensiones era lógico que no pudieran subir por allí. Brian, aburrido, comenzó a patear el suelo. Justin no pudo evitar el volver a fijar su vista en él. Parecía estar más delgado que la última vez que le vio. Aunque eso era un decir porque más de una vez se vio a si mismo pasando cerca de Kinnetic, o cerca del Dinner. Lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto pero para al menos poder saber de él. Las pocas noticias que le llegaban era por boca de Daphne o de Debbie cuando le llamaba para echarle la bronca por no llamar ni pasarse a verla. Pero no podía permitirse más. No después de la última discusión que tuvieron.

“ _Llevaban semanas discutiendo por todo y por nada. Pasaban casi todo el día fuera y cuando se veían era sólo para echarse cosas en cara. Voy a Babylon, no me apetece ir, folla todo lo que puedas, tú también puedes follar, no quiero ésta vida pues… vete. Cinco años intentando llevar una no relación acabó con sus nervios. Habían pasado por muchas cosas pero no estaba dispuesto a esperar más. Brian no aceptaba los planes que él proponía. Vivir juntos de forma oficial, en otro lugar. Sabía de sobras que el loft era demasiado pequeño y que dada la trayectoria que estaba tomando su vida necesitaba de un lugar más grande. Pero Brian no quería eso. Si tuviese que contar las veces que oyó *eso es cosa de bolleras* le faltarían años. Y se cansó. Un día simplemente se cansó. Todos comenzaron a regalarle los oídos: oh Justin, eres genial. No necesitas tenerle a tu lado. Tú y tu talento valéis mucho más. Independízate, busca tu lugar. Y eso hizo. Sólo que en una sola semana sintió como el mundo se abría bajo sus pies y no era capaz de aguantar para no caer al fondo.”_

Era  un cabezota. Lo sabía de sobras. Y esos comentarios hirientes sólo podían significar una cosa. Le importaba. Aún le importaba. Mirando al suelo pudo recordar la mirada de Brian cuando vio sus cortes. Pero no podía dejarse llevar tan fácilmente. Brian no soltaría prenda del porqué estaba allí y si lo hacía, no sería en ese mismo momento. En eso andaba cuando Brian se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando. Sonrió y Justin no pudo evitar sonreír. La voz del guía les sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Vosotros, oh espíritus bien finados! indicadnos por la gracia de Dios el camino para poder ascender esta montaña.

Alzando una ceja, Brian vio como un grupo de almas que por allí se encontraban salían a su encuentro. Justin retrocedió hasta tropezar con Brian, quien le atrajo hacia él para luego pasar su brazo por su hombro. Cuando una de las almas se acercó lo suficiente, Justin sintió como Brian le atraía aun más hacia él.

-Seguidnos, más no miréis atrás. El camino no es sencillo. Os lo indicaremos pero una vez llegados, deberéis seguir solos.

Sin más, un pequeño grupo de almas les indicó otro sendero por el cual subir. Viendo como el guía comenzaba a adelantarse, Brian con un movimiento instó a Justin a continuar. Sin separarse de él, Justin vio como el camino por el cual les hacía caminar aquella alma se iba estrechando cada vez más hasta llegar a una zona donde se encontraban como al principio. De uno en uno, se vieron obligados a escalar un pequeño montículo no sin esfuerzo. En medio de los dos, Justin a duras penas conseguía subir sin esfuerzo pero Brian, estando al tanto le ayudaba en cuanto veía que sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Una vez arriba, pararon a descansar.

-Tomad aire pues aun no hemos llegado.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Brian algo irritado- ¿No se supone que estamos ya en el purgatorio?

-Aun no hemos cruzado su puerta, custodiada por un oficial del Señor.

-Joder…

-Vigila esos modales, jovencito. ¡Vamos entonces, ya tendréis tiempo para descansar!

Mordiéndose la lengua para no contestarle de nuevo comenzó a seguirle. Pero al notar que Justin no le seguía se giró hacia él.

-Justin vamos…

Justin asintió pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como él quería. Imágenes sucesivas comenzaban a pasar por sus ojos como si fuesen fotogramas, con tal intensidad que sentía desfallecer. Se frotó los ojos para así apartarlas sin conseguirlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Brian al ver cómo éste comenzaba a tambalearse.

Con una mano al frente intentó esquivar el rostro que con tanta claridad se mostró ante él para segundos después perder la consciencia.

-¡Justin! –gritó Brian cogiéndole en brazos- ¡Justin despierta!

El guía volvió donde ellos. Observó a Justin y suspiró pesadamente.

-Está recordando.

-¿Qué? ¿Y para recordar tiene que pasar por esto?

-Creo que tú también habrás pasado por algo parecido…

Brian enmudeció al instante. Sin decir nada más llevó a Justin a un lado, apartado del camino, y sentándose como buenamente pudo recostó a Justin entre sus piernas, dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro. “ _Tranquilo Justin, estoy contigo_ ”.

“ _Frío. Sentía frío. Se levantó poco a poco intentando averiguar dónde estaba. Abriendo los ojos poco a poco pudo reconocer aquellas cortinas, y las sábanas…_

_-¡Dios, estoy en mi habitación!_

_Se levantó como un resorte y comenzó a ojearlo todo. Sus cosas, sus dibujos, sus trofeos, todo estaba exactamente igual que los dejó. No pudo evitar sonreír. Unas voces provenientes de la calle le hicieron asomarse por la ventana. Desde su posición no podía ver de quienes se trataban, así que sin más abrió el postigo dejando que el aire golpeara la misma abriéndose de par en par. Ahora las voces les llegaban claras._

_-Maldita sea Jennifer, no pienso cambiar de opinión._

_-Por Dios Craig, es sólo un niño._

_-Tú lo has dicho. Un niño pero conseguiremos enmendarle. Qué cosas son esas de que es maricón. Yo no puedo tener un hijo maricón, ¡nunca!_

_-Craig… porqué… porqué no haces por entenderle. Justin necesita nuestra ayuda._

_-Eso mismo hago. Ayudarle a no ser un pervertido. Así que ahora mismo hablaré con él. Se acabaron las fiestas, salidas nocturnas y dios… lo que quiera que haga por ahí. La escuela militar le cambiará._

_-Craig no… para… ¡Craig!_

_Abriendo los ojos como platos sintió la necesidad de irse de allí. Si bajaba por la escalera se toparía con su padre y eso sería lo último. Pensó en varias salidas pero todas estaban bloqueadas. Incluso pensó en saltar por la ventana de la habitación de Molly pero la altura era considerable. Así que sin más se dirigió corriendo al dormitorio de sus padres. Sabía que cerca de la ventana había un árbol. Alcanzaría alguna rama y podría bajar y escapar de allí. Sintió los pasos de su padre cada vez más cerca así como su voz ronca. Estaba enfadado. Abriendo la ventana de par en par se apoyó en el alfeizar y alargó el brazo hasta llegar a una de las ramas. Cuando se sujetó a ella oyó a su padre entrar en la habitación._

_-¡Justin! ¡Vuelve aquí, maldita sea!_

_Volvió su rostro un segundo para ver como su padre se acercaba a la ventana, pero justo en ese instante perdió apoyo y cayó al vacío”._

Abrió los ojos bruscamente y comenzó a boquear. Al verle así, Brian se sobresaltó. Podía sentir la angustia en su propio cuerpo. Abrazándole más fuerte intentó calmarle, mientras le susurraba al oído “ _Estoy aquí, tranquilo Justin, ya pasó…”._ Poco a poco fue calmándose mientras intentaba ubicarse de nuevo.

-¿Dónde…?

-Oh, avanzamos algo más. Este tío está como una cabra. Me hizo cargar contigo lo que quedaba de trecho…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Podría haber ido yo por mi propio pie. Si me hubieses despertado…

-¿A ti? Justin ni una bomba puede despertarte…

Sonrió ante aquello. Se frotó los ojos para desperezarse y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de donde estaba. Brian aun le tenía abrazado a él y su cabeza aún reposaba en su hombro.

-¿Despertó ya?

La voz del guía le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Al verle más repuesto le sonrió y le invitó a que se levantara.

-Vamos, la puerta está cerca. La entrada al purgatorio nos espera.

Levantándose, siguieron al guía en silencio. No quería reconocerlo pero estando entre sus brazos sintió cuanto le había echado de menos. La calidez de su cuerpo y la forma en que le abrazaba. Hasta sentir su aliento y su nombre. Miró a Brian de reojo y parecía algo más tranquilo, más sereno. Incluso podría decir que sonreía. Aquello podría ser un paso. Sí, era un paso.

Por un lado hubiese deseado que Justin aun siguiese recordando. ¡Dios, cuanto le echaba de menos! Su olor avainillado, su pelo sedoso, el calor de su cuerpo… Le sintió relajado, bien. Al menos no se sobresaltó como aquella ocasión. Incluso podría decir que no quería levantarse y seguir junto a él. Sonrió. Era un paso, un gran paso.

El guía alzo la mano y ambos pudieron ver cómo señalaba al cielo. El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse y una sombra anaranjada cubría aquella montaña. Unos pasos más, vieron un gran portal de piedra custodiado por un ángel. Éste les miraba fijamente y Brian sintió como le traspasaba, haciéndole sentir desnudo. El guía se acercó al mismo y comenzaron a hablar pero ni él ni Justin pudieron oír palabra alguna.

-¿Qué le estará diciendo?

-Que somos unos afortunados por salir del mismísimo infierno, además de estar demasiado buenos como para dejarnos en el infierno.

-Brian, te hablo en serio.

-Y yo. Vamos, reconócelo. Éramos lo mejorcito de Liberty Ave…

Justin llevó su mano hasta su rostro y comenzó a reír. -No tienes remedio Brian. Pero ahora en serio, ¿Qué crees que… habrá ahí detrás?

-Siempre curioseando Justin.

Alzando una ceja, sonrió de medio lado.

-Oh, claro. Como podría dudarlo… seguro que tú sabrás que hay ahí detrás.

Ahuecando la mejilla, Brian pudo ver como Justin sonreía de forma muy pícara.  -No, listillo. Pero sea lo que sea, no creo que vaya a resultar peor que lo que hemos dejado atrás.

-Eso espero. Al menos no tener que encontrarme a gente…

-Ni hablar. Como vuelva a ver a Jack ahí arriba le pateo el culo.

-¿Viste a Jack?

-Sí… ¿Dónde si no pudo haber acabado ese maldito viejo?

Justin no dijo nada más. Se mordió el labio y lo dejó estar. _“Siento mucho que le vieses…”_

Brian tan sólo se encogió de hombros  para luego acercarse al guía. Éste le indicó a Justin que se acercara, poniendo a ambos frente al ángel. Alzó una mano a la altura de sus pechos y una luz resplandeciente les cubrió. Una vez la luz había desaparecido, los tres vieron como las grandes puertas se abrían y el ángel les cedía el paso. Sin más atravesaron la inmensa puerta oyendo luego como ésta se cerraba tras ellos.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Llegó a casa algo alterada. Después de dejar su bolso sobre el sofá de mala gana se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un té. La discusión con Michael la había sorprendido y no gratamente.

-Por favor… siendo amigo de Brian, ¿cómo no puede alegrarse por él?

Mientras preparaba la tetera y la ponía al fuego sonó el timbre de la puerta. Aun disgustada fue a abrir topándose con un chico joven, alto, rubio y… conocido.

-Oh, hola. No sé si me recuerda…

-Creo conocerte pero… discúlpame, no, no recuerdo tu nombre.

-Soy Emmet. Amigo de Justin y… de Brian.

-Oh, Emmet. Si claro, pasa por favor.

Emmet pasó por delante y Jennifer no pudo evitar centrarse en el modelito que lucía. Sonrió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Estoy preparado té.

-¿Con ésta calor? Si hay algo fresquito bien… pero no te molestes.

-No es molestia. Y siéntate por favor, como si estuvieses en tu casa.

Emmet se sentó en el sofá, juntó las rodillas y observó como Jennifer preparaba algunas cosas además de lo que había dicho. Pocos segundos después tenía ante sí un gran vaso de zumo, algo para picotear mientras ella saboreaba su té.

-¿Qué te ha traído por aquí, Emmet?

-Bueno –dijo mientras cogía una pasta para té- Debbie me contó algo sobre lo ocurrido en el cementerio…

-Oh, vaya. Siento haber armado semejante escándalo.

-No, no. Para nada. Creo que estuviste muy acertada. ¡Oh! ¿Puedo tutearte, verdad?

-Claro Emmet. No sé si acertada o no pero… me dolió su actitud hacia Justin. Y con Brian…

-Michael siempre ha amado a Brian. Desde pequeños. Y Brian lo sabía. Todos lo sabíamos pero… él le quería como un hermano.

-Y eso es algo que nunca ha superado, ¿verdad?

Emmet asintió mientras terminaba de mordisquear su pasta.

-¿Sabes? Aun recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Brian. No le conocía de antes, quiero decir, sabía que tenía algo con Justin por sus dibujos. Su nombre aparecía por cada libreta y… dios, era… tan chocante al principio. Pero cuando al final decidí ir a la exposición que se había organizado me dije, qué demonios y fui. Intenté ver, conocer ese mundo. Al principio estuvo bien pero cuando vi aquel dibujo y… -hizo una pausa para tomar aire- le vi allí, de pie, abrazándole, besándole no pude pensar otra cosa más que… es demasiado mayor para Justin.

Emmet no pudo aguantar la risa y rompió a carcajadas. Jennifer le miró extrañada.

-¿Qué?

-Si Brian estuviese aquí… jajaja no quiero ni imaginármelo. Alguien diciéndole viejo…

-Bueno, no es que sea viejo, pero para Justin…

-La diferencia de edad si fue grande pero… entre nosotros. Brian siempre ha sido más adolescente que Justin. Y menos maduro. Justin tenía la cabeza bien amueblada a pesar de su juventud.

-Lo sé –dijo con nostalgia- por eso no puedo entender todavía por qué lo hizo. ¿Qué le llevó a eso?

-Su amor por Brian. Mira, esto no sé si lo sabrás pero… desde que dejaron de verse Brian… estuvo peor. Se refugió en el trabajo, siempre que íbamos a verle estaba enfrascado en alguna reunión o tenía mil cuentas pendientes. Cuando llegaba a casa paraba lo justo para cambiarse y estar en Woody’s o Babylon. Decía que estaba bien, que aquello no le afectaba. Pero un día… saliendo de Babylon le vi medio adormilado en el coche. Intentaba arrancar o algo parecido porque la verdad… iría puesto de algo y no atinaba. Así que me acerqué a él, le obligué a pasarse al asiento del copiloto y le llevé a casa. Durante el trayecto no dijo nada así que pensé que iba muy mal. Le ayudé a salir y como pude, lo subí en el montacargas para llegar a su casa. Allí pensé que se había recuperado un poco al verle sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta pero… vuelta a lo mismo. Se las tuve que quitar mientras veía como se frotaba los ojos una y otra vez.

Jennifer permaneció en silencio mientras Emmet daba un sorbo a su zumo y continuaba.

-Al verle así me dije: Emmet, esto es un caso de emergencia. Así que intenté llevarle a la cama para preparar un cocktel cuya receta me dio mi tía Lula para casos así. Pero cuando lo intenté se negó en rotundo. Decía que dormiría en el sofá, que no quería la cama. Aquello me chocó así que lo intenté de nuevo y nada. Le pregunté por qué quería dormir ahí y me dijo que la cama olía. Sinceramente, no lo cogí al momento pero al ver su cara me asusté aun más. “Huele a Justin… y Justin no está”.  No atiné a nada más, Jen. Sinceramente, no pude. Vi como se frotaba de nuevo los ojos porque, dios mío, estando sobrio Brian no lloraría jamás delante de nadie. Así que tambaleante, se acurrucó en el sofá y se quedó dormido. Cuando ya conseguí reaccionar le tapé con una manta y me fui de allí.

-Dios mío… ¿No lo sabía nadie? ¿Nadie fue capaz de hacer nada?

-Nadie sabía esto Jennifer. Y si Brian recordase lo que allí ocurrió, yo sería ahora el finado.

-Oh, Emmet.

-No, en serio. Brian siempre ha sido muy orgulloso. Nunca exteriorizaba sus sentimientos aunque supiésemos que en el fondo era un buenazo. 

-Pero ambos estarían bien si no fuesen tan… cabezotas. No lo entiendo Emmet, de verdad que no lo entiendo.

-Nosotros nunca lo entenderemos. Y ellos… puede que algún día.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

El nuevo camino apenas distaba del anterior. Rocoso, con escasa vegetación y circular. Brian y Justin fueron a la par mientras que el guía permanecía adelantado. Sintiendo un poco de quemazón, Justin se desabrochó un poco la sudadera comenzando a tocarse el torso. Desde que el ángel alzó la mano sintió como algo penetraba en él, casi quemándole. Ahora solo sentía escozor y no podía ver qué lo provocaba.  Brian por su parte no dejaba de tocarse la nuca.

-¿Quieres dejar de rascarte?

-Me escuece… además, deja de sobarte tú la nuca.

-Me escuece.

-Y a mí el torso.

-Déjame ver.

Sin darle tiempo a más, Brian bajó con rapidez la cremallera de la sudadera y le levantó la camiseta dejando a Justin sin habla. Permaneciendo durante unos segundos que creyó eternos, Brian le miró fijamente.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes éste tatuaje?

-¿Qué tatuaje? ¿De qué coño estás hablando?

-Tienes un tatuaje en el pecho. ¿Cuándo te lo has hecho? Otro hubiese estado mejor…

-¡Yo no tengo ningún tatuaje! y… ¡para qué quieres saberlo!

Brian puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a sobarse la nuca y fue ahí cuando Justin lo vio.

-¡Serás capullo! Me preguntas a mí que cuando me hecho el tatuaje y tú… ¡te haces uno en la nuca!

-¿Qué? Vete a la mierda, yo no tengo ningún tatuaje.

-Si claro, lo que tú digas.

-Se acabó. ¡Basta! los dos.

La voz del guía les sacó de su discusión haciéndoles volverse hacia él.

-Ambos habéis sido marcados por el custodio del purgatorio. Cada una de las letras que tenéis impresas en vuestro cuerpo representa un pecado, que será borrado en cuanto lo hayáis purgado. Así que, comencemos. Y más os vale que vayáis más calladitos. Menudo par me ha venido a tocar…

Mirándose entre ellos vieron como el guía se remangaba un poco la túnica que llevaba para comenzar a andar de manera exagerada. Sonriendo, Brian vio como Justin le miraba pícaramente.

-Qué… ¿Vamos a por ello?

Asombrado, Brian vio como Justin se subía la cremallera de la sudadera y comenzaba a contonearse mientras se dirigía donde el guía.

_“Pienso quitarte esa sonrisa a mordiscos”._

_“Inténtalo Kinney…”_


	8. Chapter 8

**_ Acto III _ **

Sonrió como hacía tiempo atrás. Esa sonrisa tan limpia, tan llena de… ¿amor? Cabeceó, pues sabía que Justin no cedería fácilmente. No tan pronto. A pesar de ese gran acercamiento _“Reconócelo Kinney, le conquistarás de nuevo”_ aun sentía un gran abismo entre los dos. Pero quería tantear el terreno, que volviese a sentirse a gusto a su lado… que le extrañase de algún modo. Así que se dejó llevar por sus miradas, su sonrisa y… ese magnífico culo. Oía su risa aunque no abriese la boca.  Sin embargo conforme van andando sus pasos van haciéndose cada vez más lentos y su sonrisa desaparece casi por arte de magia. Brian mira a su alrededor inquieto y justo cuando iba a preguntar,  unos alaridos ensordecedores comenzaron a tronar por todo el camino. Justin se llevó las manos a los oídos intentando tapar aquellos gritos ensordecedores y Brian sentía poco a poco como su corazón se quebraba por momentos.  Volviendo  su vista hacia el guía vio como éste se detenía.

-Veo justo el que conozcáis un poco de los círculos que iremos cruzando. Éste, el primero de todos, es el más difícil y el más cruel.

-¿A quienes se castigan en éste círculo? –preguntó Justin casi chillando.

-A los pecadores que sucumbieron a la soberbia y al orgullo. Aquellos que se negaban a purgar ese pecado para poder así entrar en el paraíso…

-Joder ¿y qué les hacen? Ni que les estuviesen matando de nuevo…

-Quizás el peor de todos los castigos habidos en éste recinto. La rueda…

-¿La qué?

-Seguidme y lo veréis.

Vacilante, Brian tardó en seguirle al igual que Justin. Conforme se acercaban a un lado del camino los gritos eran tan ensordecedores que ambos llegaron a pensar que sus cabezas  iban a estallar. Apenas divisaron el castigo en sí, Justin no aguantó la dureza de aquellas imágenes desmayándose al momento. Brian apenas se sostenía en pie. Sentía como todos los músculos de su cuerpo temblaban pero algo le impedía caer. Agachando la mirada pudo ver como varias almas le sujetaban por los pies mientras otras comenzaban a reptar por su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos intentó aguantar y pensar en otra cosa pero en cuanto una de las mismas llegó hasta su rostro Brian perdió la consciencia.

-Llegó la hora. De vosotros depende el pasar al siguiente recinto.

_Abre los ojos poco a poco y puede verse a sí mismo. Extrañado se mira y ahogando un grito comienza a ver una sucesión de imágenes. Una luz casi cegadora. Se ve en una sala con varios aparatos, todo de un tono blanquecino que le hace estremecerse. Tumbado sobre una cama, entubado, rodeado de cables y es entonces cuando una palabra vuelve a su memoria. Cáncer. Otro fogonazo y se ve de nuevo, trabajando. Aguantando el tipo porque… es Brian Kinney joder. No puede verse mal. Nunca ha estado mal. Y… no, no le falta un testículo, maldita sea la gracia. Él es perfecto. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Y no hace falta que él se lo recuerde, todos lo hacen. Siempre que entraba en Babylon, Woody’s o simplemente iba por la calle los hombres y mujeres le dedicaban miradas lascivas acompañadas de un deseo que podía notar a leguas. Medio cuarto oscuro por no decir todo al completo quería tener sexo con él, con el dios de Babylon, con el gran Brian Kinney. Nadie estaba a su altura y siempre era él quien elegía. Afortunados eran ellos, por poder disfrutar de su cuerpo._

_Y no necesitaba ayuda. El cáncer le tenía bien jodido pero saldría adelante. Claro que saldría adelante. ¿No lo había hecho siempre sin ayuda de nadie? ¿Entonces por qué sigue ahí? Con su maldita caridad, su querer saberlo todo… su maldita sopa de pollo. Brian Kinney no necesita nada de eso porque es fabuloso, el gay más fabuloso que jamás haya pisado Liverty Ave._

_Ni muerto reconocería que estaba bien jodido. Que no era perfecto. Porque, ‘oigan: me falta un huevo, ¿saben?’ Y eso equivale a morir o peor aún, dejar que algún capullo como ese tal Brandon sea el nuevo dios de Babylon. Por eso, como buen macho dominante le puso en su sitio. ‘Aquí soy el mejor y eso es lo que hay. Sométete o… lárgate.’_

_Pero es entonces cuando le ve. Su cabellera rubia y sus inmensos ojos azules puestos sobre él. Le sonríe. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sabe que está ante el dios de Babylon. Y no era un novio, porque eso es cosa de bolleras. Sólo era alguien con quien follaba más de una vez. Sólo eso. Pero algo salió mal. Las sonrisas desaparecieron y fueron dedicadas a otro, sus besos, sus caricias. Puto gatinista. ¿Qué tenía él que le había encandilado así? No era sexy, su pelo estaba grasiento y su aspecto… mejor dejarlo ahí. El sexo ni imaginarlo. Entonces porqué… ¿por qué?_

_Vuelve a parpadear y ve su sombra frente a él plantándole cara. Cree estar alucinando pero sabe que aquello no es real. No puede serlo._

_-¿Sabes por qué te dejó, imbécil? Por no decirle que le quieres. Por no prestarle la atención que debías, por llegar a creerte mejor que él._

_-Y una mierda. Nunca me he creído mejor que Justin._

_Alzando una ceja, su sombra carcajea._

_-No me jodas, te conozco. Te jodió el ver cómo ese desconocido, como ese niñato podía hacer de ti lo que quería y sobre todo, que ese niñato llegara a tu corazón. Siempre fuiste un egoísta sin corazón… ¿verdad?_

_-Eso es mentira._

_-¿Ah sí? Pues dime… ¿a quién querías? A tu mamá y papá…_

_-¡Que te jodan!_

_-Claro, como te joderán a ti. Nunca saldrás de aquí Kinney porque… nunca has querido a nadie ni la humildad ha sido tu fuerte._

_-Mientes. Quiero, se querer. Quiero a mis amigos, quiero a Mickey. Quiero a Debbie como si hubiese sido mi propia madre y joder… quiero a Gus. Esa pequeña criatura… mierda, es mi hijo. Vale, me costó reconocer que le quería porque… joder. Era algo que no tenía planeado, algo que…_

_-¿Te hacía mortal? Envejecerías…_

_-Sí, pero me daba igual. Y además… también… también…_

_-¿También qué, Brian?_

_-Estaba él. Tenía algo diferente. Ilusión, valentía…_

_-Y un culo de escándalo, ¿eh?_

_-No te pases. Justin no solo tiene un culo de escándalo. Es… especial._

_-Ya. Por eso siempre le echabas de tu lado. Por lo especial que era…_

_-No quería que sufriera. Nunca le había dedicado atención a nadie que no fuese yo mismo. Y ver cómo me dejaba por ese… desgraciado me mató. No lo entendía o mejor dicho… nunca quise entenderlo._

_-¿Y lo hiciste?_

_-Con el tiempo… si él era feliz con él eso bastaba._

_-Buen comienzo. Sigue._

_-Pero entonces volvió conmigo y aun así nunca fui capaz de decirle nada con palabras. Y luego llegó el cáncer y con él mis miedos. ¿Y si dejaba de quererme, de verme como aquel hombre que conoció? Volvería a estar sólo y… no podría soportarlo._

_-Pero no te dejó. Sin embargo tampoco se lo dijiste._

_-Debí haberlo hecho. Fui un imbécil. Si se lo hubiese dicho él… yo…_

_Sonriendo, su otro yo se acercó a él para tocarle el hombro._

_-Nunca es tarde Brian. Nunca es tarde… Sin embargo… aun queda más._

_Brian vio a su doble sonriendo pícaramente y otra sucesión de imágenes apareció ante él. Babylon. Un pequeño grupo de chicos de mediana edad esperan en la puerta y hablan. En principio las voces no le llegan claras hasta que parecen acercarse y entonces les oye. Alto y claro._

_-Joder, ¿os habéis dado cuenta no? Llega el nuevo…_

_-Sí. Otro Brian Kinney._

_-Tío que pasada. ¿Oísteis lo de su muerte? Dicen que se metió una buena… ¿qué le pasaría  por la cabeza?_

_-Ni idea pero de seguro no fue porque alguien le rechazó._

_-Y tanto. Que maldito capullo. Suerte tenías si te dejaba chuparle la polla._

_-O follarte. Dicen que era buenísimo._

_-Sí y que después de eso te daba la patada en el culo y si te he visto, no me acuerdo._

_-Demasiado engreído… se creía el mejor de todos._

_-La fama… pero no os creáis que con Brandon es distinto._

_-Otro maldito capullo. Pero sabes, que les den. Nunca encontrarán la felicidad._

_-Y cuando estén viejos y arrugados… a ver quién va a chuparles la polla._

_Los chicos rompieron a carcajadas siguiendo su camino. Aquella imagen se desvaneció en segundos._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Algo que decir, Kinney?_

_-Mmmmm al final lo ha conseguido._

_-Por favor, se más concreto. No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo._

_-Brandon, ha conseguido quedarse con Babylon. Pero…-inspiró fuertemente procesando cada una de las palabras que iba a decir- que se lo quede. Me da igual._

_-¿Sí? ¿Seguro?_

_-Sí. He hecho daño a muchas personas, la mayoría desconocidas…_

_-No eres sincero Brian._

_-Joder es lo que quieres oír ¿no? Siempre he sabido que les molestaba que les follase y luego les diese la patada pero nunca me han importado lo más mínimo hasta que…_

_“Le vio apoyado en aquella farola, completamente solo, con ese aura virginal y unos impresionantes ojos azules. Un polvo. Esa era la regla. Un jodido polvo que derivó a una corrida, el nacimiento de Gus y luego el mejor polvo que jamás había echado con nadie. Tan suave, tan estrecho… E insistió. Le dejó dormir con él por sus padres, le llevó al colegio y le dijo lo que a todos. Sin embargo siguió insistiendo hasta que llegó ese día, ese día en el cual le vio llorar al decirle que sólo fue un polvo. Un jodido polvo.”_

_-Mierda. Normal que haya acabado aquí. Ya desde que le conocí he andado jodiéndole y no en el buen sentido. Y lo peor es que muchos han caído por el camino sin merecérselo._

_Su otro yo sonrió y desapareció volviéndolo todo de oscuridad. Hasta que una voz comenzó a sacarle de su inconsciencia._

-Despierta…

Abriendo los ojos pesadamente se vio tumbado en el suelo. A lo lejos le pareció oír algunos gritos pero muy lejanos. Incorporándose lentamente, se llevó la mano al rostro intentando desperezarse. Revolviéndose el flequillo vio a Justin tumbado a unos metros de él. Se levantó sin decir nada para arrodillarse justo a su lado.

-Justin… ey Justin… vamos, despierta. Despierta sunshine…

_Siempre tuvo claro lo que era. Y nada ni nadie iban a conseguir que se escondiera. Pero aún así eran muchos los agravios que tenía que soportar y ya no solo por parte de su padre. Sino sus compañeros, cualquiera de la calle. Siempre malas miradas por ser gay. Pero eso cambió cuando conoció a Cody. Él y su banda iban a demostrarle al mundo que no tenían miedo, que estaban orgullosos de ser homosexuales y que nada ni nadie les impediría amarse donde quisieran, ir cogidos de la mano o vestir de forma llamativa. Por eso todas las noches salían a patrullar, a meterse con los heteros y sentir una euforia que hacía tiempo no sentía. Y qué más le daba lo que dijesen los demás. A Daphne aquello le parecía una locura y no le gustaba Cody. A Brian tampoco y el resto… mejor que no lo supiesen. Era su vida. ¡Que nadie se entrometiese! Sobre todo cuando surgió la ocasión… esa ocasión de ser grande. De demostrarle a ese desgraciado que casi acabó con su vida quien era. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, empuñando aquella arma, sosteniéndola en la boca de Chris Hobss mientras éste se cagaba literalmente de miedo. La euforia que sentía en aquel momento era demasiado grande… le traspasaba. ‘Mírame Chris, soy gay, te hice una paja, sigo vivo y ahora el que está muerto de miedo eres tú’. Y justo cuando Cody más le instaba a apretar el gatillo y disparar lo vio. El miedo en sus ojos, en los ojos de Daphne, en los de su madre… en los de Brian. Y maldiciéndose interiormente lo dejó ahí. Nunca disparó. Nunca quiso saber más de Hobbs ni del dichoso Cody._

Comenzó a oír su voz y sintió una calidez que ya no recordaba. Abriendo poco a poco los ojos, vio de nuevo ese miedo que minutos atrás volvió a sentir en sus ojos. Pero cuando se desperezó del todo pudo ver su sonrisa y un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

-Brian…

-Ey… ¿Cómo estás?

Se sorprende. No sabe exactamente porque pero eso le sorprende. Brian, preocupándose abiertamente por él. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Aturdido… y raro… he tenido algo parecido a un sueño… no sé.

-¿Tú también? Joder, vamos a acabar locos.

-Eso parece aunque… debíamos estarlo para hacer lo que hicimos, ¿no?

-Tienes razón.

Justin se levantó y comenzó a sacudirse la ropa. Al sentir la mirada de Brian clavada en él y verle sonreír le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

-Brian, ¿qué pasa? Estás tan dócil que das miedo…

-No pasa nada –dijo en un tono de voz que no convenció en absoluto a Justin- sólo que…

-Sólo que…

Brian se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirarle. Cambió su postura un par de veces hasta que finalmente suspiró y se acercó a Justin. Éste le miraba inquieto, más aún cuando le vio acercarse a él para luego abrazarle fuertemente, como si temiese perderle.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho sunshine.

Y entonces todo se paró. Todo lo que había a su alrededor dejo de existir, excepto la lucha que su corazón y su cabeza estaban manteniendo en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ese abrazo, sintiendo todas y cada una de las emociones de Brian recorrer su cuerpo por completo. Conectándole a él de cierto modo. Apretándose más dejó que las lágrimas corriesen libremente. Cuanto tiempo había esperado para sentirle así… sólo a él y no la fachada que tantos años había construido para protegerse de los demás.

Al sentir algo húmedo recorrer su cuello, Brian se separó un poco y vio llorar a Justin. Sin embargo esas lágrimas que en otra ocasión le hubiesen dolido hasta romperle el alma, ahora le hacían sonreír. Apartándolas con el pulgar, sujetó el rostro de Justin entre sus manos mientras se iba inclinando poco a poco hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos. Muy suave, casi una caricia. Sintiendo su calidez y suavidad. Minutos que le parecieron eternos hasta que Justin cerró los ojos de nuevo, correspondiendo a ese beso. Entreabrió un poco los labios para notar como la lengua de Brian se abría paso buscando la suya, recorriéndola como tan bien solía hacer.

-Ejem –carraspeó el guía- ya estamos llegando al final. ¡Vamos!

Como si hubiesen sido separados por un resorte, Brian miró a Justin aun con la boca abierta y un deseo que le recorría todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies. Mordiéndose el labio, Justin le devolvió la mirada para luego comenzar a caminar.

Sin ir muy despegados el uno del otro siguieron por el camino oyendo de fondo algunos alaridos, consiguiendo que se les erizara la piel.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Dejando varios productos sobre la caja registradora suspiró pesadamente. La anciana que tenía delante no dejaba de entretener a la cajera, quien intentando ser lo más amable posible, la atendía con cierta cara de desagrado.

-No deberían dejarlas salir. Son una especie única.

No pudo evitar sonreír al oír ese comentario tras ella así que, al girarse para contestar vio a alguien que le resultó conocido.

-Ey… te conozco. Tú eres… -dijo mientras movía las manos en círculos intentando recordarlo.

-Ted. Ted Schmidt –dijo tendiéndole la mano- Tú eres… la amiga de Justin, ¿me equivoco?

-Exacto, soy Daphne. Vaya, veo que al menos tú tienes buena memoria.

-Sí, eso de ser contable es lo que tiene. Sólo que no es que me valga para otras cosas…

Sonriendo, Daphne pagó su compra y esperó a Ted para que hiciera lo mismo. Camino al parking no pudo evitar sacar el tema.

-¿Cómo están los chicos?

-Bien sería una forma diplomática de decirlo pero… si eres tan cabezota como Justin, no colará. ¿Lo eres?

-Lo soy. No tanto pero puedo llegar a serlo.

-Entonces mejor vamos a otro sitio. Esto va para largo. Dejando sus compras en sus respectivos coches, fueron a una cafetería cercana. Mientras Daphne pidió un helado, Ted tomó pepsi light.

-¿No van bien las cosas? –preguntó Daphne antes de llevarse una buena cucharada de helado a la boca.

-No. Seamos sinceros. Desde que Justin y Brian lo dejaron, todo va mal. Sólo Emmet es el único que le echa narices al asunto y más cara. Además de Debbie pero claro…

-Es Michael el problema… A ver, quizá dicho de esa forma suena feo, pero… no lo asimila. Y ya casi ha pasado un mes. Es más el otro día tuvo un encontronazo con la madre de Justin.

-¿Con Jennifer? Pero si Jennifer es un encanto…

-Lo sé, pero Michael no estuvo muy acertado con sus palabras. No asimila aún que Brian pues… ya sabes… por Justin.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más claro Ted? –preguntó mientras tomaba otra cucharada de su helado.

-Que Brian se suicidó por Justin –dijo susurrando- Nada de ingesta accidental. Podría asegurártelo.

Dejando caer la cucharilla sobre la copa, Daphne le miró seria.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que acabas de decirme?

-Totalmente. Mira yo trabajaba con Brian, le he visto todos los días y he podido ver la evolución que iba teniendo. Con Justin siempre, aunque le jodiese reconocerlo, siempre venía contento. Nos gritaba, para variar, pero era otro. Y cuando cerraba su despacho y no quería ni visitas, ni llamadas ya sabíamos el porqué. Luego salía sonriendo como un colegial y cuidado si decías algo. Pero cuando lo dejaron… cambió completamente. Estaba ido, furioso. No le gustaba nada, se encerraba siempre que podía y… comenzó a dejarse.

-No es por justificar a nadie pero… Justin también estuvo muy mal. Se escudaba con las exposiciones, apenas quedábamos y de su madre… a su madre no la llamaba. Ted, adoraba a su madre y me hacía llamarla para dejarle recados. ¡Como si tuviese 15 años! Y sé que estaba quemadísimo, muy quemado –hizo un alto para sacar un cigarro y encenderlo- y… joder. Tenía tanto por delante… podían haberlo solucionado.

-Si no fuesen tan cabezotas pero… fue su decisión.

Daphne asintió y dio una nueva calada al cigarro. Expulsando el humo miró interrogante a Ted. -¿Crees que estarán juntos?

-Mmm posiblemente. No hay nada que se le escape a Brian y menos, si se trata de Justin.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

El camino, algo más estrecho según avanzaba, les dirigía al comienzo de un nuevo círculo pero justo antes de llegar un destello fortísimo apareció ante ellos cegándoles por unos segundos. Cuando sus ojos se hicieron a aquel destello ambos vieron la hermosa figura de un ángel que les miraba detenidamente. Justin se tensó inmediatamente y Brian que le vio, acercó su mano hasta su cintura consiguiendo que se relajara momentáneamente. Su guía, que permanecía unos pasos más adelantados les miró por unos segundos y se alejó de allí.

Brian se percató de lo mismo y se dispuso a  echarle la bronca cuando la voz del Ángel le traspasó por completo.

_“Oportunidad se te ha dado para purgar este primer de los siete pecados, más he de evaluar si así ha sido. Si en tu alma encontrara indicio de arrepentimiento encontrarás libre el camino. De lo contrario permanecerás aquí hasta que éste sea redimido”_

Dejándole confundido, el Ángel miró a Justin quien parecía temblar ligeramente.

_“No tengas miedo. Tu forma de ver la vida así como tu alma está conectada de forma diferente a la suya. Aún así he de buscar algún indicio de arrepentimiento. Si hallado es, podrás continuar. De lo contrario aquí quedarás.”_

Tragando saliva, Justin asintió mientras seguía temblando ligeramente. Observó a Brian y vio en sus ojos preocupación. ¿Valdría tan sólo con aquel “lo siento” de antes? En eso estaba cuando vio como el Ángel acercaba una de sus manos hacia él y un resplandor le cubrió por completo.  Segundos después aquel resplandor desapareció y mirándole fijamente se dirigió hacia él. Apenas un leve roce, una luz le cubrió por completo. Sintiendo una calidez que le envolvía por completo, vio una serie de imágenes a una rapidez asombrosa. Cuando abrió los ojos el Ángel había desaparecido. Parpadeó un par de veces y vio como Brian comenzaba a sobarse la nuca.

-Justin… ¿podrías…?

 Asintiendo se acercó a él para levantarle un poco el pelo y ver cómo una de las letras que antes estaban inscritas había desaparecido.

-Brian… te falta una letra.

-¿Qué? ¿Y quién me la ha quitado? Espera…

Y sin mediar palabra abrió la sudadera de Justin, le levantó la camiseta y vio como a él también le faltaba una.

-¿Qué coño significa todo esto?

-Mmm el Ángel os ha liberado del primer pecado. Cuando purgáis uno de los siete pecados se elimina una de las letras que os fueron impuestas. En éste caso… podría decirse que le habréis caído bien…

-¡Eh! No te pases… si lo ha hecho por algo será, ¿no?

-A él se que le perdonaría con facilidad pero… me reservo mis dudas a contigo.

Alzando una ceja, Brian se mordió el labio por tal de no contestarle a su guía. Sabía que necesitaban de él para salir de allí así que sin más cogió a Justin de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

-Brian…

-…..

-Brian… -dijo con voz cantarina.

-¿Qué?

Justin no le dijo nada. Tan sólo se limitó a levantar la mano mirándole divertido. Brian al verlo solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

-¿Te molesta?

-Para nada… solo es que… es raro.

-Tú eres el raro sunshine…

-¡Brian!

-Callaos por favor… parecéis un viejo matrimonio… ¿quién me mandaría a mí guiaros hasta el paraíso?

-Eso quisiera saber yo… -dijo Brian mientras ponían camino rumbo al próximo círculo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Su turno estaba próximo a acabar. Mientras anotaba el pedido de las dos mesas que le quedaban, Debbie no acertó a ver quien acababa de entrar en el Dinner. Con paso seguro se dirigió hacia la cocina donde dejó los pedidos. Fue entonces, al volver a la barra cuando la vio allí sentada. Gesto serio y una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

-Joan… dichosos los ojos. ¿Qué vas a tomar?

-Un refresco, señora Novotny.

Debbie siguió mascado su chicle y obviando la forma en la que le había llamado le puso lo que pidió. Dejando que Kiki sirviera el resto de pedidos, Debbie se apoyó en la barra mientras observaba a Joan.

-¿Y a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

-Necesito… hablar contigo. Sobre Brian.

-Vaya… pues tú dirás.

-En su testamento ha dejado algo para vosotros.

-¿Para nosotros? ¿A quienes te refieres Joan?

-A Michael y a ti. Y a… bueno, esa chica rubita… Lindsay.

-Oh… vaya. Bueno Brian no tenía por qué…

-Lo sé pero es lo que dejo en su testamento. Sabía que llevando esa vida no llegaría a buen puerto, dejándose llevar por los vicios…

-Joan. Brian está muerto y no puede defenderse. Hizo en vida lo que quiso y fue decisión suya. No vale de nada el clamar al cielo. Así que ve directo al grano y ya está.

\- Está bien. Toma –dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso un sobre anaranjado- éstos son los papeles y lo que Brian os ha dejado. Necesito vuestra firma si estáis de acuerdo.

-Pero esto –dijo Debbie tomando el sobre entre sus manos- ¿no debería haberlo traído un abogado?

-Esos son unos chupasangres. Sólo quieren el dinero y cuando les das, más dinero quiere.

-Pero espera –dijo al verla levantarse dispuesta a irse- no soy yo sola la implicada. ¿Y Lindsay?

-Ella ya tiene su parte. Supongo que Brian sabía lo que se hacía cuando dejó esto.

Sin darle tiempo a más, Debbie vio como Joan salía de allí sin despedirse siquiera. Mirando de reojo el sobre tomó el teléfono marcando un número que se sabía más que de memoria.

-¿Mel? Hola cariño, espero no molestarte… oh no, pero mira ya puestos… ¿Que tal está mi nietecita preciosa? Ajá, sí. Ok mira tengo algo que consultarte… temas legales, sí. ¡No! ¿Qué coño te hace pensar eso? No joder… oh me voy por las ramas. Es urgente, sí. En mi casa mejor. De acuerdo, me parece bien. Un beso cariño.

-Deb cielo, mueve el culo que sola no puedo…

-Tranquila Kiki, ahora mismo te ayudo. “En cuanto ponga esto a buen recaudo –pensó mientras guardaba en su bolsa multicolor el sobre con cierto recelo- Incluso muerto sigues dándonos sorpresas Brian…”


	9. Chapter 9

**_ Acto IV _ **

Y así, cogidos de la mano pusieron rumbo al siguiente de los círculos. El guía, siempre adelantado, volvía la vista atrás de vez en cuando para no quitarles ojo de encima. Justin miraba todo a su alrededor. El día prácticamente había pasado y apenas habían parado a descansar. Sin embargo, el sentir el calor de Brian a través de su mano le era suficiente. Brian por su parte iba mirando al frente, siempre pendiente del guía. Una vez dejaron atrás aquel círculo comenzaron un camino ascendente hasta el siguiente. Aun habiendo subido a una  altura considerable, el ascenso hasta lo alto de la montaña era tortuoso y considerable.

Sintiendo como cada vez tenía que ir tirando más de Justin, Brian fue disminuyendo el paso hasta que hubo una distancia considerable entre el guía y ellos.

-Si quieres paramos. Estás cansado.

-Necesitamos llegar arriba cuanto antes Brian, no podemos pararnos.

-Justin no empecemos. También decías lo mismo cuando te dolía la mano y hasta que no se te agarrotaba no parabas. No seas crío.

-No soy ningún crío Brian, pero puedo aguantar un poco más.

Masajeándose el puente de la nariz, sintió como Justin tiraba de él para seguir caminando. Comenzó a andar pero al ver cómo sus pasos eran cada vez más débiles tiró de él, pegándole a su pecho para, una vez tenerle sujeto por la cintura,  besarle con ansia. Justin no reaccionó hasta que sintió como la lengua de Brian iba arrasando todo a su paso haciéndole gemir. Con la misma fuerza que le cogió le soltó, dejándole un tanto frustrado.

-Brian…

-Vamos a descansar y punto.

Justo cuando Brian iba a avisar al guía para detenerse, éste se giró hacia ellos.

-Vayamos a ese recodo, donde está el árbol desnudo. Allí podremos descansar.

Justin vio como Brian ahuecaba la mejilla mirándole mal para luego sonreír. No fue hasta que le vio que cayó en la cuenta de cuánto le necesitaba. Llegado a su altura, el guía se sentó sobre una piedra saliente y miró a lo lejos del camino. Brian se sentó, apoyando su espalda sobre el tronco del desnudo árbol dejando a Justin entre sus piernas. Una vez acomodado y sin decirle nada, Brian comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Justin sintiendo como comenzaba a ronronear.

-Siempre te gustaba…

-Y me sigue gustando… ¿quién te dice que haya cambiado?

-No se… pensé que al haberte convertido en un excelente y asombroso artista de renombre… -dijo con rintintín y sorna.

Justin se revolvió entre sus piernas para pegarle pero Brian fue más rápido y le cogió de las muñecas. Al hacerlo vio como a Justin le cambió la cara e intentó librarse del amarre consiguiendo tan sólo que Brian le sujetase con mayor fuerza.

-¿Vas a decirme por qué?

-Joder Brian… suéltame…

-En otras ocasiones te gustaba que te agarrase así…

-¡Brian! –Dijo sonrojándose al instante- pero esto es distinto, por favor…

-Vale. Te soltaré cuando me digas por qué…

Justin le miró fijamente y vio en aquellos ojos pardos la determinación que siempre había caracterizado a Brian. Suspirando pesadamente se volvió a recostar entre sus piernas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su pecho.

-Ya lo sabes… demasiado bien. ¿Por qué quieres que te lo diga?

-Porque quiero que me lo digas. Así de claro. Tú me lo dices, yo te lo digo.

Justin cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío cuando Brian muy sigilosamente, recorrió los cortes de sus muñecas con sus dedos.

-No… no le veía sentido a nada. Nueva York, todo un mundo donde claro, podía sacar algo pero… no era el único. Había muchos como yo intentando hacerse un hueco allí. Muchos que tenían la posibilidad de estar horas y horas pintando sin cansarse. Muchos a los que no le jodieron la vida.

-Ey, ninguno de ellos tiene tu arte. Eres único y lo sabes.

-Brian no empieces con lo mismo. Como yo había muchos y a mí me tenían considerado de otra forma.

-Gilipolleces. Y lo sabes.

-Tú no estabas allí. No puedes saberlo.

Brian sintió el dolor en sus palabras, clavándose una a una en su pecho.

-No tenía que haberte dejado ir.

-Pero lo hiciste. Todos pensasteis que era lo mejor…

-Justin era por tu bien. Tú siempre has sido el más fuerte de los dos.

-Pues ya ves que no. Os equivocasteis en todo, en todo.

-Lo siento…

-¿De qué vale sentirlo ahora Brian? No puedo hacer nada. Ya no podemos hacer nada.

-Pero yo si puedo…

Justin se revolvió entre sus piernas para mirarle a la cara. Brian sonreía y no sabía por qué lo hacía. Pensó que se tiraría de los pelos, que se enfadaría y terminarían los dos como siempre. Sin embargo, Brian le sujetó por la nuca atrayéndole hacia él para besarle de nuevo.

-Puedo estar contigo para siempre.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Corriendo, dejó todas las cajas y comics de por medio para ir directo a la casa de su madre. Nada más llegar a la misma, la vio recostada en el sofá mientras Mel le acercaba un vaso de agua.

 

-¡Ma! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Menudo susto me has dado.

 

-Michael… oh cariño no seas tan exagerado. Aunque la culpa debería echársela a Kiki por ser tan escandalosa. No ha sido nada, de verdad.

 

-¿Nada? Un desmayo en la calle nunca es nada para ti, ¿verdad? No estarás como aquella vez…

 

-No Michael. No empieces de nuevo. Es sólo que… bueno, me he llevado una buena impresión.

 

Michael la miró sin entender a qué se refería.

 

 -Michael creo que deberías sentarte tú también –dijo Mel mientras iba a la mesa a por un sobre con unos papeles- Esto os incumbe a los dos.

 

-Pero… ¿qué es eso?

 

-A ver… dios esto es un cúmulo de sorpresas. Veamos, iré directa al grano. Tu madre ya te dará los detalles del encuentro. Bien, en éstos papeles –dijo pasándoselos uno a uno- Brian detalla cada una de sus voluntades.

 

-¿Es su testamento? ¿Estás diciéndome que Brian dejó testamento antes de morir?

 

-Sí. Eso hizo.

 

-Pero yo pensé que sólo había solucionado lo de Gus por ser su hijo… entonces…

 

-Piensa lo que quieras, ahí no entro yo. Sólo vengo a informaros. A lo que iba, aquí se detallan cada una de sus voluntades y vosotros sois los beneficiaros directos.

 

-¡¿Qué?!

 

-Lo que oyes. Los beneficios de la venta del loft no solo van a ser repartidos con Gus sino… con vosotros dos: tu madre y tú.

 

-Espera un momento, no me cuadra. ¿Y su madre y su hermana?

 

-Pues después de remover cielo y tierra se quedan sin nada. Hay otro documento donde Brian las desacredita como sus herederos directos, por motivos irreconciliables.

 

-Las deshereda… dios mío Joan tiene que estar que se sube por las paredes.

 

-Ma por favor…

 

-Nada de por favores. Fue ella misma quien me trajo el sobre. ¿Qué coño iba a imaginarme yo que era para eso?

 

-Dios mío… -dijo con una gran sonrisa- guau eso… Dios Brian…

 

-No te hagas falsas ilusiones jovencito. Estoy segura que Brian sabía bien por qué lo hacía, pero no por los motivos que tú crees.

 

Michael no pudo evitar mirar mal a su madre mientras Mel preparaba los papeles para que firmaran la última voluntad de Brian.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Desde su posición, les observó detenidamente. Recordando las palabras tenidas antes de quedarse ambos dormidos. El joven sobre el mayor casi abrazado a él, su cabeza descansando en el hombro del mayor mientras éste le abrazaba. Mesándose la barba se preguntó a si mismo que habría llevado a ese par de jóvenes a quitarse la vida de tal forma. Pero al verles así, con la serenidad en sus rostros y una sensación de plenitud se apiadó de ellos. Volvió la mirada al horizonte y vio como las estrellas comenzaban a cubrir el cielo una a una. Se mesó la barba de nuevo y les dejó dormir plácidamente.

 

Con los primeros rayos del sol asomando por el horizonte, Brian sintió como alguien le golpeaba con un palo en la pierna. Le costó desperezarse pero cuando el golpe fue mayor se desperezó al momento, sobresaltando a Justin.

 

-¿Qué coño?

 

-Levantaos. Es hora de seguir el camino.

 

-Joder… -dijo mientras se acomodaba ayudando a Justin quien se frotaba los ojos con fuerza- con lo bien que estaba.

 

No le oyó con claridad pero pudo ver como Justin sonreía.

 

-Arriba los dos, ¡vamos! Aun nos queda camino y éste no deja de ser menos complicado que el anterior.

 

Una vez se levantaron, Brian se quedó algo rezagado desperezándose. Siguiéndole, Justin se adelantó algo alcanzando al guía.

 

-¿Todos los pecados son castigados? Quiero decir, si aquí también encontraremos lo del anterior…

 

-Sí y no. Todos se castigan pero no de la misma forma. En éste círculo el castigo es diferente.

 

-¿Y a quienes castigan aquí ahora, si puede saberse? –preguntó Brian llegando a su altura.

 

-Ésta vez lo averiguaréis vosotros solos. Pero cuidado con aquellos que os encontréis por el camino. No hagáis caso de sus aduladoras palabras.

 

Justin, pensativo, no dijo nada. Brian puso los ojos en blanco y siguieron por el camino. Conforme iban andando nuevos alaridos llegaban hasta ellos. Ésta vez eran diferentes, más ahogados que al poco morían para luego volver a resurgir. Observando a su alrededor, ambos pudieron ver como algunas almas eran sumergidas en inmensas tinas de agua. Los gestos de dolor eran horribles.

 

-¿En qué les sumergen?

 

-Agua helada.

 

-Así tendrán una piel más tersa…

 

-¡Brian!

 

-Vale… no he dicho nada.

 

Cabeceando, el guía siguió caminando. Conforme iban avanzando, varias almas salían a su encuentro. Sintiéndose incómodo, Brian veía como un aura negruzca les rodeaba además de mirarles de muy mala forma. Entre algunos árboles, vio un grupo que parecía una familia bien avenida. Padre, madre y sus hijos: una niña y un niño. Sin saber cómo, dirigió sus pasos hacia ese grupo dejando a un lado su camino. Parecían felices, se llevaban bien. Y fue en ese momento cuando unos recuerdos llegaron a él.

 

“ _Era el primer día que llegaba a esa escuela. No le había costado demasiado conseguir amigos pero de entre ellos hubo uno que destacó entre los demás. Michael Novotny. Siempre conseguía hacerle reír con sus tonterías y travesuras. Pero si hubo algo que siempre le había molestado era su familia. Michael no venía de una familia corriente. Nunca conoció a su padre y su estrafalaria madre vivía junto a su hermano marica, enfermo de sida. Pero a pesar de todo, en aquella casa se respiraba amor. Lo notó nada más llegar un día después de clase en el que Mickey se puso terco como las mulas para que fuese a comer._

_-Ma siempre hace comida de sobra, verás cómo te gusta._

_Sin decirle nada a su madre, Brian fue con él y pasó uno de los mejores días de su vida. Fue al llegar a su casa y ver cómo Jack llegaba borracho lo que le hizo odiar un poco a Mickey. Siempre se preguntaba por qué su familia no era igual. Por qué la de él, que estaba incompleta era tan feliz y sin embargo la suya era un completo desastre._

_Envidia. Más de una vez envidió a Mickey por tener esa familia y cómo se llevaba con su madre. Michael siempre recibía besos y él, solo golpes._

_Por eso, siempre procuraba quedar en otros lugares que no fuesen su casa, porque no lo soportaba.”_

_Brian… Brian… ven con nosotros. ¿Por qué estar con ese muchacho? ¿No ves acaso que es como tu amigo? Él también tiene una familia que le quiere, una madre que mataría por él. Nosotros lo haremos por ti.  Ven Brian… ven con nosotros…_

 

Justin no se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Brian hasta pasado un rato. Fue entonces cuando los vio. Un grupo formado por matrimonios que parecían felices, en torno a una especie de lago. Al sentir como eran observados, fijaron su mirada en Justin quien sintió un escalofrío. Sin embargo todos le sonrieron y le incitaron a acercarse.

 

“ _Justin… ven. Mira, tenemos algo que mostrarte. De seguro te gustará._

_-Yo… no puedo. Tengo que irme, me esperan…_

_-¿Quién, él? Creo que antes deberías ver esto… No es quien dice ser…_

_Intrigado, Justin se acercó hasta el susodicho lago para asomarse con recelo en el. A su alrededor, las almas le dejaron espacio para que no se asustara, mirando fijamente el mismo lugar. Lo que en principio estaba oscuro, comenzó a clarear ofreciéndole a Justin varias imágenes.  En ellas pudo ver a las chicas el día de su boda. ¡Estaban tan guapas!  Y Michael con  Ben… dios, ese día fue memorable. A pesar de todo lo que pasaron consiguieron formar un hogar. Ellos juntos y un hijo en común. Aunque en el caso de Michael y Ben fuese la  adopción de Hunter pero… tenían una casa, un hogar. Una familia. Un deseo conjunto de ser felices y vivir así para siempre. Sin embargo ¿qué había conseguido él con Brian? Nada. Por más que lo intentaba, cuando creía estar cerca de su objetivo siempre ocurría algo. Siempre se negaba. Sí, tenía un hijo. Le quería pero su idea de una familia feliz no era para nada la compartid por él. Más bien diría que Brian no creía en la familia. Y nunca creería._

_-Si te quedas con nosotros serás feliz. Podrás formar una familia tal y como tú siempre has querido…_

 

Retrocediendo, Justin negó con la cabeza mientras luchaba porque sus lágrimas no saliesen a flote. Cuando se dio la vuelta “despertó”, dejando de oír aquellas voces para toparse frente a frente con su guía.

-¿Ocurre algo?

 

-Yo… e… bueno yo… no… no encuentro a Brian.

 

Frunciendo el ceño, el guía se giró sobre sí mismo mirando a su alrededor para certificar que Brian no se encontraba con ellos.

 

-Maldita sea. Espera aquí.

 

Andando todo lo deprisa que su túnica le permitía siguió a su instinto para buscarle. Temía sobre todo que hubiese caído y entonces, de ser así, debería continuar el viaje sin él.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Como era costumbre, otra tarde más se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de las chicas. Mel y Lindsay habían admitido que cada vez que Daphne las visitaba, Gus estaba más alegre todavía. Así que aprovechando las semanas que no trabajaba en horario de tarde, iba a visitar a su “sobrino”. Como en todas las ocasiones, una vez llamó tras la puerta apareció un hiperactivo Gus que escapaba de alguna de las chicas.

 

-¡Tía Daph!

 

-Ey Gus. Cada día estás más alto, ¿eh? –dijo  mientras le abrazaba y se dejaba besuquear por el pequeño.

 

-¡Sí! Mami dice que he crecido 5 centímetros más.

 

-¿En serio? ¡guau! Si sigues así serás altísimo.

 

-¡Sí! Seré tan alto como papá, ¿verdad mamá?

 

-Gus… ya no sé cómo decirte que no abras así la puerta. Venga, deja pasar a Daphne.

 

-¡Vale! –dijo mientras iba hacia el salón dando saltos.

 

-¿Qué tal?

 

-Bien, vine a ver cómo estabais y de paso a ver a Gus. Aunque creo que sigue como siempre.

 

-Es un terremoto, no para.

 

-Bueno está en la edad. ¿Ha vuelto a hacer o decir algo raro?

 

-No exactamente pero… mejor te dejo que lo leas.

 

-¿Leer?

 

-Sí, verás. La profesora les mandó escribir una pequeña redacción sobre una persona a la que admirasen. Y adivina quien vino a escoger…

 

-Brian.

 

 

-Exacto. Pero lo mejor no es eso, toma léelo tú misma.

 

Daphne se sentó en el mullido sofá mientras Lindsay rebuscaba entre varios papeles que había sobre la mesa para dejarle la redacción que había escrito Gus. Sonrió al ver la letra del pequeño y los pequeños dibujitos que había en las esquinas. Poco a poco comenzó a leer.

 

“ _La persona a la que admiro. Por Gus Peterson Kinney._

_La persona a la que admiro es mi padre. Se llama Brian. Es muy alto, delgado y tiene el pelo así como largo. Sus ojos son como los míos, verdes. Es muy guapo y algo gruñón. Pero es muy divertido. Siempre me llevaba a jugar con él al futbol o se quedaba en casa poniendo películas que se veían grises. A papa le gustaban mucho. Pero lo que más le gustaba era estar con mi  otro papá, Justin. No es que no me quisiese. Mi papá me quería mucho, mucho. Pero a papi Justin también. Papi Justin también es muy guapo. Es rubio y sus ojos son muy azules. Su piel es más blanca que la de papi._

_Papi Justin es pintor y pinta muy bien. Cuando me porto bien  me deja coger sus pinturas y los dos dibujamos juntos._

_También me gusta mucho cuando están los dos solos porque se dan muchos besitos y papi hace rabiar a Justin. Pero sé que no lo hace para que se moleste. Es como cuando me hace cosquillas a mí y acabamos los dos riéndonos._

_Yo admiro mucho a papi porque siempre está pendiente de nosotros dos. Si papi Justin se pone malito papi se preocupa, como cuando yo me pongo malito y viene a verme._

_Pero papi y papi Justin ya no pueden venir a verme, ni hacerme cosquillas, porque están en un sitio muy lejano y no puedo ir con ellos. Pero sé que están juntos y que están contentos. Lo sé porque les veo en sueños.”_

 

Mordiéndose el labio aguantó las ganas de coger a Gus y estrujarle entre sus brazos.

 

-¿Ves ahora el por qué? Cuando Mel me contó lo del “secreto” casi me da un pasmo Daph.

 

-¿Cómo demonios puede saber eso? Quiero decir… ¿Se comunica con ellos?

 

-Ni idea pero… no estoy segura. Mira, el otro día se levantó contentísimo. Decía que papi estaba muy feliz con papi Justin. Que ya no estaban peleados.

 

-¿Peleados? Jajaja no me extrañaría, estos dos son capaces de pelearse hasta en el mismo infierno

…

Lindsay puso los ojos en blanco y fue a por Gus quien la llamaba insistentemente dejando a Daphne ojeando de nuevo aquella redacción.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Se rascó el cogote con fuerza. Estaba incómodo. Él… él no era así. Pudo haberlo sido pero no. Definitivamente no.

 

-Vale. Admito que durante un tiempo sí. Le envidié pero… como para no hacerlo. Rodeado de tanto cariño que… joder, daba asco. Pero eso luego cambió. Deb me acogió como un hijo y aunque lo negase mil y una veces me encantaba que me achuchara.

_“Pues ven entonces…”_

 

-No. No pienso ir. Si no tuve la opción de tener una buena familia… ¿para qué la quiero ahora que estoy muerto?

 

-Nunca has querido tener una familia Brian. Tuviste a Gus porque Lindsay te lo pidió. De no ser por ella…

 

Girándose sobre sí mismo vio al guía, tras el cual salía Justin con esa mirada de nuevo.

 

-Oh venga no me jodas. Justin no, no empecemos. Y no líes las cosas.

 

-Yo no las lio Brian. Nunca quisiste una familia y por eso no me la quisiste dar.

 

-¿De qué coño estás hablando Justin?

 

-Del irnos  a vivir juntos, formar una familia nosotros. Lejos de los demás…

 

-¡No me jodas! Justin te pedí que te casaras conmigo, compré Britin por el amor de Dios. Estaba dispuesto a dártelo todo y no quisiste.

 

-Porque tú no querías…

 

-¿Otra vez? Maldita sea –gritó más que enfadado- hubiese matado por ti Justin. Lo hice por ti. Si tú eras feliz, yo lo era. ¿Qué más daba una casa grande y unos anillos? Te quería y maldita sea la hora, te quiero. Sólo quería estar contigo y si de esa forma conseguía que estuvieses algo más feliz pues adelante…

 

-Pero tú seguías con lo de siempre. Un tío tras otro… ¿qué había de malo con ser monógamo?

 

-Se acabó. Ya estoy harto. Mi puto orgullo fue el que me hizo hacer eso, pero ¿sabes? Por más vueltas que le daba a los tíos de Babylon ninguno era tú. Ninguno me daba ese placer y plenitud que tú –dijo señalándole con el dedo índice sobre su pecho- solo tú me dabas.

 

-Brian… -dijo con la voz más que quebrada al ver como éste se iba más que dolido.

 

El guía al presenciar semejante discusión suspiró pesadamente e intentó alcanzar a Brian.

 

-Alto ahí joven. He dicho que pares. Maldita sea, no puedo correr tanto.

 

-Que te jodan.

 

-¡Modera ese lenguaje! He dicho que pares, alto ahí.

 

Sin embargo Brian siguió caminando por aquel sendero haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del guía, así como las miradas de los envidiosos que se agolpaban por allí esperando su castigo. Por su parte, Justin pareció quedarse anclado en el suelo. Sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer sin descanso mientras oía unas risillas de fondo. Había caído como un completo idiota en la trampa que las almas le habían tendido. Dejándose caer, hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó a llorar desconsolado.

 

Con la respiración agitada, el guía consiguió dar alcance a Brian quien parecía un león enjaulado. Recobró un poco el aliento y se mesó la barba intentando buscar las palabras más acertadas para esa ocasión.

 

-Lo llego a saber y os hubiese dejado en la misma puerta del Purgatorio. ¡Menudo viajecito me estáis dando!

 

-La culpa la tiene él. ¿A qué viene ese arranque ahora?

 

-Brian, en éste círculo purgan su pecado los envidiosos. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que teníais alrededor? Bien que os avisé…

 

-Antes… antes me han hecho recordar ciertas cosas que creía olvidadas.

 

-mmm

 

-Y en parte tiene que ver con el enfado de Justin pero… ya no tiene arreglo. Estamos muertos, ¿qué familia podemos tener aquí? Y Gus… mierda, Gus es mi hijo. Vale, admito que al principio estaba más que cagado. Con mi ritmo de vida ¿quién cojones quería un niño? Yo desde luego no.

 

-Pero…

 

-Tenía miedo. Joder nunca he visto un modelo que seguir. Y por supuesto no quería ser igual que Debbie –al recordarla Brian sintió un escalofrío- con sus macarrones con atún, sus besuqueos…

 

-Entonces…

 

-La culpa la tuvo… no sé quién tuvo la culpa. Se dieron una serie de circunstancias que llevaron a que se dulcificara demasiado. Todos casándose, comprándose casas, compartiendo una vida en común. Pero él… era demasiado joven. ¿Cómo iba yo a comprometerle a eso?

 

-Porque era lo que él quería.

 

-Yo también lo quería. Sólo que…

 

-Temías hacerle daño. Y creo que fue peor. Ya sabes por qué está aquí. Sin ti no era capaz de hacer nada. Sentía tal vacío que no pudo aguantarlo.

 

Brian le miró fijamente y el guía optó por encogerse de hombros.

 

-Miro los historiales antes de que vengáis… gajes del oficio.

 

No dijo nada. Simplemente no sabía qué decir.

 

-Voy a recoger a Justin. Cuando vuelva… quizás sería buena idea que le dijeses algo.

 

 

Limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera, comenzó a seguir despacio el camino que minutos atrás habían recorrido Brian y el guía. Tenía miedo. Sabía que para salir de ese círculo y poder avanzar debía expiar ese pecado y… ¿cómo hacerlo ahora?

 

-De seguro que cuando vuelva el ángel me dará una patada en el culo y me mandará directo a una tina de esas…

 

-No creo que lo haga, puesto que los ángeles no son tan crueles como puedas creer.

 

La voz del guía le sobresaltó pero ni mucho menos le animó.

 

-Soy idiota. ¿Cómo he podido dejarme engañar por semejantes patrañas?

 

-Su falta ha sido la que les ha encadenado a éste círculo y hacen todo lo posible porque las almas que llegan se queden con ellos. Pero aun queda camino. ¡Vamos! Quizás pueda remediarse antes de llegar al próximo.

 

Asintiendo le acompañó hasta el punto donde Brian les estaba esperando. Para su suerte, Brian se encontraba de espaldas a ellos así que pudo ponerse bien las mangas para cubrir bien sus cortes y coger algo de aire. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle. Le sonaban ya tan cansinas sus excusas que ya carecían de sentido. Al oír sus pasos, Brian se giró viendo a Justin cohibido. Movía sus manos de forma nerviosa, dando pequeños tirones a su sudadera. El labio le temblaba ligeramente y juraría que había estado llorando.

 

-Brian yo…

 

-¿Sabes por qué lo hice? ¿No? Pues ahora vas a saberlo.

 

Justin no pudo evitar el abrir los ojos desmesuradamente tras quedarse con la palabra en la boca.

 

-No soportaba la idea de haberte perdido. Todas y cada una de las noches que pasamos separados pensaba en ti. Y cuando te vi aquel día, en el periódico… no aguanté. No pude. Terminaste de cargarte mi fachada, toda enterita. Hecha añicos. Y lo hice. Me metí tanta mierda como pude para olvidar, porque… si no estabas, ¿qué sentido tenía todo? Gus tenía a Lindsay y Mel. Ellas pueden cuidarlo y sé que lo hacen. Lo presiento. Pero, joder, aunque suene ridículamente romántico… no le veía sentido a nada.

 

-Brian no debí dejarme engatusar por nadie… pero entiéndeme… -las palabras le salían a trompicones debido al gimoteo- todos, todos parecían tan felices que deseaba por un momento ese trocito de felicidad para nosotros. Poder ser una pareja normal. Y tú no querías…

 

-No quería porque no necesito de la afirmación de nadie para hacer lo que quiero. Siempre te lo dije, no puedes negarme que no fui sincero contigo.

 

-Siempre lo fuiste, demasiado. Pero no puedes culparme por tener esos sueños.

 

-No te culpo, pero sí a los demás por meterte pajaritos en la cabeza cuando sabían que no iba a suceder. No como ellos querían.

 

Le dolía verle así. Sabía que a Justin no le gustaba llorar delante de él. Que él no era una jodida maricona que andaba llorando por los rincones pero si no fuese porque necesitaba sacarle de allí, habría empezado a llorar desconsolado a su lado.

 

-Yo… lo siento Brian. Siempre debí entender que tú… prácticamente tú fuiste mi única familia. Mi madre me apoyaba pero fuiste tú el único que me ayudó realmente. Me recogiste en tu casa cuando me pelee con mis padres, cuando él te atacó me dejaste dormir contigo, viniste a verme cuando Hobbs me atacó. Sí, no pongas esa cara. Lo supe y me callé porque sabía que no lo reconocerías. Me ayudaste con la rehabilitación, a recordar el baile, me pagaste los estudios… joder, has estado siempre conmigo.

 

-Lo hice por…

-Porque quisiste. Por eso mismo debí haberme dado cuenta antes y no caer como un jodido imbécil.

 

Frunciendo el ceño, Brian se acercó a Justin y sujetándole la barbilla con la mano le obligó a levantar la cara.

 

-No vuelvas a decir eso. No eres ningún imbécil. Y como vuelva a oírlo pienso darte tu merecido.

 

Justin no pudo evitar reír ante ese último comentario.  -Siempre pensando en lo mismo… no cambias Brian.

 

-¿Para qué cambiar? Además… a ti te gusta –dijo ahuecando la mejilla mientras le miraba pícaramente.

 

-Eh, nada de actos carnales en mi presencia. Ya lo que me faltaba por ver…

 

Justin rompió a carcajadas al oír a su guía mientras Brian le hacía burla. _“Aguafiestas…”._ Ambos siguieron a la par al guía para cubrir el último tramo del camino que les pondría rumbo al próximo círculo.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**_ Acto V _ **

Pasos y más pasos. Si hubiesen contado todos los que llevaban desde que llegaron al Infierno habrían perdió la cuenta. Tras solventar un poco aquella discusión, Brian y Justin caminaron a la par. El guía, siempre delante, miraba a los lados como si esperase ver algo o alguien. Justin por su parte estaba algo ansioso. Quería tomarle la mano a Brian para ir junto a él pero después de lo pasado no se atrevía. Así que se limitaba a mirarle de vez en cuando y sonreírle cuando este le devolvía la mirada.

 _“Nada de tener actos carnales…”_ Brian sonrió al recordar aquellas palabras. No sabía cuánto debía esperar porque… siendo sincero consigo mismo, su amadísima polla no se había levantado lo más mínimo. Y lejos de preocuparle dejó de darle importancia. Sin embargo necesitaba sentir a Justin cerca de él. Todos los miedos y angustias se evaporaban cuando estaba a su lado. Mejor aún, cuando su piel tocaba la suya. Así que sin decirle nada, alargó el brazo hasta llegar a su hombro para tirar de él, pegando su cintura con la suya. No le dijo nada, ni siquiera le miró directamente pero el reflejo de su sonrisa le llegó. Más cuando sintió como Justin se removía para pasar su brazo por su cintura y agarrarse fuertemente a él.

El sol comenzaba a asomar para dar paso a un nuevo día. Mientras buscaban el camino más fácil para poder acceder al siguiente círculo, una luz les cegó momentáneamente. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la misma pudieron ver de nuevo la figura del ángel que en el anterior círculo, les había borrado una de las letras.

Sin decir nada, se acercó primero a Brian mirándolo fijamente. Alzó la mano y un gran destello salió de la misma cubriendo a Brian por completo. Segundos después, la luz desapareció y el ángel se volvió hacia Justin, quien no apartaba la mirada del suelo. Con la mirada fija sobre él, el ángel extendió su mano y con un leve movimiento consiguió levantar el rostro de Justin sin necesidad de tocarlo. Sin embargo, éste le esquivaba la mirada.

 _“¿Qué tanto temes joven mortal? ¿Acaso no ha sido purgado tu pecado en éste círculo? No hay nada que escape a la mirada de Dios ni a nosotros, que somos sus oficiales. Así pues, mírame, pues de otra forma se te negará la entrada al siguiente círculo.”_ Más que con miedo, terror, Justin decidió finalmente mirar al ángel a los ojos. De ellos emanaba una sabiduría y una calidez que le aportaba seguridad. Sonriendo, el ángel finalmente alzó la mano cubriéndole con un gran destello de luz.

Segundos después vieron como éste desaparecía dejando su voz en el viento. _“Podéis continuar el camino”._

Suspirando pesadamente, el guía les instó a seguir por un sendero que descendía levemente. Sin preguntar nada, le siguieron. Aún con sus cuerpos unidos, Brian comenzó a sobarse la nuca.

-Creo que nos hemos librado también ésta vez…

-Sí. ¿Somos afortunados no?

-Mmm sí. Podríamos decir que sí. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? –Preguntó para ver como Justin negaba con la cabeza- Me siento muy afortunado por estar aquí contigo.

Brian no pudo evitar morderse el labio al ver como el color del rostro de Justin se tornaba grana en apenas unos segundos.

-Brian… -dijo en tono meloso consiguiendo que Brian riese aun más.

-¿Acaso tú no?

-¡Ey! –dijo golpeándole levemente el estómago- Eso ni lo dudes, jamás.

-Me encanta verte enfadado.

-Ya…

Siguiendo el camino que el guía les marcaba pronto vieron como el despejado cielo azul comenzaba a nublarse. Conforme se iban adentrando en el camino una niebla, cada vez más espesa, les dificultaba la tarea. Temiendo perderse o que su guía les dejara atrás, Brian aceleró el paso tirando casi de Justin. Frente a ellos veían con dificultad la sombra de su guía quien con su vara tanteaba el terreno que iban pisando.

-Tened cuidado en éste tramo. Pronto llegaremos a una zona más inclinada y comenzaremos a ascender. No os entretengáis con nada.

-Como si aquí hubiese algo con lo que entretenerse… ¡oh mira, un pajarito! –dijo Brian tocando con picardía la entrepierna de Justin.

-¡Brian! Estate quieto –dijo mientras le quitaba la mano- no quiero perderme aquí así que déjalo ya…

-Vale… me portaré bien.

Y sin más le dio un pequeño azote en el culo consiguiendo que se sobresaltara. Cabeceó un par de veces y siguieron su camino. Pronto comenzaron un ascenso por un tramo bastante tortuoso. Grandes piedras se interponían en el camino así como restos de ramas y hojas caídas. Poco más podían ver puesto que la niebla era cada vez más espesa según avanzaban.

-No veo una mierda.

-Brian…

-¿Qué? No vemos nada Justin.

-Lo sé pero no hace falta que seas tan grosero.

-¿Grosero?

-Gracias jovencito –dijo el guía ocultando su sonrisa.

-¿No me dirás que ahora estás con el viejo, no?

-No es ningún viejo. Es nuestro guía. Y será mejor que prestemos atención. Yo no sé tú pero no me quiero caer por aquí y mucho menos perderme.

-¿Tienes miedo…?

-Bastante. No me gusta nada éste lugar. Cada vez vemos cosas más… raras.

-Ey, no te rayes, ¿vale? Lo de antes fue… una prueba. Solo eso. Sí, será mejor que sigamos adelante y nos dejemos de tontería.

-Mirad.

La voz del guía les sobresaltó. Cuando llegaron a su altura se dieron cuenta que habían llegado y al siguiente círculo. Ante ellos se extendía un inmenso llano totalmente desierto.

-Que no os engañe esta primera visión. Nos adentramos en un círculo peligroso así que estad vigilantes.

Brian se encogió de hombros y siguió junto a Justin. Conforme iban caminando, leves relinchos llegaban a sus oídos, entremezclados con voces.

-¿Has oído eso Brian?

-Oír qué exactamente.

-Caballos…

-No. Oigo algo pero no con claridad.

El guía, frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a caminar más despacio para desespere de Brian. Sin embargo, conforme avanzaban los sonidos eran cada vez más claros. Junto a los relinches de los caballos, se oían de fondo latigazos y unos tremendos alaridos que consiguieron erizarles la piel. Sintiendo un escalofrío, Justin intentaba mirar al frente no prestando atención a los laterales donde, de vez en cuando y a través de la espesa niebla, podía entrever la imagen de unos hermosos caballos.

-No será lo que estoy imaginando que es… ¿verdad? –preguntó Brian dejando de lado a Justin para ponerse frente al guía.

-Me temo que así es.

-Joder, no se andan con chiquitas.

Justin sin querer mirar, siguió caminando cuando de pronto sintió como su mano derecha comenzaba a temblar con fuerza. Sujetándola, consiguió calmarla sin que Brian se diese cuenta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una crisis como esa. Incluso cuando pintaba. Así que escondió un poco más la mano bajo la manga de la sudadera, metiendo esta en el bolsillo. Conforme avanzaban, la niebla era cada vez más espesa y en ocasiones, tenían más de una dificultad para poder avanzar. A lo lejos, divisaron un grupo de almas que iban siendo guiadas por un hombre rechoncho. El guía se adelantó junto a Brian para acercarse al mismo, dejando atrás a Justin quien volvía a sentir como su mano temblaba de nuevo.

-Maldita sea… para… para ya joder.

_“No parará…”_

Justin se giró en busca de aquella voz pero por más que miraba sólo veía una espesa niebla.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Qué quieres!

 _“Que te quedes con nosotros…”_ Tras oír aquellas palabras y girarse de nuevo, se topó de frente con un alma perdida que le miraba sonriendo. Antes de poder decirle nada sintió como era golpeado con algo y cayó al suelo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Miraba los papeles uno a uno, con detenimiento, examinando cada una de las cantidades como si su misma vida se fuese en ello. Luego miró por encima de los mismos a la mujer que tenía frente a él. Chaquetón rojo, al igual que su peluca. Sujetaba su bolso como si fuese a perderlo, siendo su gesto de preocupación.

-¿Y bien?

-Esto… todo está bien. Las cuentas son correctas pero… ¿Hay algo que no sepa, Debbie?

-¿Michael no te ha dicho nada?

-¿Decirme… qué?

-Lo de Brian… oh Dios Santo, este chico. Bien pues… -dijo tomando aire- Brian nos ha nombrado beneficiarios de su testamento. Así que hemos heredado parte de la venta del loft.

-¿Qué? –pregunta abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿Cómo?

-Pues lo que oyes Ted. Le pedí a Mel que revisase los papeles porque no es normal. Vamos… esa cantidad, por los clavos de Cristo es una burrada.

-Demasiado. Yo que tú no la tocaría. Por si acaso. ¿Había algo más?

-¿Cómo?

-Si había algo más. Alguna otra notificación por el estilo…

-Oh… pues no sé. Mel nos comentó algo sobre otro sobre pero que  no se podía abrir y no se… tu sabes que para esto no soy muy avispada. Demasiada impresión me llevé ya…

-Lo es. Brian era generoso pero… dejar a su propia familia sin nada. Es increíble.

-Dímelo a mí… pero bueno. Seguiré tu consejo. Dejaré ese dinero intacto hasta que terminemos de solucionar todo esto. Gracias Ted.

-A ti Deb. Nos vemos luego.

Saliendo de Kinnetic más calmada se dirigió al Dinner, donde Kiki estaba cubriendo su turno. El calor era menos sofocante y las nubes que se agolpaban en el cielo anunciaban una lluvia próxima. Aceleró lo que pudo para tomar un taxi y poder llegar antes de que la lluvia arruinase su magnífico peinado.

Llevaba apenas quince minutos esperándola cuando la vio entrar como un torbellino, saludando a todos con la mano para, sin inmutarse si quiera de su presencia, meterse en el almacén. Cuando la vio salir con su inconfundible chaqueta llena de chapas y su bolígrafo acompañado del bloc no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma Deb…

Frenando en seco, se giro hacia aquella voz que la había llamado. Estática, intentando balbucear algunas palabras, no consiguió reaccionar hasta que aquella sonrisa la sacó de su aturdimiento.

-¡Ben! Oh maldita sea, ven aquí –dijo soltando el bolígrafo y el bloc de notas encima de la mesa para abrazarle fuertemente- pero mírate… ¡mierda! ¿Por qué no me llamaste para decirme que venías? ¿Lo sabe Michael? Maldito niñato, ten hijos para esto.

-Calma, calma. Acabo de llegar y… Michael no lo sabe.

-Pero entonces… ¿No estabas en un grupo de esos…? –preguntó mientras movía las manos buscando la palabra adecuada.

-Sí, algo parecido. ¿Qué tal está Michael?

-¿Michael? Bueno… bien aunque no tanto como quisiera después de lo que pasó…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo grave? ¿Está bien?

-Cariño… -dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él- de verdad… ¿no sabes nada?

-No pero creo que debería preocuparme, ¿no es así?

-Cielos… Ben… hace más de un mes que Justin y Brian…

-¿Volvieron juntos? ¿Se han casado?

-Murieron Ben. Los dos.

El rostro de Ben se contrae en una mueca que para Debbie es difícil de descifrar. Tomándole la mano con fuerza, recoge su bloc de notas junto al bolígrafo y se levanta para hacer su ronda.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Apenas llegaron a su altura, Brian deseó no haberse acercado. Aquel hombre, rechoncho y con la cabeza redonda les miraba de arriba abajo con una altivez que no recordaba. Ennegrecido, llevaba a un grupo de almas encadenadas. Éstas llevan en sus rostros marcados el pecado por el cual se encontraban allí. Girándose para no ver el espectáculo que iban a dar, Brian se percató de que Justin no estaba allí con ellos.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Justin?

“ _Se ha ido, te ha dejado… como aquella vez… Desgraciado… nadie te quiere… eres maricón. ¿Quién va a quererte? Pervertido…”_

Mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, cerró los ojos intentando no oír sus envenenadas palabras. Pero poco a poco y sin quererlo, los recuerdos fueron llegando de nuevo a él.

 _“Tengo cáncer.”_ Aquello no lo esperaba, no así. Tampoco como su visita que casualmente, no fue para pedirle de nuevo dinero. Y allí, con su hijo en brazos le suelta la bomba. Tenía cáncer. Sintió algo recorrerle las entrañas pero no era lástima. ¿Cómo tenérsela después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar? Eso era impensable. Pero entonces llegó Deb con sus consejos. _“Dile que eres gay.”_ Sí, debió darle el premio al mejor consejo del mundo, sobre todo cuando Jack prácticamente le vino a decir que debería ser él quien se estuviese muriendo. Y le hubiese matado. Con sus propias manos de no ser porque lo pensó fríamente y no iba a darle ese placer. Sería el cáncer quien lo matara, lentamente. _“Pero da la casualidad que eres tú quien se está muriendo y no yo”._ Jódete, maldito cabrón. Como si no tuviese bastante, siente como la sangre comienza a hervirle al recordar como poco a poco Justin se fue alejando de su lado. Melodías de violín y ramos de rosas. Escapadas nocturnas, miradas huidizas, sentimientos encontrados. Sabía que se veía con otro. Que no era el típico polvo casual. Que este prometía algo más, algo que podría apartarle de él para siempre. Y ocurrió lo inevitable. Llegó el día en el que la sangre le hirvió más de lo normal cuando Mickey susurró las palabras mágicas _“Está con otro”._   Se rompió, la poca cordura que le quedaba cuando le vio aparecer en medio de la oscuridad de su loft. Sabía que había estado con él y para llevar todo a cabo comenzó anestesiado. Unas cuantas copas del mejor whisky iban nadando por sus venas cuando se acercó a él, cuando empezó el forcejeo para luego… olerle, sentir aquella presencia que no era suya. Como ese bicho verde que le corroía las entrañas, iba ensañándose con él mientras la rabia y la ira se iban apoderando poco a poco. Le sujetó fuerte, que mas daba si le hacía daño. Quería que lo supiese sin palabras, que sus besos le quemaran, que sus manos y sus caricias le arañaran la piel hasta desgarrársela. Quiso hacerle daño y lo hizo, cuando cachondo le dejó en el suelo e interrogante. _“Ve a darte una ducha, apestas”._ Y fue al levantarse cuando lo oyó quebrarse, pero entonces no supo si fue su corazón o el suyo.”

-Puto gatinista de mierda…

“ _Rechazaron a Brian Kinney… y eso le dolió… pero no fue una vez, sino muchas… pervertido…”_

-¡Callaos ya joder!

“ _Y en medio de todo ocurrió. La fiesta de las chicas. Más alcohol del normal para variar y Mickey haciendo gala de su galantería. Ni cinco segundos pasaron cuando le propinó un tremendo puñetazo. Y todos le odiaron. “¿Cómo puedes pegar a tu mejor amigo?” Como mi mejor amigo puede criticar al único hombre que ha conseguido saltar la valla, sabiendo que le amo.”_

Se frota los ojos con fuerza, apretándose luego el puente de la nariz intentando calmarse. Sabe que debe buscarle, que debe calmarse pero los recuerdos siguen volviendo a él.

“ _No contentos con eso, el saco de mierda de su sobrino y la loca histérica de su hermana le acusan de pervertido, de toquetear al niño. Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, el desprecio de su hermana y su madre…  ¿quién le quedaba? Mickey y su noviecito… claro, dando el espectáculo de una jodida familia hetero, casada y todo. Llenándole la cabeza de pajaritos a Justin para que una noche se largara sin más. Y se hundió… todo lo que podía al llegar a su casa borracho, aporrear su puerta y darse de bruces con las palabras hirientes de Michael.”_

Unas grandes carcajadas le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al girarse para ver de donde procedían las mismas, pudo ver al gordo seboso riéndose fuertemente mientras las almas tenían sus miradas fijadas sobre él. Poco a poco el tipo se fue acercando mientras Brian iba retrocediendo.

-¡Brian! –gritó el guía para alertarle- corre, ¡busca a Justin!

Y sin decir nada más salió corriendo de allí.

-Supera tu ira muchacho sino… no podré hacer nada.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dejaron y siguió su instinto más que lo que la espesa niebla le dejaba ver. Y entonces fue cuando le vio, encogido tras varios árboles mientras varias almas le sobaban e intentaban llevárselo con ellos.

-¡Soltadle malditos cabrones!

Ahuyentándolos con la mirada, las almas se dispersaron dejando a Justin tirado en el suelo. Acelerando el paso, al llegar a su altura se arrodilló junto a él para levantarle levemente.

-Justin… Justin despierta…

Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos encontrándose de lleno con la cálida mirada de Brian.

-Ey… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago en el suelo?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo pero… este sitio no me gusta nada. Encima un gordo seboso anda buscándome.

-¿Qué? ¿Un gordo seboso? Seguro que te has insinuado al menos indicado…

-¿Justin por quien me tomas?

La sonrisa que le dedicó consiguió que él también sonriese, contrariado por todo lo sucedido.

-En menuda mierda nos hemos metido…

Justin iba a contestar cuando su mano de nuevo comenzó a temblar fuertemente, obligándose a sujetarla con la otra mano mientras intentaba ocultarla a la vista de Brian. Pero éste se percató del cambio en el rostro de Justin y se acercó más aún.

-Justin, qué ocurre.

-Nada.

-Si no ocurre nada, ¿por qué traes esa cara ahora?

-Por nada. Vámonos.

Intentó levantarse él sólo pero al apoyar la mano derecha comenzó a temblarle fuertemente haciéndole perder el equilibrio para de nuevo, volver a caer.

-¡Joder!

-Justin… tranquilo, ven.

-Déjame.

-Vamos Jus no empieces…

-¡He dicho que me dejes!

Apartándose un poco, para no atosigarle, Brian vio algo diferente en la mirada de Justin.

-No debí haber ido… maldito Hobbs, ¡puto Hobbs! Me jodió bien jodido… ¿Cómo iba a ser todo como antes? ¡Imposible! Nadie quiere a un artista tullido, para que se compadezcan de él… ¡oh pobrecito, miradle! No puede estar media hora pintando porque le tiembla la mano…

-Justin por favor… para…

-¡No! Todos diciéndome que saldría adelante, oh claro eso no es nada, que te abran la cabeza con un bate y te desangres, que pierdas la movilidad… no es nada, por favor. Y que encima, a ese maldito cabrón no le hiciesen nada. Pero sabes –gritaba mientras agitaba las manos fuertemente- daba igual, porque con mi arte… ¡MI ARTE! Iba a salir adelante… El nuevo Andy Warhol… ¿recuerdas?

Brian no dijo nada. Sabía que si hablaba se pondría aun más furioso y no conseguiría nada llevándoselo así.

-Pero claro… no fui capaz de darle su merecido. Mierda tenía que haber cogido y matarle y…

No aguantando más, Brian fue decidido hacia él rodeándole con los brazos fuertemente.

-Suéltame, Brian.

-Ni hablar.

-Te he dicho que me sueltes –dijo mientras forcejeaba con él sin lograr zafarse de su amarre.

Pero lejos de hacerle caso ejercía más fuerza sobre él cuando sentía a Justin retorcerse entre sus brazos intentando liberarse. Aprovechando que apenas podía moverse, respiró hondo y le susurró al oído.

-Vamos sunshine… échalo todo fuera… déjalo salir…

Resistiéndose al principio, Brian sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar entre sus brazos para finalmente oírle sollozar.

-Esto es una mierda… no debía haber pasado así…

-Ey, tú no tienes la culpa. Las cosas no salieron bien pero eso ya pasó. No le des más importancia.

Aun abrazados, Brian dejo que Justin rompiese a llorar sin decirle nada más.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Sonriendo a su último cliente, comenzó a preparar las cosas para cerrar. Estaba enfrascado en ordenar los comics que declinaron llevarse un par de clientes cuando oyó la campanilla de la puerta.

-Lo siento, voy a cerrar. Vuelva mañana –dijo sin girarse para ver de quién se trataba.

-Supongo que podrá haber una excepción, ¿no?

Dejando caer los comics al suelo vio como Ben se acercaba hasta su posición.

-Ben…

-Hola Michael.

Acercándose a él le dio un leve beso en los labios. Michael seguía sin apenas reaccionar.

-¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿No estabas en el seminario aquel? –dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger los comics caídos.

-Sí pero acabó antes de tiempo. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí. Las ventas van cada vez  mejor así que no puedo quejarme.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Ni una llamada…

-¿Perdón?

-Sobre lo de Brian y Justin. Michael hubiese venido a su entierro. Me sabe fatal por ambos, les quería.

-Yo… lo siento, pensé que no podías recibir llamadas y que estarías muy ocupado.

-Michael, eran nuestros amigos. Debías haberme llamado. No era una enfermedad, murieron los dos.

-Lo siento yo…

-Ya no vale de nada que lo sientas Michael. Sabía que las cosas entre nosotros no iban bien pero… esto ya es demasiado. ¡Eran mis amigos! Ni siquiera sé que les ha pasado. 

En ese momento Emmet entró en la tienda creando un silencio demoledor en la tienda.

-Esto… ¡Ben! Oh cariño, que bien que estés de vuelta –dijo dándole un abrazo. Te veo genial.

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de verte Em. Por cierto… ¿me acompañas a tomar algo?

-Oh, claro. ¿Michael vienes?

-Eh… no, tengo… tengo que terminar de arreglar esto. Id vosotros.

Asintiendo, Ben salió primero dejando algo rezagado a Emmet quien al percatarse de la ausencia de Ben, decidió ir tras él.

-Necesito que me lo cuentes todo –dijo cuando se posicionó a su altura.

-¿Todo? Sobre qué exactamente…

-Brian y Justin. Joder, acabo de enterarme que llevan más de un mes muertos Emmet.

-Espera, ¿no sabías nada?

-No. Apenas he llegado ha sido Deb quien me ha soltado la noticia.

-Oh dios mío, yo pensé que…

-Todos pensasteis… lo siento Emmet, no, no tienes la culpa. ¿vale?

-Creo que mejor nos tomamos algo bien cargadito.

Y sin más, comenzaron a caminar en busca del primer bar más cercano.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Sentado, con Justin entre sus brazos. Ya hacía rato que los sollozos habían cesado así como las pequeñas convulsiones de su cuerpo. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros de su cuello. Y todo era silencio. Los murmullos y alaridos quedaron lejanos, mientras la niebla les cubría. Dejándose hacer, Justin sentía como Brian iba deshaciendo poco a poco los nudos que se habían formado en su mano completamente agarrotada ahora. De vez en cuando, sentía como sus dedos acariciaban despacio el corte de su muñeca para volver segundos después a su tarea.

-Brian…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

-No tienes por qué darlas.

-Lo sé pero quiero dártelas.

-Puedes darlas de otra forma.

Sonriendo, Justin se removió un poco para acabar quedando a horcajadas sobre él mientras sus frentes quedaban unidas.

-Siempre –dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello- estás… pensando… en… lo… mismo.

-Aha… Y aun… mmm –gimió al sentir como Justin deslizaba sus finos dedos entre su camisa- no he oído quejas al respecto.

Justin iba a responderle cuando sintió las manos de Brian recorrer su cintura para perderse en su espalda, trazando círculos con los dedos. Pequeños escalofríos le recorrían todo el cuerpo, más aun cuando comenzó a sentir algo clavarse en su muslo.

-No crees que es mejor…. Mmmm –intentó decir al sentir los mordiscos de Brian en su cuello- que esperemos…

-Siempre tan oportuno sunshine… pero tienes razón… hay un viejo verde y seboso que quiere meterme mano.

Apartándose de él, Justin miró a Brian alzando una ceja.

-¿Quieres dejar de insinuarte al primer hombre que veas?

-Menos tonterías sunshine. Además de no ser mi tipo… no me apetece estar con nadie más que no seas tú.

Sonriendo como solo él sabía hacer, se inclinó para susurrarle.

-Eso ha sido ridículamente romántico, Kinney.

-Lo sé, Taylor.

Y sin más comenzaron a besarse hasta que un carraspeo les sacó de su tarea.

-¿Con que metiéndoos mano, no?  ¡Arriba descerebrados! Tenemos que salir ya de aquí, no me gusta nada el cariz que están tomando las cosas.

Tanto Brian como Justin miraron al guía, quien parecía realmente enfadado. Sonrieron para levantarse poco a poco. Justin intentando simular su erección y Brian simplemente, pasando de todo. Al adelantarse, Brian no pudo evitar que el guía le propinara una buena colleja.

-¡Ey! Sin pasarse…

-Imbécil, no sabes con quién he tenido que lidiar para que no te arrastrara con el resto. Y a ti –dijo señalando a Justin- más te vale controlar tus impulsos. Os advertí de lo que ocurriría.

Justin asintió mientras veía como el guía se adelantaba rápidamente haciéndoles avanzar a paso ligero. Brian, que iba a su lado, se acercó a él para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Cuando lleguemos al próximo círculo volverás a ser mío…

Sintiendo un escalofrío de placer recorrerle todo el cuerpo, Justin miró a Brian quien le devolvió una mirada lujuriosa. Sonriendo pícaramente se agarró a su cintura para susurrarle.

-Eso habrá que verlo.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**_ Acto VI _ **

Entrando en el primer bar que se encontraron, Ben se sentó pesadamente sobre un mullido sillón mientras Emmet hacía lo mismo frente a él. Una atractiva rubia de exuberantes pechos se acercó hasta ellos para tomarles nota.

-¿Qué va a ser?

-Coca cola light para mí.

-¿Coca cola light?  Yo quiero… un San Francisco –terminó diciendo al ver la mirada de Ben.

-Enseguida os la traigo.

Mientras Emmet sonreía ante el incesante contoneo de caderas de la rubia, Ben no paraba de arrugar una de las servilletas que había cogido del servilletero. 

-¿Por dónde empiezo? –preguntó Emmet al ver cómo Ben seguía arrugando la servilleta sin cesar.

-Por el principio. Es que son tantas cosas…

Ben calló en cuanto vio a la camarera acercarse con el pedido. Una vez lo dejó sobre la mesa se marchó tal como vino: contoneándose.

-Bueno pues… uf. Antes de que te fueses al seminario ese que nos comentó Michael…

-No fui a ningún seminario, Emmet. Nos peleamos. Decidimos darnos un tiempo y me fui.

-Eso… eso no fue lo que nos dijo Michael. Incluso Debbie…

-La engañamos. Sé que no está bien engañar a nadie pero no aguantaba más, Em. De verdad que no podía.

-Joder sí que estaba el patio revuelto –dijo mientras daba vueltas a su San Francisco con una pajita. Bueno de forma resumida podría decirte que al poco de marcharte las cosas no mejoraron entre Brian y Justin.

-Antes de irme sabía que andaban peleados pero…

-Pero eso mismo fue lo que les llevó a hacer lo que hicieron. Verás, Justin apenas quedaba con nosotros. Y en parte lo entendía porque si quedaba, era toparse con Brian. Pero lo peor fue que Brian tampoco quedaba mucho con nosotros. Uy, que lio.

-No, vas bien. Desde que se  pelearon no volvieron a coincidir… ¿no?

-Para nada. Al menos que yo sepa o sepan los chicos. A lo que iba. Sabíamos de Justin en ocasiones por Debbie o por Daph que se lo topaban o llamaban por teléfono. Ya sabes cómo es Debbie. Y parecía irle bien. Siempre algo estresado por las exposiciones pero nada que se saliese de lo normal.

-¿Entonces qué le pasó?

-Más bien qué hizo. Una mañana le encontraron en la bañera de su casa. Se había… cortado las venas.

Ben pudo notar aun el dolor en las palabras de Emmet así como en su mirada.

-Dios mío…

-Sí. Fue un palo demasiado grande. Y, a los pocos días Brian… -suspiró, cogiendo aire de nuevo- pues… lo encontraron muerto en el cuarto oscuro de Babylon.

-¿En el cuarto oscuro? –Preguntó Ben dejando el vaso en el aire.

-Sí. Sobredosis. Nadie hizo nada y tampoco es que pudiesen hacer mucho…

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba de ellos. Brian quería muchísimo a Justin a pesar de todas las tonterías que hacía y los comentarios tan soeces. Brian le amaba tanto o casi más que Justin a él.

-Nosotros tampoco lo entendimos… pero ellos así lo decidieron. Y Michael… pues puedes imaginártelo.

-Ahora entiendo porqué no me dijo nada.

-Estuvo muy mal por su parte. Yo no te dije nada porque como nos dijo que estarías incomunicado pensé: Em, ¿Cómo vas a llamarle si su novio no te ha dicho siquiera donde está?

-No pensé que llegase a ese extremo, en serio. Y Hunter… no sé cómo se lo tomará.

-¡Hunter! Dios es verdad, ¿no sabe aún nada?

-Creo que no, pero le llamaré luego.

-Si quieres ver dónde están…

-Gracias Em. Cuando vaya, te aviso.

Emmet le sonrió y siguió tomando su San Francisco. Sin duda, las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, Brian miraba de recelo el camino en el cual se topó con aquel hombre seboso. Había bromeado con Justin sobre el mismo pero aun así consiguió ocultarle el miedo que sintió nada más verle. _“Caer en sus manos habría sido espeluznante”._

-¿Qué dices Brian?

-Nada…

Encogiéndose de hombros, Justin siguió a su lado mientras de vez en cuando se rozaba de manera sinuosa.

-Si sigues rozándote así me va a importar una mierda el guía. Pienso ponerte a cuatro patas y follarte hasta que no puedas moverte.

-Siempre tan romántico…  -contestó Justin en tono de burla.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? –Dijo  mientras le atraía hacia él, rozándose a conciencia con su trasero.

-Brian… esto no es el cuarto oscuro… para ya…  -replicó sin mucho énfasis.

Perdiéndose en su sonrisa, comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello mientras sentía la mirada de su guía clavada en él. Pocos minutos después y tras haber cruzado un largo trecho sin señal alguna de aquel gordo así como ningún alma descarriada Brian consiguió relajarse un poco más. Deslizando una de sus manos por la espalda de Justin, sintió como su piel se erizaba ante el contacto de sus dedos con su piel. Observando como el rubio se mordía el labio fuertemente siguió deslizándola hasta que llegó a su trasero, masajeándolo bien fuerte.

-Mmmm

-¿Quieres que siga…?

Asintiendo como buenamente podía, Brian fue acercándose peligrosamente a su entrada hasta que un gran destello les hizo cerrar los ojos de golpe. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a aquella luz Brian no supo donde meterse. Ante ellos, otro Ángel aparecía dispuesto a evaluarles.

-Oh oh… -dijo Justin mientras se revolvía para deshacerse del amarre de Brian.

Recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su guía, Brian se fijo en el Ángel  quien parecía no quitarle la vista de encima.

“ _Con esfuerzo, vas avanzando por los círculos. Tu determinación te hace valedor de ello pero… hay conductas que llegados a un nivel no serán aceptadas. O te redimes o quedarás condenado por ello_ ”.

Justin seguía atento el juego de miradas que tanto el ángel como Brian se dirigían. Observando por un momento al guía pudo ver como éste simplemente parecía pasar de la situación. Esta fase había sido dura y si Brian no conseguía pasarla… ¿qué haría él?

Preocupado, sentía como los minutos pasaban y no ocurría nada más. El aire parecía haberse espesado de repente y todo se había paralizado. Sentía sus parpados pesados, el movimiento de sus pestañas y su respiración más lenta. Pero aun así no se sentía mal. Al menos no por él. Una luz tenue comenzó a nacer en la palma de la mano de aquel ángel para finalmente hacerse enorme y envolver a Brian por completo. Una vez pasó el destello todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Cerró los ojos un par de veces para cerciorarse de sus movimientos y pudo ver como Brian sonreía levemente mientras se sobaba la nuca. Sonrió abiertamente hasta que tuvo al ángel justo frente suyo. Entonces sintió como una sensación de frío se apoderaba de él poco a poco.

“ _Has tenido problemas en ésta ocasión… casi te dejas arrastrar por la ira. Te creía un chico más capaz, Justin Taylor.  Has mostrado una debilidad que pensé habías superado con creces…”_

“ _Yo… lo siento han sido demasiados recuerdos, mi mano… empezó a temblar como al principio y pensé que, que todo volvería a ser como antes, que yo…”_

Sin saber cómo, Justin volvió a sentir su mano temblar fuertemente acompañada además de un fuerte dolor. Encogiéndose hasta caer de rodillas, el ángel le miraba fijamente viendo como sujetaba con fuerza su mano, aguantando las lágrimas. Brian al verlo intentó acercarse pero el guía le tomó del brazo con fuerza impidiéndole avanzar.

“ _Justin, ¿qué sientes?_

_-Me duele… basta…_

_-Si no se detuviese… ¿qué harías?_

_-Yo… yo… -dijo al borde del llanto- nada… aguantaría. No puedo hacer otra cosa._

_-¿No gritarías a tus seres más queridos, poniéndoles incluso en peligro?_

_-No… yo no quería hacerles daño…_ “

Viéndole cada vez más compungido, el ángel finalmente alzó su mano envolviéndole en una cálida luz. Poco a poco el temblor y dolor que sentía en su mano comenzó a desaparecer al igual que el ángel, para dejarle en aquella incómoda posición. Soltándose de su amarre, Brian corrió hacia Justin para nada más alcanzarle, abrazarle fuertemente. Tras pasar varios minutos así, sin decirse nada, Justin sintió como Brian deslizaba sus dedos por debajo de su sudadera para comprobar si le faltaba una nueva letra. Al ver como efectivamente, otra de las letras había sido borrada sujetó a Justin por la nuca para besarle con pasión.

-¿Podréis dejar de tocaros al menos durante un rato? –preguntó el guía con aire fastidiado mientras les daba golpecitos con su vara.

-Podríamos… pero Justin está mal.

-No tan mal como para que le metas mano a la mínima de cambio. No sé qué haréis cuando lleguemos a ese círculo…

-¿A cuál? –preguntó esta vez Justin.

-Aquel donde se purga la lujuria.

Ahuecando la mejilla, un brillo peculiar cruzó su mirada. -Pues si las almas merecen la pena, follaremos como locos. ¿No sunshine?

-Si claro… aun no conocen al grandioso Brian Kinney…

-Justin era una broma –dijo Brian mientras intentaba alcanzar al rubio que se había levantado de mala gana y comenzaba a caminar siguiendo al guía.

-Por cosas como éstas es porque lo dejamos. Siempre lo mismo Brian, el jodido circulo vicioso. Aunque hiciésemos un pacto, aunque hiciésemos lo que cada uno quisiese… bah, da igual.

Frunciendo el ceño aceleró más aún hasta que se puso a su altura. Tomándole por la cintura, le giro hasta tenerle frente a él. Esa expresión que pensó ya había olvidado volvió a él de nuevo. Juntó su frente con la suya, cerrado los ojos.

“ _Quiero que me sientas_ ”.

_“¿Qué estás diciendo Brian?”_

Abriendo los ojos todo lo que podía vio como Brian comenzaba a besar lentamente su rostro: besando sus párpados, su nariz, la comisura de sus labios hasta que finalmente rozó sus labios muy suavemente. Sintiendo su cálido aliento, Justin abrió poco a poco los labios para dejarle entrar. Pero Brian comenzó a rozar sus labios con la lengua sin introducirla del todo. Pequeños lametones que consiguieron arrancarle un quejido hasta que deslizó su lengua por su boca suavemente. Jugando despacio con su legua, sintiendo la calidez de sus labios, Justin rememoró aquel beso en el baile de graduación. No había nada de sexo en aquel beso. Sólo su esencia, su ser, simplemente Brian abriéndose en canal a él. Exponiéndole todos y cada uno de sus miedos, entregándose completamente.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Se llevó la mano al rostro sintiendo la mejilla arder. Sorprendido porque a sus cerca ya de 35 años, era la primera vez que le ponía la mano encima de esa forma. Mirándola como si acabase de ver a otra persona, Debbie estaba frente a él enrojecida mientras su respiración era agitada.

-¡Ma!

-Maldita sea Michael, ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme?

-¡No te mentí! Simplemente te omití algunas cosas…

-¿Qué no me mentiste? Decirme que Ben se había ido a un seminario cuando en realidad os habíais peleado no es mentirme, claro. ¿Te piensas que soy idiota y que no iba a enterarme?

-¿Y por quién te has enterado?, ya puestos…

-Qué más da quien haya sido. Me he enterado y ya está.

-Emmet, seguro…

-Pues no. Para tu información no ha sido Emmet. Pero deberías ser tú quien me lo hubiese dicho.

-Ma no te metas en mi vida. Lo que ocurra entre Ben y yo es cosa nuestra, no forma parte de un circo para ir contándolo a todo el mundo.

-¿Parte de un circo? ¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle a tu madre?

-Siempre estás con lo mismo, ¿es que no lo ves?

-El que no ve las cosas eres tú. Siempre anteponiendo a Brian a los demás. Brian está muerto y nunca, óyeme nunca te amó. Te duela o no, nunca te amó Michael. Pero Ben si lo hace. Demasiado diría yo.

 -Esto no tiene nada que ver con Brian –dijo con voz titubeante.

-Y una mierda. Tiene que ver y muchísimo. Como siempre. Pero sabes… si Ben te deja es porque te lo mereces. Así que esta vez no vengas buscando apoyo en mí porque no pienso dártelo. Por muy hijo mío que seas.

Dándose la vuelta con su gran pote de helado, se sentó en el sofá dispuesta a ver una película mientras Michael digería cada una de las palabras que había cruzado con su madre. Más que cabreado, indignado, cogió su chaqueta y salió de allí.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

No podía dejar de mirarle como si estuviese viendo el bicho más raro que existiese en la tierra. Sí. Porque él no era así. Pudo haber una época en la que sí lo hubiese sido pero ahora Justin comenzaba a tomar conciencia realmente de la situación. _“Me quiere… no, no me quiere, me ama. Mierda me ama tanto que yo…”_ susurró para sí comprobando que Brian no le hubiese oído. Tras sentir de nuevo la mirada del guía sobre ellos decidieron continuar el camino, siempre pendiente el uno del otro. Fijándose más en el camino, vio como este ya no era tan tortuoso como el anterior aunque el aire parecía haberse espesado en unos segundos. Más relajado, el guía comenzó a comentarles por encima el siguiente pecado que allí se purgaría. Cruzando con cautela, el camino presentaba más vegetación en ciertas zonas que los círculos anteriores. Mirando al frente, Brian vio como conforme avanzaba había ciertos recodos parecidos a fosas. La vista no le alcanzaba a averiguar qué era lo que había en las mismas pero un siseo que le resultó familiar le hizo volver la vista hacia sus pies para comprobar cómo entre sus pies se  deslizaba una serpiente. Dando un salto atrás, sobresaltó a Justin quien vio alucinado como la serpiente seguía su camino hasta dirigirse a una fosa.

-Seguro que tiene su nido ahí –dijo Justin convencido.

-Así es, pero más que nido… digamos que ahí está su comida.

-¿Comida? –preguntó Brian extrañado.

-Sí. Los pecadores que se deben purgar el pecado de la pereza y no se arrepienten son arrojados a una fosa llena de serpientes.

-Suerte que nunca me ha interesado demasiado la National Geographic…

-Mejor tener cuidado. No me gustaría caer en una de esas.

Cogiéndole por la cintura, Brian acercó hacia sí a Justin para continuar el camino mientras oían los alaridos y siseos de las criaturas que allí se encontraban. Poco a poco su mente fue vagando a tiempos pasados, sacándole una sonrisa. 

“ _La luz entraba por la persiana, dejando leves destellos sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Allí, el contraste de su piel blanca con las sabanas de raso negras le daba un toque muy sensual. Saliendo de la ducha con una toalla anudada a su cintura se quedó unos minutos observándole, recorriendo con su mirada cada parte de su anatomía como si hubiese descubierto un pequeño tesoro. Su pelo rubio, sedoso, totalmente revuelto; sus ojos ocultos tras aquellas pestañas larguísimas y sus labios, rojos, suaves y apetecibles ligeramente entreabiertos.  Mordiéndose el labio continuo su camino por su espalda, besándola con la mirada. Sus brazos descansaban a los lados. Despacio, alargando el momento comenzó a vislumbrar las curvas de su precioso trasero deteniéndose algo más de la cuenta. Cuando recuperó el aliento continuó descendiendo hasta sus piernas, fuertes a pesar de la menudez de su cuerpo. Sonriendo le observó removerse entre las sábanas y supo que al poco despertaría. Dirigiendo sus pasos hacia su mesa de trabajo tomó el móvil y marcó rápidamente. Alejándose lo suficiente como para no ser oído por Justin contestó a la voz que le hablaba tras el auricular._

_-No Cynthia. Hoy no voy a trabajar, me encuentro “en el mismo paraíso” mal. Si. El dolor de cabeza no me deja y no creo que pueda aguantar a Vance durante toda la mañana. Gracias. Adiós._

_De vuelta a la habitación pudo ver como Justin comenzaba a desperezarse mientras tanteaba con la mano el lugar que antes había ocupado él. Aprovechando aun lo adormecido que estaba sonrió abiertamente. Ese día no iba a trabajar. Le apetecía aprovechar la mañana, tarde y noche con él. Que se las apañasen allí sin él.”_

-Brian… vuelve… -dijo Justin sonriéndole al verle tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento me he estado acordando de ciertas cosas…

-¿Cuáles?

-Mmmm los ratos que pasábamos en el loft sin hacer nada. Con nuestras cervecitas, algún que otro porro y…

-Muchos polvos y mamadas legendarias.

-También. Pero también me gustaban los ratos que echábamos viendo alguna película mientras te hacía esto –dijo mientras deslizaba sus largos dedos entre los cabellos rubios a la vez que los masajeaba oyendo como el rubio comenzaba a ronronear.

-Dios… como echaba de menos eso…

-¿Y pintar? ¿No echas de menos pintar?

-No tanto como yo pensaba…

Sonríe sin mucho énfasis y poco a poco los recuerdos vuelven a él.

“ _Ha descubierto un mundo nuevo que se abre ante él alzando sus brazos, llamándole. En él, el dolor no existe. No hay nada por lo que preocuparse. Así que decide tomarle de la mano y dejarse llevar. Primero fueron pequeñas cosas, ir a tomar alguna copa, bailar hasta no poder más y… alguna mamada en el cuarto oscuro. Y le gustaba el ritmo que tomaban las cosas. Así que decidió que por qué seguir. Con su mano inútil no podría  hacer nada, ¿para qué esforzarse? Tan sólo conseguiría tener otro ataque de los suyos y no le apetecía. En ese mundo se estaba bien. Un poco de mierda de Anita y era el rey de la pista. Todo se volvía de colores en esos momentos, su mano era perfecta y todo a su alrededor lo era. Entonces se sentía bien… hasta que Brian volvió a romper aquella magia. Esa noche llegó más puesto de lo normal, tremendamente excitadísimo y Brian estaba allí casi impasible observándole. ¿Qué le miraba tanto? Fóllame antes de que caiga redondo…_ _hazme tuyo antes de que pierda la poca consciencia que me queda… Y todo se volvió negro. Como aquellas sábanas de seda que le envolvían suavemente.”_

-Como no vuelvas en ti dentro de cinco segundos prometo despertarte a pollazos…

-Eso estaría pero que muy, muy bien…

-¿Puedo saber dónde ha ido esa cabecita rubia? Durante todo el camino he tenido que ir tirando de ti además de evitar que cayeses en algunas fosas. Debes ir más atento sunshine.

-A un lugar que no me gustaría volver…

Apretándole fuerte, continuaron caminando detrás del guía quien apenas se había pronunciado.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Portando un par de ramos bastante considerables, los tres se dirigen primero a la tumba de Justin. No entendiendo el motivo por el cual Ben quería ir primero allí, Emmet y Daphne le siguen de cerca. En principio iban a ir los dos solos pero al toparse con la chica en las inmediaciones de la floristería decidieron ir los tres juntos. Nada más llegar, Ben se detiene en seco al ver el pequeño portarretratos con la foto de Justin en la cual aparece sonriendo, al igual que un gran ramo de rosas blancas.  No pudiendo aguantar las lágrimas dejó el ramo sobre la tumba y cerró los ojos fuertemente. En un gesto totalmente improvisado, Daphne se acerco a él y apoyó su mano en su hombro.

-Justin le amaba demasiado. Y Brian pues… también. Por mucho que lo negase.

La dulce voz de Daphne le saca de su ensimismamiento y sonríe forzadamente.

-A pesar de lo que decían los demás, que nadie daba nada por ellos… su amor era más fuerte que muchos de los que dicen ser sus amigos.

-No debes dejarte llevar por la situación Ben. Michael se dará cuenta tarde o temprano y… oh mierda, hacéis tan buena pareja –apuntilló Emmet.

-Michael nunca dijo claramente que Justin fuese su amigo. Siempre tuvo cierto recelo con él… Lo siento, es la verdad. O al menos lo que yo y Justin veíamos –intentó justificar Daphne.

-En eso tienes razón. Y no creo que fueseis solo los únicos que lo notaseis. Pensé que lo superaría pero ya veo que no.

-Bueno quizás sea algo precipitado no… -dijo Emmet al suponer las intenciones de Ben- si le damos algo de tiempo…

-No Emmet, no es cuestión de tiempo. Michael no ve en mí la persona con la que compartir su vida. Porque esa persona era Brian y Brian no está. Por cierto, ¿Donde está su tumba?

-Al otro lado. Está algo alejada de la de Justin.

Con el semblante serio, Ben siguió a Emmet quien comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los restos de Brian. Daphne por su cuenta se quedó sentada sobre la lápida mientras sacaba un cigarro.

-¿Sabes? Siempre quisiste fama y ha sido irte y… mira la que tienes montada a tu alrededor. Pero no me malinterpretes, ¿eh? –Da una profunda calada- todos hablan de ti. Ya sean tus obras, ya sean tus actos y… ¿sabes que Paul me pidió formalizar la relación? Es increíble… fue justo lo que tu dijiste –siguió riendo mientras exhalaba el humo. Te echo mucho de menos Justin.

Pasando sus dedos suavemente por el retrato del  chico, Daphne se levantó nada más oír la voz de Emmet que la llamaba para que les siguiera.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Cuando le vio frente a ellos, tuvo la sensación de haber pasado casi  volando por aquel recinto. Un ángel les aguardaba a lo que parecía el próximo círculo. Un poco contrariado, Brian no dijo nada al ver como Justin sonreía al ver a aquel oficial. Repitiendo la misma acción que en los círculos anteriores, el ángel les libró de otra letra que les encadenaba al Purgatorio. Sonriendo con suficiencia, el guía les encaminó al siguiente círculo.

Una sensación de euforia se iba apoderando de él conforme iban avanzando. Pronto llegarían al paraíso y dejarían atrás aquel calvario y por fin podrían estar juntos. Cada vez que Brian le tocaba sentía escalofríos que le recorrían toda la espalda hasta llegar a la punta de sus pies. Al principio lograba disimularlos con facilidad pero conforme iban avanzando esa facilidad parecía haberse evaporado como la niebla que cubría algunos tramos del camino. Mentiría si no deseaba sentir de nuevo a Brian dentro de él, que le echaba tanto de menos como el respirar pero… estaba el guía, las almas perdidas en espera de su castigo y…

“ _Sunshine no sabes las ganas que tengo de…”_

-¡Brian! –gritó azorado mientras las mejillas comenzaban a arderles.

-Abrazarte sunshine… ¿que estabas pensando, pequeño pervertido?

-Eh.. yo… ¡oh venga ya, deja de tomarme el pelo Brian! –replicó en cuanto vio como éste ahuecaba la mejilla para comenzar a reírse.

-Brian ¿acaso no recuerdas dónde estamos?

-¿Y qué más da? Te recuerdo que en peores lugares hemos follado así que…

-Sí pero… estábamos rodeados de personas, no de almas que desean… yo que se –acabó diciendo mientras levantaba las manos cual reina del drama.

-Ya.

Y sin más se acercó a él para cogerle por la nuca y comerle literalmente la boca sin dejarle apenas respirar. Cuando Justin comenzó a sentirse mareado por la falta de aire, Brian se separó dejándole jadeando.

-Me importa una mierda el guía. En cuanto pueda, te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

-Mejor aún.

Justin sonrió al sentir como cierto cosquilleo tan familiar a él le llegaba a cierta zona de su anatomía. Mordiéndose el labio continuó a su lado mientras jugueteaba con las mangas de su sudadera. El guía, que había preferido dejarles algo al margen no pudo evitar de nuevo el mirarles de reojo. En ese círculo habían tenido suerte. Las almas parecían  haber sido conducidas hasta las fosas y no habían sufrido imprevisto alguno. Pero el siguiente circulo iba a ser complicado por lo cual decidió hacer un alto apenas habían adentrado en el.

-Descansemos un rato. A partir de aquí son numerosas las pendientes y aun quedan pecados por purgar.

-¿Cuántos nos quedan? –preguntó Justin con impaciencia.

-Tres si contamos éste círculo.

-¿Tres todavía? –preguntó Brian poniendo los ojos en blanco- Y una mierda, no aguanto más. Ven aquí.

Y sin prestar atención a las quejas del guía quien se levantó para seguirles, Brian tomó a Justin por la sudadera y le arrastró a un lugar apartado del camino. Serpenteando entre las ramas de los árboles que yacían desnudos, Brian divisó un pequeño llano donde pequeños brotes y hierbajos se agolpaban dejando una tupida alfombra verdosa. Sintiendo como el deseo le ganaba la batalla sujetó a Justin por la nuca mientras se perdía en el inmenso azul de sus ojos. Sintiendo como el menudo cuerpo de su amante temblaba ligeramente entre sus brazos, Brian comenzó a besarle suavemente. Su lengua jugando con sus mullidos labios, hundiéndola después en su boca, caracoleando con la suya, arrancándole esa melodía que le parecía celestial. Mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su sedoso pelo, la mano que quedaba libre comenzó a descender por su espalda, sintiendo como las manos de Justin recorrían su cuerpo con total libertad. Metiéndola entre sus vaqueros, comenzó a masajear sus glúteos mientras sentía como Justin se endurecía cada vez más rozándose con su pierna. Deslizando sus labios hacia su cuello comenzó a morder y succionar con la fuerza suficiente consiguiendo que Justin ladeara para darle un mayor acceso mientras sus dedos temblorosos comenzaban a desabrocharle su camisa.

Con rapidez, Brian bajó la cremallera de la sudadera quitándosela de una sola vez para luego, levantarle la camiseta con fuerza. Justin ayudaba como podía porque a pesar del tiempo que se conocían se sentía un novato. Cuando su camiseta cayó terminó de desabotonar la camisa de Brian para quitársela y comenzar a besarle el cuello, mordisqueando para luego prestarle atención a sus endurecidos pezones. Lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos para luego trazar un camino con su lengua hasta llegar a su ombligo y hundirse en él. 

-Sunshine…

El oír su nombre en ese gemido tan ronco le puso más cachondo aun de lo que ya estaba. Desabotonó el vaquero para luego bajar con rapidez sus vaqueros liberando así la tremenda erección de su amante. Mirándola embelesado, Justin no dudó un segundo en acariciar la punta con su lengua, chupándola despacio para sin más preámbulos engullirla por completo. Ante aquella visión, Brian sintió como la cabeza se le iba. Pequeños calambrazos corrían por su espalda cada vez que sentía la lengua de Justin recorrer su tronco, deteniéndose en su glande para volverla a tragar. Cerró los ojos para intentar aguantar algo más pero al ver que no iba a poder conseguirlo tiró suavemente de Justin para apartarle y mirar sus ojos  completamente oscurecidos por el deseo.

-Dios Justin…

Prácticamente tiró de los pantalones de su amante sonriendo maliciosamente al ver que tampoco llevaba ropa interior. Alzó la ceja sonriendo pícaramente mientras Justin terminaba de tirar de los suyos para liberarse de sus zapatillas y dejar que Brian se quitara las botas. Una vez quedaron ambos completamente desnudos, Brian tumbó a Justin boca arriba quedando él encima.  Volvió a capturar sus labios con fuerza, tomando el aire que poco a poco comenzaba a faltarle. Apartándose llevó un par de dedos hacia sus labios para que Justin los humedeciese con deseo mientras sentía como su polla crecía más aún con cada lametón. Cuando los vio suficientemente lubricados los llevó hacia su entrada sintiendo como Justin se quejaba para luego relajarse y dejar que entrasen con facilidad. Cuando le sintió preparado se posicionó entre sus piernas, respirando pesadamente. Hasta ese momento no había caído en la cuenta de que no llevaba condón, que sería la primera vez que… Sin pensarlo dos veces acercó la punta a su entrada y poco a poco comenzó a penetrarle. Tan caliente, tan estrecho, tan diferente a lo vivido con anterioridad, Brian sentía como poco a poco se fundía con su cuerpo, sintiendo como Justin se abría a él susurrando palabras sin sentido, gimiendo con fuerza al sentirle en su interior.

Esperando unos segundos para no correrse con el siguiente empujón, Brian comenzó a deslizarse despacio, sintiéndole por completo.

-Brian… bri…

Grabado a fuego, su pelo revuelto, sus ojos entrecerrados, pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzando a recorrer su cuello y sus labios rojos e hinchados. Sujetándose a su cadera, comenzó a empujar cada vez con más fuerza sintiendo como pronto explotaría y Justin  lo haría con él. Dos, tres más y al sentir la caliente simiente de Justin entre su estómago y como su entrada se estrechaba involuntariamente llegó al orgasmo más brutal que jamás hubiese experimentado. Sintiendo como por unos segundos el aire dejaba de llegarle a los pulmones cayó sobre el sudado cuerpo de Justin intentando recobrar el aliento.

-Te amo Brian…

Solo un susurro, casi imperceptible que le devolvió el aliento y una sensación de calidez que le cubrió por completo. Y así, desnudos y entrelazados les sorprendió la noche cubriéndoles con su manto. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**_ Acto VII _ **

Sentada en el sofá, no pudo contener la curiosidad de observar cada detalle de aquel salón. Algo estridente para su gusto aunque se podía notar el calor de un hogar donde reinaba el cariño. Sus pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, haciéndola sonreír cuando la vio con una bandeja cargada de comida.

-Deb eso es demasiado. Tan sólo te pedí un café.

-Tonterías. Habrá que acompañarlo con algo, ¿no? Los Grassi somos así… así que, ¡a comer!

Aguantando la risa, Daphne tomó una pequeña pasta y comenzó a mordisquearla. Sorprendida, siguió mordisqueándola con más fuerza.

-Son caseras cariño. ¿A que están buenas?

-Deliciosas. Ya podía hacerlas así mi madre.

-Receta Grassi. Mi hermano Vic las hacía estupendas. Suerte que dejó la receta por ahí apuntada.

-Pues están buenísimas. Seguro que a Justin le hubiesen gustado… oh, lo siento.

-No hay nada que sentir cariño. A Justin le encantaban. Eso y el pastel de chocolate jajaja Ay… dios como echo de menos a mi rubito.

El sonido del timbre le impidió continuar la conversación pero por las voces que oyó en la puerta supo que la tarde iba a estar más que entretenida.

-¡Gus! Oh, Jenny cariño –dijo mientras daba besos a ambos niños dejándoles marcas de pintalabios en sus caritas- Mel pasa cariño, no te quedes ahí.

-Gracias Deb pero venía a pedirte un favor. Necesito que te los quedes esta tarde. Linds está en una exposición y me ha salido un caso urgente que no puedo desperdiciar. La canguro nos ha dejado tiradas y no doy con Michael por ningún lado y…

-Ey, tranquila. ¿Para qué estoy yo entonces, eh? Soy su abuela, verdad cariño –dijo mientras seguía haciéndole carantoñas a la pequeña quien reía y babeaba a la vez- Y respira de una vez. Te vas asfixiar con tantas cosas. Además hoy tengo compañía…         

-Oh, si estás con Horbath no quisiera…

-No no, es Daphne.

Al oír como la llamaban asomó su cara por el sofá y cuando Gus la vio salió corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Tita Daph!

-Ey Gus, guau cada día estás más grande –dijo mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.

-Chi. Hago todo lo que mamá y mami me dicen. Me tomo mi vaso de leche y como mucho para ser tan alto como papá.

-Deb siento dejarte así pero tengo que irme ya. Gus, haz caso a la abuela y a Daph. Nos vemos luego.

Y como una exhalación salió de allí dejando a su cargo los dos niños.

-¿No es una ricura? –dijo mostrándole a Jenny Rebeca la cual no paraba de moverse en sus brazos.

-Está guapísima. Se parece a Michael.

-Si… esa es la pega. Si se pareciese más a Mel me gustaría más.

-¿Cómo? Michael es tu hijo, no sería normal que…

-Ya. Eso sería lo normal al igual que él madurase. Pero mira, siempre hay excepciones.

Dejándola con la boca abierta, Daphne no se atrevió a preguntar sobre el tema mientras se entretenía sujetando a Gus quien no paraba de coger pastas de chocolate para elegir cuál de ellas se comía primero.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Sintiendo los primeros rayos del sol calentando su cuerpo, se removió un poco desperezándose con dificultad. Ya no recordaba la última vez que un sueño tan profundo se había apoderado de él. Al sentir su cuerpo caliente bajo el suyo se desperezó del todo para comprobar cómo Justin estaba enredado a él como siempre hacía, una mano alrededor de su cintura mientras sus piernas estaban entrelazadas. Sonriendo, volvió a recuperar la postura inicial deseando no tener que levantarse. De todas las veces que había tenido a Justin entre sus brazos esa fue sin duda alguna la más intensa, la que le removió el alma por completo sintiendo una fuerza extraña apoderarse de él. Una calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo y parecía traspasar el suyo hasta casi quemarle. Haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no empalmarse de nuevo al recordar la estrechez y el calor al sentirle dentro sin ninguna barrera de por medio, sintió a Justin removerse entre sus brazos.

-Mmm ¿qué hora es? –preguntó Justin desperezándose con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa…? Me da igual pero no pienso levantarme…

-Pues si tú no te levantas… yo tampoco.

-¡Arriba los dos, panda de descerebrados! Habrase visto…

Sintiendo como Justin se revolvía debajo de él para intentar taparse ante la mirada fría del guía, Brian permaneció impasible.

-No habrá servicio de habitaciones, ¿verdad?

-¡Serás! Vestíos rápido. Tenemos que irnos ya –dijo el guía enfurecido mientras les daba la espalda.

 Refunfuñando, Brian comenzó a buscar su ropa mientras Justin hacía lo mismo.

-Brian…

-¿Qué?

-Oye ¿habrá por aquí algo para lavarse? Algún arroyo o algo parecido…

-Mmm no creo pero como le preguntemos…

-Es que… joder es un poco asqueroso, ¿no?

-Mmm límpiate con la camiseta. Llevando la sudadera no creo que pases frio. En cuanto encontremos un arroyo podrás lavarte.

No muy convencido, Justin se limpió de los restos de la noche anterior para vestirse con rapidez ya que Brian prácticamente se encontraba ya vestido. Una vez estuvo listo se acercó a Brian quien comenzó  a reír al verle.

-¿De qué te ríes si puede saberse?

-¿Sabes? Tienes cara de haber sido muy bien follado.

-¡Brian!

-Tu pelo lo demuestra –dijo mientras le colocaba bien los mechones despeinados.

-Desde luego eres lo más romántico que puede echarse uno a la cara…

-Ya me conoces…

-Oye… ¿se habrá enfadado?

-¿Quién, el guía? Pf me la trae floja…

-Pero aun no hemos llegado al Paraíso y quedan todavía…

-Shhh –dijo poniéndole un dedo entre los labios- ya saldremos de aquí. No te preocupes.

Besándole suavemente, buscaron al guía quien les esperaba un metro más adelantado. Mientras caminaban no dejaban de mirarse y tocarse. El guía no les miraba pero sabía que no dejaban de prodigarse carantoñas. Apenas llevaban medio camino recorrido cuando Justin comenzó a olisquear.

-¿Qué haces sunshine?

-¿No lo hueles?

-Oler el qué. Oye  no te habrás…

-No seas guarro Brian. No me refiero a eso. Es… diferente.

Encogiéndose de hombros Brian siguió caminando y un extraño olor comenzó a impregnarlo todo.

-¿Es aceite lo que huele?

-Exacto –contestó el guía.

-Parece estar recalentado…

-Podría decirse que sí…

-Oye, ¿vas a estar ignorándonos así durante lo que queda de camino?

-Sí. No vale de nada advertiros así que vosotros sabréis. A fin de cuenta soy un simple guía…

-Será capullo.

-Brian por favor… Lo sentimos. No volveremos a hacerlo.

-¿Te estás oyendo Justin? ¿Cómo que no volveremos a hacerlo?

Mirándole fijamente como el padre que mira a un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura, Brian puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando. De entre algunos matorrales y árboles ya algo frondosos, tanto Brian como Justin pudieron ver un grupo de almas que, sin dejar de frotar sus manos constantemente, esperaban ser conducidos hacia su castigo.

-¿Qué les hacen? –preguntó Justin al ver cómo estos les miraban de mala gana mientras pasaban- ¿Qué pecado se purga aquí?

-La avaricia. Y… no es nada agradable el castigo al que son sometidos.

-Ni que los friesen en aceite… -dijo Brian con burla consiguiendo que Justin sonriese.

-Eso es lo que les espera. Serán sumergidos en aceite hirviendo –comentó el guía girándose hacia ellos con el semblante serio.

La sonrisa que ambos tenían en sus rostros se desvaneció al momento.

-A más de uno me gustaría ver aquí… -dijo Brian frunciendo el ceño.

Y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos no se percató del cambio producido en Justin.

“ _Necesitaba dinero. Su padre prácticamente le había confirmado que pasaba de él y no iba a permitir que Brian le pagase todo. Les demostraría a todos que podría valerse por sí mismo y conseguir dinero. El trabajo en el dinner no estaba mal pero no le daba lo suficiente como para poder costearse la universidad. Los materiales eran caros y… no, Brian no le ayudaría. Tras buscar y buscar dio con la clave. Hacerse gogó. Pagaban bien y si conseguía estar en la barra o en alguna plataforma el dinero le llovería. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba: un buen cuerpo, buen culo y bailaba bien. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Así que tras consultarlo con Brian decidió seguir su impulso y… lo consiguió. Tras dejar que se la chupara el jefe consiguió bailar en la barra y las propinas eran más que considerables. Y entonces fue cuando ocurrió, cuando perdió la senda por la que iba para acabar colocándose, llegando tardísimo a casa y estar reventado para ir a clase. Y la gota que colmó el vaso fue aquella fiesta, esa en la que acabó colocado hasta las cejas y donde casi acaba como aquel chico que se encontraba colgado, prácticamente violado por todos los amigotes del jefe”._

Ajeno al insoportable olor y los alaridos que oía conforme los iba dejando atrás, Brian caminaba ausente.

_“Siempre había destacado en su trabajo por su originalidad y eficacia. Brian era sin duda uno de los mejores publicistas de Vangard y todos sabían de su poder de convicción. Por eso le caló en cuanto le vio. Joven, no mal parecido y con unas ansias de ascender que superaban a su deseo. Por eso no le importó follárselo en la oficina y tampoco en su loft. Sólo que las cosas no iban como él quería. No por follar iba a obtener ese ascenso. Caso que ocurrió de la misma forma con Stockwell. Quería nada más y nada menos que la alcaldía de Pittsburg y cómo no… si había que lamerle el culo, pues perfecto. Pero en ese caso tampoco las cosas irían como él quería. La avaricia de ambos le alcanzó de lleno. Uno acusándole de acoso sexual y el otro… le dejó prácticamente en la calle y sin un duro.”_

Cerrando los ojos pesadamente, continuó caminando mientras una voz, como un leve susurro llegaba hasta él.

_…. Puede saberse… en qué estás pensando…_

Abriéndolos se topó con su guía, quien le miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué me digas en qué estabas pensando? Estáis los dos idos totalmente. Concentraros que el camino no es fácil, y menos con vosotros.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Brian al ver a Justin algo más pálido.

-Sí pero me acordé de algo que pasó hace tiempo y…

-¿Sí? ¿Qué fue en concreto?

-El momento en el que supe pedir ayuda como un hombre.

Mirándole fijamente, Brian supo al momento a qué se refería Justin con esas palabras. Sonriendo finalmente, le revolvió el pelo mientras éste se apretaba con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

-¿En qué pensabas tú?

-En algo que pasó hace tiempo… ¿te acuerdas de aquel tipo que me denuncio por acoso?

-Aja…

-Debería estar aquí achicharrándose. El muy cabrón casi me hace perder el puesto por su culo…

-Nunca mejor dicho.

-Todavía no se cómo cojones me libré de aquello. ¿Sabes qué me llamó Melanie?

-No –dijo Justin haciéndose el inocente.

-Mister Teflón. Según ella toda mierda me resbalaba…

-¿Mister Teflón? Jajaja buena idea para un anuncio…

-Ja ja muy gracioso sunshine.

Así, con su brazo alrededor de su cintura siguieron al guía hasta el tramo que quedaba  para llegar al próximo círculo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-No lo entiendo.

Observando a Ted sentado en ese mullido sofá color crema, Emmet pasaba su mirada de uno a otro.

-Es sencillo cariño. Sólo tenemos que darles… un empujoncito.

-Estás loco.

-Lo sé y sé también que lo respetas. Vamos Ted, Michael es nuestro amigo. Va a tirar por la borda su relación con Ben sólo por Brian. No podemos permitirlo.

-Perdóname sugerirte que en una relación no hay que inmiscuirse. Y además por muy amigos nuestros que sean son ya adultos. Pueden resolver esto ellos solos.

-Ni hablar. Me niego a que Michael siga haciendo tantas gilipolleces. Y somos sus amigos. Con lo cual eso nos da derecho a meternos donde no nos llaman.

-Emmet esto es muy precipitado. Por haber estado hablando con Ben eso no nos da derecho a…

-Mira Ted, si vas a empezar con tus sermones contables lo dejamos.

Tras hacer varias mohínas finalmente se decidió a seguirle.

-Está bien. Tú ganas. A perseverante no hay quien te supere.

-Había uno. Justin Taylor. Pero… me dejó esa misión. Así que… a por Michael.

-Está bien pero entonces, ¿qué haremos exactamente? –preguntó Ted mientras caminaban a prisa por los pasillos de Kinnetic.

-Mmm pues le llamaremos para comer, en mi casa y allí se encontrará con Ben y hasta que no arreglen sus diferencias no saldrán.

-¿Tú te estás oyendo Em?

-Sí y es perfecto. Así que andando, ah y ve llamando a Michael por favor.

-Pero…

-Sin peros Ted. Hay que tener más decisión… venga.

-Joder –refunfuñó mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y comenzaba a marcar su número- ¿Michael? Soy yo, Ted. ¿Qué tal todo? Sí… ajá. Oye mira ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer juntos? Mmm que te parece ahora. Sí. Llevo mi coche, no hay problema. Vale, voy a buscarte, me pillas saliendo del trabajo. Eso es. Adiós. ¿Contento?

-No sabes cuánto. Y ahora si me disculpas… voy a prepararlo todo para el gran encuentro.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Pocos pasos les separaban del próximo círculo. Ganando más confianza, Justin presentía que pronto, muy pronto llegaría al paraíso y así poder descansar de una vez junto a Brian. Sin embargo conforme avanzaban oyó unos susurros que iban en aumento conforme se acercaban. Asombrado, Brian vio como un grupo de condenados se encontraban arrodillados ante varias piedras mientras susurraban.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Rezar?

-No exactamente. Aquellos que muestran un leve arrepentimiento son obligados a arrodillarse ante una piedra y recitar ejemplos de avaricia así como sus virtudes opuestas.

-Así se libran entonces del aceite hirviendo, ¿no?

-Algunos sí, otros no.

Procurando no recordar los alaridos que soltaban aquellos condenados, pasaron cerca del grupo que se encontraba arrodillado lo más rápido que pudieron. Algunas de éstas almas se les quedaban mirando de reojo mientras sus ojos parecían echar fuego. Pegándose a Brian, Justin evitó el mirar de nuevo hacia atrás. Por un momento pensó que alguno de ellos sería capaz de levantarse y arrastrarle con ellos para finalmente, acabar achicharrado. Ansioso, Brian deseaba de una vez por todas llegar ya al final de ese círculo. Aun sentía el estomago revuelto por culpa del olor y los constantes quejidos de las almas finadas. Intentando no darle más vueltas de las necesarias pronto se encontraron de nuevo al final de aquel camino. Como en los círculos anteriores, un gran destello de luz apareció entre ambos para una vez difuminarse aparecer la esbelta figura de un Ángel que les miraba fijamente. Sintiéndose más fuerte y seguro, Justin miró fijamente al Ángel a los ojos llegando incluso a sonreír. Sin embargo éste no le devolvió la sonrisa y permaneció unos minutos mirándole. Finalmente, alzó la mano y le libró de ese pecado pero lejos de alegrarse, Justin sintió algo extraño en su interior. Esperando serenamente, Brian observó como el Ángel se dirigía hacia él para hacer exactamente lo mismo. Suspirando aliviado, Justin vio como el Ángel desaparecía ante sus ojos para ser reemplazado por el guía quien asentía y tomaba de nuevo el camino para continuar el viaje.

Apenas habían avanzado un par de metros el aire parecía haberse aligerado y el intenso olor a quemazón parecía haberse esfumado por completo. Respirando aliviado, Brian comenzó a acariciar a Justin por la espalda sintiendo como éste comenzaba a ronronear bajito.

-Tienes unas manos tan grandes Brian…

-¿Tan grandes como mi…?

-¡Brian!

-Solo era por confirmarlo…

Cabeceando, Justin se dejó acariciar mientras seguían caminando. Apenas habían avanzado un poco más cuando el guía se detuvo frente a ellos.

-He de advertiros sobre éste círculo. Penúltimo, no por ello será fácil. Cuidaos de ayudar a ninguno de los condenados que aquí se encuentren, por muy sanas que parezcan sus intenciones.

-¿Hemos llegado ya para purgar la lujuria?

-No. Aquí es otro el pecado que se purga. ¿Nunca habéis ido a misa?

Brian miró a Justin y éste se encogió de hombros.

-Debería haberlo supuesto.

Y dejándoles con la duda el guía continuó su camino.

-Hagamos recuento.

-¿Qué? Oh venga ya sunshine, no me digas que quieres saber qué…

-No seas aguafiestas Brian. Venga, hagamos recuento.

-Está bien. Acabamos de dejar el círculo de la avaricia, ¿correcto?

-Sí y el anterior a ese fue la pereza. Mmm si mal no recuerdo, hemos pasado ya por la ira, la envidia…

-La soberbia y nos queda la lujuria, sin contar el círculo donde estamos.

Justin frunció el ceño mientras caminaban pensando donde se podrían encontrar. Brian se encogió de hombros y procuró seguir al guía, el cual caminaba ahora más a prisa. Fijándose en algunos detalles, pudo cerciorarse de que la vegetación era cada vez mayor. Frondosos árboles se levantaban a los lados del camino mientras una incipiente hierba les servía como alfombra. Ahuecando la mejilla, Brian recordó el encuentro tenido con Justin consiguiendo excitarse cada vez más. Sin embargo justo cuando empezó a mordisquearle el cuello, unos lamentos llegaron claramente a sus oídos.

-¡Ayudadnos! ¡Por favor!

Arqueando una ceja, Brian se irguió para poder oír mejor el lugar del cual provenían esos lamentos.

-¿Ves algo? –Preguntó Justin mientras alzaba la cabeza.

-No pero no andan muy lejos.

Sintiendo la mirada fija del guía sobre ellos, pocos pasos después vieron como varios condenados se encontraban situados entre dos árboles de cuyas ramas pendían unos magníficos frutos a cual más apetitoso. Intentando subir sin éxito, los mismos caían una y otra vez al suelo entre alaridos y lamentos por no alcanzar sus frutos. Aunque asombrado, Brian no pudo aguantar una leve risilla mientras miraba a Justin de reojo. Éste sintiendo su mirada clavada en él se hizo en ofendido.

-Oye ¿qué coño estás pensando?

-Que si ese árbol tuviese tarta de chocolate ahora mismo estarías haciendo una escalera humana para poder alcanzarlo.

-Ja ja, que gracioso Kinney.

-¿No te he dicho ya lo cachondo que me pone que me llames por mi apellido? –dijo mientras se rozaba contra él consiguiendo que gimiera.

-Sí pero ya sabes cómo soy… oye –le cortó mientras olisqueaba el aire- ¿Qué huele tan bien?

-Ni idea pero si sabe tal como huele tiene que ser de lo mejor.

Dejando atrás a algunos condenados, más adelante pudieron ver un grupo de ellos que parecían perros rastreadores. Olisqueaban por todo el camino mientras buscaban el origen de la misma.

-Están locos…

-No están locos pero pronto lo estarán. Los castigados por la gula se verán incapaces de alcanzar su placer máximo, en éste caso la comida. Hermosos frutos penden de los árboles que estamos dejando atrás y que ellos jamás degustarán. Así como los maravillosos manjares cuya fragancia deja impregnado todo el camino y que nunca serán degustados por ellos. Ese es su castigo y por ello deben cumplirlo.

-Y yo que pensaba ver aquí a una multitud de gordos grasientos…

-Brian por favor.

-El pecado de la gula no abarca sólo al alimento, Brian Kinney. El exceso de bebida y de sustancias también es considerado como gula. ¿No te recuerda eso algo…?

-Joder Brian… -dijo Justin asustado al ver como Brian palideció en cuestión de segundos.

-Je, yo no como carbohidratos a partir de las seis de la tarde –dijo intentando bromear para espantar de algún modo el miedo que se instaló en él comenzando a roerle las entrañas. Yo… bueno yo…  necesito estar solo.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Brian comenzó a correr entre los árboles y la espesa vegetación dejando tanto a Justin como a su guía perplejos.

-¡Brian!

-Déjale. Necesita estar un tiempo consigo a solas. Créeme, le hace falta.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Dios santo ¿qué es todo esto?

Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Lindsay pudo ver cómo tanto Gus como J.R. estaban por el suelo del salón rodeados de todos sus juguetes y con churretones de chocolate. Con mirada inocente, Gus intenta quitarse los churretes de la boca con la manga del jersey mientras J.R. lanza algunos peluches al aire.

-No Gus por favor, usa una servilleta. J.R. para. ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido vuestra niñera?

-Oh oh… lo siento mucho señora Peterson pero los niños empezaron y yo…

-Está bien –dijo con todo el aplomo que pudo a la chica que había contratado como niñera- Ahora necesito ayuda y no esperes extras. Coge a J.R. y quítale todos esos churretones mientras yo… intento arreglar a Gus. Te dejé muy claro Samantha que nada de tarta de chocolate.

-Pero señora Peterson, Gus se empecinó en comer un poco y pensé que no iba a ser tan malo.

-¿Malo? No sabes cómo se pone cuando come chocolate. Dios hasta para eso ha salido clavado…

-¿A su padre le pasaba igual?

-Chi. A papi Justin le gustaba mucho la tarta de chocolate pero papá no le dejaba comer mucha, ¿verdad mamá?

-Sí Gus. Justin adoraba la tarta de chocolate tanto como tú. Y luego no había quien os aguantara. _“Aunque Brian tenía otras formas de relajarle…”_

-Lo siento de veras…

-Nada que sentir Samantha y manos a la obra.

Cogiendo a J.R. la chica se la llevó al baño mientras Lindsay le quitaba los churretones a Gus con una servilleta.

-Mami…

-¿Si cariño?

-¿Qué le pasó a papá? ¿Por qué se murió?

Dejando caer la servilleta, Lindsay no supo qué decirle. Mirándole a la cara pudo ver como Gus hablaba en serio.

-Pues… verás. Papá… estaba muy triste porque Justin pues… se había ido. Y… bueno…

-¿Se puso malito?

-Sí. Algo así.

-¿Y por qué no fue al médico para que le curase la pupa?

-Porque papá es muy cabezota y quiso tomarse sus… pastillas por su cuenta. Se tomó una que no debía y…

-Papá es tonto. Justin siempre le decía que no debía de tomar cosas que no le recetase el médico.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí. A papá muchas veces le dolía la cabeza y tomaba pastillas. Pero Justin decía que eso no era bueno. ¿Fue por eso, verdad?

-Sí cariño. Fue por eso.

Dejándose limpiar Gus comenzó a mover su pie contra el suelo dando pequeñas patadas.

-Mami...

-¿Sí? –Preguntó temiendo otra de sus preguntas.

-Echo de menos a papá. Y a Justin…

Abrazándole fuertemente Linds sintió como Gus comenzaba a llorar. -Yo también cariño, yo también.


	13. Chapter 13

**_ Acto –VIII _ **

Sin saber cómo acabó corriendo entre la maleza, los árboles y los condenados deseosos de calmar sus ansias por comer. Cogiendo aire con fuerza, cerró los ojos intentando serenarse. _“El pecado de la gula no abarca sólo al alimento, Brian Kinney. El exceso de bebida y de sustancias también es considerado como gula. ¿No te recuerda eso algo…?”_

 

-Mierda… maldita sea. ¡Joder!

 

Revolviéndose el pelo con fuerza comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Un pequeño grupo de condenados le miraban curiosos. Uno de ellos algo más valiente, se acercó.

 

-Ey… tranquilo. Lo conseguirás. Todos lo conseguiremos.

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Lo que deseamos. ¿Ves ese árbol de ahí? –Preguntó señalando un árbol frondoso algo alejado- es MI fruto. Y algún día lo conseguiré. Piensan aquí que no pero… yo lo sé. Y tú también.

 

-Yo… yo no quiero nada de aquí.

 

-¿Seguro Kinney?

 

Girándose al oír aquella familiar voz sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban, el aire dejaba de pasar por sus pulmones mientras todo comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor de una manera brutal. Cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que sintió como los mareos desaparecían para abrir los ojos y verse en otro lugar diferente. Las luces, los cuerpos perfectos danzando libremente, la música de fondo, aquella barra, ella…

 

-¿Dónde cojones estoy?

 

-Desde luego Kinney no se qué coño te has tomado pero seguro que no es mío.

 

-Hijo de puta –gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre la drag que tenía frente a él para golpearle- ¿qué coño me diste aquella vez?

 

-¿De qué hablas Kinney?

 

-¡De tus mierdas Anita!

 

-Me ofendes. Yo solo te doy lo mejor, que para algo pagas. Aunque ya puestos, te pasaste tres pueblos canalla. Hace meses que nadie sabe nada de ti y todos piensan que fue por mi culpa…

 

-Cómo voy  a pasarme si estoy muerto.

 

-¿Muerto? ¿Tú alucinas verdad? Brian, mira a tu alrededor y dime. ¿Si estuvieses muerto estarías aquí, conmigo?

 

-Anita, vete a la mierda.

 

-Lo que tú digas cariño pero… tengo algo que supera lo anteriormente probado. Y sólo para clientes exclusivos. O lo que es igual, para ti.

 

Metiéndose la mano en el escote, sacó una pequeña bolsita cuyo contenido era un polvo blanco. Apretando el labio fuertemente, Brian negó con la cabeza.

 

-No lo quiero.

 

-Brian no me jodas, lo he traído especialmente para ti.

 

-Y te digo que no lo quiero. No más mierdas Anita.

 

-Brian lo estás deseando… sabes que esto te pone. Oh, claro. Seguro que ha sido ese rubito que te come la polla el que te ha quitado las ganas de esto, ¿verdad?

 

-No te metas con Justin.

 

-¿No? Él ya es mayorcito Brian… se las ofreceré a él. De seguro que es mucho más agradecido que tú…

 

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Justin. Ni se te ocurra.

 

-Brian tu no mandas en mí. Nunca lo has hecho. Más bien lo he hecho yo…

 

-Te lo advierto Anita. No te acerques a Justin

 

-Él ya tiene su dosis. ¿Por qué no ibas a tener tú la tuya?

 

-¿Qué Justin qué?

 

-Justin tiene la suya. Mírale… allí al fondo.

 

Girándose con miedo, vio a Justin al fondo de la pista mientras esnifaba algo para luego comenzar a bailar como él solo sabe hacer.

 

-Justin…

 

-¿Lo ves Brian? Toma… esto te pertenece –dijo alcanzándole la pequeña bolsita esperando a que éste la cogiese.

 

Con la mano temblorosa, Brian fue acercándola lentamente hasta rozar la suya.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Mirándoles de reojo y sentado en el asiento de detrás, Michael se olía algo. Nada más salir y ver a Ted esperándole vio como sentado al lado de éste estaba Emmet quien le saludaba enérgicamente. Según el plan, él iría con ellos a comer pero sabía que había raro. Y nada más llegar a casa de Emmet sus dudas se disiparon por completo.

 

-Ted, ¿no íbamos a tu casa a comer o a otro sitio?

 

-Sí pero Emmet insistió tanto en que había preparado un nuevo menú de no sé qué –dijo mientras le miraba de reojo- y no pude negarme.

 

-He preparado una comida exquisita. Y, no es por menospreciar los menús del Dinner pero… por un día no va a pasar nada.

 

Encogiéndose de hombros aceptó a regañadientes porque, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Pocos minutos después, Ted aparcaba frente a la hermosa casa de Emmet mientras éste y Michael salían. Tras abrir, Emmet se adentró seguido de Michael y Ted.

 

-¿Una copa de vino? –preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia la pequeña nevera llena de varios reservas.

 

-No gracias, una Coca-Cola estaría bien.

 

-Sabía que pedirías eso. ¿Y tú Ted?

 

-Lo mismo. Sabes que luego tengo que volver a Kinnetic.

 

-Que par de sosos. Sentaos, no vais a crecer más por estar ahí de pie.

 

Sentándose, Michael comenzó a relajarse llegando incluso a bromear con Ted sobre algunas cosas de la tienda. Centrado en su conversación no oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta para ser recibido por Emmet.

 

-¿He llegado tarde?

 

-No, para nada. Justo a tiempo. Toma una copita, siéntate. Ted está ahí.

 

Dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el salón enmudeció al instante al ver como Michael también estaba ahí.

 

-Vaya…

 

-Ben.

 

-¿Qué tal, Ben?

 

-Bien, bastante bien. Bueno… veo que hay reunión familiar, ¿no?

 

-¡Emmet!

 

-Ya voy, dadme un par de segundos y la comida estará servida.

 

Levantándose rápidamente Michael se dirigió a la cocina para ver como Emmet sazonaba un estupendo asado en el horno.

 

-¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?

 

-¿Yo? –dijo poniendo pose drama queen- Nada. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

 

-Es más que evidente. Me traéis a comer aquí y está Ben. No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que hay algo detrás.

 

-Michael, estoy hasta los cojones de tus tonterías. Si hago esto, corrijo, si hacemos esto es por tu bien. Por el de los dos. Ben es muy buen hombre, te ama. Y tú, por tu estúpida obsesión con un muerto vas a conseguir perder todo lo que tienes y a una persona estupenda que aun a pesar de todo, te quiere con locura. Así que te vas a sentar ahí, vamos a comer y vais a arreglar vuestras  diferencias. Porque o lo haces, o no me consideres más tu amigo.

 

-Pero Emmet…

 

-Ni Emmet ni nada. Michael, madura ya por favor.

 

Sopesando cada una de las palabras que Emmet había soltado de pronto, Michael volvió al salón seguido de éste quien portaba una gran bandeja con canapés. Sin duda aquella comida se iba a alargar todo el día.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Mirando por un lado y por otro no conseguía dar con él. Seguido de cerca por su guía, Justin seguía buscando a Brian sin encontrarle.

 

-Maldita sea, ¡Brian! ¡Brian!

 

-Tranquilo, de seguro sabrá salir perfectamente de donde esté.

 

-Pero…

 

-¿Dudas de él?

 

-¡No! Sólo que… mierda. Él siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido y si le tientan… o quizás…

-¿Quizás?

 

-Él… él murió de… sobredosis. Me dijo que se pasó tomando algo y… fue droga.

 

-Sí. Murió de eso. ¿Y? –Preguntó intentando sonsacarle más.

 

-Joder, tengo que encontrarle. ¡Brian! ¡Brian!

 

Corrió como jamás había hecho. Sentía como el aire se agolpaba en su pecho sin poder salir con facilidad. De un lado a otro, su mirada bailaba entre los árboles, arbustos y demás condenados que intentaban en vano conseguir su objeto de deseo. Y entonces le sintió. Girándose bruscamente hacia la izquierda vio un pequeño grupo de condenados que se acercaban a algo o alguien.

 

“ _No, no, no… Brian por favor…”_

 

Abriéndose paso entre ellos, Justin vio como Brian tenía la mano alzada mientras uno de los condenados parecía ofrecerle algo. Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente comenzó a gritar tan fuerte como sus pulmones le dejaron.

 

-¡NO! ¡Brian! ¡¡BRIAN!!

 

En susurros, Brian creyó oír a Justin pero no le veía. No era aquel chico que bailaba indecentemente en la pista, sino una voz más lejana. Parpadeando un par de veces la voz se hacía cada vez más clara hasta que sintió como Anita se apartaba con brusquedad para segundos después, sentir  como algo le golpea y caer al suelo.

 

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No! ¡Brian! ¡Brian!

 

Zarandeándole en el suelo, Justin intenta despertarle porque a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos, siente como Brian está lejos de allí.

 

-Brian no me hagas esto… no lo hagas…

 

-Sunshine…

 

-¡Brian!

 

-Joder no chilles… ¿Dónde… dónde está?

 

-¿Donde está quien?

 

-Anita… y la gente… Babylon…

 

-¿De qué coño estás hablando Brian?

 

-Tú… tú estabas también…

 

-Brian no habrás tomado nada verdad…

 

-No. No. Me ha ofrecido pero yo… no, no he cogido nada. ¿Sunshine por quien me tomas?

 

-Idiota –dijo mientras lloraba sin miramientos- menudo susto me has dado. ¿Sabes a caso de lo que te has librado, imbécil…?

 

-¿De que no me dejen follarte nunca más? –dijo alzando una ceja.

 

-Brian… -dijo mientras comenzaba a reír entre lágrimas. Tu siempre tan romántico…

 

Abrazándose fuertemente a él, Brian le apretó con fuerza para sentirle de nuevo. Sentir que aquello era real y que aquella visión era solo producto del círculo en el que estaban.

 

-Eres gilipollas Brian, no sabes el miedo que he pasado.

 

-Pensé… joder por un momento creí estar en Babylon. Era todo tan real… estaban los chicos, la música, y ella…

 

-¿Anita?

 

-Sí. La muy zorra ofreciéndome algo nuevo y entonces… entonces te vi. Allí, bailando como sólo tú sabes hacer. Entonces pensé que aquello debía ser verdad. Según ella yo no estaba muerto, sino ausente.

 

Justin aun abrazado a él seguía escuchándole mientras pasaba sus manos por su cintura.

-Me extrañó, ¿sabes? El verte allí, tan feliz. Y me lo dijo. Que tú también tenías eso. Y te vi esnifar algo allí en la pista y seguir bailando como si nada. Y volvió a ofrecérmelo pero… te oí llamarme. Como si estuvieses lejos, muy lejos y supe que algo no cuadraba. Hasta que me hiciste ese gran placaje y casi me rompes en dos.

 

-Eres un exagerado Brian Kinney. Si te follase si te partiría en dos.

 

-¿Quién es ahora el romántico, eh Taylor?

 

Incorporándose para mirarle fijamente, acabaron besándose bajo la atenta mirada del guía que volvía a negar pacientemente.

 

-Si ya le has encontrado será mejor que nos vayamos. El camino es largo y aun nos queda otro círculo. Éste mucho más complicado.

 

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó Brian mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

 

-Está bien pero pegadito a mí. No quiero que te escabullas como antes.

 

-Sunshine no me voy a ir por ahí por nada… sinceramente pensé que este círculo no iba a ser tan jodido.

 

-Entonces no quiero ni pensar en qué haréis cuando lleguéis al siguiente.

Ambos se miraron y sin decir nada más continuaron el camino.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Colgando con fuerza frunce el ceño por quinta vez. Daphne, quien lleva observándola toda la tarde trabajar en el Dinner no puede evitar sonreír al verla.

 

-Tranquila, ya llamará.

 

-Un cuerno. Seis veces, seis Daphne y no me coge el teléfono. ¿Dónde coño se habrá metido?

 

-No sé pero quizás esté trabajando.

 

-No está en la tienda. He llamado y nadie coge el maldito teléfono. Dios me va a matar a disgustos. ¡Kiki! Atiende tú las mesas cariño, yo voy a sentarme un rato.

 

Acompañándola, Daphne cogió su taza de café y se sentó con ella en la mesa más apartada del local. Mientras daba un sorbo al café se fijó detenidamente en Debbie. A pesar de la peluca pelirroja que llevaba la veía más cansada. Las arrugas hacían cada vez más acto de presencia sobre todo en sus ojos y entrecejo dándole un aspecto más serio para como ella era.

 

-Deb…

 

-Dime cariño.

 

-¿Se ha solucionado lo de Michael y Ben?

 

-Nada. Es más terco que una mula pero ¿sabes? Me temía algo así desde el primer día que conocí a Brian. Siempre a la vera de Michael. No movía un dedo si Brian no se lo decía. En parte me alegré, ¿sabes? De que Michael tuviese un amigo con el que contar pero… a veces odiaba esa dependencia que se estaba creando entre ambos.

 

-Pero y los padres de Brian, ¿no hacían nada?

 

-Cariño, Brian ha pasado una infancia muy dura. Algo habrás oído…

 

-Lo poco que Justin me ha contado. Que su padre le pegaba y que su madre se refugiaba en la bebida. Ah, y que con su hermana pues…

 

-Esa familia siempre ha sido un desastre. Jack ha bebido y bebido sin importarle siquiera el tener dos hijos y una esposa a la que cuidar. Pero… así fueron las cosas. Joan siempre le defendía, escudándose en la iglesia. Y yo soy creyente pero una cosa es querer a tu marido y otra dejar que pegue a tus hijos y hacer la vista gorda.

 

-¿También pegaba a Claire?

 

-No. Ella siempre se libraba. Brian era el centro de su ira. Ojalá se esté pudriendo en el infierno.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Apretando su mano con fuerza, sentía como el miedo le invadía conforme sus pasos les llevaban hacia el final de aquel círculo. El guía, visiblemente más tranquilo, esbozaba de vez en cuando una pequeña sonrisa mientras emprendían el camino de subida que les llevaría pronto frente al próximo oficial. Sin embargo Justin podía sentir la tensión de Brian, pues conforme se acercaban más apretaba éste su mano.

 

-Brian… afloja un poco, me duele.

 

Mirándole como si no fuese con él, Justin alzó la mano que tenía entrelazada a la suya hasta hacerle entender.

 

-Lo siento… -dijo mientras aflojaba algo su amarre y volvía su mirada al frente.

 

-Brian.

 

-Tengo miedo.

 

Parándose de golpe, Justin sintió como Brian tiraba de su mano no consiguiendo hacerle andar. Brian nunca tenía miedo. Eso era de cobardes y aun sabiendo que en ocasiones estaba aterrado nunca, nunca lo había exteriorizado. Ni siquiera cuando el cáncer hizo su aparición.

 

-No pienso dejarte sólo. ¿Te enteras? Mírame Brian.

 

Aunque reticente, Brian le miró y vio una determinación en sus ojos que le traspasó el alma.

 

-Si ese Ángel te impide avanzar me quedo contigo. No pienso dejarte aquí rodeado de todas estas almas. Me da igual condenarme si estoy a tu lado.

 

Brian iba a contestarle pero al verle las intenciones Justin se paró.

 

-Ni se te ocurra decirme que lo haces por mi bien porque entonces –dijo acercándose a él rozándole descaradamente- te follaré por toda la eternidad sin dejar que me toques un solo pelo.

 

-¿Es una amenaza? –Pregunta alzando la ceja dejándole ver que está más tranquilo.

 

-Es un hecho, Kinney.

 

Mordiéndose el labio, atrae al rubio hacia él más aun si puede.

 

-Sabes que me pone cachondo que me llames por mi apellido ¿no?

 

-Lo sé pero también sabes que voy follarte. Y soy muy cabezota…

 

Sin dejarle decir nada más, le besó con ansias, sujetándole por la nuca mientras con la mano libre se agarraba fuertemente a su cintura.

 

-Otra vez… ¡parad un poco libertinos! No sé si pasaréis este círculo pero para el siguiente estoy seguro que no.

 

Riéndose nada más separarse ambos miraron al guía quien les instaba a seguir el camino. No tuvieron que esperar mucho al encuentro con el ángel aunque este se mostrase ante ellos altivo. Conteniendo la respiración, Brian sintió como éste leía todo cuanto había ocurrido y lo juzgaba severamente. Buscando con la mirada el apoyo  del guía, Justin vio como este miraba hacia otro lado dejándole más que sorprendido. De repente, sintiendo como el aire se espesaba en segundos y sus movimientos se ralentizaran, vio como Brian se llevaba las manos a su cara para taparla completamente mientras sentía la mirada del Ángel clavada en él.

 

“ _Justin… poco a poco has ido salvando los círculos no sin dificultad. Demuestras una entereza admirable. Pero debes ser fuerte, la debilidad está tentándote cada vez más. No te dejes llevar por la misma si quieres alcanzar tus objetivos._

_-Pero Brian…_

_-Él no es tan fuerte. No te dejes arrastrar por sus debilidades Justin. Tu destino no es el permanecer aquí._

_-¿Y el de él? ¿Él si debe permanecer aquí?_

_-Eso depende de él.”_

 

Y sin más sintió como una intensa luz le envolvía cegándole momentáneamente. Llevando uno de sus brazos hasta la altura de sus ojos, esperó a que la luz se desvaneciese para parpadear un par de veces intentando ver con normalidad. Cuando lo consiguió vio a Brian con el gesto contraído. Intentando acercarse a él con una sonrisa, Brian le miró fríamente apartándole de él.

-Brian ¿qué haces?

 

-Déjame solo Justin.

 

-Pero Brian… esto no tiene gracia, vale.

 

-No me estoy riendo que yo sepa.

 

-Me estás asustando.

 

-Es hora de seguir. Justin…

 

-¿Qué? –Preguntó mirando a ambos sin obtener respuesta- ¿Qué coño está pasando? Brian contéstame.

 

-Ve Justin.

 

-¿Sin ti? Ni hablar. Te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla. No me iré sin ti.

 

-Justin, no empieces.

 

-Vete a la mierda tú y el ángel. Me quedo aquí, ¡te enteras!

 

Enfrentándose a él, Justin pudo ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Brian y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

 

-No me hagas esto… por favor Brian…

 

Dándole la espalda, Justin intentó avanzar hacia él cuando sintió un inmenso sopor  que le hizo caer de bruces en el suelo. Haciendo acopio de la fuerza que le quedaba, el guía le tomó en brazos y continuó el camino bajo la atenta mirada de Brian.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Nunca pensó que las burbujas del champán fuesen tan… burbujas. Ni que el salón de la casa de Emmett llegase a tener gusto. “ _Si Brian estuviese aquí se tiraría de los pelos_ ” pensó entre risas para luego dejar de reír al instante. Sabía perfectamente porqué estaba en aquella casa, en ese salón, sentado en aquel sofá, algo bebido y… con ellos. No recordaba el momento en el que Emmett todo emocionado comenzó a sacar copas de diferentes formas con varios tipos de champán y les hiciese probar todas. ¿O no le hizo probarlas todas? Ya no podía ni vocalizar bien.

 

-Chicos creo que mejor me voy yendo ya.

 

-No, Ben. Por favor… un ratito más. No dejes sola a tía Em.

 

-No estás sola, tía Em –dijo sonriendo consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa a Michael- pero tengo trabajo acumulado y no puede esperar.

 

-Aguafiestas pero te lo perdono. Porque estás muy bueno.

 

-Oh vaya, que gentil.

 

Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta saludó a todos de forma general seguido de Emmet quien se pegó bastante a él. Michael, no perdiendo detalle comenzó a fruncir el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo Emmet se traía tantas confianzas con Ben? ¿Desde cuándo Emmett le abrazaba así para luego…?

Un pinchazo, fuerte y hondo que le calaba todas las entrañas como si alguien estuviese rebuscando en ellas para luego tirar una a una. Algo que nunca había sentido con Brian. Porque Brian… _“¡Al diablo con Brian! Ben es mío y le está besando…”_

 

Levantándose bajo la atenta mirada de Ted, quien se entraba medio acostado en el sofá, se dirigió con paso torpe y ligero hasta la puerta donde Emmett se disponía a despedir a Ben. Apartándole sin saber cómo, se puso de puntillas, cogió a Ben por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarle con ansia.

Haciéndose la indignada, Emmett se llevó una mano a la boca para con la otra llamar a Ted quien no parecía enterarse de nada. Una vez separados, Michael se acercó más a Ben para susurrarle.

 

-He sido un completo imbécil… de los más grandes.

 

-Michael no…

 

-¿Podrías perdonar a un completo imbécil como yo?

 

-Depende… -dijo separándose algo de él.

 

-Al verte antes con Emmett me he sentido mal. Era como si tuviese algo removiéndome las entrañas y no me dejara en paz. Y puedo asegurarte que con Brian no era igual, sino diferente. Quizás confundí el aprecio que tenía con amor. Pero contigo es diferente Ben. No pienso dejar que te escapes ni mucho menos, que Emmett te sobe.

 

-¿Sólo Emmett?

 

-Emmett y cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse a ti.

 

-Entonces…

 

-¿Nos vamos a casa? Creo que el champán tiene demasiadas burbujas…

 

-Así que era el champán…

 

-No. Estoy seguro y convencido de lo que te he dicho y te lo repetiré luego cuando acabemos exhaustos en la cama.

 

-¿Sabes? Lo mejor de las peleas siempre son las reconciliaciones.

 

-¿A que esperamos entonces?

 

Riéndose, cogieron sus cosas y salieron de allí bajo la atenta mirada de Emmett y un somnoliento Ted.

 

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Han conseguido solucionar algo?

 

-Sí y tú vas y te lo pierdes. ¿Cómo has podido quedarte dormido?

 

-¿Y qué quieres? Después de desplegar medio botellero delante de mis narices.

 

-Gracias. ¿Sabes? Siento que hemos realizado una buena obra.

 

-Sí, gracias a esto iremos derechito al cielo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

No es capaz de sentir nada en ese mismo momento. Como si de alguna fuerza extraña se tratase, siente como si alguien le hubiese partido en dos, dejando su cuerpo anclado al suelo mientras su alma grita desesperada. Verle entre sus brazos, dormido a la fuerza le ha hundido más de lo que ya estaba. Volviendo hacia atrás, fija la vista en su nuevo camino mientras sus palabras retumban sin cesar en su cabeza.

 

“ _Has estado a punto de caer, Brian Kinney. Si no llega a ser por la fuerza de ese chico permanecerías ahora mismo condenado por toda la eternidad._

_-Pero no quería… no iba a cogerlo. No…_

_-De seguro te es conocido un dicho allá en la tierra que dice así: de buenas intenciones, está lleno el infierno. Quedas advertido Kinney. Otro traspié y tu alma quedará condenada para siempre._

_-No… no puedo dejar a Justin. Justin es… es todo para mí. Joder me suicidé por él._

_-Y por ello estas pagando tus pecados. No eras nadie para poner fin a tu vida. Sólo Dios todo poderoso tiene ese mandato. Y tú lo desobedeciste._

_-Entonces…_

_-Puesto que es un alma pura la que ha mediado por vosotros, tienes otra oportunidad. Pero no podrás ir por el mismo camino que él._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces como voy a alcanzarle?_

_-Redimiéndote. Ve por aquel camino, mas escarpado. Deberás escalarlo sin ayuda de nadie. Si tu fuerza de voluntad es grande, lo superarás. Si no lo consigues permanecerás aquí por toda la eternidad._

_-Justin…_ ”

 

Vuelve a llevarse las manos a la cara como hizo antes de despedirse. Separarse otra vez de él. ¿Qué broma le estaba gastando el destino? Casi habían alcanzado el final del camino cuando de nuevo se lo arrebataban. Suspirando pesadamente miró hacia el escarpado camino que debía escalar.

 

-Nadie me va a impedir que vuelva contigo, nadie. Si he sido capaz de cruzar todo el infierno por ti esto no será tan difícil.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Le observa dormitar entre sus brazos, sonriente. A sus pies un grupo de peluches parecen observarles divertidos.  Mientras siente su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en sus manos, Lindsay llega sonriente para recoger los muñecos y demás juguetes que hay esparcidos por el suelo.

 

-Ya se ha dormido. ¿Qué tal?

 

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, en serio. Menuda tarde nos han dado.

 

-Llamé a Debbie por si podía quedarse pero le fue imposible. Además no encontraba a Michael por ningún lado.

 

-Supongo que estaría en la tienda o algo…

 

-Mel…

 

-¿Sí?

 

-He estado pensando que quizás… bueno. Quizás sería buena idea llevar a Gus a ver a Brian.

 

-¿Estás loca? –Preguntó en un susurro para no despertar a Gus.

 

-No pero ya no tiene esos arranques tan raros que tenía al principio. Aun a pesar de ser pequeño creo necesario que sepa donde están sus restos y saber que siempre le encontrará ahí.

 

Meciendo a Gus levemente, Mel se quedó pensativa. Justo cuando iba a hablar oyó a Gus susurrar algo entre sueños mientras se movía inquieto.

 

-Otra pesadilla…

 

-No creo… shh déjame que le oiga.

 

-…vamos… tu eres alto, más que yo… si puedes, eres fuerte. Tienes… que subir… Jus… está solo… se pondrá triste… yo  no quiero que Jus este triste papa… tu… puedes…

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Mirando a su alrededor siente un escalofrío a la par que su vellos se erizan. De repente siente su presencia. Observa de nuevo aquel camino escarpado y unas suaves palabras llegan hasta él como un susurro.

 

“ _papá…_

_-¿Gus?_

_-vamos… tu eres alto, más que yo…_

_-dios mío Gus… -dijo sonriendo- claro que soy más alto pero tú un día serás más alto que yo. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Crees que podré subir por aquí?_

_-si puedes, eres fuerte_

_-¿realmente lo soy?_

_-Tienes… que subir… Jus… está solo… se pondrá triste…_

_-Justin…_

_-yo no quiero que Jus este triste papa…_

_-Yo tampoco sonnyboy, yo tampoco. Subiré y le buscaré. No te preocupes._

_-tu… puedes…”_

 

Sin más dilación comenzó a escalar aquel escarpado que se imponía ante él. Necesitaba encontrar a Justin y estar con él. Así lograría calmar la angustia que estaba invadiéndole además de habérselo prometido a Gus. Y él, Brian Kinney, nunca rompe una promesa.

 

Comienza a desperezarse poco a poco. Siente sus parpados tan pesados que cree tenerlos pegados ya que apenas puede abrirlos. Un calor no reconocido le hace removerse para darse cuenta de que está flotando. O eso o le están cargando.

 

-¿Brian?

 

No obtiene respuesta. Con más fuerza de la que pretendía, abre los ojos para hacerse poco a poco con el paisaje que ve ante él. Árboles más frondosos que los anteriormente encontrados, caminos cubiertos por una espesa hierba que a ratos desaparecía dejando tramos secos y ásperos.

 

-Brian…

 

-No está.

 

Como si algo le hubiese sacudido con fuerza, Justin se volvió hacia la voz que le había contestado para darse de bruces con el guía, quien aun le cargaba.

 

-¡Suéltame! ¿Dónde está Brian?

 

-No ha podido avanzar. Aun debe purgar su pecado…

 

-¡Tonterías! ¡Desgraciado, te dije que no me iría sin él! ¡¡Maldito cabrón suéltame!!

 

Y soltándole literalmente, Justin sintió como su cuerpo se dirigía estrepitosamente al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente.

 

-Me pediste que te soltara y eso he hecho. Aun así no pienses en volver. Una vez superado un círculo no se puede volver atrás.

 

Dolorido intentó levantarse para conseguirlo torpemente mientras le dirigía  una mirada fría, se encaró con él.

 

-¡¿Qué?! Pues sabes qué –dijo señalándole con el dedo- no me pienso mover de aquí. Ni pienso avanzar, así que tú mismo.

 

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, el guía decidió sentarse algo alejado de él hasta que recobrase un poco el sentido. No quería cargar de nuevo con él pues pesaba y ya no estaba para semejantes trotes. Tampoco se atrevía a dejarle solo puesto que los lujuriosos aparecerían pronto por su camino y la tentación, visto lo visto, iba a ser demasiado grande.

 

-Como quieras…

 

Poniendo morros Justin se sentó, cruzando las piernas en espera. No habían pasado apenas 5 minutos cuando empezó a impacientarse. Se movía de un lado a otro, cambiando la posición de sus piernas, rascándose la cabeza, tirando piedrecitas a lo lejos…

 

-¿Tardará mucho?

 

-No lo sé. Eso depende de él.

 

-Y… ¿sabes por dónde vendrá? –Preguntó haciéndose el remolón.

 

-No. No sé nada jovencito. Lo mismo aparece ahora o tarda toda la eternidad.

 

Al oír aquellas palabras no pudo evitar el hacerse un ovillo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas.

 

-Brian…

 

Cada vez que sus ojos dirigían su mirada hacia el fondo, un nudo comenzaba a recorrerle todo el pecho llegando hasta su boca. Se obliga a cerrar los ojos para tomar aire y seguir escalando. Contrariado en ocasiones, siente cada vez más cerca la cima pero justo cuando cree alcanzarla, de nuevo ve como la cima se yergue sobre él para obligarle a continuar.  Maldiciendo entre dientes sigue subiendo mientras a su mente vienen algunos momentos vividos con su rubito. Cuando se quedó sin trabajo y con un montón de deudas a sus espaldas, o cuando el jodido cáncer pero siempre, siempre estuvo él ahí. Cuando su padre murió, cuando sintió de lleno el desprecio de Joan, cuando Claire le denunció por acosar a su sobrino… Justin siempre formó parte de su vida. Desde el mismo día en que se conocieron, en el cual nació Gus.

 

“ _Joder fuiste tú… tú llegaste el mismo día que él, elegiste su nombre y me diste… te entregaste a mí. Y lo sabías, sabías que no era un polvo más. Joder me abriste en canal, saltándote todas mis mierdas… así que no pienses que vas a librarte de mi tan fácilmente. Ni tú ni nadie que se oponga va a conseguir que te deje.”_

 

Y así, dando un último esfuerzo consiguió llegar al final de la cima y caer agotado en tierra firme.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Vuelve a llevarse la manga de la sudadera hacia la nariz, intentando así aliviar en vano el repugnante olor que llega hasta él. Apenas han avanzado, pues se negaba en rotundo a mover un pie, y un olor nauseabundo comenzó a inundarlo todo.

 

-Joder huele a quemado y a… ¿a qué huele?

 

-Fuego y azufre.

 

-¿Pero eso no se daba en el infierno?

 

-Hay ciertas cosas que no cambian. Y ésta no iba a ser una de ellas.

 

-¿A quienes castigan en éste círculo?  Pensé que por ser el último al menos olería mejor…

 

-La lujuria es el último pecado a purgar. El amor excesivo por los demás dejando a Dios a un lado es uno de los pecados más graves.

 

-Entonces… este olor…

 

-Mueren asfixiados. Entre fuego y azufre, siento totalmente conscientes de ellos.

 

-Joder… bueno y supongo que con la castidad, podría librarse uno de semejante pecado ¿no?

 

-El Amor a Dios, el Amor al otro ser como objeto y creación de Dios, Renuncia a la persona 'amada' y reconocimiento de la posición de nada que es uno ante Dios. Eso haría falta para no sucumbir a la lujuria de nuevo y poder llegar al paraíso.

 

-También… ¿también han de renunciar a la persona amada?

 

-En cierto modo sí.

 

Enroscándose más sobre sí mismo, el guía ve como poco a poco parece apagarse su esperanza. Sabe que el tiempo va contra ellos y no pueden perder más tiempo allí.

 

-Justin…

 

-mmmm

 

-Eres fuerte, sois fuertes. Pero debemos continuar. Quizás Brian se haya adelantado por otro lado y estemos esperando aquí de una forma un tanto ridícula.

 

-Es que… yo puedo pasar del sexo. Y sé que Brian también, aunque le costará. Joder no somos de piedra pero… pedirme que renuncie a él. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Me quité la vida por él, por no estar con él. ¿Y ahora vas y me dices que renuncie?

 

-Yo no estoy aquí para juzgaros, pues ya hay otro que lo hará. Pero tengo un cometido y es llevaros hasta las puertas del paraíso. Si no es a los dos, al menos a uno. Así que levanta. ¡Vamos!

 

-No… no pienso ir. Ya te lo he dicho, ni hablar. De aquí no me muevo sin Brian, me oyes. ¡Sin Brian no me muevo de aquí!

 

-Serás cabezota. Brian ya está aquí, siento su presencia. Pero no está cerca, sino más alejado.

 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Y por qué no lo has dicho antes!

 

-¿Acaso escuchas?

 

Iba a replicarle cuando no supo qué decir. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y “oírle”. “ _Brian… ¿Dónde estás?_ ”.

 

 

Siente sus sentidos muy despiertos, aun a pesar de estar dormido. Siente su pelo haciéndole cosquillas entre sus ojos para luego, sentir sus labios en el hueco que se forma entre el cuello y el hombro. Ronronea al sentir la suavidad de sus labios contra su piel. Se estremece al contacto de la yema de sus dedos recorriendo su pecho delicadamente, subiendo y bajando. Su mano caliente sobre su piel, siente como poco a poco la sangre comienza a agolparse en ese lugar que tanto echaba de menos y oh, que le vuelvan a matar si esa forma de olerle y desnudarle no le está volviendo loco. Y le oye gemir, débilmente, consiguiendo que muerda sus labios con fuerza mientras siente como su camisa se ha despegado de su cuerpo y sus pantalones van tomando el mismo camino. No quiere abrir los ojos, es más, cree no poder pero le da igual. Esas sensaciones valen por todos los ojos del mundo.

Pero es en ese momento, cuando siente su lengua recorrer toda su endurecida polla cuando no una mano, sino dos, tres comienzan a restregarse contra él, cuando siente más labios sobre su cuerpo, cuando están masajeándole el culo y…

 

Abre los ojos de golpe y les ve, chicos tremendamente sexys, todos desnudos gozando de las delicias del sexo más sucio que jamás haya podido ver. Ni en el cuarto oscuro. Y le llegan con claridad los gemidos, y siente como le queman esas manos y tarda, más de lo que él quisiera en poder levantarse y apartarse de ellos.

 

-¿Qué cojones estás haciendo? –pregunta al que está entre sus piernas chupándole la polla.

 

-Vamos Kinney relájate… ¿desde cuándo no te gusta que te chupen la polla, eh?

 

-Desde que la chupáis fatal. Soltadme ahora mismo.

 

-Joder, hasta aquí es un maldito cabrón.

 

-Nos llega el dios del sexo y no quiere… definitivamente, has perdido mucho Kinney.

 

-¿Quién cojones os creéis que sois para decirme nada?

 

-No te librarás. Aquí te quedarás con nosotros. No lo niegues… nos follaste a todos en el cuarto oscuro…

 

-En algún callejón…

           

-En tu loft…

 

-Incluso te la mamamos en mitad de la pista de Babylon

 

-¿Lo ves Brian? No vas a poder salir de aquí. Y en ese caso… ¿qué más te da follarnos? ¿Qué te la chupemos?

 

Mirando a cada uno de aquellos cuerpos, a cual más deseable, sintió como poco a poco el estomago parecía encogerse a sí mismo. Cogió sus pantalones y la camisa y se levantó torpemente.

 

-Que os jodan a todos.

 

-Lo harán Kinney… ten por seguro que lo harán –dijo riendo con sorna. Aunque ten por seguro que no serás capaz de aguantar ni media hora sin follar…

 

Vistiéndose como buenamente podía, Brian le devolvió una mirada fría. Terminó de vestirse sintiendo como para su desgracia la erección no bajaba.

 

-¿Qué coño me ha hecho ese desgraciado…?

 

Sin saber por dónde ir, comienza a caminar dejándose llevar hasta que lo huele. Ese olor que reconocería entre millones de ellos, aquel por el que mataría…

 

-Justin…

 

Y siente como la sangre se agolpa cada vez más, como su respiración se espesa sintiendo la necesidad imperiosa de tenerle. Se relame con solo pensar en todo lo que piensa hacerle a su rubio. Cada vez más deprisa, sus pies parecen ir solos como el león que va en busca de su presa. Le huele, sabe que está cerca. Y es entre un grupo de matorrales donde le ve, a lo lejos, moviéndose agitadamente, cree que discutiendo.  Se mueve sigiloso, quiere darle una sorpresa, por lo cual espera que el guía se adelante lo suficiente como para no notar su presencia. Una vez éste se adelanta y deja rezagado a Justin, se acerca a él lo suficiente como para tirar de su brazo y atraerle hacia él. No dándole tiempo a pronunciar su nombre le besa como si le fuese la vida en ello. Apenas se separa de él para volver a respirar, le arrastra a un lugar apartado donde nadie, ni siquiera ese guía puedan molestarles. Y no puede ni protestar, ha visto sus ojos, completamente oscuros y sabe lo que eso significa. Sin embargo siente como está fuera de sí, como casi absorbe su aliento, dejándole aturdido, como sus manos le queman mientras le va quitando a tirones la ropa. Intenta pararle, o calmar su desenfreno pero de su boca tan solo salen profundos jadeos que consiguen excitar aun más a su amante. No razona, su cerebro se derrite por momentos en cuanto siente como su lengua comienza a recorrerle por entero, desde su cuello hasta llegar a su polla para lamerla despacio, jugando con la punta mientras sus dedos comienzan a perderse dentro de él. Se estremece, le tira del pelo porque de continuar sabe que se correrá y es algo que a Brian pocas veces le hace gracia. Pero justo cuando va a deslizar sus dedos entre su pelo siente como éste le voltea hasta dejarle a cuatro patas para segundos después penetrarle de una sola vez. No hay dolor, solo un placer desmadrado. Rozado una y otra vez con fuerza aquel punto que le vuelve loco, sintiendo como sus dedos se clavan en sus caderas, como su pecho se acopla a su espalda, su aliento quemándole la oreja.

 

- _Tan estrecho… muévete para mí sunshine…_

 

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abre toda conciencia de lo bueno y lo malo desaparece ante él. Empujando hacia atrás, consigue que la penetración sea aun más profunda llegando incluso hasta hacerle daño. Sujetándose a su pierna, hace amago de incorporarse hasta que Brian le ayuda y acaba de rodillas sobre él. Siente su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente, su corazón bombear tan deprisa que teme que explote en cualquier momento. Pero es ahí, justo en ese momento cuando no aguanta más y se corre, estremeciéndose por completo, llevando a Brian al clímax junto a él para casi sin fuerzas quedar apoyado en su cuerpo.

 

Aun jadeantes, Justin siente su vista nublada, su cuerpo rezuma calor y su respiración tarda en volverse acompasada.

 

Aun sujeto a él, Brian comienza a acariciar el vientre de Justin restregándole los restos, cogiendo parte con sus dedos hasta llevarlos a su boca, obligando a Justin a besarle, a lamerlos, a saborearse junto a él. Y es entonces cuando le siente salir, cuando se siente vacío.

 

-Brian…

 

-Eres el más caliente de todos Justin… dios cuanto te deseo…

 

Volteándose no sin dificultad, Justin es ahora el que se aferra a él, besándole con urgencia. Hunde los dedos en su pelo, dando suaves tirones, exponiendo su cuello para lamerlo, mordisquearlo, saborear su piel.  Siente como Brian se incorpora para susurrarle algo al oído. -¿Te sigue gustando tener público…?

 

-¿A qué te refieres…? –Pregunta para volver a mordisquearle.

 

-A esos… de ahí… mmmm… joder…

 

Girándose despacio, no puede evitar lamerse los labios ante semejante escena. Varios hombres, todos ellos con cuerpos esculturales, dan rienda suelta a su lujuria a escasos metros de ellos. Un amasijo de cuerpos enredados, sudorosos, expuestos…

Un par, los más atrevidos, se acercan hasta ellos lamiéndose los labios, tocándose indecentemente mientras les miran esperando su permiso.

 

-¿Volvemos a los viejos tiempos sunshine…?

 

Sintiendo su consciencia nublada se mordió los labios con deseo mientras miraba al más alto. Se apartó de Brian cayendo a su lado para segundos después, tener al desconocido entre sus piernas chupándole la polla. Por su parte, el otro hacia las delicias con Brian quien gemía fuertemente.

Le deseaba, tanto que sentía como las entrañas le ardían. Su cuerpo menudo, su piel clara brillando a consecuencia del sudor, sus labios enrojecidos, su lengua bailando entre ellos… sumiso bajo el placer que ese desconocido le estaba dando. Empezó a ahogarse, sentía que el aire le  faltaba, pero respiraba, su pecho estaba oprimido y aun así no sentía a nadie encima. Tan sólo a ese tipo que le estaba haciendo una más que aceptable mamada y su rubio gimiendo… su nombre.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y una serie de visiones fueron dándole de lleno: su primera vez… la primera vez que le tuvo, aquel baile de babylon, las noches en el cuarto oscuro, en su loft, cuando se fue con el gilipollas de Ian… cuando estaba con otros. “ _No, no, Justin es mío. Sólo mío. ¿qué coño hace ese aprovechándose de él?”._

 

Tirándole del pelo con fuerza, Brian se deshizo de ese tipo para un poco tambaleante, acercarse hasta el otro que aun seguía sobre su rubio.

 

-Lárgate.

 

-¿Qué…?

 

-¡He dicho que te largues! –Gritó mientras le apartaba con fuerza para dejar a un aturdido Justin tumbado sin saber qué pasaba.

 

-¿Brian…?

-Este chico es mío, me pertenece y no pienso dejar que nadie le toque…

 

Acongojados al verle tan furioso, los chicos salieron de allí mirándoles de reojo mientras desaparecían en el camino.

 

-¿Brian qué…? ¿Acaso no dijiste…?

 

-Shhh voy a borrar las huellas de ese desgraciado, nadie, nadie puede tocarte salvo yo… eres mío sunshine… siempre… siempre serás mío…

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Dejando un par de rosas blancas, Daphne se sentó de nuevo sobre la lápida. Arrebujándose en su chaqueta, sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

 

-¿Qué tal Justin? Bueno… qué cosas pregunto. De seguro estarás al lado de Brian, besuqueándoos.

 

Sonriendo cogió una de las rosas entre sus manos mientras la acariciaba.

 

-Las cosas van mejor. Ya la tensión que había en principio parece haber ido esfumándose… y está bien. ¿Sabes? Es… diferente. Creo que Michael ha vuelto con Ben, o algo de eso le oí comentar a Emmet el otro día. Algo de un plan que hizo para juntarles. Ya sabes… Emmet es así. ¡Oh! Y lo más importante, voy a irme a vivir con Paul. Es bueno. Y quizás quien sabe…

Iba a continuar cuando oyó unas voces a lo lejos, demasiado conocidas para ella. Cuando alzó la vista pudo ver como Lindsay se acercaba sujetando a un hiperactivo Gus, mientras Mel llevaba a J.R. en brazos.

 

-Tienes visita Justin… ¡Ey! ¡Hola!

 

-Hola Daphne –dijo Lindsay mientras intentaba sujetar a Gus sin conseguirlo- Gus te vas a caer.

 

-¡¡Tita Daph!! –gritó Gus para lanzarse sobre ella abrazándola.

 

-¡Gus! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

 

-Insistió en venir y…

 

-Algo que ha heredado de su padre es su cabezonería y hacer lo que le plazca.

 

-Mel…

 

-Lo siento pero no puedes negarlo. Daphne no sabes la tabarra que nos ha dado para que le trajésemos.

 

-Tita Daph yo quería ver donde estaba papá y papi Jus pero no querían dejarme…

 

-Pero Gus cariño… verles, verles… no vas a poder.

 

Poniendo morritos, Gus se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba las rosas que Daphne había dejado sobre la lápida. En esas, Gus tan sólo distinguió un retrato de Justin entre su nombre y algunos números. Acercándose, Daphne se levantó de un respingo para ponerse a la altura de Mel y Linds.

 

-¿Aquí está escondido papi Jus? –Preguntó Gus mientras intentaba sentarse sobre la lápida sin conseguirlo- Tita Daph…

 

-Ya voy cariño.

 

Sin más, le alzó lo justo para que pudiese sentarse sobre la misma. Mirando curioso, Gus comenzó a tocar la fría lápida mientras sonreía abiertamente.

 

-Hola papi Jus… Soy yo, Gus. Mamá y mami no querían que viniese pero al final me han dejado venir para verte. Sé que papá no está ahí contigo pero no te preocupes porque yo se que estáis los dos juntos. No se lo digas a nadie –susurró acercándose a la foto- pero sueño con vosotros. Mamá siempre me dice que tengo que rezar todas las noches como un niño bueno y yo soy un niño bueno. Siempre le pido a Dios que no os regañe, que sois buenos. Porque me queríais mucho. Y yo también os quiero mucho.

 

-Gus cariño… vamos, aun tenemos que ver a papá –dijo Lindsay sin saber qué decirle tras verle tan apegado a la tumba de Justin.

 

-Me tengo que ir papi pero otro día vendré. Tengo que enseñarte el dibujo que hice para la clase. Mamá dice que es muy bonito, pero yo quiero enseñártelo a ti. Te echo de menos…

 

Dándole un beso a la foto, Gus bajó despacio para no caerse y hacerse daño. Acercándose a Daph, la tomó de la mano para ir hasta la tumba de Brian.

 

-No dejará de sorprenderme… ¿De quién demonios ha sacado tanta entereza?

 

-No lo sé Mel… pero Brian estaría muy orgulloso de él.

 

Una vez llegaron a la tumba de Brian, Gus salió corriendo para hacer lo mismo que con la de Justin. Sin embargo cuando fue a alcanzar la lápida vio que sobre ella había flores secas y al contrario que la de Justin, no había retrato alguno.

 

-Mamá… ¿por qué se han secado estas flores? ¿Por qué no hay una foto de papá?

 

-Papá no hubiese querido fotos ahí… y las flores… porque no las han cambiado cuando deberían.

 

-Son feas –dijo quitándolas con cuidado para tirarlas al suelo- ¡Hola papá! Sé que no puedes verme pero quiero que sepas que no he podido venir porque mamá no me dejaba. Pero al final he podido venir. ¿Te acuerdas del tren que me regalaste? Ya se montar las vías yo solito. Al principio J.R. quería ayudarme pero se las metía en la boca y las llenaba de babas, que asco. El otro día me pelee con Jimmy… es tonto. Pero no le pegué porque tú me dijiste que no se pega. Aunque ya no juego con él. ¿Sabes? –dijo mientras pegaba la cara a la lápida para hablarle casi en un susurro, tal y como hizo con la de Justin- He ido a ver a Sun… jijiji le he dicho que sueño con vosotros. Y es verdad papi. Os veo a los dos. Pero mamá dice que eso no es verdad, no me cree. Yo se que tú y sun si me creéis. ¡Ah! La próxima vez que venga te enseñaré el dibujo que he hecho. Es muy chulo. Te echo de menos papi… dale un besito a sun de mi parte, ¿vale? Pero no de esos que no puede respirar, que si no se ahoga.

 

Ante los lloriqueos de J.R. Gus se sobresaltó. Daphne se acercó a él.

 

-Gus vamos…

 

Sin decir nada más, besó fuertemente la lápida y se fue saludando con la mano.

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Boqueando, su pecho moviéndose con rapidez, sintiendo sus manos por su cuerpo como un vendaval, entrando con fuerza, fundiéndose con él. Tendría marcas, podía sentirlas por la fuerza con la que le mordía, sus labios más que hinchados y su culo…

 

-¡Dios Brian!

 

Otra embestida certera que le hizo correrse por tercera vez en poco tiempo, manchando sus abdómenes. Se dejó caer, no le importaba ya lo que sucediese. Cubierto por su cuerpo, sentía como a Brian le costaba también respirar.

 

-Joder… ya no… me acordaba… que eres… insaciable…

 

-Vete… a la mierda… Brian… ¿ya no… te acuerdas… de la viagra…?

 

-Ah joder… Ted… -dijo riéndose- ese día… te folle unas cuantas veces…

 

-Tres antes de que… tu madre llegase…

 

-Zorra… te hubiese follado una cuarta.

 

-Lo hiciste, solo que por la noche, y luego otra…

 

-No oí que te quejaras… -dijo acomodándose a un lado tras salir de él.

 

Tras mirarse largo rato a los ojos, Justin se acomodó sobre él como siempre hacía. -Brian…

 

-¿Sí?

 

-Necesito una ducha.

 

-¿Tú sólo? Diría que los dos por el pestazo que hay… joder nunca hemos olido así. Aunque visto el panorama…

 

Al mentar el olor, Justin cayó en la cuenta. Removiéndose, se incorporo como pudo por lo dolorido que estaba y fue a buscar su ropa.

 

-¿Dónde vas?

 

-Mierda, mierda…

 

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Justin?

 

-La hemos cagado Brian, hasta el fondo.

 

-¿Por?

 

-Maldita sea, este es el círculo de los lujuriosos. ¿Sabes que les hacen?

 

-¿Dejarles follar hasta el agotamiento?

 

-¡No! Ahogarlos en fuego y azufre. ¿Es que no te da el olor?

 

Mirándolo seriamente, Brian tardó varios segundos en asimilar lo que Justin le había dicho.

 

-A ver, que me aclare. Estás diciéndome que por haber follado… unas cuantas veces aquí, estamos condenados a morir ahogados entre fuego y azufre. ¿No?

 

-Joder Brian nos quedaremos aquí por la eternidad, ¿Qué hay del paraíso?

 

-Mierda…

 

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué coño le diremos al ángel cuando nos lo encontremos? ¿Piensas que nos dejará pasar así como así?

 

-Oye qué culpa tengo yo…

 

-Sabías lo que esto suponía…

 

-Pues no haberte dejado joder.

 

-¡Si no me diste opción!

 

-En el fondo te gusta… vamos Justin no te hagas el bueno ahora.

 

-No me estoy haciendo el bueno pero  por una vez quería que fuesen bien las cosas y no… mierda, no quedarme justo al final antes de cruzar la meta.

 

-Saldremos de ésta, no te preocupes.

 

-¿Cómo? A ver, dime como.

 

-No lo sé. Algo se me ocurrirá.

 

-Menos mal que habéis alzado la voz. Entre tanto gemido y tanto cuerpo fornicando cualquiera daba con vosotros.

 

Al verlos, el guía resopló fuertemente. Justin se tapó rápidamente mientras buscaba un lugar donde poder vestirse.

 

-Así que no habéis podido aguantar, ¿no?

 

-Más o menos –dijo Brian mientras se vestía tranquilamente.

 

-Me alegra ver que al menos el anterior lo superaste.

 

-Sí, todo gracias a tu ayuda –dijo irónicamente.

 

-Era mi deber. Y ahora si no te importa, levanta el culo y vámonos ya. Alguien os espera.

 

Saliendo a su encuentro, Justin vio como el guía comenzaba a andar y Brian le indicó que le siguiese. Entre cuerpos desnudos y gemidos descontrolados siguieron avanzando hasta el final del camino. No pudiendo evitar mirarle de reojo, Brian pudo ver como el cuello de Justin mostraba más de un morado y alguna que otra marca de dientes. “ _joder como te vea…”_

 

“ _Me verá, que te crees, ¿Qué es tonto?”_

 

Iba a encararle cuando notó una presencia ante ellos, una luz tan clara que les hizo entrecerrar los ojos. El guía, adelantándose saludó al último Ángel para luego volverse hacia los chicos.

 

-Esperaré arriba. Aun no ha llegado el guía que debe conduciros al paraíso. ¡Suerte!

 

Dejando a un más que asombrado Brian, Justin ve como este desaparece ante sus ojos sintiéndose perdido.

 

Observándoles fijamente, el Ángel permaneció callado durante unos segundos, que a Justin le parecieron horas.

“ _Habéis sido afortunados, mortales, ante el destino que había deparado nuestro Señor para con vosotros. Pero la existencia de un alma pura que ha mediado ha hecho posible que vuestras almas se hallen aquí en este momento_ ”.

 

-¿Un alma pura? –preguntó Brian.

 

-Cielos es cierto… ¿De quién se trata? –Preguntó Justin al recordar lo sucedido en el Infierno.

 

-Es una persona muy querida para los dos, con un fuerte vínculo que les ata a ambos. Pero ya no depende exclusivamente de él el que lleguéis al paraíso. Veo que ha sido duro el camino que habéis tenido que seguir, duras las pruebas y ahora no es momento de flaquear.

 

-Justin Taylor… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué acabaste con tu vida aun a expensas de saber lo que te ocurriría?

 

-Le echaba de menos… no sabía vivir sin él. Fue un apoyo constante en mi vida, mi tabla de salvación. Cuando mi padre me echó de casa, cuando Chris Hobbs me atacó, aun cuando le dañé yéndome con otro… siempre estuvo ahí. No entendí el porqué quería que me fuese de su lado. Para buscarme la vida, ser alguien importante. No quería eso…

 

-No es excusa y lo sabes…

 

-Me encerré en mí mismo y no quise ver nada más. Tenía mis amigos, mi madre, mi hermana, todos a los que yo consideraba mi familia. Pero no les permití que se acercaran a mí… me sentía… hecho una mierda, sentía que no valía nada.

 

-Por encerrarte en ti mismo te viste donde te viste. Pero había personas muy cercanas que de algún modo te han salvado. Sin embargo… ¿por qué te dejas arrastrar por él? –preguntó señalando a Brian quien permanecía a la espera, como adormilado.

 

-Yo…le amo. Desde el primer día que le vi. Y conforme iba conociéndole me di cuenta de por cuanto había pasado. Todos, incluso aquellos que decían ser sus amigos le cuestionaban. Decían que era un capullo sin corazón, que no amaba a nadie y eso es mentira. Yo lo sé… no… no se merecía haber pasado por todo lo que pasó. Le hice daño y no se lo merecía.

 

No fue hasta ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Limpiándose con la manga de su sudadera, se acercó más al Ángel que permanecía altivo ante él.

 

-Si alguien tiene que quedarse, debo ser yo. No sería capaz de perdonarme el que se quedase aquí sin poder llegar al paraíso, sin que su alma descansase para siempre.

 

Mirándole directamente a los ojos, Justin creyó ver como la frialdad que había en ellos desaparecía momentáneamente. Desviando su mirada, encaró a Brian quien no le miraba directamente a los ojos.

 

-¿Por qué te ocultas Brian Kinney? ¿Hay algo aun que te atormente?

 

-Podría decirse… que sí… pero no se lo digas, ¿eh?

 

Tras recibir una mirada penetrante por parte del Ángel, Brian se retractó.

 

-Lo siento… Yo… no quiero que se quede aquí, ¿vale? No… no me merezco algo mejor. Siempre acabo jodiendola, haciéndoles daño a las personas que quiero.

 

-Siempre has huido del dolor, Brian. Canalizándolo de la peor de las maneras. ¿Por qué no buscaste refugio en Dios nuestro señor?

 

-Porque la zorra de mi madre me hizo renegar de él. Siempre iba a misa, siempre. La buena y santa Joan… que luego miraba a otro lado cuando su marido me molía a palos.

 

-Pero la lujuria no era la mejor de las terapias. Hiciste daño a mucha gente. Te aprovechaste de muchos…

 

-Y me hundí en la miseria con ellos. No conseguía nada, el disfrute carnal, si es lo que quieres oír. Nadie me había dado jamás una muestra de cariño, nadie se había preocupado por mí… nadie me enseño a preocuparme, a saber qué tenía que hacer.

 

-Pero aún así engendraste una familia.

 

-Una familia… ¿Qué familia? Mierda si hasta… hasta renegué de mi hijo. En qué coño estaría pensando…

 

-Él aun no lo sabe pero creo que como padre, te corresponde saberlo. Por algún motivo, tu hijo ha mediado por vosotros.

 

-¿Gus? ¿Estás diciéndome que Gus ha sido quien ha mediado por noso…? Joder… joder… joder…

 

-Gus medio por vosotros en el mismo instante de vuestra muerte. Pero los designios de Dios deben cumplirse y para purificar vuestra alma debíais de pasar por cada uno de los círculos habidos tanto en el infierno como aquí en el Purgatorio.

 

-Como he podido… joder como… llevar esta vida de mierda, para además hacerle daño a él… -dijo mientras caía de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cara.

Al verle, Justin temió lo peor y conforme las lágrimas iban recorriendo su rostro, intentó despedirse de Brian.

 

-Brian…

 

Al oírle, muy lejano, Brian vio a Justin llorando con un gesto en la cara que apenas pudo descifrar. Levantándose, Brian intentó alcanzar a Justin.

 

-Justin, ¡no!

 

Alzando ambas manos, una luz resplandeciente comenzó a bañar al Ángel para finalmente cubrirles a ambos, que cayeron en un profundo sueño.

 

-Llegada es la hora. Ambos os habéis esforzado mucho, llegando casi al límite de vuestras fuerzas. Ahora, descansad. Pronto llegará aquel que os guiará por los nuevos caminos. Las puertas del Paraíso se abrirán ante vosotros.

 

Acercándose a ellos, puso sus manos sobre ellos para borrarles la última de las letras que les ataban a ese círculo. Pronto aparecería su nuevo guía, aquel que les conduciría por el Paraíso para alcanzar así la paz de sus almas.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

PARAÍSO

 

**_ Acto I _ **

“Y entonces ella, al verme cual yo mismo,

para aquietarme el ánimo turbado,

sin que yo preguntase, abrió la boca,

 

y comenzó: «Tú mismo te entorpeces

con una falsa idea, y no comprendes

lo que podrías ver si la desechas.

 

Ya no estás en la tierra, como piensas;

mas un rayo que cae desde su altura

 no corre como tú volviendo a ella.”

 

El Paraíso- Canto I

 

-Cuidado…

 

-¿Aún no despiertan?

 

-Deben estar cansados. Además, llegas tarde.

 

-Lo siento, me entretuve con cierto personaje… no volverá a ocurrir.

 

-Más te vale. Necesito recoger otras almas que van a purificarse.

 

-De acuerdo. Ve pues, yo me quedo con ellos.

 

-¿Estás seguro que no necesitarás ayuda?

 

-Tranquilo, sabré manejarles.

 

Removiéndose un poco, Justin pasó una de sus piernas sobre Brian para abrazarse luego fuertemente a él. Éste por su parte se dejó abrazar atrayendo más hacia sí el cuerpo del rubio para por inercia, meter los dedos entre su pelo. Los ronroneos de Justin le hicieron despertarse poco a poco. No sabía dónde se encontraba, apenas recordaba nada, tan sólo sentía una agradable sensación de paz. No había pesares, no había vacío. Estaba completamente tranquilo. Por un momento eso le asustó, haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe para darse de lleno con un cielo inmensamente azul. Segundos después sintió el peso de Justin sobre el suyo. Sonriendo, cerró los ojos de nuevo. Si estaban en el Paraíso ya nada ni nadie podría detenerle. Justin estaría con él para siempre.

 

-Mmm Brian…

 

-Dime…

 

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Hemos llegado ya?

 

-¿Al Paraíso? Supongo… pero esto parece algo diferente a lo que nos han contado.

 

-¿No vamos de blanco? ¿No hay ángeles?

 

-De momento y a no ser que me levante, cosa que no pienso hacer de momento, estamos tú y yo solos.

 

-Mmmm entonces dormiré un poco más.

 

-¿Aún tienes sueño?

 

-Es que estoy tan a gusto…

 

-No puede ser.

 

Al oír aquella voz Brian no pudo evitar levantarse no sin esfuerzo, puesto que Justin entre bromas, le seguía sujetando. Al alzar la vista, Brian pudo ver como una figura se iba acercando hacia ellos. Portando una gran capa, que a la luz del sol parecía plateada, se dirigió a ellos dejando a Brian boquiabierto. Zarandeando a Justin no paró hasta que enfadado se incorporó.

 

-Brian ¿qué quieres? Tengo el culo más que…

 

-Mira…

 

-¿Qué diantres hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

 

Ambos se miraron para luego mirar a aquella figura.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

-Ay no sabes lo que me alegro por vosotros –dijo mientras les daba un par de besos bastante sonoros. Ya pensé que ibais a ser tan gilipollas de no hablaros en años.

 

-Ma por favor…

 

-Eso va por ti Michael.

 

-Ya era hora por Dios…

 

-¡Hunter! ¿Cuándo has llegado? –preguntó Michael para acercarse a él y abrazarle fuertemente.

 

-Llegué ayer pero me quedé con la abuela… como no estaba pesada con vuestra reconciliación…

 

-¡Niño! –Dijo dándole una colleja- más respeto a tus mayores.

 

-Está bien Deb, no pasa nada –dijo Ben acercándose a Hunter para darle un fuerte abrazo. ¿Todo bien?  


-Genial pero mejor al saber que ya no habrá más malos rollos en casa… ¿verdad?

 

-De momento no.

 

-Bien… pues voy a mi cuarto. Aun no he sacado nada y hay ropa que apesta.

 

Sonriendo, Michael se dirigió al salón con su madre y Ben. Una vez se sentaron, Debbie se adelantó a ellos.

 

-Estaba muy preocupado por vosotros. Y más aún desde que supo lo de Brian y Justin.

 

-Es cierto… no caí en la cuenta. ¿Ha ido a verlos?

 

-No pero tiene intenciones. O al menos eso me ha dejado caer…

 

-No sabéis lo que me alegro de estar en casa de nuevo –dijo Ben reposando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

 

-Me imagino cariño.

 

-Después –le susurró Michael al oído- te demostraré lo contento que estoy de tenerte otra vez a mi lado.

 

Sonriendo, atrajo a Michael hacia sí para besarle. Debbie al verles carraspeó y se levantó.

 

-Será mejor que me vaya ya antes de que acabéis follando delante de mis narices.

 

-Ma…

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

-¡¿Vic?! –Preguntaron ambos al unísono.

 

-¿Qué diantres hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

 

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Preguntó Brian casi sin darse cuenta.

 

-Brian, hace ya unos años que dejé nuestro mundo… no sé si lo recuerdas…

 

-Claro que lo recuerdo pero… oh joder… lo siento.

 

-¿Acaso pensabas que esta vieja loca iba a acabar en el infierno? Pues te equivocas, habré sido una loca pero decente –dijo arreglándose la capa.

 

-Tú… ¿tú vas a ser nuestro guía? –preguntó Justin con recelo.

 

-Claro. Lo que menos me pensaba es que erais vosotros dos. Me comentaron que tenía que custodiar dos almas antes de llegar a la Ciudad de Dios pero… ¿vosotros dos?

 

-Es… largo de explicar.

 

-Tenemos toda la eternidad. Así que ya podéis ir empezando. ¿Quién fue el primero?

 

-Él –dijo al momento Brian mientras Justin le miraba con la boca abierta.

 

-¿Tú? Justin… ¿qué te llevo a ello? Y no me digas que no era por ligar o porque Brian no te quisiera porque no tendría sentido… No me mires así.

 

-En parte fue por eso…

 

-Me voy.

 

-Brian, ni se te ocurra levantarte de ahí. Necesito oír las dos versiones y tú te quedas.

 

-Joder.

 

-Al tiempo de morir, muchas cosas cambiaron. Brian se quedó en Pitts y yo me fui a Nueva York a triunfar como artista.

 

-Vaya… sí que le echaste valor, ¿eh?

 

-Me sentí obligado Vic. Eso no fue valor. Todo el mundo me decía que tenía tanto talento, que no podía desaprovecharlo allí. Que fuese a Nueva York, que allí triunfaría…

 

-Y lo hiciste –añadió Brian. Triunfaste, les dejaste con la boca abierta.

 

-Pero no te tenía. Aquella relación que mantuvimos se fue echando a perder con el tiempo. Y tú lo sabes.

 

-Era por tu bien.

 

-Ese es el problema –dijo Justin mirando a Vic directamente- Todos me decían que era por mi bien. Pero me sentía una mierda. Me hundí tanto que… me corté las venas.

 

-Mmmm

 

-Es más, tiene las marcas.

 

-No, no las tiene.

 

-¿Qué? –preguntó Justin mientras se remangaba la sudadera para comprobar que efectivamente, las marcas habían desaparecido. ¿Cómo?

           

-Muy simple. Has redimido tu pecado, con lo cual la marca se borra. ¿Y tú Brian?

 

-Estaba mal –dijo mirando de reojo a Vic- está bien, estaba destrozado. Gus en Canadá y Justin en Nueva York. Al principio pensé que todo iría bien pero… al ver la noticia en el periódico perdí los papeles. Me sentí perdido, ya nada tenía sentido.

 

-Tenías a Gus…

 

-Lo sé, pero aun le tengo. Le siento dentro de mí. Pero él tiene a su madre y a Mel quienes cuidan de él. Yo por entonces me deje llevar por mi egoísmo…

 

-¿Y qué hiciste?

 

-Fui a Babylon, pille de la mierda de Anita y… me coloqué hasta que…

 

-Sobredosis. Resulta cómico, hasta para tu muerte elegiste un modo de camuflarte. De seguro que todos pensaron que se te fue la mano…

 

-Puede… pero no tengo forma de saberlo. Quizás ya ni se acuerden de mí.

 

-En eso estás muy equivocado Brian. Te extrañan todos, incluso aquellos que menos te esperas.

 

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso puedes verlos?

 

-De cierto modo, sí.

 

Viendo lo incómodo que comenzaba a sentirse Brian, Justin decidió adelantarse.

 

-Vic si estamos en el paraíso… como es que… está todo tan… no se…

 

-Oh, eso tiene explicación pero es larga. Creo que mejor os deberíais acicalar un poco. Viniendo desde el infierno con eso puesto…

 

-La verdad es que una duchita no estaría mal –dijo Brian mientras se olisqueaba una axila y Justin se sonrojaba.

 

-Ya me imagino que habréis hecho por ahí… en fin. Seguidme, no está muy lejos.

 

Comenzando a caminar, Brian tomó de la mano a Justin quien sonrió abiertamente ante aquella muestra. Juntos, siguieron a Vic quien se internó en un inmenso jardín.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

El verano se está haciendo notar de una manera claramente exagerada. Muchos alargan sus compras en los grandes almacenes para permanecer alejados del calor y otros simplemente lo apaciguan como buenamente pueden. Embadurnándose en una gran cantidad de bronceador, Ted ve como Blake ayuda a Emmet a terminar de colocar un par de sombrillas y poder disfrutar del sol en el glorioso Pitts.

 

-Espero que el agua esté fría y que tengas calmantes para la piel.

 

-Deja ya de ser tan aguafiestas Ted. Además, tú no eres tan blanco…

 

-Me puedo quemar. ¿Sabes las estadísticas que hay en torno a…?

 

-Déjalo Ted. Lo hace para buscarte –dijo Blake para acercarse a él y besarle suavemente.

 

-Si Justin estuviese aquí Sí que sería para echarse a temblar.

 

-No, si Brian estuviese aquí sí que tendríamos que echarnos a temblar.

 

-¿Por? –Preguntó Blake- ¿No estaba con Justin?

 

-Er... Si, por eso mismo.

 

-He ahí el problema. No los separábamos ni con agua hirviendo.

 

-Sólo se separaban cuando se peleaban y… para dormir. Que yo sepa claro…

 

-Sois un caso jajaja

 

-Blake tu es que… no les has visto en pleno apogeo.

 

-Ted cariño, siempre estaban en pleno apogeo. De seguro, están ahí arriba en el cielo follando como descosidos sin que ninguno de nosotros le molestemos.

 

-Nunca le hemos molestado. A Brian nunca le ha molestado que nadie le viese follar…

 

-Con Justin sí.

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Oh venga ya Ted –dijo mientras se acercaba a él para ponerle una gorra- ¿Nunca te has fijado? Brian acaparaba a Justin. Quizás al principio pasaba de todo y le importaba una mierda que todo el mundo viese su culito respingón pero… últimamente no, él no hacía eso en público.

 

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó inocentemente Blake.

 

-Follar –dijeron al unísono Ted y Emmet.

 

-¿Brian? ¿No follaba en el cuarto oscuro? Pero si él…

 

-No con Justin. Hagamos esa clara distinción.

 

-Entonces eso quiere decir que son ciertos los rumores que han ido circulando…

 

Al oír la palabra rumor, Emmet se acercó a Blake interrogante.

 

-¿Rumores?

 

-Sí, que Brian Kinney había sido cazado y que por culpa de Justin es que se vio metido donde se vio…

 

-¿Sabes? La gente debería meterse la lengua en el culo y dejar de hablar de cosas que no saben.

 

-Em por favor…

 

-No Ted. Eso sí que no, Brian amaba a Justin más que a su vida. Lo que hiciese no es para darle un premio pero… de ahí a cazador –cazado. Oh por favor… Se van a enterar las mariconas amargadas de lo que es bueno.

 

-Em déjalo… -intentó convencerle al ver como cogía su móvil para comenzar a berrear por él cual reina del drama.

 

Negando insistentemente, Ted sintió la mano de Blake sobre su espalda intentando calmarle. Siempre supo que Emmet sentía cierto aprecio por Justin y Brian pero jamás pensó levantar el hacha de guerra a favor de éste último.

 

“ _Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme_ ”.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Es tanta la tranquilidad que siente, que si fuera una animadora llevaría horas saltando de alegría. El estar allí, en esa meta soñada, junto a él… es demasiado. Durante todo el camino han ido de la mano, algo impensable si hablamos de Brian Kinney, pero le ve tan diferente, tan cambiado, tan… relajado. Ya no siente esa tensión sobre su cuerpo, ni ese miedo recorrer sus ojos cuando cree que nadie le ve. Emana paz y eso es algo que jamás, ha visto en Brian. Salvo contadas ocasiones como aquellas en las que estaba con Gus. Porque ni durmiendo parecía estar tranquilo.

 

Sin embargo ahora le ve… radiante. A pesar de lo sucio de la camisa, y sus pantalones y…

 

-Justin…

 

-¿Sí?

 

-No me digas que te duermes de pie… que eso ya sería lo último.

 

-No… estaba pensando.

 

-Cuando tú piensas siempre hay problemas.

 

-Brian…

 

Y sonríe. Justin siente como poco a poco se va derritiendo al ver esa sonrisa, tan limpia y sincera que le dan ganas de comérselo a besos si no fuese porque eso, según Brian, es cosa de bolleras.

 

-¿En qué piensas?

 

Se sorprende, quizás no debería pero lo hace. Sonríe tímidamente, haciéndose un poco el remolón. ¿Qué podría decirle? “ _Brian estás tan cambiado y  tan feliz que das miedo_ ”.

 

-Pensaba que necesitamos una ducha urgente, al menos yo…

           

-No te preocupes Justin, ya hemos llegado.

 

La voz de Vic les sobresaltó y cuando quisieron darse cuenta se encontraron frente a una imagen de ensueño. Un pequeño lago oculto entre la frondosidad de los árboles, un agua limpia y clara sobre la que caían alguna que otra flor, empujadas por la fuerza de la cascada que emitía un sonido altamente relajante.

 

-Joder…

 

-Brian no blasfemes. Estamos en el paraíso, recuérdalo.

 

-Es… es increíble –dijo Justin mientras se soltaba de Brian para acercarse más.

 

-El agua, aunque no os lo parezca está perfumada. Pronto llegarán un par de ángeles que os traerán algo que poneros.

 

-¿Puedo? –Preguntó Justin como si fuese un niño de unos cinco años.

 

-Claro, adelántate.

 

Brian no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el rostro de Justin se iluminaba más aun con su sonrisa para luego salir corriendo mientras se iba desnudando. Apenas movió un pie cuando Vic le detuvo.

 

-Me gustaría hablar contigo Brian, a solas.

 

Apartándose del lago sin que Justin se percatara de sus ausencias, Vic le hizo sentarse en un pequeño llano a la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

 

-¿Qué tal está Deb? Sé que quizás suene estrafalaria mi pregunta pero… sabes que no me fui precisamente en muy buenas condiciones…

 

-Se lo tomó mal. Después de haber discutido contigo pues… imagínate. Pero ya se le pasó. Quizás en el fondo aun se arrepienta… como yo.

 

-¿Tú?

 

-Dije cosas muy feas delante de ella cuando apenas habías sido enterrado. Ya sabes que lo mío no son las palabras.

 

-Lo sé, al igual que lo tuyo son los actos. Y no voy a negarte que me haya sorprendido muchísimo al veros aquí. No quise decírselo delante de él pero… pensé que Justin era más fuerte. ¿Qué pasó en realidad?

 

-Justin te lo contó. Él se fue a Nueva York a triunfar y yo me quedé en Pitts.

 

-¿Sólo eso?

 

-No lo llevábamos bien… Sentí de repente el peso de la soledad. Vic, las chicas decidieron llevarse a Gus después de que pusiesen una bomba en Babylon en el que casi le pierdo de nuevo… Linds empezó a comerle la cabeza, rectifico, empezó a comernos la cabeza diciéndonos que sería una gran oportunidad para él, para hacerse famoso…

 

-Justin sería igual de famoso en Pittsburgh. La decisión la debió tomar él.

 

-Lo hizo pero…

 

-Debes de amarle mucho, ¿verdad?

 

Brian no dijo nada. Tan sólo asintió.

 

-Lo sabía. Ambos lo sabíamos… la forma que tenías de mirarle, siempre pendiente de él. Michael siempre lo negaba pero para mi hermana y para mí… siempre lo tuvimos claro. Siento que hayáis tenido que pasar por todo esto.

 

Levantándose, dejó a Brian allí sentado.

 

-¿Dónde vas?

 

-Voy a buscaros algo de ropa. Justin te está esperando.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Se apoya en la barra una vez más. Una de sus manos sujeta el vaso mientras la otra mueve los hielos que hay en su interior con una pajita. Cuando se iba a ver ella tomando una copa así, sola. Bueno, no es la primera vez si contamos aquella en la que conoció a aquella mujer y… “ _aquello fue una estupidez_ ”.

 

Recuerda también aquella vez que fue a aquella fiesta solo para lesbianas en las que Emmet y Ted la acompañaron. “ _Dios mío en qué coño les metí_ …“

 

Y ahí está de nuevo. Otra pelea con ella por la misma causa de siempre.

 

-Maldito capullo ni muerto consigue dejar de joderme.

 

-¿Y qué ha sido ésta vez?

 

Se gira lentamente y la ve. Sus grandes ojos marrones destacan entre su pelo alisado, ese pequeño flequillo desfilado cayendo grácilmente entre sus ojos. Es guapa. Daphne siempre ha sido guapa. Y… ¿desde cuándo queda con ella para ahogar sus penas? ¿Desde cuándo se ha convertido en su confidente?

 

-El cementerio…

 

-Creí que eso ya lo habíais hablado. Que ambas estabais de acuerdo…

 

-Linds estaba de acuerdo y yo accedí por darle el gusto a Gus. Se pone insoportable…

 

-Pero Gus lo necesitaba. Necesitaba tener algo físico con lo que poder mantener su recuerdo con él. Saber que está ahí.

 

-Ya si… todo sería más fácil si Linds no lo antepusiera a los demás. Comentarios como “ _Es su padre Mel_ ” me repatean.

 

-No lo entiendo.

 

-Siempre es Brian. Para todo es Brian. ¿Y yo qué? ¿No pinto nada? ¿Nunca lo he hecho?

 

-Sabes que ella siempre ha tenido un mayor feeling con él… pero lo mismo exageras.

 

-No exagero. Siempre está con lo mismo. Le echa de menos. ¿Y los demás no?

 

-Pues díselo. Que tú también le echas de menos.

 

-Ja… ¿Sabes porque dice que le echo de menos? Por su dinero… maldita sea…

 

-Pero eso no es cierto…

 

-Díselo a ella. Menuda mierda…

 

-Brian te apreciaba. Sabía que junto a Linds erais las personas mejor capacitadas para cuidar a Gus.

 

Mel la miró durante unos segundos que a Daphne le parecieron horas. Sacando la pajita para luego, dejarla sobre la barra, dio un largo sorbo a su copa.

 

-Brian lo sabía pero yo siempre le negué ese derecho. Siempre le reproché la actitud tan egoísta y promiscua que tenía. Siempre antepuse mis intereses a los de Gus…

 

-Lo hiciste pensando en que era lo mejor. Quizás no fuese lo mejor pero ya no hay forma de arreglarlo.

 

-Eso es lo que siempre me reprocha Linds…

 

Ahora es Daphne la que le da un largo sorbo a su copa. Lo poco que sabe de las chicas es por boca de Justin, quien le detallaba más los problemas que siempre había tenido Brian con ellas, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo.

 

-Debéis dejar a un lado las diferencias y tener en cuenta más a Gus. A fin y al cabo es quien más está sufriendo esta situación.

 

Mel sonrió con resignación. “¿ _Cuánto tiempo llevamos haciendo precisamente eso_?”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Intentando que sus pasos no se oyeran más de lo normal, Brian se adentró por el jardín rumbo a aquel lago donde encontraría a Justin. Extrañado al no oír algún repiqueteo del agua ni su risa, se acercó más. Entonces le vio. Apoyado en una de las rocas, con medio cuerpo sumergido mientras sus brazos estaban estirados, sujetándose a una de las rocas. Con los ojos cerrados, su pelo cayendo grácilmente entre sus ojos y sus labios curvados en una gran sonrisa, Brian sintió la necesidad imperiosa de desnudarse y meterse allí con él.

 

En principio temió sentir el frío del agua bajo sus pies, pero para su sorpresa ésta era tibia. Poco a poco, comenzó a sumergirse y para su sorpresa sintió como una fina capa de arena se deslizaba entre sus pies. “ _La fiesta blanca_ …” Se sumergió del todo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Sintió poco a poco como el agua comenzaba a cobrar vida propia, arrastrando con ella todos aquellos temores y las impurezas de su cuerpo. Salió sin percatarse de cuantos minutos llevaba bajo el agua, sintiendo un viento cálido recorrer el lugar. Y de nuevo sus ojos se toparon con su figura, que seguía en la misma posición. Atraído como un imán se puso a su altura, sintiendo como Justin sonreía aun más.

 

-¿No es genial? Da igual el tiempo que esté aquí… me siento tan bien…

 

-Te mereces lo mejor.

 

-Por eso estás aquí conmigo –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

 

Si de nuevo tuviese que purgar el pecado de la lujuria, poco le importaría, porque en ese mismo momento de volver atrás lo siguiente que hubiese sucedido sería cogerle por la nuca, besarle hasta asfixiarle para luego sin miramiento alguno follarle hasta que le sintiese por una semana o un mes… como siempre había hecho. Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado. Mucho. Él había cambiado y poco le importaba ya. Dejar atrás aquella máscara que ocultaba sus sentimientos, esa coraza que se impuso y que una vez tras otra levanto para evitar que nadie entrase, excepto él. Que se saltó todas las normas, abrió todas las puertas y derribó todos los muros habidos y por haber. Ese que se ganó su confianza y su corazón.

 

Y es así como se lo vuelve a demostrar, mirándole dulcemente, más de lo que creía poder hacer jamás. Viendo como sus mejillas se ruborizan aun cuando hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. Se acerca despacio, juntando su cuerpo con el suyo, sintiendo su aliento quemándole los labios hasta que le besa. Tan despacio, tan calmado… “ _Como la vez que se despidió de él en aquel baile. Lo que fue capaz de decirle con ese beso que sus palabras jamás hubiesen podido expresar_ ”.

 

Siente la imperiosa necesidad de agarrarse a él, de sentir que no se va a evaporar, que no desaparecerá. Y Justin responde, agarrándose a él con fuerza, intentando profundizar aun más ese beso que le está embriagando tanto que teme derretirse sin apenas haberle tocado. Sus labios abandonan los suyos y se queja, quedando esta acallada al sentir como recorre despacio su cuello, mordisqueándolo, bajando hasta su hombro para volver a subir lamiéndolo y morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, estremeciéndose entre sus brazos. Y vuelve a sentirlos, sus labios sobre los suyos, abriéndose paso, jugando con su lengua, rozando esa línea que media entre la cordura y la locura. Le siente duro, rozarse contra él, sabiéndose completamente excitado pero incapaz de apartar las manos de su cuerpo. Si estuviese en tierra, todo sería diferente. Pero se sorprende al sentir como Brian desliza con rapidez sus manos hasta su culo para alzarle apoyando su espalda en la piedra, aprovechando ese momento para rodearle con sus piernas. Va a protestar, siente la polla de Brian juguetear en su entrada y necesita tenerle dentro pero cuando sus miradas se cruzan Justin lo ve y siente como el corazón bombea con más fuerza. Le besa de nuevo despacio, saboreándole, mientras con su mano dirige su polla hasta su entrada para muy despacio comenzar a penetrarle.

 

Agarrándose con fuerza, Justin jadeó fuertemente al sentir como lentamente Brian iba entrando en él. Separándose para tomar aire, Brian comenzó a empujar muy lentamente sintiendo como Justin se removía, clavándole los talones en su trasero, buscando un ritmo más fuerte. Entre jadeos, Justin intentó presionarle, decirle que fuese más rápido pero justo cuando iba a protestar Brian rozaba justo ese punto que le hacía gemir aun más roncamente, acallándole así hasta la siguiente embestida. Sintiendo como pronto explotaría, Justin se dejó caer hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello a Brian quien nada más verle comenzó a succionar con fuerza mientras embestía con mayor rapidez. Dejando escapar su nombre en apenas un susurro, Justin se corrió llevando a Brian consigo al clímax.

 

Sintiendo como las piernas le flaqueaban Brian se dejó caer hasta que sus rodillas tocaron la fina arena sorprendiéndose al notar como el agua apenas le cubría el pecho mientras que Justin intentaba sujetarse a una de las piedras, aun unido a Brian.

 

-Creo… que un polvo acuático… era lo que nos faltaba…

 

-Esto no es un polvo… pervertido… Y si… en medio de un lago nunca lo había hecho…

 

-Lo sé… -dijo mientras jugueteaba con el flequillo de Brian- te amo…

 

Brian no pudo evitar sonreír. -No tanto como yo a ti…

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**_ Acto II _ **

Oh vosotros que en una barquichuela

deseosos de oír, seguís mi leño

que cantando navega hacia otras playas,

volved a contemplar vuestras riberas:

no os echéis al océano que acaso

si me perdéis, estaríais perdidos.

El Paraíso- Canto II

 

 

Tal y como les había prometido, Vic volvió al lugar donde les dejó con algo de ropa. Prendas ligeras, blancas y de una suavidad inigualable. Mientras caminaba hacia el lago no pudo evitar el intentar rememorar las palabras de cada uno. Jamás les imaginó cometer semejante locura. Él al fin y al cabo tuvo su día. Uno más o menos, su vida fue marcada según los designios de Dios y contra eso nada pudo hacer. Su consuelo fue el haber muerto durmiendo. “ _Aunque hubiese deseado haberme despedido de otra forma, hermana_ ”.

 

Cercano, Vic oyó sus voces. Intentando no sobresaltarles y no romper esa intimidad, se sorprendió gratamente con la escena que sus ojos contemplaron: sobre la fresca hierba, Brian se encontraba echado parcialmente sobre Justin quien permanecía tumbado. Hablaban, reían y sobre todo se acariciaban. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver como Brian le acariciaba despreocupado, besándole de vez en cuando para sonreír o mirarle embelesado.

 

“ _Si hubieses hecho eso en vida, quizás nada de esto hubiese pasado…”_

 

Suspirando, movió a conciencia algunas ramas consiguiendo sobresaltarles. Al ver de quien se trataba, Justin se giró quedando de espaldas a él mientras Brian le sonreía pícaro.

 

-No pierdes oportunidad, eh Vic…

 

-Brian, sigo siendo gay. Y vosotros seguís siendo jóvenes y para qué mentir… de muy buen ver. Aquí tenéis –dijo mientras le acercaba a Brian las prendas.

 

Tomándolas, Brian deslió una de ellas para ver qué era. Asintiendo a modo de aprobación se la lanzó a Justin, quien seguía aun de espaldas. Comenzando por los pantalones, Brian se levantó mientras Justin se vestía con rapidez. Sorprendido por ver lo bien que le quedaba, Brian dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

 

-Esto me recuerda algo…

 

-¿La fiesta blanca, quizás? –Preguntó Justin quien se giró ya vestido.

 

-Sí, solo que con una diferencia. Ninguno de los hombres que allí estaban eran tan sexys como tú…

 

Sonrojándose, Justin sonrió.

 

-Brian, deja que respire un poco. Tenemos que continuar nuestro camino.

 

-¿Continuar? ¿Más aún? –preguntó entre sorprendido y fastidiado.

 

-Sí. Debéis llegar a la Ciudad de Dios pero antes hemos de pasar por nueve zonas.

 

-¿Nueve? –preguntó Justin mientras abría los ojos exageradamente.

 

-Joder, y yo que pensaba quedarme aquí con él para fo…

 

-Brian, ni se te ocurra seguir. Recuerda donde te encuentras.

 

Suspirando fastidiado, ambos siguieron a Vic quien comenzó a caminar.

 

-Cada uno de los cielos que tenemos que cruzar son lo que en la Tierra conocemos por los planetas del sistema solar. En cada uno de ellos, repasaremos aspectos de nuestra propia existencia.

 

Al ver el interrogante que se dibujaba en el rostro de Brian, Vic sonrió.

 

-No te preocupes que no será nada parecido a lo que ya habéis sufrido en etapas anteriores. Aquí nos o pasará nada malo. Al revés. Poco a poco os libraréis de las ataduras del mundo terrenal y os conciliareis con vosotros mismos.

 

-Qué profundo…

 

-¡Brian! Esto es serio. Déjate de coñas.

 

-Déjale Justin. Brian no cambia…

 

-He cambiado. Justin lo sabe y tú…

 

-Tú me seguirás al igual que hará Justin. No os aburriréis, tranquilos.

 

Tras avanzar unos pasos, algo parecido a una nube comenzó a cubrirles. Lejos de asustarse, Brian sujetó a Justin de la mano hasta que aquella nube les cubrió completamente.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

De vuelta a casa, no paró de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Daphne. Todo lo que hacían era por los niños. Se escudaban en ellos para evitar los problemas que tiempo atrás venían arrastrando. Ni la opción de ir a Toronto mejoró sin duda aquella situación que por días, se hacía más insoportable. Abriendo despacio para no despertarlos, Mel cerró para apoyar su espalda en la puerta. Suspiró al ver un par de juguetes de Gus y alguno de J.R. tirados por el suelo.  Apenas los hubo recogido distinguió la silueta de Linds sentada en el sofá.

 

-Pensé que estarías durmiendo.

 

-No podía.

 

Con los juguetes aun en sus manos, se sentó en el sofá a una distancia prudencial.

 

-Esto se no está yendo de las manos Mel.

 

Dejando los juguetes a un lado, la miró.

 

-Todo lo de Gus, Toronto, la muerte de Brian…

 

-Linds, esto viene de antes. Ni Toronto, ni la muerte de Brian han sido los detonantes. Y lo sabes perfectamente.

 

-Pero ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. Aún son pequeños pero pronto se darán cuenta de las cosas.

 

-Ya lo hacen Linds. No son tontos. J.R. quizás no pero Gus no es ingenuo. Sabe perfectamente cuando nos peleamos y por qué nos peleamos.

 

-Echa de menos a su padre.

 

-Todos echamos de menos a Brian. Yo también Linds. Y no te entra en la cabeza que no es por el asunto monetario. Me importa una mierda el dinero de Brian. Tienes razón cuando me reprochabas una y otra vez que Brian era un buen padre y yo siempre te lo negué. Pero maldita sea, todos cambiamos.

 

Asombrada, Linds no supo que decir.

 

-Ojalá no hubiese muerto. Ojalá Justin no se hubiese ido y ¡mierda! Ojalá no fuesen ambos tan gilipollas de no haberse amado antes.

 

-Se querían…

 

-De una manera no convencional que nosotros, ninguno de nosotros supo entender. Y le cegamos… le… que mierda le conducimos al abismo.

 

-Nosotros no tenemos la culpa y lo sabes.

 

-La tenemos. No de su muerte pero si de joderles una y otra vez. Así que al igual que yo me incluyo, tú deberías hacerlo Linds. Tú empujaste a Justin a irse a Nueva York y yo… empujé a Brian a ser más cabrón aún.

 

-Siempre te dije que Brian era buena persona y no me hiciste caso.

 

Dolida, vio como de nuevo Linds arremetía contra ella de la misma forma que hacía siempre.

 

-Reconozco que le negué a Brian muchos derechos. Por celos. Tenía celos de él porque aunque no lo reconociese, Brian quería a Gus con toda su alma. Y biológicamente, legalmente, es su hijo. Y yo por más que quisiese hacer no podía serlo.

 

-Pero eso no fue razón para que le hicieses todo lo que le hiciste. Legó sus derechos sobre ti y jamás se lo agradeciste como es debido.

 

-Creo…que esto no tiene solución. Siempre acabamos igual.

 

-Al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Debbie al ver como Emmet iba repartiendo panfletos por todo el Dinner.

 

-Esto, querida, es una fiesta en honor a Brian y Justin. Honraremos su memoria.

 

-¿Cómo?

 

Debbie dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se acercó hasta él, quien seguía repartiendo los panfletos entre todos los chicos que allí había.

 

-Te has vuelto loco Em. Si Brian estuviese aquí…

 

-Me diría que homenajeásemos a su polla, pero… estoy hasta los…las narices de que hablen de cosas que no saben. Babylon fue suyo y no es justo que hablen así de él.

 

-Pero Em…

 

-Déjale Debbie… no valdrá de nada por mucho que lo intentes.

 

Al oír la voz de Ted a su lado se giró confusa.

 

-Oye, ¿puede saberse qué se trae entre manos?

 

-Limpiar la imagen de Brian… por decirlo de algún modo.

 

-¿Limpiarla? Todos sabían cómo era, ¿Qué coño pretende limpiar?

 

-Los rumores Deb, los rumores. Brian no está y Emmet no ve bien pues que anden hablando de él como si realmente fuese como ellos dicen que es.

 

-Ted. Me jode decir esto pero… él se lo buscó. No creo que con fiesta se vaya arreglando todo.

Ted la vio alejarse para coger una bandeja y comenzar a servir mesas.

 

“ _Si supieses la de cosas que ha hecho Brian sin que tú lo supieses…”_

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Apenas la nube se hubo disipado, Justin pudo ver como se encontraban en otro lugar diferente. Atrás habían dejado aquel pequeño paisaje de ensueño, con el lago y la inmensa arboleda.

 

-¿Dónde estamos?

 

-En el primero de los cielos o para ser más simples…en la Luna.

 

-¿Qué? Estás de coña, ¿verdad Vic?

 

-Brian, realmente estoy empezando a dudar qué diantres haces aquí.

 

-Ya sabes que alguien medió por nosotros… -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- Él no nos dejaría allí abajo.

 

-A todo esto, ¿quién ha sido si puede saberse? –preguntó Justin algo mosqueado.

 

-¿No lo sabes? –Preguntó Vic al ver su gesto- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho Brian?

 

-Porque cuando me enteré nos… nos separamos y luego… mierda no me acordé.

 

-¿Pero de quién se trata? –Preguntó Justin alzando la voz.

 

-De alguien a quien quieres mucho al igual que él a ti.

 

Contrariado, Justin miró a Brian al cual le brillaban con fuerza los ojos.

 

-Brian…

 

-Ha sido… ha sido Gus. Gus ha sido quien intermedió por nosotros.

 

Riendo con asombro, Justin negó con la cabeza.

 

-Venga ya. Te estás quedando conmigo.

 

-No. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

 

-Pero él… cómo… pero si es muy pequeño. Esto… no lo entiendo.

 

-Yo que tú no le daría muchas vueltas, Justin. Gus os quiere, demasiado. Y hay ocasiones en que si el deseo de una persona es muy grande pues… ocurre esto.

Sin poder articular palabra alguna, Justin comenzó a caminar al ver que tanto Vic como Brian se adelantaban. Gus, el pequeño Gus. El hijo que Brian jamás hubiese deseado tener y que sin embargo llegó a amar con toda su alma. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que pasó junto a él. Como aquella noche en la cual se conocieron un más que nervioso Brian le indicó que debían irse al hospital. Como jamás olvidaría el rostro de Brian al ver ese pequeño cuerpecito mecido por los brazos de Lindsay quien no le quitaba ojo. Como pudo sentir todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

 

Su nombre. Él fue quien lo escogió entre las dos opciones que ambas propusieron aun a pesar de las pegas de Melanie porque “ _…un perfecto desconocido elige el nombre de nuestro hijo. ¡Y encima es un crío_!”. Luego los problemas no hicieron más que aumentar. El bautizo de Gus y la negación absoluta por parte de Brian a que su hijo fuese circuncidado, la enfermedad que les llevó de nuevo al hospital y… el ceder los derechos a Melanie con todo lo que ello conllevaba.

 

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Brian al verle tan distraído.

 

-En Gus. Es… aun no me lo puedo creer.

 

-Es un Kinney por favor. No dejaría a sus padres en la estocada.

 

Justin no pudo evitar el sonreír abiertamente al oírle. Sus padres. Gus alguna que otra vez le había sorprendido llamándole papi o papi Sun cuando Brian estaba presente.

 

-Has hecho un buen trabajo Brian.

 

Ambos se giraron al oír la voz de Vic, quien se paró delante de ellos. Al ver como su gesto se tornaba en asombro, Vic decidió continuar indicándoles que les siguiera.

 

-Siempre has sido un bala perdida Brian. Recuerdo a Debbie protestar cada dos por tres, sobre todo cuando decidías llevarte a Michael, perderos un rato y volver llenos de magulladuras. Tus padres –aquí hizo una pausa midiendo bien sus palabras- quizás no supieron cómo mantener una familia. Y que tú nacieses no significó que no fuesen felices. Lo fueron. Sólo que la situación les desbordó. Tu madre no esperaba que Jack fuese así y Jack… simplemente fue Jack.

 

Queriendo replicarle, Justin le paró para que Vic pudiese continuar.

 

-Ya desde pequeño has sabido ser fuerte. A tu manera, claro. Recuerdo la de ocasiones en las que

 

Mickey venía llorando a casa porque le habían pegado o se habían metido con él hasta que llegaste tú. Entonces sólo eran alabanzas a tu persona. Siempre le defendías. Siempre tenías un hombro dispuesto para él. Y sé que él también lo tenía para ti. Que a pesar de lo fanfarrón, eras un buen chico.

 

-Vic no sigas…

 

-No sé qué se siente al vivir con una familia así. Gracias a Dios yo tuve suerte en ese sentido. Cuando nuestros padres murieron Debbie fue todo para mí. Sobre todo cuando enfermé. Si no hubiese sido por ella…

 

-¿Y a qué viene todo eso ahora? ¿No me dijiste que ya no pasaríamos más por ésta zona? ¿Qué estaríamos tranquilos?

 

-Quiero que seas consciente de tu situación Brian. Quiero que ambos seáis conscientes de la misma. Ambos habéis sido personas muy fuertes, habéis pasado por mucho para lograr todo cuanto teníais. Excepto a vosotros mismos. Venid aquí, descansaremos un poco.

 

Sentándose sobre la fresca hierba, Brian dejó que Justin se acomodase entre sus piernas mientras Vic se sentaba algo apartado. Cerrando los ojos dejó que el sueño les venciera.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Portando un pequeño ramo de margaritas caminó despacio por el camino empedrado. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de llegar al lugar exacto de su encuentro. Una vez allí depositó el ramo sobre la tumba de Brian para luego sentarse sobre la misma.

 

-Espero que no te moleste. Sé que las flores no son lo tuyo pero… me sabía mal venir sin traerte nada.

 

Tras pasar varios minutos en silencio, Mel siguió hablando.

 

-Al final… tenías razón. Linds y yo no podemos estar juntas. Es algo superior a nosotras. Lo hemos intentado muchas veces y seguimos igual. Pensamos en Gus, en Jenny pero… seguimos en el mismo punto de siempre.

 

Observando algunas hojas secas sobre la tumba, decidió quitarlas.

 

-En el fondo siempre te envidié. No solo por la relación que tenías con Linds que a fin de cuentas, era amiga tuya. Fue por Justin. El ver cómo a pesar de todo seguíais juntos. A vuestra manera  pero… qué coño, os queríais. Mierda solo había que veros –dijo mientras sacaba el paquete de cigarros de su cazadora para tomar uno- apenas apartabais la mirada el uno del otro. Si uno caía el otro siempre le levantaba. Pasara lo que pasara…

 

Encendiéndolo, aspiró fuertemente.

 

-Nosotras nunca hemos tenido esa conexión. Y quizás haya sido eso lo que nos ha llevado a estar como estamos. Lo peor… que no les ha sentado nada, pero que nada bien.

 

Aspirando de nuevo, se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras el humo formaba extrañas figuras en el aire.

 

“ _A todos les pilló de sorpresa. Sabían que ambas pasaban por una mala época pero aquello iba demasiado lejos. Cuando aquella mañana se presentaron en casa de Debbie, ésta no esperaba ni por asomo lo que ambas iban a decirle. Mientras hacía mojigangas a Jenny Rebeca, Gus revoloteaba por allí con uno de sus trenes. Aprovechando que Linds se sentaba dejando las bolsas de los niños fue Mel quien habló._

_-Vamos a separarnos. Lo hemos estado meditando mucho y creemos que es lo mejor. Tanto para nosotras como para los niños._

_La sonrisa que había en su rostro se borró al instante. Mientras tanto Jenny agitaba un peluche con fuerza intentando llamar la atención de Gus._

_-¿Cómo… cómo vais a separaros? Justo ahora…_

_-Justo ahora Deb. Y quizás debió ser antes._

_-Pero… ¿y los niños? ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos?_

_-Nada Deb. Todo seguirá como hasta ahora –contestó Linds al ver como Mel parecía cargar con todo el peso de la conversación._

_-No sé… me pilla totalmente de sorpresa. ¿No tendrá nada que ver lo de Brian, verdad?_

_-No por favor –dijo Mel algo indignada- es un problema nuestro al que no le vemos solución y no, no nos digas que lo volvamos a intentar porque por más que hacemos…_

_-Acabamos siempre igual._

_Sentándose en el sofá con la niña aun en brazos las tres permanecieron en silencio._

_-¿Lo sabe Michael?_

_-No, aun no lo sabe nadie. Pensamos que sería correcto que fueses tú la primera en saberlo._

_-Bien… en ese caso le llamaré.”_

-¿Sabes? Nunca entendí del todo la amistad que Michael y tú teníais. Michael es demasiado bueno y tú… tú siempre hiciste lo que te dio la gana. Ahora entiendo el porqué…

 

_“-¡Estáis locas!_

_-Michael no hace falta que grites. Los niños están aquí._

_-¡Precisamente por ellos! ¿Acaso no habéis pensado en ellos?_

_-¡Claro que hemos pensado en ellos!_

_Esta vez la voz de Melanie les sobresaltó._

_-Siempre hemos estado pendientes de ellos, atrasándolo, probando mil cosas… y no funciona Michael. No funciona. Por mi parte puedes estar, podéis estar tranquilos. Veréis a Jenny siempre. Pero no viviremos juntas._

_-Brian no lo aceptaría –afirmó Michael mientras se cruzaba de brazos- no aceptaría el que dejaseis a los niños separados._

_-Brian no está Michael y lo que diga él o lo que dijese me da igual. Esto nos concierne a nosotras._

_-El lo hubiese visto bien –sentenció Linds para asombro tanto de Michael como de Mel- Michael los niños saben que algo pasa. No podemos estar disimulando por más tiempo. Así que hemos decidido darnos un tiempo y ver qué tal nos va.”_

Levantándose, Mel dio un último vistazo a su tumba.

 

-Espero que no nos guardes rencor por esto. Creo que ésta vez… hemos hecho lo correcto.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Nunca supo que era tener una familia normal. Ellos eran el estereotipo de una pero de puertas para dentro todo era del revés. Siempre acompañada de su copa de Jerez, Joan no quería saber nada de ellos. El viejo Jack iba y venía cuando le daba la gana y él… decidió irse de allí antes de que las cosas fuesen a peor. Por eso las cosas mejoraron tanto. Acabó la carrera en publicidad y entró a formar parte del mundo de la publicidad de mano de Vance. Poco a poco fue ganándose el respeto de todos formándose además una leyenda en toda la avenida Liberty. Él era el rey, todos le adoraban. Y por un tiempo se sintió fuerte, el mejor. Pero llegó un día en el cual todo comenzó a resquebrajarse. Ese chico rubio, que llegó justo a su vida en el mismo momento que su hijo. Ese que vio su verdadero rostro, quien supo leer dentro de él. Ese al cual casi le arrebataron la vida en su baile de graduación. Aquel al que ayudó en su rehabilitación, con sus estudios. Intentando convencerle cuando se unió a la Pink Pose de que aquello no era lo correcto.  Ese mismo que con su sola presencia consiguió aliviar ese vacío que durante años llenó su corazón. A base de insistir, una y otra vez, cuando lo perdió todo, cuando luchó contra el cáncer, cuando Gus enfermaba o las cosas simplemente no iban bien. Aquel al que hizo un verdadero hombre.

 

Nunca se había considerado un chico raro. Más bien normal. Iba a clase con sus compañeros y todos, excepto Hobbs, le querían. Todo era perfecto. Quizás demasiado. Pero apareció él, de la nada. Y aunque luego fueron problemas y más problemas le ayudó a confiar en sí mismo. Con su ayuda superó la agresión de Hobbs, conocer un mundo hasta ese momento desconocido para él. Probó mil y un cosas diferentes. Aprendió a comprender a sus padres cuando estos se divorciaron, a luchar por lo que realmente quería. Soportó como nadie los desprecios que Brian le hacía una y otra vez para alejarle de su lado y aun así acabó siendo él quien más le dañó. Aprendió a leer entre líneas, a manejarle. Aprendió a amarle de la única forma que Brian sabía amar: sin pedir nada a cambio y siendo él mismo. Afrontó el cáncer como una prueba más, sintiendo el veneno de sus palabras, viéndole sufrir. Siempre se mantuvo firme por y para él. Sabía que si se hundía, lo harían los dos juntos.

 

Removiéndose un poco, se abrazó aun más fuerte a Brian quien empezó a murmurar algo en sueños. Vic, en silencio, les observaba. Había sentido el pesar de un alma un tanto atormentada, que de algún modo, se encontraba atada a ellos.

 

-Chicos va siendo hora de que os levantéis –dijo mientras les daba un par de golpecitos en los hombros.

 

Refunfuñando, Justin se removió con los ojos medio cerrados mientras Brian seguía murmurando. Frotándose los ojos, Justin zarandeó un poco a Brian quien acabó de despertarse.

 

-Joder…

 

-Brian tenemos que seguir.

 

-Mierda.

 

-Modera ese lenguaje.

 

-No es eso… es… sabía que iban a cagarla.

 

-¿Cagarla? ¿De qué estás hablando Brian?

 

-¿No has… no lo has sentido?

 

Justin le miraba extrañado mientras Vic permanecía en silencio.

 

-Brian no seas guarro.

 

-No estoy hablando de mi polla sunshine. Las chicas. No… ¿no has soñado con ellas?

 

Justin negó con la cabeza.

 

-Está bien, déjalo entonces.

 

Levantándose, comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Vic quien se había adelantado unos metros.

 

-Brian no empecemos de nuevo. Dime qué has visto.

 

-Las chicas… se han separado.

 

-¿Qué? Oh dios… los niños…

 

-Sí. Gus creo que no se lo va a tomar muy bien.

 

-¿Y por qué ahora?

 

-No lo sé. Es lo único que me ha dicho Mel.

 

-¿Mel? ¿Hablas en sueños con Mel? Brian, os odiabais.

 

-Para que veas…

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**_ Acto III _ **

«…Esto me invita y esto me da fuerzas

a preguntar, señora, reverente,

aún por otra verdad que me es oscura.

Quiero saber si pueden repararse

los votos truncos con acciones buenas,

que no pesaran poco en la balanza.»

El paraíso – Canto IV

 

 

-¡No!

 

Lanzándole un vagón del tren que le regaló Brian, Gus salió corriendo mientras Lindsay se quejaba del golpe recibido en la pierna.

 

-Maldita sea Gus, ¡ven aquí ahora mismo!

 

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Mel al oír el escándalo llevando consigo el biberón de Jenny.

 

-No entra a razón y me ha lanzado uno de sus juguetes. Joder…

 

-¿Gus te ha lanzado…? ¡Gus!

 

Subió los escalones de forma pausada pensando en qué decirle al niño. Tal y como se temía Gus se había tomado mucho peor la separación de lo que suponían. Apenas llegó a la habitación comprobó que había echado el pestillo.

 

-¿Cómo es posible…? ¡Gus Peterson! Abre ahora mismo la puerta.

 

-¡No! –oyó desde el fondo de la misma.

 

-¡Gus!

 

Apartándose para que Linds se pegara a la puerta, ésta forcejeó con la misma.

 

-Mierda, ¿Cómo ha conseguido cerrar el pestillo?

 

-Seguro que subiéndose a la silla que le compramos.

 

-Gus abre la puerta cariño, queremos hablar contigo.

 

-No. No quiero que mami se vaya de la casa y se lleve a Jenny. ¡No quiero!

 

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Lindsay inspiró un par de veces para intentar de nuevo abrir la puerta.

 

-Gus por favor abre. Ya te he dicho lo que vamos a hacer y por muchas rabietas que cojas no vas a conseguir nada. Así que sal de ahí ahora mismo.

 

Tras el silencio que se formó, tanto Linds como Mel se sobresaltaron al oír como un objeto golpeaba la puerta por el otro lado.

 

-Creo que llamaré a la psicóloga… -dijo Mel bajando por las escaleras.

 

-Lo que nos faltaba.

 

Acurrucado al lado de la cama contrario a la puerta, Gus sostenía entre sus brazos una foto en la que aparecían: Brian, Justin y él. Sollozando, la apretó aun más fuerte contra su pecho hasta finalmente quedarse dormido.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Tras abandonar el primero de los cielos llegaron al segundo como la primera vez. Envueltos en una espesa nube blanca, pronto se vieron en un lugar algo más bello que el primero. Varios lagos y vegetación frondosa se mostraban ante ellos sintiendo una sensación mayor de paz. Mientras caminaban, Justin pudo ver como varias almas aparecían y desaparecían del mismo lugar. Todas sonrientes, felices y bellas. Una sensación extraña comenzó a invadirle y justo cuando fue a comentárselo a Brian le vio apretarse con fuerza el puente de la nariz.

 

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

 

-Bastante… oye Vic, ¿no se supone que una vez llegados al cielo no hay dolor?

 

-Oh, no debería. ¿Qué te duele?

 

-La cabeza… un dolor muy punzante. Joder esto es peor que las jaquecas que me daban.

 

-¿No has dormido? Quizás necesites parar un poco…

 

-Justin, ¿eres bastante fuerte?

 

-¿Qué? –preguntó a Vic quien se acercaba a él sin perder de vista a Brian.

 

-Que si eres fuerte… a la fuerza física me refiero.

 

-Oh bueno… no creo que pueda parar a un oso pero algo de fuerza sí que tengo. ¿Por?

 

-A la de tres.

 

-¿Qué? Oye Vic que…

 

-Uno…

 

-Vic venga ya…

 

-Dos… sujétale.

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Tres.

 

Apenas hubo acabado de pronunciar aquellas palabras Brian se desvaneció siendo sujetado por Justin y Vic que estaban a su lado.

 

-¡Brian!

 

-Te avisé Justin. Venga, llevémosle a un lugar algo más apartado del camino.

 

-Aquí estamos seguros ¿no?

 

-Sí, no habrá problema pero prefiero que esté algo más cómodo. Ven, vamos por aquí.

 

Haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que podía, ambos llevaron a Brian hacia una zona donde la hierba mantenía un mayor espesor. Con cuidado le tendieron, quedando Justin detrás de él de forma que pudiese apoyar su cabeza entre sus piernas.

 

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

 

-Creo que alguien le necesita.

 

-¿Alguien? Esto no será como en las zonas anteriores ¿no?

 

-Mmm no del todo. Pero alguien necesita de su ayuda e inconscientemente su espíritu irá ayudarle.

 

-Pero ¿quién puede ser?

 

-Creo que una personita muy especial.

 

-Gus…

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

-Michael, cálmate.

 

-¡No puedo! Van a separarse, ¿es que no lo entiendes Ben?

 

-Lo entiendo, créeme. Pero gritando y alterándote no vas a conseguir nada.

 

-Eso mismo le he dicho yo pero no me hace caso.

 

Girándose hacia Hunter, éste vio como Michael le dedicaba una mirada de advertencia.

 

-Creo que me voy a la biblioteca a estudiar.

 

Intentando calmarse, Ben vio como Michael no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas por el salón.

 

-Michael, pareces una peonza. Para por favor.

 

-Es… es increíble. Sin consultar nada. Se separan y lo dicen como si nada.

 

-Son adultas, son pareja. Pueden hacer lo que mejor les plazca. Los niños estarán bien. Quizás les cueste asimilarlo al principio pero si eso es lo mejor lo veo bien.

 

-¿Ahora estas de parte de ellas?

 

-Estoy de parte del sentido común. Michael sabes muy bien cuál era su situación. Forzarla más sería una estupidez.

 

-Si Brian estuviese aquí otro gallo cantaría.

 

-No creo que Brian se opusiese. Él mejor que nadie sabía cómo iban las cosas entre las chicas.

 

-Pero están Gus y Jenny. Son demasiados cambios en poco tiempo.

 

-Por eso mismo Michael. Ya va siendo hora de que ellas se asienten. No es la primera vez que se pelean ni la primera que deciden darse un tiempo y luego volver para estar peor. Piénsalo bien Michael. Quizás sea lo mejor.

 

El teléfono rompió el silencio que se instaló en la sala. Acercándose, fue Ben el que contestó.

 

-Ey, sí. Iremos, claro. ¿A qué hora era? Ok, no te preocupes. Allí estaremos.

 

-¿Quién era?

 

-Emmet. Preguntaba si íbamos a ir a la fiesta esta noche.

 

-Joder… lo había olvidado.

 

-Yo voy a ducharme y tú… haz lo que quieras.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Parpadeando despacio Brian se sintió completamente desorientado. La cabeza había dejado de dolerle y una sensación extraña comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo. Cuando su vista se hubo aclarado se dio cuenta de una cosa: no estaba en el paraíso. Un poco alarmado se levantó para golpearse la pierna con una mesa.

 

-¡Mierda!

 

Tocándose la parte afectada reconoció la mesa en sí. Y el sofá, la alfombra, una de las macetas…

 

-¿Qué coño?

 

Se levantó despacio intentando no tocar nada y mucho menos golpearse con el resto de muebles. Alucinando, vio algunos juguetes esparcidos en el suelo, otro montón en un pequeño parque y nadie a la vista.

 

-Estoy en casa de las chicas… joder.

 

Pasándose la mano por el pelo varias veces, se mordió el labio.

 

-Vale, vale. Estoy en casa de las bolleras y… no estoy vivo. Vale. Joder ni en las películas… ¿podrán verme?

 

Calmándose, esperó que algún ruido las delatase pero no oyó nada. Extrañado fue hacia la cocina y vio a Linds preparar algo de té. No había rastro de Mel. Arrugando el ceño se acercó hasta ella y para su sorpresa comprobó que ni tan siquiera sentía su presencia.

 

-Genial… si tú me ignoras no quiero ni pensar lo que hará tu maridito.

 

Refunfuñando volvió al salón para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la escalera. Con tranquilidad subió la misma y tras dar un vistazo al pasillo fue directo a la habitación de Gus. Al intentar abrir la puerta comprobó que la misma estaba cerrada. Forcejeó un poco pero le fue imposible.

 

-Mierda soy un fantasma… quizás podré traspasar la pared como en las películas.

 

Intentando concentrarse cerró los ojos. Despacio comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que se golpeó contra ella.

 

-¡Joder!

 

Mientras se frotaba la nariz algo dolorido oyó unos ruidos procedentes de la habitación. ¿Y si alguien estaba dentro y le había oído?

 

-¿Gus? ¿Gus estás ahí?

 

Los ruidos cada vez eran más cercanos.

 

-Gus soy yo… ¿Puedes oírme?

 

Tras pasar varios minutos en silencio una pequeña vocecilla emergió del otro lado.

 

-¿Papi?

 

Brian ensanchó cuanto pudo sus ojos. Le oía. Su hijo le oía.

 

-Oh joder Gus… ¿Me oyes? ¿Puedes oírme?

 

-¿Eres tú?

 

-Sí, sí. Soy yo sonnyboy. ¿Por qué está la puerta cerrada?

 

De nuevo el silencio. Empezando a desesperarse, Brian pensó que quizás el niño pensara que era una estratagema de sus madres para sacarle de ahí pero el sonido de algo arrastrándose y luego el clic del pestillo consiguieron que sonriese ampliamente. Tras abrir despacio la puerta, Brian aprovechó para entrar rápidamente y que las chicas no se percatasen de su presencia. Apenas cerró la puerta se giró lentamente. Sentía su corazón latir muy deprisa, obligándose a respirar hondo un par de veces antes de encararle. Cuando lo hizo, un par de ojos despiertos y brillantes le miraban atónitos.

 

-Sonnyboy…

 

Su voz se quebró para segundos después ver como su sonrisa se ensanchaba mientras corría hacia él, tirándose a sus brazos.

 

-¡Papi! ¡Papi eres tú!

 

Dejándose abrazar por los pequeños brazos de su hijo Brian sintió como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin poder pararlas.

 

-Sabía que vendrías…

 

-¿Cuándo te he fallado?

 

-¡Nunca! –grito mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza.

 

-Te he echado mucho de menos sonnyboy.

 

-Y yo… ¿dónde está papi Sun?

 

-No ha podido venir –dijo algo más calmado para apartarle y verle la cara.

 

-Pero está solo… -dijo haciendo un puchero.

 

-No está solo, está con tío Vic.

 

-¿Sí? –preguntó abriendo los ojos ampliamente- ¡Guay! Entonces ya no está solo. Jo, podía haber venido…

 

-No podíamos los dos a la vez pequeño.

 

Haciendo un mohín, Gus se apartó para que Brian pudiese levantarse. Al hacerlo tiró de su mano hasta llevarle a la cama.

 

-¿Por qué estabas encerrado?

 

-Porque me he enfadado con mamá y con mami.

 

-A ver… ¿qué ha pasado esta vez?

 

-Mami se va a ir con Jenny y yo no quiero que se vaya –dijo poniendo morros y cruzándose de brazos.

 

-Gus… mamá te ha dicho porqué va a hacerlo ¿no?

 

Asintiendo, Gus seguía en la misma postura.

 

-Entonces… ¿por qué no quieres?

 

-Porque ya no podré ver a Jenny y ya no me querrán.

 

-Ey… no digas eso sonnyboy. Tus mamás te quieren mucho y Jenny también. Aunque te llene de babas los juguetes –dijo intentando sacarle una sonrisa al pequeño.

 

-Pero no quiero que se vayan… ¿por qué tienen que irse?

 

-Es complicado Gus. Mmm hay ocasiones en las que los mayores pues… no pueden estar juntos mucho tiempo porque empiezan a pelearse. Es algo parecido a lo que te ocurre  con Elliot.

 

-Pero Elliot es tonto.

 

-Puede –dijo intentando no reírse- pero aún así ¿Qué pasa cuando estáis los dos juntos?

 

-Que nos peleamos. Pero ya no juego con él.

 

-Así me gusta. Pues a mamá y mami les pasa más o menos lo mismo solo que ellas se quieren y os quieren mucho a vosotros.

 

-¿Pero entonces porqué se tiene que ir mami?

 

-Porque… yo que sé sonnyboy. Y yo que se…

 

Riendo bajito, Gus aprovechó para bajar de la cama y rebuscar algo en uno de los cajones de su mesita. Alzando una ceja, Brian le vio rebuscar poniendo esos gestos de concentración que le recordaban a Justin.

 

-¡Mira papi! Hice más dibujos para enseñártelos pero como estás aquí puedes verlos mejor.

Sonriendo, Brian los tomó uno a uno para verse reflejados en cada uno de ellos junto a Justin y Gus.

 

-Son preciosos sonnyboy. A Justin le encantarían.

 

Acomodándose en la cama Brian comenzó a sentir un fuerte sopor.

 

-¿Tienes sueño papi? –preguntó al verle frotarse los ojos y luego bostezar.

 

-Bastante sonnyboy. Pero antes de dormirme quiero que me prometas una cosa, ¿vale?

 

-Vaaalee.

 

-Aunque tus mamis te digan que se van a separar quiero que les hagas caso, a las dos. ¿Entendido? Ellas te quieren muchísimo y no quieren que estés triste. Quizás un día dejen de pelearse y puedan estar juntas de nuevo.

 

-Bueno… lo prometo.

 

-Pues ahora a dormir.

 

Acurrucándose en la pequeña cama, Brian abrazó a Gus quien se dejó hacer.

 

-Te quiero mucho sonnyboy.

 

-Y yo a ti papá.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Las luces danzaban a su antojo por todo el local. Confeti, serpentinas y guirnaldas adornaban la nueva Babylon mientras camareros con los torsos descubiertos pasaban con las bandejas cargadas de copas y canapés entre los allí presentes. Tomando uno de ellos, Ted no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro mientras Blake intentaba hacerse con un par de bebidas. No había vuelto a ver a Emmet desde que entraron. Según él tenía que estar muy pendiente de todo para que nada saliese mal. Aun contra todos los pronósticos, la fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito.

 

-¿Dónde está Michael?

 

Ted se giró al oír la estridente voz de Debbie quien iba acompañada de Carl.

 

-No lo sé. Creo que no ha llegado aún. Las chicas llegarán en un par de minutos.

 

Asintiendo, Carl fue a por un par de copas dejándoles solos.

 

-Esto está lleno… pensé que no vendría nadie.

 

-Y yo pero por lo visto tienen ganas de fiesta.

 

-Supongo que Emmet sabrá lo que se hace.

 

Desde una de las plataformas cercanas a la barra, Emmet miraba a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese bien. Como buen anfitrión no podía dejar ningún cabo suelto. Tras mirar por cuarta vez el reloj una drag se acercó a él.

 

-Yo que tú empezaba ya, antes de que se empunten demasiado y no te oigan.

 

Asintiendo y dándole un largo sorbo a su cosmos, Emmet se dirigió hacia el escenario de modo que todos pudiesen verle. Acercándole un micrófono, dicha drag consiguió que bajasen el volumen de la música para sorpresa de los presentes. Comenzando a girarse hacia el mismo, Emmet sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

 

-Buenas noches a todos y gracias por venir. Bien es sabido que Babylon es la reina indiscutible de las fiestas pero ésta… ésta tiene un significado especial. Al menos para las personas que mejor les conocíamos y espero que para aquellos que les conocisteis.

 

Ante el silencio que comenzó a inundar la sala Emmet continuó hablando.

 

-Esta fiesta es un homenaje a dos personas muy queridas sin las cuales Babylon no sería lo  que siempre ha sido y será.  Y esas personas son Brian Kinney y Justin Taylor.

 

Apenas terminó de pronunciar sus nombres un gran murmullo llenó la sala.

 

-Sé que a muchos de vosotros Brian era algo así como… un capullo, un degenerado, un cabrón sin sentimientos. Y ¿sabéis? Tenéis razones más que suficientes para creerlo así. Si tenías suerte y eras escogido, Brian te daba el mejor polvo de tu vida. Ese que siempre anhelarías durante años y años. Nunca repetía ni tampoco era dado a las muestras de cariño.

 

-¡Era un gilipollas! –se oyó al fondo.

 

-Sí. Un gilipollas también. ¡Gracias por recordármelo! –comentó con sorna Emmet haciendo reír al resto- Pero un gilipollas que tenía las cosas muy claras. Unos principios que llevó al límite siempre. Si había que culpar de algo a Brian sería de ser él mismo. Siempre fue sincero, nunca engañó a nadie. Iba con la verdad por delante le gustase o no a los demás. Justo como jamás había conocido a nadie. Y sobre todo leal. Muchos no lo sabéis  pero Brian ha hecho más por esta comunidad de lo que ninguno de vosotros habréis hecho. No sólo donando dinero cuando más se necesitaba sino dando apoyo moral.

 

Ante las miradas de desconcierto de los allí presentes y más animado, Emmet continuó.

 

-No le gustaba ni le gustaría que esto se supiera. Pero Brian era un buen hombre. El mejor de los que he conocido. Tenía sus cosas como podemos tener todos. Fue demasiado fiel a sus principios y quizás eso le perdió un poco pero era alguien admirable.

 

-Brian no quería a nadie… -se oyó por otro lado.

 

-¡Eso es mentira! –gritó Debbie intentando acercarse al escenario- ¡Mentira! Brian quería a muchas personas. A nosotros, que fuimos su familia. A sus amigos, a su hijo. Sí, qué coño miráis así. Brian tenía un hijo al que amaba más que a nada en este mundo. Y un compañero que valía su peso en oro. Justin Taylor. Todos le conoceréis, algunos porque os ha follado, os la ha chupado o desgraciadamente por ser el chico que casi muere por culpa de una brutal agresión.

 

Parando para tomar aire, Debbie escrutó los rostros de los más cercanos viendo como estos cambiaban.

 

-Justin tenía algo, era especial. No era solo un culo bonito, con ojos azules y pelo rubio. Algunos habéis tratado con él y sabíais como era. Cabezota como él solo sabía ser y mira, en eso se parecía a Brian. Así como en las ganas de ser alguien, de luchar por la comunidad y nuestros derechos. De no dejar que los demás decidiesen por él –dijo mientras su mirada se clavaba en Melanie y Lindsay quienes bajaron la mirada- Y quizás digáis que no tenían nada en común. Que con él fue un completo cabrón, que Justin fue también un cabrón con Brian y… mierda –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- eran dos jodidos gilipollas que se amaban demasiado.

 

-No creo que todos los  que estéis aquí –dijo Emmet con un hilo de voz- penséis realmente que Brian fuese una mala persona y que Justin fuese el bueno de la película. Si os paráis solo unos minutos en pensar realmente qué trato habéis tenido con ellos  quizás encontréis algo que hayáis pasado inadvertido. Aunque sea una simple tontería.

 

Tras otro minuto de silencio hubo un muchacho que levantó la mano.

 

-Yo… bueno… una vez, más bien un par de veces Brian me dejó entrar en Babylon aun a sabiendas de que no tenía ni carnet ni la entrada.

 

-En una ocasión que hacía un frío del demonio a mi me acercó hasta mi casa –dijo otro tímidamente- Y para suerte o desgracia no pasó nada más.

 

El resto rió ante el comentario para luego oír al siguiente.

 

-Recuerdo que estando en Woody’s con mis colegas jugamos una partida de billar con él y sus amigos. Todos estuvimos bebiendo y tras un par de partidas se fueron. Nosotros continuamos y a la hora de ir a pagar pues… él las había pagado. Todo lo que nos habíamos bebido.

 

-Yo hablé con Justin una ocasión y le comenté que no conseguía encontrar un trabajo. Un par de días después me llamaron para trabajar y al cabo de los meses… supe que fue Brian el que había intercedido.

 

-Gracias a la fiesta del carnaval que organizó estamos hoy juntos –dijo otra pareja ya más confiada.

 

-Brian me dio la oportunidad de recuperar mi dignidad, mi trabajo y las ganas de vivir.

 

La voz de Ted emergió del fondo de la pista. Conforme caminaba siguió hablando.

 

-Siempre pensé, como amigo suyo, que Brian era un descerebrado. Solo follaba, se drogaba y bebía hasta perder el norte. Que no era persona de hacer favores ni dar segundas oportunidades. Y me equivoqué del todo. No solo me dio una oportunidad a mí sino a todos. Por eso propongo un brindis. Por los dos.

 

Alzando su copa, Ted incitó a los demás para que hiciesen lo mismo. Emmet quien no pudo reprimir las lágrimas cogió la suya.

 

-Por Brian y Justin. Para que su recuerdo siempre esté presente entre nosotros y sigamos su ejemplo de lucha por nuestra comunidad.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Zarandeándole un poco, Justin vio como poco a poco Brian iba despertándose. Suspirando de alivio, le apartó un par de mechones que habían caído entre sus ojos.

 

-Por fin has despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 

-¿Dónde…?

 

-Estamos en el paraíso Brian. ¿No lo recuerdas?

 

-Oh… joder. Sí… el paraíso.

 

Viéndole sonreír, Justin se mordió el labio intentando no coserle a preguntas.

 

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Vic al verle algo más espabilado.

 

-Todo bien. Demasiado bien diría yo. He… he podido tocarle, besarle. Joder ha sido alucinante.

 

-Me alegro. Entonces has conseguido ayudarle. Pobre, estaría desesperado.

 

-Más que desesperado estaba cabreado. Se encerró en su cuarto y echó el pestillo.

 

-¿Gus hizo eso? –preguntó Justin sonriendo.

 

-Puedo asegurártelo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Linds no me vio. Estuve por la casa, me tropecé con la mesa y encima me golpee al intentar traspasar la puerta del dormitorio de Gus.

 

-Venga ya… -dijo Justin intentando no reír muy alto.

 

-Oh Brian no eres un espíritu común.

 

-No soy común.

 

-¿Qué tal está Gus? Dios le echo tanto de menos…

 

-Está muy grande y… me manda algo para ti.

 

-¿Sí?

 

-Sí.

 

Sujetándole por la nuca le inclinó hasta juntar sus labios con los suyos con fuerza. Intentando zafarse, Brian le agarró con más fuerza.

 

-Brian vas a ahogarle.

 

-De eso nada –dijo nada más dejarle- Gus me dijo que le diese un beso muy fuerte pero… no de esos que casi se ahoga.

 

Poniendo una mueca de indignación, Justin no tardó en sonrojarse al pensar la de veces que Gus les había pillado besándose o metiéndose mano.

 

-Ay que desastres… espero que al menos el chico esté más tranquilo.

 

-Lo estará. No ha asimilado bien el que sus madres hayan decidido por fin darse un respiro.

 

-Será la única forma de saber si realmente se quieren –sentenció Vic- Aunque en el fondo creo que así lo hacen. Sólo que no han sabido encaminar bien sus pasos.

 

-¿Y han de separarse para eso?

 

-¿No lo hicisteis vosotros?

 

La pregunta dejó algo descolocado a Justin.

 

-Nosotros nos queríamos, no lo hicimos por eso.

 

-Pero hicisteis cosas para no olvidaros aunque no fuese de forma consciente.

 

-Hicimos lo que quisimos, no hay que darle más vueltas.

 

-Sin daros cuenta renovasteis vuestros votos.

 

-Oye nosotros no somos como esas parejas que deciden casarse de nuevo pasado un tiempo.

 

-No estoy diciendo que seáis como ellos Brian. Pero hay personas que necesitan renovar sus votos de algún modo y este puede ser uno de ellos. Si realmente se quieren, volverán a estar juntas. 

 

-Al menos estamos juntos –dijo Justin intentando suavizar la situación.

 

-Exacto. Y ellas lo lograrán. Ya veréis que sí.

 

Comenzando a caminar, Brian miró a los alrededores intentando calmarse. Para su asombro veía parejas, hombres y mujeres todos ellos felices recorrer la extensa arboleda. Sonriéndoles, Brian comenzó a sentirse más calmado. Sintiendo como Justin entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos sonrió ampliamente.

_“No te separes de mí jamás”_

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**_ Acto IV _ **

¡Muchas veces los hijos han llorado

por las culpas del padre, y no se crea

que Dios cambie su emblema por las lises!

El Paraíso – Canto VI

 

-Ha sido impresionante –logró decir Debbie antes de abrazar fuertemente a un Emmet aun emocionado.

-Si he de ser sincero no esperaba semejante acogida. Oh Dios…

Rompiendo de nuevo a llorar, Ted intentó calmarle mientras Blake cogía más servilletas para secarse las lágrimas. Emocionadas, las chicas se acercaron a ellos.

-Emmet lo que has hecho por ellos ha sido precioso.

-Estamos en deuda contigo. A mí jamás se me hubiese ocurrido algo así –dijo Mel emocionada.

-¿Sabéis? –comentó Emmet para luego sonarse los mocos- Ellos se merecían mucho más que esta fiesta. Eran nuestros amigos, nuestra familia. No podía dejar que los demás mancharan su nombre. Si Brian estuviese aquí…

-Se hubiese metido contigo diciendo que no te follaría por montarle semejante fiesta y que se iría con Justin a celebrarlo como Dios manda.

El comentario de Ted consiguió que todos riesen a carcajadas mientras la música seguía sonando. Algo apartado, un alicaído Michael parecía estar ajeno a toda la parafernalia de su alrededor. En su interior se libraba una batalla que jamás pensó lidiar. Todos sus amigos, su madre, incluso su pareja conocían a Brian mejor que él. Siempre escudado en su actitud, su forma de actuar, negándose la evidencia de lo que a ojos de los demás era más que evidente. Su amigo tenía vida propia, pensamientos propios. Jamás le querría más allá de su amistad. Jamás quiso admitir que el elegido fue Justin y no él. Ese amor tan enfermizo que creyó olvidado cuando conoció a David y que casi, solo casi enterró del todo junto a Ben.  Aun echaba de menos a esa parte de su ser que tuvo la valentía de plantarle cara a Brian aquel día cuando Justin huyó a su casa tras otra pelea. Quizás la más fuerte que conoció de la pareja.

De lejos Ben le contemplaba sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Supuso que en esos momentos Michael mantenía una lucha titánica consigo mismo. Él adoraba a Brian y quizás en ese preciso momento se estaba dando cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba con él en ciertas cosas. Optando finalmente por su lado más diplomático se acercó para darle su apoyo. Al llegar y sin decir nada, dejó que Michael se recostara sobre él mientras tenía la mirada perdida.

Tras pasar unas cuantas horas más allí y algo cansados volvieron a casa. Nada más cerrar la puerta y asegurarse que Hunter estuviese durmiendo, Ben vio a Michael sentado en el sofá.

-Michael…

-Sabía que teníais razón. Que estaba equivocado. Pero el verlo así duele.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó aun a sabiendas de qué se trataba.

-De Brian. De Justin. De sus vidas. Siempre decía que yo era el mejor amigo de Brian pero nunca me paré realmente a conocerle. A ponerme en su lugar. Siempre… siempre juzgándole. No viendo más allá de lo que quería ver.

Agarrándole de la mano, Ben dejó que se desahogase.

-Todo podía haber ido mejor. Cuando Justin se fue debí darle más apoyo. Creer realmente en él. Haber visto lo mal que estaba y no dejarme engañar tan fácilmente.

-Hiciste lo que creíste mejor Michael.

-Lo hice todo mal. Y ahora no puedo arreglarlo.

-Ni falta que hace. Brian sabía cómo eras así que supongo que te habrá perdonado. De seguro se hubiese escandalizado con esta fiesta pero conociéndole, en el fondo, le hubiese emocionado muchísimo. No es tan diferente a nosotros como él hacía ver.

Asintiendo, Michael dejó que Ben le besase. Esa noche dormiría aun más tranquilo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Parando para descansar, Vic les informó que se encontraban en el tercero de los cielos. Ante la cara de interrogación que se les quedó a ambos les incitó a sentarse.

-Nos encontramos en la esfera de Venus. Quizás ésta zona os resulte más agradable. Bueno –dijo haciendo una mueca- dependiendo de para quién…

-¿Qué nos encontraremos? –preguntó Justin bastante emocionado.

-¿Hombres desnudos? –preguntó Brian riéndose.

-No Brian. Aquí encontraréis las almas de los… enamorados.

Con una sonrisa tonta, Justin miró a Brian quien se le agrió el gesto.

-Oh venga ya. No me dirás que me encontraré a parejas danzando felices, con corazoncitos que flotan en el aire y haciendo cursilerías, ¿no?

-Eres un exagerado. Si te hubieses visto momentos atrás…

-¿Nos estabas espiando? –preguntó mientras se levantaba al ver que Vic comenzaba a caminar.

-Oh no, no. Yo no os espiaba. Más bien vosotros os pusisteis en mi camino.

-¿Le has oído? –preguntó a Justin quien comenzó a reírse ante aquella absurda discusión.

-Brian no es para tanto. Miles de veces lo has hecho en la calle, en Babylon, en el Loft, en casa de las chicas, en casa de Debbie… ¿sigo?

-No, no hace falta.

Al verle algo enfurruñado Justin se acercó para susurrarle algo. -¿Te apetece un besito?

-No. Me apetece follarte pero tenemos mirones.

-Brian –dijo Vic en tono tajante.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eso no es una demostración de amor? Pues quiero demostrarle a Justin cuan profundamente le amo.

-Siempre tan romántico… -expuso Justin para recibir un azote por parte de Brian- ¡Ay!

Haciendo caso omiso de las bromas de Brian a con Justin, Vic continuó caminando. Por el camino encontraron innumerables parejas cuyo amor había conseguido traspasar barreras para permanecer juntos por toda la eternidad. Algunos rostros eran conocidos por Vic quienes les saludaban nada más verle. No perdiendo detalle, Justin los miraba embelesado: algunos prácticamente apenas despegaban sus labios, otros no paraban de profesarse caricias. Los había que simplemente se miraban en silencio y otros dormitaban cobijados en los brazos de sus amantes. Perdido en esas visiones se encontraba cuando sintió como Brian tiraba de él para apartarle del camino.

-Aprovechemos ahora.

-¿Brian qué haces? Se dará cuenta.

-De eso nada. Se ha entretenido hablando con algunas parejas. Mira –dijo mientras les señalaba. Casi sin poder decir nada más, Justin se vio arrastrado por Brian lejos de miradas ajenas.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Despacio, sintió el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies. Algo en su interior comenzó a removerse y no supo con exactitud si se trataban de las tostadas que había desayunado o el trozo de tarta que se había visto obligado a probar. Sin embargo allí se encontraba. Decidió a ir a verle. Una parte de él se lo debía. Intentó recordar las indicaciones que su ex mujer le facilitó. Dada su hombría rechazó el escribirla en un papel pero en esos momentos desearía poder haberlo hecho. Se sentía perdido. Cansado, estuvo a punto de irse y dar al traste con su plan hasta que lo vio a lo lejos. Por los escasos detalles que Jennifer le dio, Craig de un modo vacilante se acercó hasta la tumba de Justin. Ojeando primero la misma vio varios ramos de flores que comenzaban a secarse. Apartándolas con la mano se apresuró a buscar una papelera para tirarlas. Las pocas flores que portaba no podrían suplir a las retiradas pero pensó que al menos el detalle contaba.

Sacando un pañuelo de su chaqueta limpió un poco por encima la misma hasta que finalmente fijó su mirada en la foto. Cerrando casi al segundo de mirarla, sintió un remolino de sentimientos dentro de él. Ahí yacía su único hijo, aquel al que había puesto demasiadas expectativas. Aquel al que quiso como jamás había querido a nadie, por el que hubiese dado su vida. El que más alegrías y disgustos le dio. Ese que aquel día se reveló contra todo, contra él. Dejándose llevar por un camino de perdición, estudiando algo que él jamás admitió pero que consiguió llevarle al éxito. Ese mismo que acabó con su vida.

Y casi celebró el que no hubiese nadie en el momento en que recibió la noticia, cuando el teléfono cayó al suelo mientras la rabia acumulada tras muchos años brotaba por sus ojos. Su ojito derecho, su niño. Se había marchado sin poder siquiera pedirle perdón. Ese que se encargó de hacerle tanto daño que ni muriendo podría librarse del mismo. El aleteo de un pajarillo le distrajo de su ensoñación volviéndole a la realidad. Con dedos temblorosos acarició la foto, sintiendo de nuevo esa quemazón en el pecho. Rebuscó en su interior las palabras más adecuadas para hablarle. Sabía que no le oiría pero aun así quería intentarlo. Ya no habría más discusiones, ni más reproches. Allá donde estuviese de seguro sería feliz. 

-Yo… yo… soy y siempre he sido… un mal padre.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Rió. Los dos corriendo por aquella senda ajenos a las demás parejas que parecían no hacerles caso. Volvió a reír al verle girarse y sonreírle así, de esa forma que solo él sabía hacer. Y por un momento tuvo miedo pues esa misma escena que estaba viviendo la había soñado meses atrás. Los dos vestidos de blanco, corriendo entre un mar color verdoso, riendo felices y cogidos de la mano. Pero antes de dejar que ese sentimiento de temor le embargara volvió a reír al sentir como Brian le empujaba hasta uno de los árboles para pegar su cuerpo al suyo, se estremeció al sentir sus dedos acariciando su rostro para luego enredarlos en su pelo. Y creyó morir cuando le miró de esa forma para luego besarle muy suavemente. A su mente volvieron aquellos primeros besos tras conocerse, cuando él decía que besar delante de todo el mundo le parecía una tontería, cuando tras el baile le besó exactamente así: como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Para nada le importó que llevasen minutos, horas o días besándose. No le importaba tampoco el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y que amenazaba con quemarle. Ni sentir sus dedos bajo su camisa acariciándole despacio la cintura para ascender lentamente por su espalda. Tampoco temió el deslizar sus manos hasta su pecho y sentir como su corazón latía más y más deprisa. No se apresuró a meter su mano bajo sus pantalones y romper ese momento. Tan sólo se sorprendió cuando Brian le aupó para reír luego sobre sus labios. Sujetándose a él, Justin aprovechó para perderse en sus ojos cada vez más verdes y despeinarle a sentir como sin previo aviso Brian comenzaba a arrodillarse para tumbarle despacio sobre la hierba.

No pudo evitar reír al pensar que aquello tenía mucha similitud a los cuentos que le leía a Molly cuando era pequeña. La llegada del hermoso príncipe, el rescate a la bella princesa y la consagración de su amor.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Brian mientras comenzaba a besuquearle el cuello para acabar justo en ese punto que le volvía loco.

-Recordaba los cuentos que le leía a Molly cuando era pequeña… mmm

-¿Cuentos? –insistió mientras deslizaba su mano hasta llegar a su pecho y pellizcar suavemente sus pezones.

-Mmm si, joder… los cuentos de princesitas, ya sabes. Mmm donde llegaba el apuesto príncipe…

-Hay una clara diferencia en todo esto sunshine. No creo que la princesa del cuento tuviese esto –recalcó mientras acariciaba su erección- para su apuesto príncipe.

-¿Siempre tienes que arruinar el cuento…?

-Puedo mejorarlo.

Sujetando su camisa por ambos lados, Brian se despojó de la misma para segundos después hacer lo mismo con la de Justin.  Besándole de nuevo, aprovechó para deslizar sus manos hasta la trabilla de sus pantalones y comenzar a tirar despacio de ellos. Tirando de las perneras tuvo que morderse el labio para no abalanzarse sobre él como hubiese querido. Sin embargo había algo allí que se lo impedía. Aunque siempre le demostraba de la misma manera que le quería, en ocasiones sus encuentros podían pasar por un polvo más de la larga lista que tenían. Y no era ese el plan que tenía para él.

Acariciando el interior de sus muslos le vio removerse impaciente, mordiéndose sus hinchados labios con fuerza, pidiéndole más. Acomodándose entre ellas, llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios perfilándolos despacio para luego dejar que los chupase con verdadera dedicación. Una vez los sintió preparados los llevó hasta su entrada, acariciándola despacio para luego presionar con la yema. Viendo lo excitado que estaba se acomodó sobre su cuerpo para susurrarle al oído.

-No pienso follarte.

Sonrió al ver como Justin abría los ojos como platos mientras ahogaba un jadeo. Justo cuando fue a contestarle sintió como Brian metía de golpe dos de sus dedos haciéndole sisear. Si Brian no pensaba follarle sus dedos hacían justo lo contrario. Cuando comenzó a arquear su espalda Brian sacó sus dedos para sustituirlos por su polla, la cual deslizó despacio en su interior. Inspirando con fuerza, Justin sintió las manos de Brian por todo su cuerpo mientras se mecía dentro de él. Una corriente de sensaciones comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo de una forma tan intensa que tuvo que controlarse un par de veces para no correrse. Viéndole tan cercano, Brian aumentó el ritmo hasta que ambos acabaron exhaustos. Hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, Brian respiraba afanosamente mientras sentía temblar a Justin bajo su cuerpo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Espera.

La voz de Ben sacó a Michael de sus pensamientos cuando a lo lejos vieron la figura de un hombre que lloraba desconsolado sobre la tumba de Justin. Entrecerrando los ojos, Michael le observó sin poder averiguar de quien se trataba.

            -¿Quién crees que pueda ser? –preguntó Ben mientras le observaba.

            -No lo sé pero si no fuese tan difícil de asimilar te diría que es su padre. Pero no tendría sentido.

            -Bueno dado lo poco que sé del padre de Justin…

            -Será mejor que le dejemos. Vayamos primero a la de Brian y te cuento por el camino. Apenas se hubieron alejado del tramo que les llevaba hacia la tumba de Justin, Michael comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

            -Craig, el padre de Justin, nunca aceptó que él fuese gay. No sé como descubrió que salía con Brian pero un día les pilló a la salida de Babylon. Cogió a Brian desprevenido y le pegó. No fue nada grave pero le dejó fastidiadas las costillas. Desde entonces su relación con él pues fue de mal en peor.

            -Vaya… sabía que con él no se hablaba pero pegar a Brian…

            -Eso no fue todo. Dejó a su mujer y Justin quedó como el culpable de la ruptura de su matrimonio. Siempre que le veía le echaba en cara el ser gay y bueno… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Justin siempre que podía le evitaba.

            -Entonces si tan mal se llevaban ¿por qué estaba ahí?

            -Eso es lo que no se. Quizás se le haya removido la conciencia.

 

Removiéndose incómoda en el enorme sillón, sus ojos bailaban por cada detalle que había en esa habitación. Varios diplomas, un sinfín de gruesos libros y una mesa perfectamente ordenada.

            -Disculpe el retraso señora Taylor.

            -Jennifer, por favor –dijo mientras se volvía hacia el abogado que acababa de llegar en ese momento.

            -Está bien Jennifer. Verá el motivo por el cual se le ha citado concierne al testamento de su hijo Justin.

            -¿Testamento? ¿Mi hijo? Pensé que eso ya había quedado solucionado…

            -Lo siento pero no fue así. Por lo visto su hijo decidió, a pesar de su juventud, hacer testamento. Según he podido averiguar lo hizo motivado por los bienes materiales: pinturas, algunos dibujos y el manejo de su cuenta bancaria. Temía… déjeme ver –apuntó mientras ojeaba algunos folios- temía que su padre, Craig Taylor pudiese reclamar algo si le pasaba cualquier cosa y así dejarlas sin nada. Tengo entendido que están separados, ¿verdad?

            -Así es.

            -Bien pues debido al señor Taylor es por lo que no he podido contactar con usted hasta ahora. Su hijo tenía un gran patrimonio y bastante valorado. Siento que su muerte haya incrementado el valor de sus obras.

Como podía, Jennifer mantenía la postura pues nada más oír el nombre de su marido se tensó al instante. Las pocas palabras que le había dedicado su abogado le hicieron sentir nauseas.

            -Pues tal y como le iba comentando su ex marido ha intentado por todos los medios aprovecharse de la fortuna de su hijo. Sin embargo esto no ha sido posible dada la existencia de su testamento que hasta hoy no hemos conseguido encontrar.

            -¿Encontrar? No le entiendo.

            -Justin tenía algo así como un pacto con su abogada cuyo nombre no viene al caso. La razón por la que la hizo la desconozco pero el caso es que el testamento está en mis manos y debo hacer lectura del mismo.

Mientras oía la voz monótona del abogado su mente viajó meses atrás, los suficientes para recordar aún a Justin vivo y sonriente. En ningún momento intuyó que estuviese preparando semejante papeleo. Así como tampoco el que prácticamente toda su fortuna, incluidos sus cuadros, su apartamento y su coche fuesen para ella, Molly y Tucker.

            -Jennifer si todo está correcto deberá firmar aquí. De esta forma todo pasará de forma legal y absoluta a ser suyo.

            -Sí, claro.

Algo aturdida comenzó a firmar. En segundos había pasado de ser una simple mujer felizmente casada de nuevo, con su trabajo y su modesto nivel de vida a casi poder codearse con lo mejor de todo Pittsburgh sino de todo el estado.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Volviendo por el camino recorrido, ambos buscaron a Vic con la mirada sin dar con él.

            -Nos hemos perdido –dijo Justin mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

            -No lo creo y si es así tampoco es para alarmarse.

            -¡Al fin os encuentro! –gritó Vic a lo lejos- ¿Puede saberse donde os habéis metido? Debemos continuar.

            -Sigues siendo un viejo cotilla –respondió Brian alzando una ceja.

            -Seguiré siendo un cotilla pero no viejo. Espero que os hayáis quedado a gusto porque a partir de ahora nada de… fornicar por aquí. Debemos continuar.

            -Oh por favor Vic… -se quejó Brian mientras Justin comenzaba a caminar.

            -Brian no tientes a tu suerte. Por cierto Justin, tengo que hablar contigo.

            -Claro –dijo extrañado acercándose más a él- tú dirás.

            -¿Cómo te llevabas con tu padre últimamente? ¿Os hablabais?

            -Vic por favor…

            -No Brian, no pasa nada –dijo Justin intentando calmarle- No nos hablábamos. Últimamente, por no decir desde hace años, nuestra relación prácticamente dejó de ser… una relación padre hijo.

            -Vaya –dijo contrariado- entonces no habrás sentido nada…

-¿Sentir? ¿A qué te refieres?

            -Justin alguien ha ido a verte. No pensé que lo llegara a hacer por lo poco que supe de ti y de Debbie pero…

            -Estás diciendo que mi padre ha ido a visitar mi… no es cierto. Él no haría eso.

            -No tiene sentido Vic.           

            -No lo tendrá para vosotros pero es cierto. Si quieres puedo demostrártelo –dijo Vic buscando algún lago o riachuelo- ¡Oh! Aquí, este sitio es perfecto.

Siguiéndoles, ambos se acercaron justo donde Vic se posicionó. Colocando la vara que portaba sobre el pequeño lago varias ondas comenzaron a enturbiar el agua hasta que finalmente dieron paso a una imagen en principio difusa para luego ser más clara. Ahogando un jadeo por la impresión, Justin vio como su padre permanecía sentado sobre su tumba, sollozando mientras a su alrededor descansaban unas pequeña cantidad de flores.

Alucinando, Brian no supo qué hacer. No vio bien el cuestionar la actitud de Craig dado todo lo que le había hecho sufrir a Justin, incluyendo la paliza que le dio a él cuando se enteró de lo suyo con su hijo, puesto que también Jennifer y Molly se vieron afectadas. No fue hasta ese momento en que pensó realmente si Joan fue a visitar su tumba o fue a celebrarlo a base de jerez.

            -No lo entiendo –dijo finalmente consiguiendo que Brian le mirase. Estaba tranquilo, relajado. Pensaba que quizás montaría una escena o se enfadaría pero fue justo lo contrario- Si supuestamente no quería saber nada de mí ¿a qué viene a visitar mi tumba? ¿No sería más fácil olvidar al hijo perdido, al pervertido? ¿Al que no iba a triunfar jamás estudiando arte?

            -Justin hay personas, como tu padre, que hasta que no suceden ciertas cosas no ven realmente lo que han perdido. A pesar de todo te quería.

            -Pues no me vale que lo demuestre estando muerto. De nada valen sus lloriqueos. ¿Podríamos continuar?

Levantando la vara del agua, Vic les animó a continuar. Acercándose a él, Brian posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Para su sorpresa estaba relajado. Y así, llegando al final de ese círculo volvieron a verse de nuevos envueltos en una espesa nube blanca que les llevaría al siguiente de los cielos.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**_ Acto V _ **

Y así, si lo que dije y esto adviertes,

es real prudencia aquel saber sin par

donde la flecha de mi hablar clavaba;

y si al "surgió" la vista clara tiendes,

la verás sólo a reyes referida,

que muchos hay, y pocos son los buenos.

 El Paraíso – Canto XIII     

 

Inspirando varias veces tal y como le había indicado Ben, Debbie esperaba en el salón de casa. Tras soltarle la bomba del día, que las chicas se separaban de forma definitiva, Debbie pensó que su corazón se hacía añicos al igual que el gato de cerámica que andaba limpiando en ese momento. No mentiría si se olía que las cosas no iban bien pero decidió tomarse las cosas con calma, no montar escenas ni nada por el estilo.

           

_-¿Acaso pretendes que me quede tan tranquila? –preguntó nada más enterarse._

_-Debbie no conviene que te alteres._

_-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo cojones pensabais decírmelo?_

_-No durante la fiesta… entiéndelo ma._

 

Poniendo los brazos en jarras les miró a ambos pero al ver que no cederían bufó pesadamente e hizo lo que siempre hacía en esos casos: limpiar toda la casa. Por eso siguió los consejos de Ben con respecto a la cita que tendrían allí: no era algo que concerniese solo a Michael puesto que ella era la abuela de Jenny y algo podría aportar.

           

-Nada de tacos, ni de reproches –se recordaba a sí misma mientras daba vueltas por el salón. Apenas hubo dado la cuarta vuelta el timbre sonó. Carl se apresuró para abrirla mientras que ella se posicionaba de forma que pudiesen verla. Apenas Carl se hubo girado, Gus corrió hacia Debbie quien sonrió nada más verle. Tras él oyó las risas de Jenny y su corazón se ablandó al instante. Buscándola con la mirada la encontró sobre los brazos de Mel quien la sonreía tímidamente.

 

            -Ay mi niña preciosa –dijo nada más cogerla- pero mira lo grande que estás.

 

Indicándoles que pasaran, Carl las hizo acomodarse en el sofá. Sabía que la ternura de su mujer pronto pasaría al olvido. Nada más sentarse, Debbie se acomodó en el sillón para encararlas.

           

-Os parecerá bonito ¿no?

 

Mel cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras Lindsay intentaba que Gus se fuese con Carl a por algunos dulces. “ _A la mierda los consejos de Ben_ ” pensó Mel mientras intentaba calmar los ánimos que parecían haberse tensado en cuestión de segundos.

 

            -Deb ¿nos escucharás?

 

            -Claro, por qué no iba a hacerlo.

 

            -Sin interrumpir. Por favor.

 

Asintiendo dejó que Carl cogiese a Jenny para que les entretuviese con algunos juguetes.

 

            -Deb esta decisión solo nos concierne a nosotras. Ya se lo explicamos a Michael y queremos explicártelo a ti. Sólo vamos a darnos un tiempo. Lo necesitamos.

 

            -¿Y por eso tenéis que separar a los niños?

 

            -Deb es lo mejor –dijo Linds interviniendo en la discusión- si no nos soportamos esa carga la notarán los niños. Es más ya la notan.

 

            -La notan porque vosotras queréis. Mirad como Brian y Justin no lo consiguieron.

           

            -Deb no compares por favor. Ellos no vivían las veinticuatro horas con los niños. Esto es diferente.

            -Quizás deberían haberlo hecho.

 

            -No saquemos las cosas de quicio. Deb –dijo firmemente Mel- Lindsay y yo llevamos pasando por una crisis muy fuerte antes de que ellos muriesen. Su muerte ha sido ya el detonante junto a lo de Gus.

 

            -¿Lo de Gus? ¿Qué le pasa?

 

            -No queríamos decíroslo pero hemos estado llevándole al psicólogo. Entre eso y que ya no podíamos más pues… hemos decido que lo mejor será estar un tiempo separadas. Los niños se seguirán viendo, por eso no hay problema. Es más hemos establecido incluso unos turnos.

 

            -Ambas trabajamos –añadió Mel antes de que Debbie la interrumpiese- pero tenemos turnos diferentes. Podemos hacernos cargo de los dos. Y siempre, siempre les veréis. No te quepa duda de que seréis los primeros en acudir si necesitamos ayuda.

 

            -Bueno –Debbie dijo algo más calmada- al menos lo estáis llevando de forma civilizada. Aún así…

 

            -Intentamos hacerlo lo mejor que podemos –dijo Lindsay en tono cansado- queremos volver a sentirnos como al principio. Y si para eso debemos distanciarnos lo haremos.

 

Haciéndose la remolona Debbie finalmente cedió. Encogiéndose de hombros se levantó y fue hacia la cocina para preparar café. Nada más dejar preparada la cafetera se giró a ambas.

 

            -¿Puedo poner una condición?

 

            -Tú dirás –respondió Mel.

 

            -Os quiero ver –dijo señalándolas- aquí todos los domingos para comer juntos. Con los niños. Y más os vale no faltar.

 

Volviendo a lo suyo ambas sonrieron.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Ahora nos encontramos en el cuarto cielo, el Sol.

 

Mirándoles, Vic vio como ambos estaban un poco más silenciosos de lo normal. Arrugando la nariz decidió dejarlo pasar y continuaron caminando. El paisaje era muy parecido al anterior círculo excepto el hecho de haber dejado atrás a los enamorados. Mientras caminaban Vic recordó algunos momentos vividos con los chicos.

 

“ _El verano estaba próximo a acabarse cuando le encontró en el porche de la casa fumando. Recordaba haberle visto llegar con Michael para luego perderse hacia el final de la misma mientras Debbie discutía acaloradamente con su hijo. Hacía días que apenas se dejaba ver y eso no era normal en Brian. Trabajo. Esa era la excusa que repetía como los loros de la tienda de la esquina, una especializada en animales exóticos. Aprovechando su invisibilidad, por no decir ignorado por dos de los miembros de su familia, salió al porche a acompañarle. Pese a ponerse a su lado y mirarle Brian no pareció inmutarse._

_Siempre le había parecido un chico curioso. Rematadamente guapo, si le hubiese cogido en otra ocasión ya hubiese probado de sus mieles pero los años no perdonaban y ahí estaba: un calco de su anterior vida justo a su lado, fumando maría y con la mirada completamente ida._

_A Brian había que saber tratarle. Debbie era más brusca y por eso le costaba enterarse de las cosas. Para él Brian era su otro yo, esa parte rebelde y joven que siempre viviría en él. Por eso sabía cómo manejarle._

_-¿No tendrás un poco de eso para compartir verdad?_

_-Tú no puedes fumar Vic –dijo en tono monótono mientras de sus labios salía un espeso humo._

_-Oh solo un par de caladas. No me matarán. Si no lo ha hecho mi hermana…_

_Por primera vez en esos días le oyó reír. Una risa sincera, clara. Entonces le vio, esa herida hurgando en su pecho, esa quemazón que le impedía respirar. Todo a través de sus ojos mientras sus manos sujetaban el porro que delicadamente le estaba pasando. Y aspiró un par de veces suavemente porque aquella mierda era muy fuerte._

_-Joder vas a tener razón –dijo tras toser- quizás esto me matará._

_-Oh entonces te he subestimado… -dijo para volver a reír._

_Devolviéndoselo, Vic sintió la tensión de su cuerpo, esa lucha interior que supuso no le dejaría ni dormir._

_-¿Sabes algo de él?_

_No habló. Sus labios se cerraron en torno al porro unas décimas de segundo mientras aspiraba muy lentamente. Quizás había sido poco sutil._

_-Su madre no quiere que vuelva a verle._

_Su voz, delicada y a la vez rota salió de sus labios a la par que el humo. Y fue ahí cuando el dolor fue más visible para él. Le siguió ya que comenzó a caminar, apartándose, intentando guardar su espacio. Siempre ocultando sus sentimientos._

_-La comprendo pero tú no tienes la culpa Brian. Nadie la tiene._

_-Eso no lo sabemos. Si no hubiese ido, si no… ella tiene razón. Lo mejor es que no vuelva a verle. Que haga su vida, que mejore. Que consiga ser alguien. Si está conmigo no lo logrará._

_Sujetándole fuertemente de la muñeca le encaró. Tan típico de él el no creerse merecedor de ningún cariño, de ningún bien._

_-No vuelvas a decir eso Brian. Justin te necesita, mucho más de lo que tú crees. Mucho más de lo que tú le necesitas. Vosotros no hicisteis nada malo así que no hay culpa. Mi caso es diferente. Fui un inconsciente pero vosotros, vosotros teníais todo el derecho a disfrutar como hicisteis. No es justo que no os veáis. Por mucho que ella sea su madre y mire  por él._

_-No pude… no me atreví a llevarle la contraria. Preferí dejarlo así. Era lo más fácil._

_-¿Fácil para quien Brian?_

_No contestó. La voz de Debbie les hizo volverse para deshacer el camino y entrar en la casa.”_

-Nos queda poco camino para llegar a la Ciudad de Dios.

 

-Menos mal –dijo Brian con sorna- Ya empezaba a aburrirme.

 

-¿Teniendo semejante hombre a tu lado? Lo dudo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

            -Tu madre está chalada Justin.

 

Sentada en su tumba, Daphne colocó un inmenso ramo justo al lado de las flores que había sobre la misma. Se extrañó al ver la cantidad. Por un lado un flamante ramo, precioso. Por otro unas pocas flores esparcidas.

 

            -Pues a lo que iba. Ya le han dado tu testamento y… ¡serás capullo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Eres tonto pero eso ya no tiene importancia. Tu madre está… bueno, imagínate. Aun conmocionada. Lo que no se te ocurra a ti.

 

Sacando un cigarro del paquete que llevaba en su bolso, lo llevó a sus labios para luego buscar el mechero. Apenas lo encendió, aspiró fuertemente y guardó de nuevo el mechero en el bolso.

 

            -Las chicas finalmente se han separado. Si supieras el revuelo que se ha formado. Debbie casi las mata o eso me comentó Emmet pero tú sabes como es. Un exagerado. Aún no he ido a ver a Gus pero seguro que se lo ha tomado mal.

 

Permaneciendo en silencio, Daphne siguió fumando tranquilamente. En realidad eran pocas las novedades que tenía que contarle: siempre que podía pasaba a visitarle aunque no llevase flores consigo.

 

            -Pronto me caso y… si no estuvieses como estás juro que te mataría por no ir. Será algo sencillo porque no me apetece nada extravagante. Pero te echaré mucho de menos. Solo espero que allí donde estés Brian te esté cuidando. Porque si no es así le dices de mi parte que ya se las verá conmigo. Y siempre cumplo mis promesas –dijo finalmente apuntándole con el dedo.

 

Apagando el cigarro en el suelo, soltó todo el humo que retenía en su interior.

 

            -¿Crees que debo invitar a los chicos? Ya sabes… es que con ellos, bueno. Emmet irá, será quien organice todo el banquete y tal. Es muy apañado para esas cosas. Pero el resto no sé. Ted puede, es majo. Me cae bien. Las chicas si aunque tenga que ponerlas por separado. ¿Tú qué crees? Si invito a Debbie, Michael se enterará y quizás quiera venir pero no sé… es tan… rarito. ¿Ves? –Dijo tras pasar un rato- si estuvieseis aquí los dos esto no pasaría. Pero siempre tenéis que hacer lo que os da la gana. Aun así… estáis invitados.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Parando para descansar, Vic sonrió al ver como Justin no paraba de removerse entre las piernas de Brian buscando una posición más cómoda.

 

            -Si sigues así me la pondrás dura sunshine.

 

            -Tengo sueño Brian, ni loco podría follar ahora.

 

            -¿Tan pronto te has cansado?

 

            -Deja que descanse un poco Brian.

 

            -Él nunca se cansa.

 

            -Me refiero a tu polla hijo –dijo riendo por lo bajini. Brian puso una mueca de fastidio mientras Justin finalmente se sentaba sobre sus rodillas para luego acurrucarse sobre su pecho. Segundos después Brian sintió la respiración acompasada sobre su cuello.

 

            -Ahora que está dormido –dijo Vic- quizás sea hora de hablar.

 

            -Queda feo el hablar mientras él no está… presente.

 

            -Oh tranquilo, no se enterará. Tiene un sueño muy profundo. Además no será nada que no sepa ya. De alguna u otra forma Justin siempre ha adivinado tus pensamientos.

 

            -Ya, jodido listillo –dijo sonriendo mientras le colocaba bien uno de los mechones.

 

            -Llevo días pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en vuestras vidas. Esto de vivir por toda la eternidad es lo que tiene –dijo para luego reír al ver la cara que le puso Brian- Oh, no me mires así. Te conozco desde que Michael vino berreando a casa diciendo que tenía un nuevo amigo.

 

            -Más bien su único amigo.    

 

            -Sí, su único amigo. Pero no es de él de quien quiero hablarte. Es sobre ti en concreto. Sé que las circunstancias no fueron las propicias y tal vez esto te suene más a discurso madrero que a un consejo de viejo. Pero… deberías haber expresado más tus ideas, tus pensamientos.

 

            -Vic, era publicista. Ese era mi trabajo.

 

            -Brian ya es tarde para esa cantinela. No te cierres de nuevo. Y sabes exactamente de qué te hablo.

 

Tras un tiempo en el que Brian permaneció en silencio Vic pensó que quizás todo el tiempo pasado, el peregrinaje por cada una de las diferentes etapas no había conseguido del todo arrebatar esa máscara que insistía en permanecer.

 

            -No quería hacerle daño a nadie. Pensaba que si decía a todo que sí, si me portaba bien las cosas saldrían por sí solas. Nadie me castigaría, nadie me haría daño. Pero eso nunca ocurrió. Fue justo lo contrario: cuanto más bueno era, más daño recibía. Por eso decidí cambiar, hacer las cosas a mi modo. Revelarme contra todos, contra todo. Y si para eso tenía que hacer daño pues lo hacía. Qué más daba. Siempre pensaban que era un cabrón sin sentimientos.

 

            -Mmm los chicos no pensaban eso de ti. Sabían que era una forma de tu personalidad para enfrentarte al mundo. Pero realmente no lo creían.

 

            -Si dices eso para hacer que me sienta mejor no cuela.

 

            -Ven –dijo levantándose- llévale en brazos, no creo que sea pesado para ti.

Cargando a Justin, Brian comenzó a seguir a Vic. Tras caminar largo rato llegaron a un pequeño lago al cual Vic le obligó a mirar.

 

            -Atento a todo cuanto ocurra. Nada de lo que veas es ficticio.

 

            -¿Otra vez el truquito de la vara sobre el agua? –preguntó sarcástico.

 

            -Creo que esto te gustará.

 

Bufando de nuevo vio como tras posar la vara sobre el agua, grandes ondas comenzaron a sucederse una tras otra hasta comenzar a formar una imagen nítida. Petrificado, Brian vio como Emmet parecía discutir con los chicos. Sin embargo no oía nada. Percatándose, Vic posó una de sus manos sobre su cuerpo sintiendo de repente un escalofrío. Segundos después las imágenes iban acompañadas de sus voces.

 

Discutían, por él. Y Emmet le defendía a capa y espada. Algo sobre una fiesta, honor…

 

            -¿Qué coño es todo esto?

 

            -Calla, mira y escucha.

 

Alucinando, Brian vio todo lo que Emmet organizó por él. Como algunos fragmentos de la fiesta iban pasando a cámara lenta, observando sus caras, las reacciones. Como estaban todos, absolutamente todos. Como aquellos a los que no conocía tenían buenas palabras para él. Como éstas eran realmente sentidas y no dichas para quedar bien. Cayendo de rodillas al suelo no podía apartar la vista del lago. De no ser porque Justin se agarró fuertemente a él, éste hubiese caído al suelo.

 

            -¿Qué… que es eso? ¿Por qué Emmet organizó todo eso? No… no tenía por qué hacerlo.

 

            -Según tú no tenía por qué pero él lo vio claro: te conocía mejor de lo que tú te creías y quiso demostrárselo a todo Pittsburgh.

            -Joder –dijo emocionado.

 

            -Sabía que te vendría bien el saberlo. Muchas veces la prudencia de las personas nos lleva a callarnos aquello que sentimos. Quizás los chicos por temor a tus arranques no te dijesen nada cuando tuvieron la oportunidad pero al menos han tenido el detalle de honrar tu memoria.

 

            -Joder Vic, dicho así…

 

Rompiendo a reír le instó a levantarse y seguir el camino. Justin permanecía dormido ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Sacando una lata de galletas, Debbie rebuscó entre los diversos sobres de té hasta dar con el que buscaba.

 

            -Aquí está.  Al girarse vio a Jennifer contener la risa. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

 

            -Esto me recuerda a aquella vez que fui al Dinner. La primera vez si mal no recuerdo. Yo estaba muy nerviosa por lo de Justin y tú buscaste una infusión para terminar encontrando un preservativo dentro.

 

            -Oh ya recuerdo jajaja sí, el té de la felicidad. Que tiempos jajaja

 

Colocando los sobres en sus respectivas tazas, Debbie alzó una bandeja con las mismas, un plato con galletas varias y una tetera.

 

            -¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan preocupada? –preguntó mientras servía el té.

 

            -Justin dejó testamento. Así que ahora mismo soy…

 

            -¿Una rica heredera? Bienvenida al club entonces jajaja

 

            -Debbie por favor, esto es serio.

 

            -¡Claro que lo es! Imagina cómo me quedé yo al enterarme. Jamás pensé que Brian nos dejase nada y mira por dónde.

 

            -Pero yo… me sobrepasa todo esto. Sus obras, prácticamente todo su legado. Dios mío Deb es una fortuna.

 

            -Tranquila –dijo apoyando su mano sobre la de ella- sabrás qué hacer llegado el momento. Nosotros por ahora no hemos tocado nada. Aun nos queda un sobre por abrir pero por lo visto no se puede aún.

 

Tras charlar un rato animadamente el timbre les sobresaltó. Levantándose, Jennifer se adelantó a Debbie.

 

            -¡Daphne!

 

            -¿Jennifer? ¿Qué hace aquí?

 

            -¡Daph querida! –oyó oír de fondo para luego ver a Debbie casi correr hacia ella.

 

            -No sabía que hubiese fiesta de pijamas –dijo en tono risueño a la par que entraba en la casa.

 

            -Nada de eso. Solo estábamos charlando de nuestras cosas y la ultima trastada de Justin jajaja

 

            -Ya veo… yo no os robaré mucho tiempo. Vengo a traeros esto.

 

Abriendo su exagerado bolso de color verde, Daph sacó dos sobres con sus respectivos nombres. Abriéndolo sin demasiada ceremonia, Deb fue la primera en gritar.

 

            -¡Te casas!

 

            -Dios bendito Daph…

 

            -Así es. Esas son las invitaciones. A los chicos ya se las he dado. Bueno a todos no. Me faltan Ted y Michael.

            -A Michael se la daré yo, no te preocupes cariño –dijo Deb admirando de nuevo la invitación.

 

            -Es una lástima que no puedan estar. Les hubiese gustado mucho.

 

            -Y que lo digas- afirmó Deb- conociendo a Brian hubiese organizado la mejor boda del año. Si hubieses visto la que organizó para las chicas en su día…

 

            -Pero nosotros queremos algo normalito. Así que nada de excentricidades. Emmet se encargará del convite y ya está.

 

            -Cariño, tú no conoces a Emmet.

 

Arrugando la nariz, Daphne pensó en no dar más detalles.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Aprovechando el estado de duermevela de Justin, Vic y Brian apuraron el paso hasta llegar al final del círculo. Una espesa nube les envolvió dejándoles minutos después en el siguiente de los cielos.

 

            -¿Es de sueño profundo eh? –preguntó Vic sonriendo.

 

            -O eso o se hace el dormido.

 

            -Duerme. Ya te dije que dejaras descansar un poquito tú ya sabes qué.

 

            -Ja ja. Muy gracioso Vic.

 

            -Lo sé. Ahora nos encontramos en el quinto cielo, Marte.

 

            -¿El planeta rojo?

 

            -Como quieras llamarle. Creo que está de moda llamarle así… pero vamos. No pararemos mucho aquí tampoco. Urge llegar pronto a la Ciudad de Dios.

 

            -¿Ya te has cansado de nosotros?

 

Volviéndose hacia él, Brian vio como Vic le miraba severamente. La broma quizás había ido demasiado lejos.

 

            -Eso jamás Brian. Pero no sois los únicos que morís ni debéis ir a la Ciudad de Dios. Sois miles, millones todos los días. Siento que no seáis tan especiales.

 

“ _Bien, se ha cabreado_ ” pensó mientras le seguía en silencio. Tras llevar un rato andando Justin comenzó a removerse entre sus brazos.

 

            -Ya era hora bella durmiente.

 

            -Es que se está tan bien aquí –dijo mientras comenzaba a besuquearle el cuello.

 

            -Pero pesas. Así que venga si no quieres que te la meta delante de Vic.

 

            -No serás capaz.

 

Nada más poner los pies en el suelo Justin sintió como Brian tiraba de él para besarle con ansia.

 

            -Me encantan tus buenos días.

 

            -Nunca he tenido queja.

 

            -¿Dónde nos encontramos Vic? –preguntó Justin temiendo que de no hacerlo Brian se lanzase sobre él.

 

            -En el quinto de los cielos, Marte. Y por favor ahórrate la bromita de tu _novio_.

 

            -¿Qué nos encontraremos aquí?

 

            -A todos aquellos que han luchado por la fe.

           

-Vic, si te pregunto algo ¿no me saldrás con evasivas, verdad?

           

-Prueba.

           

-Por un casual mi santa madre no vendrá aquí ¿no?

           

-¿Tú madre? ¿Santa?

 

            -Sí. A la iglesia le faltó beatificarla pero supongo que lo harán cuando muera. Tanto rezar debe tener su premio.

           

-No lo creo. Tu madre se escudaba en su fe para no hacerse cargo de vosotros. Los que aquí moran son personas notables, aquellas que lucharon por sus ideales sin importar cual fuese su final. Ellos creyeron hasta el día de su muerte.

 

Suspirando de alivio, Brian sintió la mirada penetrante de Justin sobre él. Haciendo caso omiso comenzó a caminar. Quedando unos pasos atrás, Justin rememoró tiempos pasados.

“ _No salía nada. Tenía ante él un magnífico lienzo, unas magníficas pinturas y sin embargo continuaba sin gustarle lo que había frente a él. Bufó desesperado, cogió de nuevo otro pincel y comenzó a mezclar colores. Apenas comenzó a dar un par de pinceladas sintió a Brian tras él._

_-¿Cómo va genio?_

_-De puta pena. Esto no vale nada._

_-Pues a mí me gusta. Es profundo._

_-Es una mierda. No ganaré ese concurso y queda apenas una semana._

_Sujetándole la mano, Brian cogió el pincel y lo dejó junto a la paleta. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y pegó su mejilla a la suya._

_-Eres bueno, que no se te olvide._

_-Hay miles como yo Brian._

_-Hay miles como tú pero sólo tú acabarás el cuadro, irás a ese concurso y tendrán que meterse los suyos por el culo._

_Riendo, Brian sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba bajo el suyo._

_-Confío en ti. Sé que vales. Además, todo el dinero que he invertido en ti debe haber servido para algo ¿no?_

_-Debe puesto que aun sigo pagándolo…_

_-Mmmm hablando de pagos, creo que hoy toca otro.”_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Con paso vacilante y no por el exceso de jerez, Joan se encaminó hasta la tumba de su hijo. Tras haber dejado su correspondiente ramo a Jack decidió ir donde Brian. Hacía meses que no pasaba por allí. Supuso que la tumba estaría algo dejada. Que el polvo y las flores secas habrían inundado la lápida dándole un aspecto más tétrico. Conforme sus pasos la iban acercando mayor era su asombro. Un hermoso ramo se encontraba sobre el mismo. Apenas había un par de hojas secas sobre la misma y relucía de cuan limpia estaba. Frunció los labios y se acercó un poco más.

No había fotos. Por lo visto Brian no quería ninguna y ella tampoco habría sido partidaria de colocarlas. Quizás alguna imagen pero Brian las detestaba. Lo dejó todo muy claro en su testamento.

 

Sola. Ese fue el último deseo de su hijo. Quería que su madre se quedase sola y sin dinero alguno. Ya Claire parecía haber encontrado otro nuevo amor y apenas se pasaba a verla. De nada valía las llamadas que le hacía para contarle que de nuevo había visitado el hospital o que el reverendo había comenzado a darla de lado.

 

Pero se aferraba a lo poco que tenía, su rosario y su fe. Todas las noches rezaba por sus almas. Aun no concebía como su hijo había acabado de semejante forma, como ese camino de perdición y desenfreno le había llevado a morir prematuramente de una forma poco deshonrosa.

Sin embargo ahí se encontraba, sobreviviendo a la muerte de su marido y de su hijo. Sentándose sobre la tumba de Brian pensó si quizás Dios la castigaba de ese modo por haber sido demasiado severa con sus hijos y demasiado permisiva con su marido. Tomando el rosario de su bolso comenzó a rezar. Quizás algún día su hijo le perdonaría.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**_ Acto VI _ **

Quien se lamenta de que aquí se muera

para vivir arriba, es que no ha visto

el refrigerio de la eterna lluvia.                                      

El paraíso – Canto XIV

 

 

Correteando de vuelta a su habitación, Gus se apresuró en coger todos los dibujos que había hecho para J.R. y enseñárselos. Sabía que no le diría nada y que quizás los arrugaría o los mancharía de babas pero aun así quería llevárselos. Justo ese día harían dos semanas que no la veía.

 

Mientras bajaba y su madre le miraba reprimiendo una regañina, Gus pensó en si Jenny había crecido. Quizás estaba algo más grande o ya decía algo más que gaga o lo que fuese que ella decía. Hasta puede que dejase de babear sobre los juguetes. Lo único que podía sacar en claro es que la echaba mucho de menos.

 

Ya dentro del coche, desde su sillita podía ver las calles. Como éstas iban cambiando más y más conforme iban pasando. Hacía dos semanas las calles no estaban tan blancas ni recordaba que hiciese tanto, tanto frío. En el cole le habían dicho que por culpa del cambio de no sé qué, el invierno parecía haberse adelantado. Él solo recordaba que dos semanas atrás las calles estaban llenas de hojas secas las cuales, si las pisabas, crujían bajo sus pies. Y hacía frío pero no había blanco.

 

Sintiendo como el vehículo paraba, Gus vio a su madre quitarse el cinturón para salir y acto seguido abrir la puerta de su lado para bajarle de la silla. Él ya era mayor para hacer eso pero aun así le gustaba. Del maletero sacó su mochila a la par que su madre sacaba unas cuantas bolsas. Nada más cerrar, Gus corrió hacia las escaleras que le llevarían a casa de mami. Apenas subió el último escalón, la puerta se abrió y una sonriente Melanie salió a recibirle.

 

-Que alegría verte de nuevo campeón –dijo para luego darle un sonoro beso.

 

-¿Dónde está Jenny? –preguntó nada más soltarle.

 

-Está en el suelo, sobre la manta y un montón de juguetes. ¡Jenny!

 

-¿Aún sigue en modo revoltosa? –preguntó Linds para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

 

-Y que lo digas. Me tiene todo el salón perdido con sus juguetes. Mira que le digo a Michael que no la consienta pero nada. Si no es él, es Debbie.

 

-Déjala. Aun es pequeña. Cuando sino va a poder aprovecharse y recibir tantas atenciones por no hacer nada.

 

-Y que lo digas –comentó sonriendo- ¿te apetece algo?

 

-Café. Hace frío fuera.

 

Colgando su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y dejando las bolsas a los pies del mismo, Lindsay vio como Gus besuqueaba a Jenny quien por su parte intentaba quitarle la gorra entre risas. Nada más sentarse en el sofá, Mel apareció ante ella con una bandeja. En la misma un par de tazas de café y una más pequeña de lo que supuso sería chocolate caliente. Dejando las tazas sobre la mesa, Lindsay llamó a Gus para que se tomase el suyo.

 

-¿Cómo te va? –preguntó Mel tranquilamente.

 

Linds dio un sorbo a su café. Las dos semanas que habían pasado separadas habían sido duras pero les había servido para, de momento, relajarse.

 

-Bien. El trabajo como siempre y Gus a pesar de todo no ha vuelto a tener ninguna crisis.

 

-Me alegro. Menudo susto nos daba.

 

-Y que lo digas. Sigue dibujando pero ya no tiene ese hermetismo del principio.

 

-¡Los dibujos! –gritó Gus para dejar la taza sobre la mesa y correr en busca de su mochila.

 

Divertidas, ambas le observaban mientras de su pequeña mochila sacaba numerosos dibujos bien doblados para acercárselos a Jenny y explicarle qué había en cada uno.

 

-La adora –dijo Lindsay para darle otro sorbo a su café.

 

-Siempre lo ha hecho. Jenny también le echa de menos.

 

-Siento que no pasen más tiempo juntos pero los horarios…

 

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco consigo organizarme mejor.

 

-¡Oh! ¿Te llevó Daphne la invitación verdad?

 

-Sí.  Se casa… quien lo iba a decir. Nosotras asistiendo a su boda.

 

-No sé si te lo preguntó pero quiere saber si nos sentaremos juntas o será necesario llamar a los servicios especiales.

 

-No exageres. Tampoco nos llevamos tan mal.

 

-Ahora nos llevamos fenomenal pero hace unas semanas no.

 

-Nos ha venido bien, ¿eh?

 

-Y que lo digas. Al menos ya no nos gritamos cuando nos vemos.

 

Ambas se echaron a reír mientras Gus seguía enseñándole los dibujos a Jenny quien por su parte, los manchaba de babas.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Ya queda menos chicos –dijo Vic alegremente mientras caminaban por otro sendero- estamos en el sexto cielo, Júpiter. Ya sólo nos quedan tres cielos más y habremos llegado.

 

Sonriendo ampliamente, Justin sujetó la mano de Brian con fuerza.

 

-Te ves muy contento –dijo Brian riendo por lo bajini- ¿puedo saber con qué soñabas, pequeño pervertido?

 

-He soñado con Daphne.

 

-Vaya, por fin algo nuevo.

 

-No te rías. Es serio. La vi muy feliz.

 

-Entonces es buena señal.

 

Juntos siguieron a Vic, quien con su vara, les iba indicando el camino sin apenas hablar. Pocas palabras cruzaron mientras caminaban. Desde la última conversación, Brian había permanecido en silencio mientras Justin recordaba retazos de su vida con él.

 

-Brian.

 

-¿Sí?

 

-Si te dijese que Daphne se casa, ¿qué pensarías?

 

-Que Daphne no debería pillar la mierda de Anita.

 

-No lo dirás en serio.

 

-¿Tú qué crees?

 

 Poniendo los brazos en jarra, Justin se detuvo. Al girarse, Brian vio una mueca de disgusto en su cara. “ _Ya empezamos de nuevo…”_

 

-Oh venga Justin.

 

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que reaccionar igual ante el matrimonio?

 

-¿Por qué me sale sarpullido? ¿Por qué es un invento barato para follar?

 

-Te recuerdo –contestó Justin entrecerrando los ojos- que el día que te conocí no te pedí que te casases conmigo.

 

-No. Querías follar, yo quería follar y follamos. Es más, te follé… varias veces.

 

-Ah claro. Entonces ¿Qué fue eso que organizamos para darles una patada en el culo a todos? ¿Qué fue lo de Britin? ¿Una excusa para montar una orgía diaria?

 

-Justin no sigas por ahí. Sabes perfectamente por qué lo hice.

-¿Entonces por qué te molesta que Daphne se case?

 

-Porque… porque…

 

Calló. En realidad no tenía nada en contra del matrimonio. Al principio sí. Para él era algo parecido a una cadena perpetua, atarse a una columna y no poder escapar. Tener que aguantar las veinticuatro horas a otra persona con todas sus consecuencias. Que mejor ejemplo que el de las chicas. Sin embargo Michael se casó, adoptaron a Hunter y… “ _mierda de maricas de Stepford_ ”.

 

-Te lo diré yo –respondió finalmente Vic- Porque en el fondo Brian no es diferente a los demás y necesita saber que los suyos están bien. Sabe perfectamente que Daphne es toda una mujer, muy inteligente y que no tendrá a su lado a ningún gilipollas. Además, le jode no estar allí para gastarle alguna bromita.

 

-¡Vic! –gritó Brian alucinado.

 

Justin comenzó a reírse a la par de Vic y reanudaron el camino dejándole atrás sorprendido. Frunciendo el ceño, Brian recordó todos los matrimonios que él conocía o conoció dada su situación actual. Exceptuaba el de Michael y Ben porque legalmente, su queridísimo país, no lo reconocía como tal. También podría exceptuar el de Lindsay y Mel pero… eso hizo aguas. No le hacía falta ir muy lejos para encontrar dos claros ejemplos: sus padres y su hermana.

 

Poco podía recordar del matrimonio de Jack y Joan puesto que era muy pequeño. A veces pensaba en cómo habían llegado a estar juntos. Qué les motivó a casarse. La respuesta la obtuvo pronto. Por lo visto Joan se quedó embarazada sin estar casados y debían tapar aquel _pecado_. Luego para colmo de males nació él. Aunque ya tenía un objetivo bajo el brazo: joderles la vida. Claire no pareció librarse de aquel maleficio que comenzó a suponer el matrimonio. Tras juntarse con un pobre desgraciado que le dejó como regalo dos hijos, acabó dejándola. Tras eso lamentos y más lamentos. Luego un divorcio que para Joan supuso algo así como un castigo divino.

 

Centrando su vista de nuevo sobre Justin no pudo evitar recordar aquel día en Britin. Aquella casa, aquella pedida. Joder, lo hizo porque quiso. Vale, aceptaba que una parte de él estaba acojonada porque la palabra en sí misma impone un respeto inmenso. Pero quería estar con él, quería vivir con él. Quería levantarse, dormirse, echarse en el sofá para ver sus películas y escuchar sus gruñidos. Compartir sus resfriados y sus cansancios. Pelearse por tenerle la ropa tirada por el suelo o una cantidad indecente de productos calóricos en su despensa. Quería tener todo aquello que tuvo en su día y que calladamente aceptó gustoso. Quería joder a todo el mundo diciéndoles que sí: hasta el mismísimo Brian Kinney podía casarse.

 

-¿Brian? –preguntó Justin colocándose a su lado- Estás muy pensativo. Si es por lo de antes…

 

-¿Sabes? Teníamos que habernos casado y haber mandado a tomar por culo a todo el mundo.

 

-¿Estás de broma? Tú no querías casarte.

 

-Una mierda, tú fuiste quien dijo que no.

 

-Por favor Brian eso suponía un compromiso casi para toda la eternidad.

 

-Como ahora. Aquí no podrás decirme que no.

Mirándole alucinado, Justin no supo que decir. -Oh venga ya…

 

-Cásate conmigo.

 

-¿Ahora? Brian recuerda donde estamos, déjate de tonterías.

 

-No son tonterías. ¿Qué me dices?

 

Entrecerrando los ojos, Justin sonrió pensativo. -Mmm creo que por todo lo que hemos pasado aquí, y cuando digo todo es todo, yo diría que ya estamos casados.

 

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces puedo disfrutar ya de mi noche de bodas?

 

-Brian… -se quejó Vic quien había escuchado toda la conversación- ¿a estas alturas quieres una noche de bodas?

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-¡Será precioso! Pondremos aquí varias flores, blancas por supuesto. Y las mesas podrían ir distribuidas así –dijo mientras le enseñaba un pequeño plano a Daphne- de esa forma nadie quedará aislado.

 

-Emmet…

 

-Y por los canapés no te preocupes. Habrá camareros a cada dos pasos que des. Nadie pasará hambre. Los arreglos florales para las mesas también están listos y son una monada…

 

-¡¡Emmet!!

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Respira, por favor. Te agradezco todo esto pero te dije algo sencillo. Nuestro presupuesto no es muy alto y…

 

-¡Por favor! Me ofendes. Esto lo hago con todo el cariño del mundo. Te cobraré la tarifa mínima. Además, tengo muchos conocidos que me deben miles de favores. Ya va siendo hora de cobrárselos.

 

-Pero…

 

-¡Sin discusión! Es más, ahora deberías estar con otros preparativos. El vestido, peluquería…

 

Echándola con gran estilo, Emmet volvió a lo suyo. Espiándole, Drew se mordió el labio al verle en su salsa. Aprovechando que estaba distraído eligiendo qué cubertería colocar, se posicionó detrás suyo para darle un rápido beso en el cuello. Girándose sobresaltado, Emmet sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

 

-Pensé que estarías trabajando.

 

-He acabado antes. No me gusta perderme un detalle de tu trabajo.

 

-Más bien no pierdes detalle de mí. No pensaba que fueses tan… celoso.

 

-¿Después de soportar lo del canal porno?

 

-Exacto –respondió para darle luego un pico y volver a lo suyo. Drew le seguía de cerca sin perder detalle. –Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

 

-Todo está precioso. Le encantará. Sabes lo que haces Em así que no habrá problema.

 

-Lo sé pero estoy nervioso. Hace tanto que no organizo una boda para amigos.

 

-Pues esta va a ser genial. Ya verás.

 

-Eso intento. Que todo quede genial. La verdad, da hasta algo de envidia sana. Todas esas parejas casándose, disfrutando de su día. Pero hay cosas que cuando no pueden ser pues no pueden ser.

 

Dirigiéndose hacia un joven que portaba unas sillas, Emmet siguió a lo suyo mientras Drew asimilaba aquellas palabras.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Lasaña?

 

Con una gran sonrisa Debbie se abrió paso entre Ben y el mueble recibidor para entrar directa hasta la cocina. Había problemas o algo la preocupaba. Era algo que sin palabras Ben siempre conseguía descifrar: sus problemas venían acompañados de lasaña o macarrones con atún.

 

-¿No está Michael?

 

-No. Ha acompañado a Hunter a comprar unas cosas. No creo que tarden.

 

-Oh. Bueno en ese caso esperaré.

 

Ben dejó que se tomase su tiempo. Hacía  mucho que conocía a Debbie y sabía que si  ya andaba alterada de por sí no lograría nada poniéndola peor.

 

-¿Cenas con nosotros, verdad?

 

-Sí. Carl ha quedado con sus amigos y bueno, me aburría en casa.

 

-Ajá.

 

-Eso y bueno…

 

-Ha pasado algo más, ¿verdad?

 

Retorciéndose las manos, Debbie decidió sentarse en el sofá.

 

-Ha llamado la abogada. Dentro de dos semanas tendremos que presentarnos para la lectura del testamento de Brian. Y no sé qué hacer.

 

-Está claro, ir. Ambos tenéis que ir.

 

-Pero… ya sabes que a mí no se me da bien todo esto de abogados y demás. Tampoco sé cuál es la última idea de Brian. Un sobre aparte de su testamento… ¿en qué demonios estaría pensando?

 

-No lo sé Debbie pero sus razones tendría. No le des más vueltas. Piensa en la boda que habrá.

 

-Oh cielos… la boda se celebrará después de la lectura del testamento.

 

-Deb, tranquila. No le des más vueltas. Si Michael te ve tan nerviosa, se pondrá nervioso y acabaréis poniéndome nervioso a mí.

 

-¿A ti? Eso sí que sería raro de ver jajajaja

 

Meneando la cabeza, Ben se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo que tomar. Apenas hubo servido un par de vasos con zumo Michael apareció acompañado de Hunter cargado de bolsas.

 

-Problemas –dijo Michael al ver a Debbie allí sentada bebiendo tranquilamente su zumo.

 

-Yo no diría eso Michael –refutó Ben mientras ayudaba a Hunter con las bolsas.

 

-¿Qué pasa Ma?

 

-Dentro de dos semanas es la lectura del testamento de Brian y tenemos que ir.

 

-Oh, bueno. No habrá problema. No creo que tardemos mucho y si es así Hunter puede venir a recogernos o Carl.

 

-Estás muy tranquilo –le acusó mientras dejaba su vaso sobre la mesa.

 

-¿Y cómo pretendes que esté? ¿Aterrorizado? Ma, es solo una carta. La última voluntad de Brian. No habrá nada raro.

 

-¿Y si lo hay?

 

-Oh por favor…

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Frunciendo el ceño, Justin intentó contar sin éxito alguno el tiempo que llevaban allí.

-Yo que tú no lo intentaría –dijo Vic sorprendiéndole.

 

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

 

-Oh, bastante para los mortales. Los días pasan rápido aunque aquí no nos demos cuenta.

 

-Es que tengo la sensación de que apenas ha pasado una semana…

 

-Puede. Más que una semana diría cuatro meses. O seis. Quién sabe.

 

-¿Por qué te preocupa eso ahora sunshine?

 

-No lo sé. Es que me ha dado por pensar en mi madre y bueno…

 

-Todos la echamos de menos. Es muy simpática y agradable.

 

-Hablo en serio. Y no sólo a ella. Soñar con Daphne me ha hecho recordar a todos y me gustaría estar allí con ellos.

 

Viendo un velo de tristeza en sus ojos, Brian le atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso en la coronilla. -Haberlo pensado antes –dijo burlón.

 

-¿Esto no es como Nueva York, verdad?

 

-No. Esto es mucho mejor. Porque… imagina solo por un segundo que Debbie estuviese aquí.

 

-¡Oh cielos, no! –gritó Vic horrorizado- pondría todo esto patas arriba. Mejor que esté donde está. Aun le queda cuerda para rato.

 

-Es tu hermana.

 

-Por eso mismo. La conozco mucho mejor que vosotros. Mmmm –murmuró pensativo- creo que podría hacer algo. Justin, ¿Cuándo se casa Daphne?

 

-Creo que dentro de tres semanas… terrenales. No sé cuánto tiempo será aquí.

 

-Por eso estabas haciendo cálculos ¿no?

 

En vez de contestarle, Justin le sacó la lengua consiguiendo que Brian riese.

 

-Sé que Daphne es muy especial para ti así que… algo se podrá hacer. Pero no aquí.

 

-¿Aquí no?

 

-No. En el siguiente círculo sí. Así que… ¿a qué esperáis?

 

Tirando de él, Justin comenzó a correr mientras Vic parecía levitar por el camino. Brian le seguía como buenamente podía, sintiendo el torrente de energía que emanaba Justin en ese momento. Sintiendo su felicidad como suya.

Nada más llegar a un descampado ocurrió lo que las anteriores ocasiones: envueltos en una nube blanca fueron transportados al siguiente de los cielos. Sacudiéndose un poco la ropa ambos no pudieron reprimir un jadeo al ver el lugar: si idílico fueron los anteriores este les superaba.

 

-Esto… esto es…

 

-Joder…

 

-Estamos en el séptimo cielo, Saturno. Y sí, cada vez serán más bellos los paisajes que veréis. Nada comparable con la Ciudad, claro está.

 

Deteniéndose en todos los detalles, Brian no pudo evitar reír.

 

-¿De qué te ríes?

 

-¿No los has visto acaso? Fíjate bien.

 

Señalando varias zonas, Justin escudriñó las almas que por allí moraban. Personajes notables que en su día dedicaron sus vidas a la contemplación y ayuda a los demás.

 

-¿No te resulta conocido o familiar?

 

-¿Ben? ¿Te estás refiriendo a Ben?

 

-¿A quién si no? Fíjate bien. No son precisamente personas de las cuales leyeses sus libros o escuchases por la tele.

 

-Pues no precisamente… esto le gustaría.

 

-Pasarán muchos, muchos años hasta que lo vea.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Estremeciéndose, Ben se aseguró de que todas las puertas de la casa estaban cerradas así como las ventanas. Había sido un día pesado. No consiguieron calmar a Debbie y prácticamente se la tuvieron que llevar a arrastras hasta su casa. Dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo vio unos álbumes de fotos sobre la mesa del comedor. Tomando uno de ellos en silencio, lo abrió para ojear algunas de las fotos que allí había. Entre las miles de Michael, Hunter, J.R., Debbie y Carl había fotos de Brian y Justin.  Al verles no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. En aquellos tiempos se les veía felices, relajados. No entendía cómo podían haberlo dejado. No entendía como casi de un día para otro se habían separado.

 

_“-¿Por qué no les invitamos a cenar? ¿O prefieres que vayamos a cenar a algún otro lugar? Pueden elegir ellos…_

_-No vendrán._

_Desconcertado, Ben dejo el libro sobre la mesa para encarar a Michael quien parecía estar cabreado._

_-¿No vienen? Pero si ellos dijeron que no habría problema._

_-Han cortado. Lo han dejado o como quieras llamarlo. Ni ellos se aclaran._

_-Bueno quizás sea la típica pelea que tienen. Si es así podemos dejarlo para otro día._

_-No habrá otro día. Esta vez es definitivo._

_-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_

_-He visto a Brian. Simplemente, lo sé_.”

 

En principio dudó de la seguridad de Michael con respecto a la decisión que tomaron. No era la primera vez que rompían o se peleaban para luego reconciliarse fogosamente y aparecer cogidos de la mano, de la cintura o besándose por donde quiera que fuesen. No podía negar que le costaba un poco ver a Brian tan afectuoso pero se fue acostumbrando a ello. Y cuando no era así sabía que había problemas. Por eso nada más ver a Brian días después supo que esa vez Michael no exageraba. Los primeros días Brian permaneció en algo parecido al silencio. Gruñía en vez de contestar y saludaba con un escueto movimiento de cabeza. Una semana después las palabras parecieron volver a su boca acompañadas de su cuerpo. Tiempo después la rutina era la misma salvo sus ojeras. A pesar del maquillaje que supuso usaría para ocultarlas, Brian no podía negar que estaba mal. Y Michael lo sabía.

 

Pasando las páginas recordó la de veces que ambos habían ido a hablar con él obteniendo nefastos resultados. Tan sólo una vez en la cual le vio realmente mal Brian pareció escucharle. La recomendación de unas vacaciones en un balneario, un lugar soleado y sobre todo, alejado de Pittsburgh.

 

_“-Busca la costa Brian. Relájate. Intenta no pensar en nada que no sea tú mismo. Desconecta el móvil, desaparece._

_-Eso sería una buena idea, desaparecer._

_-Sabes a qué me refiero. No cometas ninguna locura. Tan sólo intenta no pensar.”_

Ya no supo nada más. Tres días después tuvo una inmensa pelea con Michael y una decisión: hacer exactamente lo mismo que supuso, haría Brian. Marcharse de allí para desconectar, recapacitar. No fue hasta su regreso cuando conoció la trágica noticia: ambos habían muerto. Cerrando el álbum de fotos se dirigió hacia el dormitorio donde Michael le esperaba adormilado.

 

-Has tardado…

 

-Estaba asegurándome de que todo estuviese en su lugar.

 

-Tu lugar está ahora en la cama, no dando vueltas por la casa.

 

Sonriendo, atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo de Michael para luego cubrirse con el edredón.

 

-Michael, ¿me prometes una cosa?

 

-Ajá.

 

-Si alguna vez te sugiero que te hagas algo: ya sea un viaje, una excursión o leer un libro, prométeme que lo harás.

 

-Lo prometo.

 

-Hablo en serio.

 

-Y yo pero necesito dormir.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos –dijo Vic mientras les llevaba a un lugar algo apartado- necesito que estéis muy relajados y tengáis muy claro lo que queréis hacer.

 

-Por mi parte está muy claro –dijo Brian con seguridad.

 

-Yo no sabría qué decir… -susurró Justin ajeno a los planes de Brian.

 

-Tranquilo Justin. No pasará nada raro. Bien, Brian te recuerdo que no disponéis de todo el tiempo del mundo. Así que lo que queráis hacer lo hacéis con la mayor rapidez posible.

 

-De acuerdo.

 

-Pues si todo está claro venid aquí y tumbaros. No Brian así no –dijo mientras veía como prácticamente se abalanzaba sobre Justin quien comenzó a reír- ¡un poco de seriedad por favor!

 

-Solo estoy intentando que se calme Vic.

 

-Así solo conseguirás que baje empalmado y no es lo que queremos. Para echar un polvo, lo echáis aquí.

 

-Vic perdiendo los modales… no me esperaba eso de ti –dijo Brian en tono burlón.

 

-Otro comentario más y no vais, advertido quedas.

 

Levantando las manos en señal de paz, Brian se tumbó al lado de Justin para luego entrelazar sus manos.

 

-Bien, necesito que os concentréis y respiréis hondo. Visualizad el lugar donde queréis estar y recordad, nadie podrá veros.

 

Sonriendo, Brian sintió como Justin apretaba fuertemente su mano. No tenía miedo: estaba aterrorizado. Nada más cerrar los ojos ambos sintieron un intenso sopor quedando profundamente dormidos. Removiéndose para buscar una postura más cómoda, Justin sintió algo suave bajo su cuerpo. Desprendía calor y su tacto era suave, delicado. Comenzó a parpadear perezosamente intentando que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la tenue luz que bañaba ese lugar. Cuando sus sentidos fueron despertando, Justin tardó en reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Era una habitación grande por lo inmenso del techo que observaba. Bajando la mirada pudo ver varios muebles cubiertos con sábanas blancas, un gran armario que extrañamente le era familiar y una ventana también grande, cubierta estratégicamente con unas bonitas cortinas. Lujo por donde quiera que mirase. Bajo sus palmas sintió la suavidad de la tela sobre la que se encontraba y si apretaba un poco, la dureza del colchón. Sintió algo moverse a su lado y cuando se giró vio a Brian desperezándose.

 

-Joder como echaba de menos esto.

 

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Ya no te acuerdas?

 

No era el Loft, de eso estaba seguro. Se incorporó de un salto.

 

-¿Britin? ¿Estamos en Britin?

 

-Exacto así que levanta tu precioso culo y ayúdame a buscar.

 

-¿Buscar?

 

-Claro. ¿Por qué crees sino que estamos aquí?

 

Justin le vio levantarse y dirigirse hacia el armario para luego detenerse frente a él y rascarse la nuca.

 

-Espero que no lo hayan cerrado –dijo mientras forzaba un poco una de las puertas para abrirla finalmente- No, no lo han hecho aún.

 

Viendo como se adentraba en el, Justin se acercó titubeante. –Oye Brian qué se supone que buscamos ahí dentro.

 

-Tú de momento nada por lo que veo. Ayúdame con éstas cajas pero ojo, hay que dejarlo todo tal cual. Ningún cambio. No quiero que haya líos una vez nos marchemos.

 

Encogiéndose de hombros, Justin fue cogiendo una a una todas las cajas que Brian le ofrecía. Oyéndole blasfemar en su interior no pudo reprimir una risa.

 

-Justin, prueba tú. Eres más pequeño.

 

-¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido o como una ofensa?

 

-Como te dé la gana. Me estorba mi propio cuerpo. Joder, nunca pensé que dijera eso.

 

-Está bien. A ver, dime qué busco.

 

-Un cofre de madera. No es muy grande. Si mal no recuerdo debe estar al fondo del armario pero no consigo verlo.

 

Sin preguntar nada más Justin se adentró entre un amasijo de mantas, edredones y demás cajas.

 

-Esto es un caos –dijo metiendo la mano por uno de los huecos- oh, creo que lo he encontrado pero no puedo sacarlo. Habrá que quitar todo esto de encima.

 

Bufando, Brian se agachó para, no sin esfuerzo, ayudarle a quitar todas las mantas y edredones que entorpecían. Una vez se vio libre, Justin alargó la mano para sacar sin dificultad el cofre.

 

-Ya –dijo saliendo algo sofocado- ¿Es éste verdad?

 

-Sí –dijo Brian emocionado. A Justin no se le escapó el brillo de sus ojos. Observándole con detalle, se sentó sobre la cama mientras Brian intentaba quitar el adhesivo al que se encontraba adherida la llave, justo debajo del cofre. Una vez lo consiguió abrió y rebuscó entre numerosos papeles hasta dar con su objetivo. No fue hasta que comenzó a guardar de nuevo los papeles cuando ahogó un grito.

 

-¡Brian! Esos son… son…

 

-Sí, los anillos. ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Te dije que los conservaba.

 

-Sí pero… pensé que ya te habías deshecho de ellos, que no los guardabas.

 

-Supusiste mal. Venga, vamos a guardar todo esto antes de que venga Magdalena.

 

Ayudándole, Justin no sabía cómo encajar aquello. Esperó pacientemente hasta guardar la última de las cajas para, una vez cerrar el armario, encararle.

 

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?

 

-Ya lo verás. Ven.

 

Saliendo de la habitación ambos pudieron comprobar cómo el paso del tiempo había ido haciendo mella en la inmensa mansión. Todos los muebles permanecían completamente cubiertos por sábanas blancas para evitar que el polvo los estropeara. Los cuadros que Justin recordaba colgados sobre las paredes yacían ahora en el suelo apilados. Apenas pudo ver nada más cuando sintió como Brian tiraba de él.

 

-Necesito que pienses en Daphne.

 

-¿Cómo?

 

-Que pienses en ella. Visualízala, yo no lo consigo.

 

Asintiendo, Justin cerró fuertemente los ojos y pensó en su amiga: dónde estaría y qué estaría haciendo. Sintiendo un calor repentino por todo su cuerpo, cuando abrió los ojos se vio en otro lugar diferente junto a Brian.

 

-Vaya, al menos tiene buen gusto –dijo mientras ojeaba todo con cautela.

 

-¿Conoces este sitio?

 

-Supongo que es el apartamento de Daphne. Mira –dijo señalando un pequeño portarretratos con una foto de la chica- y ahí en frente están sus diplomas. Tenemos suerte, no está.

 

-Vaya aunque es genial… ¿podrá vernos? ¿Podré tocarla?

 

-Mmmm no lo sé. Pero tampoco creo que podamos comprobarlo. Vic no nos dejó mucho tiempo. Ayúdame a buscar un folio y un bolígrafo.  Está todo muy desordenado…

 

-Ella encuentra su orden dentro de tanto desorden.

 

-Eso me recuerda a alguien que se dejaba sus calcetines por ahí tirados, o sus camisetas, o sus pinceles.

 

-Yo no era tan desordenado.

 

-Oh ya creo que no. Eras peor.

 

Haciéndose el ofendido, Justin cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó.

 

-¡Ay! Deja eso donde estaba.

 

-Aguafiestas, ¿Qué estás escribiendo?

 

Al ver que no contestaba se acercó a él para ver como escribía una carta para Daphne. -Continúala.

 

Mordiéndose el labio Justin sujetó el bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir. Tenía tantas ganas de comunicarse con ella que el poco espacio que le dejó Brian le pareció insuficiente. Sin embargo cuando acabó, Brian lo tomó de nuevo y firmó en el mismo para luego dejar la cajita encima. Adivinando sus intenciones Justin hizo de tripas corazón para no ponerse a llorar allí mismo. Sin tiempo para reclamarle nada más, Brian le indicó que callase pues tenían visita. Intentando ocultarse, pues no sabían si podrían ser vistos, se refugiaron tras el sofá.

 

-¡IDIOTAS! ¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS! ¿Cómo han podido perder los anillos? ¿Qué hagan otros? ¡POR FAVOR! ¡¡SOLO QUEDAN TRES SEMANAS!! ¡NO! No quiero ese modelo, es horroroso. Cuando Paul se entere les meterá tal patada en el culo que no podrán sentarse en meses. Y si no lo hace él lo haré yo.

 

Nada más colgar lanzó el móvil sobre el sofá consiguiendo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Siguiendo sus pasos la vieron lanzar el bolso sobre la mesa para luego ahogar un grito sobre uno de los peluches que allí había. Todo a punto para la boda. Su vestido prácticamente listo, Emmet había solucionado todo lo referente al banquete. La iglesia lista y lo más importante, los anillos, habían desaparecido. Viéndola tan mal, Justin quiso consolarla. Decirle que todo saldría bien, que ellos estarían cuidándola. Pero apenas se incorporó vio como Daphne se levantaba para acercarse a la mesa donde habían dejado la caja. Sintiendo la mano de Brian sobre su hombro, ambos esperaron a que la leyese. Por un momento pensaron que algo iba mal: apenas cogió el papel palideció enormemente y miró asustada a ambos lados. Luego de puntillas fue hasta la cocina para sacar un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones y mirar por todas las habitaciones. Brian alzó una ceja y Justin se golpeó la frente. Tan típico de Daphne.

 

Cuando la vieron más segura dejar el cuchillo sobre la mesa, ambos suspiraron aliviados. Justin no perdía detalle de sus expresiones. La vio tomar la carta entre sus manos junto a la cajita, leer detenidamente y quedar completamente perpleja para luego, nada más abrir la caja, romper a llorar.

_-Si lloras tú también tendré que ir por pañuelos, sunshine._

_-Quisiera abrazarla, la echo tanto de menos._

_-¿Y a qué esperas?_

 

Oyendo un ruido tras ella, Daphne se sobresaltó. Cuando se limpió las lágrimas y pudo enfocar bien no pudo contenerse y gritó como jamás había gritado en toda su vida.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

No le gustaban los trajes. Lo había dicho varias veces pero nadie parecía hacerle caso. Tirándose de las solapas y del pantalón, Gus luchaba contra las prendas que llevaba encima mientras su madre parecía pelearse con los cordones de los zapatos.

 

-Gus deja de estirar la ropa que así solo conseguirás romperla.

 

-Pero no me gusta.

 

-Es exactamente igual a los trajes que llevaba papá. Y siempre me decías que te gustaban.

 

-Sí. Me gustaban los suyos, no éste.

 

Intentando quitarse la chaqueta, Lindsay suspiró. Cuanto habría deseado que Brian estuviese en esos momentos para darle una charla de “hombre a hombre”. Por más que ella lo intentaba el pequeño siempre le salía con evasivas.

 

-A ver Gus. Tita Daph se casa y hay que ir guapos. Además, tú llevarás algo muy importante.

-¿Los anillos?

 

-Exacto. Por lo tanto no puedes ir con un chándal o con unos vaqueros.

 

-Pero no me gusta…

 

-Gus –dijo en tono de advertencia- no empieces.

 

Nada más acabar el teléfono sonó. Dejando a Gus con su rabieta atendió la llamada.

 

-Dime la palabra mágica para calmarla.

 

-¿Jenny también? Dios, esto debe ser genético.

 

-Está saltando sobre la cama y se niega a probarse el vestido. Solo acepta los lazos para el pelo.

 

-Con Gus pasa igual. Dice que el traje no le gusta y llevo una lucha titánica para no dejar que se lo arranque a tiras.

 

-Me lo imagino. Creo que Daphne aun no sabe qué ha hecho al decir que vayan los niños. Realmente no lo sabe.

 

-Estoy pensando en llamarla y decirle que los dejamos a cargo de una niñera. Si nos descuidamos se lanzarán sobre ella o lo destrozarán todo a su paso.

 

-Yo pensé en un chantaje pero Jenny es demasiado pequeña. Gus quizás podría picar.

 

-¿Y qué sería exactamente?

 

-No lo sé. Estoy tan desesperada que no se me ocurre nada bueno.

 

-¿Llamamos a Daphne? Ella tiene buena mano con los niños, quizás nos dé una idea.

 

-Perfecto. Llámala tú si no te importa. Yo voy a rescatar a Jenny de entre los cojines.

 

Colgando, Lindsay fue en busca de su agenda para localizar el número de Daphne. Una vez lo tuvo marcó y esperó su respuesta.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Oh Dios, ¡Daph! ¿Estás bien?

 

-Joder Justin, podías haber sido un poco más sutil ¿no?

 

-¿Y qué querías que hiciese? ¿Llamar a la puerta?

 

-Pero no salirle así al paso. Prueba a darle un par de cachetadas. Yo buscaré algo de alcohol. Dicen que funciona.

 

Sujetándola, Justin comenzó a golpearla suavemente para despertarla. Tras “ _el berrido infernal_ ” según Brian, la chica se había desmayado. Justin la sujetaba entre sus piernas deseando no haberla cagado. Segundos después vio a Brian frente a él sujetando un bote de alcohol. Sin problema lo abrió y pasándolo despacio por la nariz de la chica lo apartó al ver como esta se removió.

 

-Menos mal, está bien.

 

-Solo ha sido un desmayo. No seas una reina del drama.

 

-¿Y si se hubiese golpeado? O si hubiese venido su novio. O…

 

-Justin por favor.

 

-¡¡Ya vale!! ¿Ni aun estando muertos podéis dejar de discutir?

 

Ambos se giraron hacia Daphne quien les miraba alucinada.

 

-¡¡Daph!! –gritó Justin abrazándola fuertemente- Dios  cuanto te he echado de menos.

 

\- Y yo –logró susurrar- pero no quiero morirme aun, no puedo respirar.

 

-Justin afloja un poco que la ahogas.

 

Apartándose como un resorte, Justin sonrió frente a ella.

 

-Vale, estoy alucinando. Los tallarines que cené anoche debían tener alucinógenos o ha sido el café de esta mañana. ¿Verdad?

 

Justin arrugó la nariz y Brian comenzó a reír.

 

-Ya te dije que no deberías pillar la mierda de Anita, Daph.

 

-Sois vosotros… ¿pero cómo?

 

-Largo de explicar y no tenemos tiempo.

 

Viendo la cara de alucine que seguía teniendo Daphne, Justin se sentó frente a ella.

 

-No sé cómo podemos hacer esto pero lo hemos hecho. Así que aquí estamos para traerte eso y de paso pues ver como estas.

 

-Pero chicos esto –dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía la caja entre sus manos- esto es vuestro. No puedo aceptarlo.

 

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Brian algo cabreado- nadie va a quererlos. Tú te vas a casar y no tienes los anillos. Pues problema resuelto. Ahí tienes los nuestros.

 

-Acéptalo como nuestro regalo de boda. Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer.

 

Mordiéndose el labio, Daph se lo pensó. Les observó detenidamente: el tiempo no parecía haber pasado para ellos. Ambos iban vestidos de blanco, Justin seguía luciendo su melena rubia y Brian… tan jodidamente sexy.

 

-No sé qué decir…

 

-Di que si y todo solucionado.

 

-Está bien, sí. Los acepto pero qué digo cuando…

 

-Ni una palabra. A tu novio puedes explicárselo. No creo que se trague una palabra pero puedes intentarlo.

 

Dirigiéndose hacia Justin, Daphne le abrazó con fuerza para luego acercarse hasta Brian. Mientras le estaba abrazando sintió el aliento de Brian cerca de su oreja.

 

-Sabes que te follaría ¿verdad?

 

-¡Oh Brian por favor! –dijo apartándose algo colorada.

 

-¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho ahora? –preguntó Justin.

 

-Nada que no supiera. Pero por respeto a Paul no pienso hacer nada malo.

 

-¿No le habrás dicho lo que creo que le has dicho, verdad?

 

-Mira que eres enrevesado Justin.

 

-¡Serás capullo!

 

Riendo, Daph observa como Brian ríe a la par ante la supuesta “agresión” de Justin hacia él. Hasta ese momento no supo cuánto había echado de menos esos momentos de intimidad. El timbre de la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Tras mirar por la mirilla vio a Paul tras la puerta algo cabreado. Nada más abrir le recibió con una sonrisa.

 

-Acabo de enterarme del problema de los anillos. Lo siento cariño.

 

-No pasa nada, está resuelto. Mis amigos… -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para comprobar cómo de nuevo estaba sola en su apartamento. No había rastro ni de Brian ni de Justin- unos buenos amigos me han enviado una cosa.

 

Intentando que la voz no se le quebrara mientras se acercaba a la mesa, tomó la carta y le enseñó la caja con los anillos. Abriéndolos, Paul se quedó de piedra.

 

-Daph son preciosos. Y caros. ¿Te los han enviado tus amigos?

 

-Sí. Nuestro regalo de boda –dijo para luego reír ante la ocurrencia de Brian.

 

-Joder. Ya hubiese querido yo que Lenny nos hubiese regalado algo parecido.

 

-La verdad es que son los mejores amigos que uno jamás podría tener.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-¿Se encuentra bien señora Novotny?

 

Debbie miraba extrañada aquella voz. Aun aturdida le costaba ver con claridad su rostro.

 

-Sí. Es solo un pequeño mareo, estoy bien.

 

Acercándole un vaso con agua, la abogada esperó hasta que hubo bebido un poco. A su lado Michael la abanicaba mientras Ben recogía sus cosas acompañado de Carl.

 

-Siento que la impresión haya sido tan fuerte señora.

 

-No es nada. Se recuperará. Gracias por todo –dijo Carl amablemente mientras le estrechaba la mano.

 

Viendo como esta volvía a su despacho y cerraba la puerta, todos se volvieron hacia Debbie.

 

-Menudo susto nos has dado –gruñó Michael.

 

-Lo siento, se me habrá bajado la tensión. ¡Qué sé yo!

 

-Bueno uno no recibe todos los días una noticia así.

 

-Pero nosotros ya lo sabíamos –se volvió a quejar Michael- lo que me ha sorprendido ha sido lo último.

 

-Yo no conocía a Brian en profundidad pero sin duda es un gran detalle.

 

-Prácticamente nos deja la vida resuelta. Gus se lleva la mayor parte pero creo que se ha pasado.

 

-Siempre ha sido muy generoso y esto lo demuestra. Bueno, habrá que ponerse manos a la obra ¿no?

 

-Claro aunque habría que ponerse en contacto con Jennifer. Ella también está implicada.

 

-¡Ay! Brian siempre liándola –dijo Debbie mientras salían rumbo a casa.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Brian le observaba alucinado: nada más volver Justin comenzó a llamar a Vic a voces para luego, totalmente excitado, contarle lo que había ocurrido en el apartamento de Daphne. Cómo esta les había visto, como había podido abrazarla. Todo lo que él pudo hacer con Gus parecía multiplicado por cien en su boca. En cierto modo le alegraba: que él también hubiese tenido el privilegio de haber visto a algún ser querido, aunque no hubiese sido su madre o su hermana. Daba por hecho que también las echaría de menos. Dejándoles algo adelantados pensó en todo lo sucedido. Realmente, si se ponía a pensar seriamente, era mucho el tiempo que había pasado desde que se quitó la vida… accidentalmente. Pero lejos de sentirse mal o echar de menos todo lo que tenía se sintió bien. Estaba junto a Justin y no necesitaba nada más. Quizás antes de conocerle sus prioridades habían sido otras: tener un trabajo con éxito, un hogar amueblado exquisitamente, viajes por doquier, las mejores prendas de vestir y sexo desenfrenado. Eso le llenaba o al menos suplía ese hueco que comenzaba a instalarse dentro de él. A veces lo acallaba ayudando a sus amigos: una lavadora nueva para Debbie, unos comics para Michael o un cheque regalo para sus deudas. Pequeños detalles que hacían un poco más fácil la vida de su pequeña familia.

 

A pesar de lo mal que se lo habían hecho pasar sus padres, Brian no recordaba haber pasado hambre o necesidades básicas. Iba bien vestido, comía y todo cuanto necesitaba le había sido concedido aunque fuese a regañadientes. No se consideraba una persona egoísta, incluso en el sexo era generoso: les daba la oportunidad de tener sexo del bueno sin pedir nada a cambio. Pero siempre había personas que se quedaban con lo superficial.

 

-Bien, paremos aquí para descansar. Podéis tomaros vuestro tiempo. Necesito consultar una cosa porque a partir de aquí el viaje será más rápido aún.

 

Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, Brian pensó que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso. Muchos comparaban las playas caribeñas con parajes paradisíacos, lugares de ensueño. Un paraíso terrenal. Ahora sabía que se quedaban completamente cortos. Y cuanto más avanzaban, más bonitos eran. Justin sería capaz de plasmar semejante belleza en un lienzo si se lo propusiese.

 

-Ahora lo entiendo todo –dijo Justin colocándose a su altura- lo que sentiste cuando viste a Gus, cuando le abrazaste… ha sido tan emocionante.

 

-Ni en tus buenos tiempos atiborrándote a chocolate te había visto así. Cálmate un poco, quieres.

 

-No puedo. Es… es… ¡es genial! Estoy tan excitado.

  
No calibrando el sentido de sus palabras, Brian alzó una ceja y seductor se puso delante de él mientras comenzaba a acariciarse.

 

-Con que excitado, ¿eh?

 

-Mucho –dijo sintiendo algo removerse bajo sus pantalones.

 

-Pues debe ser cosa del viaje pero estoy empezando a tener calor y… me apetece un largo y relajante baño para… refrescarme.

 

Pocas veces veía ese brillo en sus ojos, ese “ _ven a por mí_ ” sin palabras que tan poco practicaba Brian pero ¡qué narices! Justin conocía al dedillo. Así que lamiéndose los labios, siguió a Brian hasta llegar a un lago bastante apartado de su camino. Con rapidez comenzó a desnudarse mientras éste ya desnudo se metía en el agua. La tibieza de la misma le resultó demasiado agradable y cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar por unos segundos. Al abrirlos vio a Brian frente a él con los ojos completamente ennegrecidos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Justin se lanzó sobre él directo a sus labios, capturándolos en un beso urgente, desarmándolo por completo.

 

Quería darle ese poder, ese que siempre se había negado y que en tan pocas ocasiones le había cedido. Sabía que pronto llegarían a su destino, que prácticamente ni pararían pero quería sentirle, como en los viejos tiempos. Por eso dejó que sus manos se aferrasen a su cuerpo casi haciéndole daño, que sus dientes se clavaran en su piel haciéndole sisear. Como su polla se endureciera más y más con cada roce hasta sentirla imposible. Durante unos segundos, Brian pensó en sí debería voltearse para facilitarle las cosas pero cuando sintió las manos de Justin sobre sus muslos y tirar hacia arriba supo que estaba perdido del todo. El agua facilitaba mucho las cosas y sin darle tiempo para acostumbrarse sintió como se iba abriendo camino dentro de él. Dejando escapar un gemido ronco, Brian tuvo que sujetarse a una de las piedras debido a las embestidas de Justin. A pesar de las gotas que le salpicaban, Brian pudo notar la afilada lengua de Justin recorriendo su cuello, sintiendo su pulso acelerado, succionando en ese mismo punto a la par rozaba con una puntería perfecta su próstata.

 

Se olvidó de todo cuanto había alrededor, incluso de quien era para abandonarse por completo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando el orgasmo le golpeó certero. Respirando afanosamente, sintió las manos de Justin sobre él.

 

-¿Estás bien? ¿Brian?

 

-Joder ha sido increíble.

 

-Pues habrán muchos más como éste…

 

Alzando una ceja, Brian comenzó a reír.

 

-Te encanta que te follen… así que no me mires así.

 

-Que tú me folles pero vas a tener que ganártelo un poco más.

 

-¿Más aún? –dijo volviendo a besarle de nuevo por el cuello- si te ha encantado…

 

-No soy un chico fácil.

 

-Lo que tú digas.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Aun a pesar de la algarabía, de las constantes de los camareros en atenderles, los flashes de las cámaras y las risas que inundaban el lugar, Daphne no pudo evitar echarles de menos. Rozando lentamente con el pulgar su anillo, deseaba que estuviesen allí. Aunque conociéndoles habrían aprovechado ya todo el tumulto para escaparse al baño, o tras unos setos o incluso bajo la mesa para meterse mano.

 

Emmet sin duda había hecho un trabajo exquisito: el salón donde celebraban el banquete nupcial estaba decorado con flores blancas y naranjas. La distribución de los invitados había sido casi milimétrica pero con sentido: todos los que allí habían se conocían y charlaban animadamente. Los camareros prácticamente volaban entre los comensales repartiendo unos aperitivos a cual más sabroso, siempre vigilados por un atento Emmet. Sus padres habían alucinado un poco con toda la parafernalia y sus “ _especiales amigos_ ” pero Daphne estaba pletórica. Paul por su parte no cabía en sí de gozo: mentalmente se recordó el agradecerles personalmente toda su ayuda.

 

Prestando atención al resto de invitados, Daphne pudo ver a las chicas charlar y reír animadamente mientras los niños hacían de las suyas. Debbie parecía haberse tomado más vino del necesario y reía a carcajadas mientras Carl la miraba algo sonrojado y Michael negaba con la cabeza. Drew por su parte cuchicheaba con Ben quien parecía estar ajeno al espectáculo de su mesa. Debido a los continuos flashes, Daphne se encontraba algo mareada. Solo cuando sintió la mano de Paul sobre su muslo logró centrarse algo para ver a Emmet correr hacia ella dando palmadas. Sonriéndole se levantó para atenderle.

 

-Cariño estás guapísima y todo va a pedir de boca.

 

-No sabes cómo te agradezco todo Emmet, en serio. Es alucinante.

 

-Esto es poco para ti. ¡Ay! Si hubiesen estado aquí…

 

-Lo están –dijo señalándose el anillo- si te portas bien y prometes, ¡Emmet! Prometes no decir nada te cuento un secreto.

 

-Cariño, soy una tumba. Así que desembucha. No me puedo ir con semejante intríngulis.

 

-¿Ves éste anillo? ¿No te resulta familiar?

 

Extrañado, Emmet se acercó tomándole la mano para examinar el anillo concienzudamente.

 

-No es el que escogisteis, ¿Verdad?

 

-No. Digamos que es… más antiguo, mucho más especial.

 

Solo fue necesario un leve roce sobre el mismo para sentir un escalofrío, imágenes que rápidas pasaban antes sus ojos. Los trajes, Brian, Justin, la boda, la cancelación…

 

-¡¡OH DIOS MIO!! –gritó a pleno pulmón azorado- ¡¡OH DIOS MIO!!

 

Todos se giraron para ver qué ocurría mientras Daphne reía tímidamente intentando que soltase su mano sin conseguirlo.

 

-Pero… pero… ¿Cómo los tienes tú? ¿Quién te los ha dado?

 

-Ellos, como regalo de boda.

 

-Nena, creo que  has bebido demasiado. Si llegas borracha a tu  noche de bodas no tendrás… ya sabes qué.

 

-Te lo digo en serio Emmet. Ven si no me crees.

 

Tirando de él le llevó a una pequeña habitación donde se agolpaban los regalos y demás enseres personales de los invitados. Rebuscando en un bolso que había llevado para cambiarse los tacones si la ocasión lo requería, sacó la carta que tanto Brian como Justin le escribieron.

Sintiendo como la sangre se le evaporaba, Emmet alcanzó con rapidez una silla para sentarse de golpe.

 

-Nena, esto es… esto… ¿Cuándo?

 

-Hace unas semanas. Emmet, les vi. Incluso pude abrazarlos fue… Dios mío fue increíble.

-Oh Dios. Esto me sobrepasa, lo juro. Prometo no volver a tomar drogas o beber hasta perder el norte.

 

-Pues imagínate como me quedé yo. Cuando se lo dije a Paul insistió en que tomase alguna tisana o algo por el estilo.  Decía que estaba loca.

 

-Cariño, estás loca. Pero esto –dijo señalando la carta para luego devolvérsela- es nuestro secreto. Y más te vale no decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera al resto.

 

-Tranquilo, no pensaba hacerlo. Bastante tengo con aguantar a mi marido… ey, que bien ha sonado eso.

 

-Jajaja pues sí, eso siempre suena muy pero que muy bien. Mejor será que nos vayamos no sea que tu marido venga a rescatar a su damisela pensando que he venido a meterte mano jajaja

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

-Sólo un ratito por favor…

 

Los lloriqueos de Justin solo consiguieron que Vic le mirase como si fuese un niño pequeño mientras Brian negaba con la cabeza. Entre mimos y demás carantoñas, a Brian se le escapó el detalle que tuvo Vic con él cuando Emmet decidió organizar una fiesta para honrar su memoria. Por lo tanto Justin llegó a la conclusión de que si podían haber visto eso podrían ver algún retazo de la boda de Daph.

 

-No tenemos más tiempo para pararnos, debemos continuar.

 

-Brian dile algo.

 

-Justin…

 

-Por favor… prometo no entretenerme con nada por el camino.

 

-¡Ay Dios Todopoderoso! ¿Cómo consigues aguantarle?

 

-¿Calmándole a base de polvos?

 

-¡Brian!

 

-¿Qué? Es verdad. Ya que aquí no hay chocolate…

 

Sonrojándose, Justin buscó la mejor palabra que tenía entre su artillería pesada para atacarle pero justo cuando iba a soltarla Vic se le adelantó.

 

-Está bien, sólo unos minutos. Una vez acabemos no quiero oíros un “estamos cansados o queremos follar”.

 

-Vic, ese lenguaje.

 

Haciéndose el ofendido, Vic se adelantó hasta buscar un pequeño riachuelo. No tenía las dimensiones del lago que encontraron algunos cielos atrás pero al menos valdría para su propósito. Acercándose, posó la vara sobre el mismo y llamó a Justin para que se acercara. A los pocos segundos una imagen nítida comenzó a reflejarse consiguiendo que éste abriese los ojos de par en par y buscase a Brian con las manos. Retazos de la ceremonia seguidos del banquete. Daphne iba preciosa: un vestido palabra de honor y un pequeño velo, sujeto con un bonito tocado en el recogido que llevaba. Algunos mechones ya estaban sueltos pero parecía darle igual. Se la veía radiante. Con rapidez las imágenes iban pasando por todos los allí presentes: Ben, Michael, las chicas, los niños, Emmet y Drew…

 

-Están todos. Que pasada.

 

-Ese vino es bueno. Parece que Emmet sabe lo que se hace.

 

Apenas terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras las imágenes comenzaron a desaparecer para desazón de Justin.

 

-Tenemos que seguir.

 

Apoyando la mano sobre su espalda, Brian le instó a continuar. Llevando un ritmo más rápido del que podían imaginar, prácticamente se vieron de nuevo envueltos en aquella nube blanca. Algo mareado, Justin se vio andando a regañadientes mientras Vic les comentaba que pronto verían al Arcángel Gabriel. Buscando algo con lo que entretener a Justin para calmar su vértigo dio con algo que sabía le gustaría. Señalando hacia el cielo le hizo fijarse en las miles de constelaciones que en ese momento parecían bailar sobre ellos.

 

Observándoles de reojo, Vic se sintió orgulloso. Aun a pesar de las regañinas que se profesaban, de los berrinches y algunas dudas habían superado con creces su estancia allí. Ya solo les separaba un cielo hasta poder llegar a la Ciudad de Dios y les echaría de menos. Jamás se lo había pasando tan bien. Algunas de las almas que había tenido que conducir le habían dado problemas. Otras sin embargo apenas habían abierto la boca y Vic deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder darles una patada en el culo y mandarlos directamente hacia su destino. Sin embargo con sus chicos sabía que pasaría de todo menos aburrirse.

 

Aunque Michael no lo sabía, Vic adoraba las veces que Brian iba a visitarles. Los comentarios mordaces, la ayuda que le prestaba cuando la necesitaba o simplemente los comentarios de las noticias del día. También aquellos momentos en el que su enfermedad le dejaba hecho un trapo y siempre encontraba palabras de consuelo para él. Sí, definitivamente les echaría de menos.

 

Por su parte los chicos llevaban sus pensamientos por lados opuestos: Brian estaba expectante a lo que se podría encontrar. Jamás atendió en serio cuando iba a misa y mucho menos cuando el reverendo comenzaba esa charla tan extensa y tan aburrida que conseguía hacerle bostezar hasta que su madre le miraba fijamente, como cada vez que hacía algo mal, para cerrar la boca de golpe. Tampoco estuvo interesado en leer los entresijos de la biblia que ella sujetaba fervientemente junto al rosario. Sonriendo, la única vez que recordó estar interesado en la Iglesia fue cuando se folló a ese reverendo. Todo un tanto.

 

Justin por su parte estaba deseoso de saber qué habría allí. A quienes verían, que podrían hacer. No podía quejarse en cuanto al tiempo pasado junto a Brian pero por otro lado pensó por un segundo en qué podrían hacer. La eternidad, juntos. Negó con la cabeza mientras reía para sí. Jamás le habían explicado qué hacía uno al morir. Van a un lugar muy bonito donde descansarán para siempre y serán felices. ¿Felices para hacer qué? ¿Felices sólo por el hecho de estar allí? Tenía la seguridad de que si Brian no estuviese con él quizás se hubiese aburrido como una ostra.

 

Cuando se le hubo pasado el mareo, Justin bufó al ver como de nuevo y casi sin darse cuenta iban a verse de nuevos envueltos en otra nube más espesa aun que la anterior para llevarles hasta el círculo siguiente. Apenas sus pies pisaron la tierra vieron como Vic parecía agrandar. Arreglándose la capa, un halo brillante comenzó a cubrirle y sin prestar más atención que al camino siguió andando. Los chicos se miraron de reojo y continuaron. Varias eran las almas que se arremolinaban por aquella zona siendo custodiadas por nueve ángeles. Éstos se encontraban girando en torno a un punto luminoso aunque bastante lejano.  De forma breve y concisa, Vic les comentó que aquellos ángeles custodiaban las almas de aquellos que de alguna forma habían dañado a la Iglesia, escudándose en ella para realizar actos deleznables. Sin querer profundizar mucho en el tema lo dejaron por zanjado continuando su camino.

 

A lo lejos divisaron una luz que conforme se acercaban era cada vez más intensa. Brian comenzó a sentir un leve hormigueo por todo el cuerpo pero lo achacó a la mano de Justin que supuso, iría junto a la suya, pero para su sorpresa no era así. Sin embargo no se le escapó el detalle de su piel: estaba erizada. No hacía frío ni tampoco estaban rozándose. Con algo de picardeo miró su entrepierna y seguía tal cual. Era una sensación tan extraña que comenzó a ponerle nervioso.

 

-¡Preparaos, pues ya estamos llegando!

 

La voz de Vic resonó fuerte y clara como jamás la habían oído. Tras el hormigueo comenzaron a sentir calor, sus sentidos embotándose hasta que la luz que antes divisaron les envolvió por completo.

 

-Bienvenidos a la Ciudad de Dios.

           

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

No sabía dónde mirar: probó mirando al cielo pero las nubes que estratégicamente pasaban ocultando levemente el sol no la calmaron. Luego probó con Debbie la cual estaba tan o más nerviosa que ella. Desistió. Miró a su marido quien mantenía la mirada fija en aquel lugar, expectante. Suspiró. Para sus adentros hubiese deseado que Carl estuviese allí y no Michael, quien lo miraba todo embelesado. 

 

Era un mal trago aunque supuso que para ellos también. No eran su familia directa pero si habían actuado como tal. Cuando Debbie la llamó para comentarle la ultima “ _novatada de Brian_ ” pensó rápidamente en su madre. Quizás en un último momento decidió arreglar las cosas con ella y darles parte de su herencia. De sobras sabía que Craig no se llevaría nada pero no sabía con exactitud si Brian había decidido hacer lo mismo con su progenitora.

 

Tras oír unos murmullos centró su visión finalmente en los dos jóvenes fornidos que se les acercaban.

 

-Bueno ¿Quiénes son los encargados? Tan sólo hay dos llaves. Lo comentamos por si alguien está interesado en la limpieza del mismo, las flores…

 

-Creo que nos las quedaremos nosotras –dijo Debbie alargando la mano hasta alcanzarlas.

 

-En ese caso nosotros hemos terminado aquí. Que pasen un buen día.

 

 

Viéndoles marchar, Jennifer se enfrentó lo más serena que pudo a la “ _novatada de Brian_ ”. Frente a ella se levantaba un panteón de mármol blanco. Líneas clásicas y discretamente ornamentadas. Pura elegancia. No había ninguna cita, nada que pudiese dar una pista de quienes se encontraban allí dentro. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor se adentró junto a Debbie quien la cogió de la mano. Apenas cruzaron la entrada, Jennifer no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada al oír a Debbie.

 

-Hostia puta –dijo para luego persignarse- maldito capullo. ¡Yo no creo en el amor! ¡Una mierda! Esto… esto es como… como…

 

-¿El Taj Mahal?

 

 

-¡Sí! Virgen Santa… joder me siento como si estuviese metiéndome en uno de sus polvos.

 

-Oh Debbie por favor…

 

-¿No lo sientes tu acaso? Oh venga ya, no me dirás que nunca les has pillado en plena faena.

 

-Alguna vez… sí.

 

-Nunca perdiendo la oportunidad de meterse mano.

 

 

Aprovechando lo amplio del espacio, Jennifer pudo ver con claridad cómo las lápidas estaban esculpidas de un modo muy singular: dos jóvenes yaciendo, sus rostros encontrados como si no hubiese nada más a su alrededor. Observó algo decepcionada que no había ningún tipo de jarrón para depositar flores. Tan sólo un pequeño portarretratos que supuso sería para alguna foto concreta. Conociendo a Brian sabía que no dejaba ningún cabo suelto.

 

-¿Podemos pasar? –Preguntó Michael acompañado de Tucker- ¡Guau!

 

-Yo creo que mejor espero fuera –dijo Tucker- esto es demasiado intimo.

 

Riendo por lo bajo, Debbie soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 

-¡Ja! ¿Ves lo que te decía? Estos dos son capaces de estar follando allá donde estén.

 

-¡Ma! Un poco de respeto ¿no?

 

-No es ninguna blasfemia cariño. ¡Oh! ¿La has traído?

 

Asintiendo, Michael le pasó una foto de ambos donde aparecían sonrientes. Fue la única más decente que encontró según le explicó cuando revisó junto a Ben el resto de fotografías. Tras colocar la foto en el portarretratos, depositaron un ramo de gardenias golden junto al mismo. Despidiéndose de manera silenciosa todos abandonaron el lugar con una agradable sensación de paz en su interior. Satisfecha la última voluntad de Brian, ambos descansarían juntos para siempre.


	20. Chapter 20

** Epílogo **

 

Lleva un rato corriendo sin destino fijo. Su risa se oye por encima del gorjeo de los pájaros mientras ojea de vez en cuando por encima del hombro para ver por dónde van. Rufus y Bella le persiguen desde hace un rato y parecen no cansarse jamás. Dejándose caer pronto siente el peso de ambos perros de agua sobre él. Los lametones por la cara le hacen reír de nuevo. Cuando consigue incorporarse le ve al fondo, charlando animadamente con un pequeño grupo. Le ve sonreír, gesticular, tan relajado. Al oír ladrar a Bella vuelve en sí para ver como ésta corre seguida de Rufus. Se levanta y va tras ellos hasta lo que parece un pequeño arroyo. Mientras ambos perros beben él observa las pequeñas flores que caen despacio y son arrastradas por la pequeña corriente.

No verán más a Vic, aunque aún guarda con él su sonrisa, ese abrazo que le dio antes de dejarles en su nuevo destino.

 

“ _Las almas nunca cesan de viajar pero vosotros habéis llegado a vuestro destino. Disfrutad pues os lo habéis ganado. Quizás pronto venga a visitaros”_

Tumbándose, desliza su mano hacia las flores, recogiéndolas entre sus dedos, sintiendo el frescor del agua. Oye de nuevo ladrar a Bella y Rufus pero les ignora deliberadamente. Cierra los ojos al sentir como recorre con sus dedos su espalda haciendo un camino ascendente. Ronronea sin poder evitarlo mientras el calor de su mano se mezcla con el frío del agua. Sonríe cuando le oye reír casi en un susurro. Se siente vivo de nuevo cuando sus labios rozan los suyos.

 

 

**_El amor es semejante a un árbol: se inclina por su propio peso, arraiga profundamente en todo nuestro ser y a veces sigue verdeciendo en la ruinas de un corazón. (Víctor Hugo)_ **


End file.
